Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Angel wants to have a life like everybody. She want to live with Stitch's O'hana, become a mother, learn about Earth, and other things, but a certain somebody with a bad attitude and ghostly powers are making that difficult. This is a P.O.V. about Angel.
1. Hoping for A Future

**Trying to Live a Dream and Survive Nightmares**

**Chapter 1 A Perfect Dream and a Day's Waste**

ElectricCircuslover: This is my sequel! I've spent sooooo much time on this story. Now, some of my chapters are really short and that's good for me because I can get more done and not feel stressed out about feeling I'm holding everybody up. I've been updating my profile and I've got alot of things in it but I'm still not done. The best thing is I don't have to follow anybodies story-line or anything, it's all me. Please review. The last story I didn't deserve reviews but this story does.

After this chapter some of you guys are going to hate me, because that mysterious character from chapter 6 and the end of the story 'The Dance and Its Dilemmas' will reveal himself and what he will do in future chapters will not be pretty.

It's been five months since Angel's been capture. She still misses Stitch and still wants to be her loves familly.

I woke up in my giant capsule container Gantu put me in, after the day he recaptured me. Gantu's been so nice to me, but if it wasn't for 625, convincing him that he pushed too things too hard on me on that horrible day I turned on Stitch. I wouldn't be able to stay clean, eat, have pillows and blankets to keep me comfy. He even convince Gantu to put a nightlight in this storage room because it't always dark and I'm afraid of the dark.

I took off mypink blankets, got up, and stretch out, **"I wonder if I'll hear Stitch's voice today," **I told myself, waiting for a reply from Fibber and Nosy, who were residents to the storage room.

Instead of Nosy and Fibber answering, 625's voice appeared instead, oviously knowing that I was talking to my friends, which I did everymorning.

"Sorry hot-cakes, Fibber and Nosey were recaptured again last night. We were playing cards and Lilo and Stitch decided to recapture them again.

**"No. Now I don't have anybody to talk to again, besides you," **I sadly told him.

"Dont' worry Angel-cakes, I'm sure Gantu will capture them again," 625 tried to cheer me up.

**"I highly dought it, 625. Gantu hasn't captured an experiment since Nosy, and that was two months ago."**

"Don't blame me. We weren't expecting company," he told me defensivly.

**"It's not your fault. I'm just not allowed to have a life like every body else."**

"Don't say that, Angelkins.You'll have a great life. Just watch, something great will happen in you life and your going to change your mind about not having a life."

**"What, create babies in here?" **I told him meanly.

"Well if you want to create babies, let me in there and I'll help you do that," 625 smiled mischieviously.

**"Sure, I'll get the blankets ready and when I finish, we'll breed," **I played along.

"You will?" He asked, surprised with my actions.

**"Naga! I wouldn't breed with you if you were the only male experiment created!" **I yelled and turned my back on him.

"Well, don't blame me for trying."

Then the metal door opened and Gantu's voice entered the room "What's going on in here!" He complained.

**"625's being a nuisence again," **I told Gantu, still keeping my back turned.

"I'm not being a nuisence. Hot-cakes wants to have babies and I wanted to help, but she became mean again."

**"Well, if you would stop finding ways to breed with me, then I wouldn't be grumpy. Plus, I don't know if I can create a baby anyways. I know next-to-nothing about reproduction. All I know is, if a male and female breed, the female get a baby. But. I don't know if we experiments can reproduce."**

"Well, you could try on me to see if you can create a baby. I won't bite, unless you were a sandwhich," he tried to get me to breed with him again.

**"Gantu, get rid of him!" **I screamed, unhappy that he won't give up.

Gantu chuckled, "Okay 625, you heard her."

"But-"

**"No buts! JUSTGO!" **I commanded.

"Fine then," he replied and walked away.

I sighed, **"How can you deal with him, Gantu? I just woke up and he's driving me crazy already," **I turned to Gantu, who looked ready for an experiment to capture.

"I'm used to it. I try as hard as I can to deal with it."

**"I wish he would stop acting like this. I don't love him, but I like him as a friend, even if he does get on my nerves every day. 625 just doesn't get it. My heart belongs to Stitch, not 625," **I told Gantu, feeling my rush of love come back.

Gantu just growled, oviously not liking me talk about his enemy like this. "Well, bye 624. I have an experiment to capture, and I have no time to hear about 626. See you later," Gantu told me and left.

**"Well, good-bye to someone to talk to," **I sadly told myself, as I slipped back under my pink blanket, layed my head on the pink pillow next to the pink elephant 625 won me at the carnival, while I stayed here alone.

My eyes started to get teary, as well the love, missing, and the worry about my bugee bu. I grabbed the stuffed animal, hugged it real tight, and cried. I've never felt so much love and pain before. Everytime I talked or thought about Stitch, my sadness and love would grow.

**"I wish I could excape and be with him. Every day I wait for my chance to excape but it never comes. Will I be reunited with him? Will I have a family? Will I ever be a mother?" **I asked myself over and over.

I closed my my eyes, hoping to waste another day's time. Then I started to dream...I dreamed about a large room with pink walls, blue carpet, no windows, a large bed at the end of the room pointing to the door to the out side of the room, a dresser on both sides of the pink and blue bed.

I was sitting on the pink side of the bed, holding something small that was rapped up in a blue blanket. To my surprize, it was a baby boy that looked like a baby verson of Stitch, sleeping in my arms.

**"Stitch?" **I asked, while rubbing my face against our child's ckeek.

_"Yes, Angel?" _Stitch's voice replied out of the closet, on the far right of our bed. (Stitch is hiding in front of a bunch of dresses and clothes for Angel and Stitch. So, she can't see him)

**"I want to thank you very much for helping** **me grow our O'hana. If it wasn't for you, my dream of becoming a mother wouldn't of never come true."**

_"You don't have to thank me. You should thank yourself too."_

**"Why me? I'm the one who asked," **I confusly asked.

_"It would've happened the other way around, trust me. We don't have to aske, we just do it; unless if one of us doesn't want to make love, it's our choice. All one of us have to do is say no and it's over. It works just like that," _Stitch explained.

**"If you don't want it like that, then won't ask anymore."**

_"Good, you're being too polite Angel."_

**"It's not my fault," **I blushed, **"It was how I was created. I feel upset though with Jumba for calling me a faild experiment., all because he didn't like me being nice and polite," **as I finished, I looked down at our precious child, **"But...if it wasn't for my politeness and being nice, you wouldn't like me, besides my body, because I would be a total jerk. Thankfully I'm not; and this is my reward for being the way I am. I get a bugee bu, family to live with, and a beautiful child," **I told Stitch, licking our baby boy's cheek.

_"You should be proud of yourself, Angel, I know Jumba and I are," _He complimented, which caused me to blush.

After a few minutes, Stitch started to complain to himself, _"Where is that carriage...Ah! Here it is, under the big box of toys. That Pleakley. Somtimes he helps too much, or he'll go over boaurd on somthing when he gets happy or the opposite of that. Angel can you-" _then his voice turmed to 625's vioce, "Please get up. You're making me nervous by the way you are licking your plush toy.

**"Go away! I'm trying to sleep" **I yelled, **'And trying to keep a good dream from spoiling' **I thought.

Then my dream became a nightmare...625 came out of my dream closet, holding two babies that looked exactly like him! Then the baby I held in my arms turned into a baby form of 625 and kissed my lips! I screamed and woke up from that terrible nightmare as fast as possible.

"Did you have a terrible nightmare," He asked, smiling at me from outside my _home_, watching me get up

**"Not until you butted in," **I growled.

"Well that was mean. You've been mean and grumpy lately, what's wrong?"

**"Soka, 625. It's just, you're driving me crazy, and I can't help but yell at you for it," **I looked down at my covers.

"Sorry hot-cakes, I'll give up for you. I know that you'll never want me as a bugee bu," he sadly said.

**'IH! I won't loose my sanity and my special dreams!' **I gleefully thought to myself.

"But..." he continuted, "...I'll never give up on makeing your breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert, or snacks," he finished, sounding triumpet.

**"Well that's good for me, but keep this between you and me, Gantu's cooking tastes awful. Can you try to prevent him from making me food, it makes me sick inside. I ate some Turkey yesterday and I ended up going to the bathroom," **I stuck my tongue out and quivered.

"That explains why you needed to take a bath yesterday," 625 chuckled. "Speaking of food...I've got your made your lunch," 625 held up the plate of sandwhiches.

**"Thank you, 625," **I looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Angelkins," he told me, quickly opening the door to freedom, sliding my food in, and closeing the giant glass door.

I picked up my plate, setted on the covers of my leggs, and started eating.

**"How long have I been asleep?"**

"You've been sleeping for three hours."

I started to feel unhappy, **"I wish I could've slept longer, I'm trying to waste time again."**

"Why?" 625 asked, frowning.

**"Because there is nothing to do in here. I've read all your sandwhich books, including 'Excape From Sandwhich Mountain, colored all the pages in the two hundred-fiftry page jumbo coloring book, put the two thousand piece jigsaw puzzle, twice, and talked to Fibber and Nosy," **I explained.

"Sorry, Angel-cakes. I don't know what else to do for you," 625 apologized.

**"It't okay, I oppreciate the help you've given to me. At least you care enough to help me." **

625 smiled, "What about Gantu? I see him come in here once in awhile," he wondered.

**"Gantu doesn't really do a whole lot. All he does is make me nasty food and change the night-light when it's about to die."**

"That's all he does? Hmm, I expected him to do more than that."

**"Well, some times he'll talk about his day," **I added.

"Does he talk about me at all?"

I started to giggle, **"Ih, Gantu talks about how you give him trouble. Sometimes I can't stop myself from laughing at him."**

"At least that makes you break a smile or laugh around here."

Aftet awhile, the sandwiches dissapeared into my belly. I took the yellow plate and slide it to the glass door of freedom.

"Did you like your meal,"625 asked, soundinghappy.

**"Ih**," I replied, laying back down and putting my head on the pillow.

He quickly opened the glass jar, picked up the plate, andspeedily closed my home. As he did this I wasslowly closing my eyes, ready to dream about my bugee bu again.

"Your going tosleep again? You just woke up 30 minutes ago," 625 complained, waking me up again.

**"I'm trying to waste this day's time and dream about Stitch**," I sleepily told him, yawning at the end.

"Youknow that you're going to wake up in the middle of the night. With Gantu and I asleep you're going to be bored without talking to anyone or to keep you busy, right?"

**"Don't worry, I'll be fine," **I assured.

"Okay, well have pleasant dreams. Oh, if you need anything hollor," he said, dissapearing behind the big metal door.

**"Good night 625," **I said softly, and fell asleep to dream about wonderful dreams about my bugee bu.


	2. A New Enemy

**Chapter 2**

**An Odd Nightmare**

ElectricCircuslover: This chapter is really short but it also introduces a new character in it. Now, Angel and the new character words are **bolded**, while Stitch's words are _italicized._ After this chapter, somthing great will happen to Angel actually it depend on what you think.

Please Review

I was laying on the pink side of our bed, waiting for my bugee bu to come back from the kitchen with some nighttime snacks (Angel's dreaming). After awhile, Stitch's shadow started coming. I became so happy to see my bugee bu carrying two large pieces of chocolate cake, which is the most favorite thing to eat to me. Then something happened.

Before Stitch could enter my room of happiness, the door slammed. The lights started to flicker and a black creature kept appearing and disappearing in front of the door, while all this started to happen. After the lights turned off, the black creature stopped disappearing, still facing its back at me.

I started to shake with freight, **"Who are you and what do you want?" **I screamed at the figure.

The figure turned its black body and revealed the front to me. His eyes were blood red and nothing else. He looked exactly like my bugee bu only black and scarier. The figure didn't speak. Instead, the figure evilly smiled.

"**Who are you and what do you want?" **I screamed again.

Once more it didn't speak. The thing started to slow walk towards me, while Stitch pounded on the door, until it fell down. I watched the thing slowly crawl under the covers towards me. I was too scared to move, all I could see was a big bump moving towards me and Stitch holding the cake for us.

Stitch dropped the cake and leaped onto the slowly moving bump. The bump disappeared, but it wasn't gone, as the thing reapeared on the fallen door, and in a very low and evil voice, it started laughing. (This creatures voice sound almost exactly, except this creature has a lower tone of voice than 627).

Stitch growled, while showing his real form, ready to battle. The creature didn't look scared or intimidated. Instead, he mimicked Stitch's form and laughed harder.

_"Get out or I'll force you out!" _Stitch warned with a growl.

The thing just laughed harder, **"Yeah, get out or I'll force you out," **the creature mocked, finally saying somthing, which its voice was deeper than its laugh.

_"That's it!" _Stitch growled and leaped at the shadow-like-Stitch.

As Stitch went into the air, the creature laughed insanely and sank into the blue carpet.

Stitch and I became puzzled, _"What's going on?" _Stitch asked me.

**"I don't know, Stitch," **I replied, still shaking with fright.

Then the vioce of the creature came back, but it was nowhere to be seen,**"She will be mine! Not yours!" **It growled.

**_"Who are you?" _**Stitch and I screamed, both looking around the dark-filled-room.

**"You should know me Stitch," **the creature sounded angry.

_"Naga."_

Then the creature suddenly appeared, floating in the air, just abovethe end of our bed, on my pink side.

**"I can't believe you don't know me. Well I'll tell you then. Remember when you were evil and you wanted to destroy everything?" **The creature asked Stitch, who still kept his hansom appearnce.

_"Ih," _Stitch replied.

"I was your evil. When you found yourself a family, you shut me off. Then when you glitched, I came back to try and take over our body, but I fail because of your stupid friend, Lilo, shut me back agian. I grew weaker and weaker everyday because of your goody-two- shoes- self. Then one day, you found your little play-mate that sleeps with you, in an ally. When you fell in love with her you killed your evil self. Because of you, I'm a ghost that can't be anywhere the light from the real world, shines, so I'm back for pay-back. I'm going to torture your so called bugee bu everytime she goes in a dark room, sees darkness,anddreams. Since I can't harm anybody because of you two, I'm going to scare her (this being can also hurt her when she's dreaming. If she gets hurt in the dream world then she keeps the wound in the dream world. That's the only way he can hurt her.) for all eterinity because you experiments can't die and I hate Angel even more than that brat, Lilo (Sorry, I had trouble trying to word this). You'll enjoy having your play-mate suffer, I know I will. Since she is afraid of the dark, I'll just worsen it. You mines well call me Shadow Stitch, because I'll living in the shadows of the dark."

(I didn't bold this because I didn't want to hurt anyones eyes"

Shadow Stitch magically fired a black beam at Stitch and blew my bugee bu's head off. I sceamed asI watched my bugee bu lost his life.

The evil shadow turned to me and smiled evilly, **"Well Angel, I'm moving in loser," **the being charged, while I screamed.

"Wake up, hot-cakes! Wake up!" 625's vioce appeared and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and saw 625's face look down at me, which scared me into leaping up and sticking to the ceiling of my home. I looked everywhere at all angles for Shadow Stitch. Instead of finding that horrible shadow, I found Gantu standing outside my home in his pajamas and 625 looking up at me in shock.

"It's alright Angelkins, you were having a bad dream, " 625 tried calming me down.

For some reason, I felt happy to see these two. Having them here made me feel same a little.

**"That nightmare was terrible. I'm glad you two are here," **I told them happily, crawling back down to my bed.

"I'm not, you loud mouthed trog. I had a perfect dream about being empereor of all the galaxies, and you ruin it by screaming "Shadow Stitch" over and over in your sleep," Gantu growled.

"It wasn't her fault, tuna breath," 625 defended me.

**"I'm sorry Gantu. I had a terrible dream, and you know as well as I that we can't control ourselves when we are asleep," **I appologize.

"Well don't let it happen again. I spent all day looking for an experiment that turnsanythingintoinfants. I even checked the obomination's house hold and it wasn't there. I'm tired andmy eyes need sleep," Gantu yelled.

**"Don't worry, I won't let it happen again," **I promised.

"Good," he said and left.

"So what was your nightmare about?" 625 asked.

**"I don't want to talk about it," **I said snuggling back under my covers.

"Must've been bad, I guess."

**"Ih," **I told him and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. A New Home

**Chapter 3 **

**Excape from Home to Another Home**

ElectricCircuslover: This chapter is took me awhile but it's finally done. I also corrected themistakes in my profile and added a few things. Now, I'm happy that some people reviewed but I'm a little upset that there wasn't many, especiually since I've been working on this strory for SIX MONTHES and still am. I want to thank the people who did reveiw you guys lifted my spirit alittle bit.

Oh, how do you guys like my profile? I would like to know. Also don't get angry if I spoiled my ending a little bit. I'm just antzy to start on my third story, 'Fighting A Shadow.' Plus, the ending of this story is more of an opinion if it is a good ending or a bad ending you guys have to choose so it doesn't matter much. I'll tell you one thing, it involves with B-X 005! But seriously, please reveiw I've worked too hard to not hear peoples opinions.

I woke up, still feeling sleepiness in my eyes. Then the metal door opened and a baby's cry filled the room.

"Hot-cakes! Hot-cakes!" 625 yelled quickly, holding a baby verson of Gantu in his arms.

**"Whoa! Is that Gantu?" **I yelled in surprise and giggled after fiinishing.

"This is no laughing matter! Little Gantu needs to get burped and I don't know how. Since you're a women, and weman take care of babies, and you want to have children, I want you to burp him," 625 ordered.

**"Hmm, how about no," **I took his comment about me offencive.

"What? I need your help!"

**"Because I'm a girl doesn't mean I-" **I paused, having second thoughts and created a plan to excape, **"I can't take care of a baby. Here let me out and I'll help you."**

"Huh? You said that you didn't want to help."

**"I'm just too tired to think clearly," **I told him with half of the truth.

"Well, if you're too tired I'll-"

**"I can help, trust me," **I interrupted.

"I thought you were too tired?"

**"I am, I have some energy left. Please can I help?" **begged.

"You are confusing today, but okay. Just wait here and I'll get your callor and leash."

**"Shoot, I forgot the callor and leash rule," **I angrily thought.

Every time I have to leave this container, I have to wear a leash and callor to make sure I excape. Not just that, I'm supposed to be watched like pet. I quickly figured up a plan to dodge that rule and plannedon how to excape.

**"625, when you take of a baby both partners and parents have to help, so that mean partners and parents don't get chained. They need to be free so they can multitask,"**I told him truthfully.

"I have to leash you, it's Gantu's rule, and I don't want you to excape," he told me, looking worried.

**"Well you have to choose between me helping you or Gantu dieing from not getting burped," **I lied, pretending to sound serious. (They don't know Gantu's digestion system so Angel took advantage of that.)

625 looked at me, then Gantu, then back at me, "Oh alright," he reluctantly admitted.

He opened my 'home' and I walked out, feeling free already. I wanted to run and excape but I waited abit for things to play out. We walked out of the secret strorage room, and I sat down next to some toys and patted Gantu's back. After awhile of patting his back, he burped.

"You're really good, Angel-cake," he compliment.

**"Thanks. So, how did Gantu turn into a baby?" **I asked, trying not to giggle.

"Gantu captured experiment 151, which she turns anything into babies, from Lilo and Stitch, while you were asleep this morning. After he captured her, I became curious and let her out of the cantainor she was captured in to turn Gantu into a baby. After that happened things went down hill," 625 explained.

I was starting to get anxious to excape this horrible home to my love's life. With out hesitation I decided to excape now, **" 625, baby Gantu is hungry do want to hold him while I get his bottle?" **I asked ready to excape.

"Sure," he said, taking Gantu with a smile.

After 625 took Gantu I got up and ran to the elevator

"NO! Don't excape gorgeous!" 625 yelled asI ran to the elevator.

**"Bye-bye, 625!" **I yelled, going down the elevator.

I ran out of the ship and ran into the jungle to my love as fast as I can on all-four. My heart was beating faster and faster as I ran to my love. My heart wasn't just growing, but my love grew as well as I was getting closer to Stitch.

My running payed off, as I found the dirt road to my o'hana's home, **"I'm almost home!" **I cried out.

I ran out of the jungle and onto the black road. Before I could even step foot on the dirt road, somthing captured me in a net.

"Boy these dogs are getting weirder and wierder everytime I capture them," a man's voice, as he quickly dumped me into a large black vehical.

"Let me Go!" I change me speech to english and screamed.

The man didn't hear me because he turned his music too loud for him to listen to me.

My dreams of being togather were shatttered, as I looked out of the barded door and saw my dreams moving far away from me.

**"Things were going to be perfect, and of course, somthing prevented me because of this person," **I sadly told myself.

My strong love quickly turned into anger, and with that anger, I punched the metal door,** "Ouchie!" **I cried out, kissing my paw after waving it from the pain.

I gave up watching and sat down on the metal floor, letting the vehical rock my around from the bumps on the road. After a long time, the man turned off his music, quickly opened his door, and opened the doors to freedom.

This was my chance to tell him that this is all a mistake and to let me go. Before I did, the human quickly rapped my mouth and nose with this thing, preventing me from saying anything (that thing dog catchers use to keep dogs from biting them). I kept pulling and squealing in fright, trying to get away from this mean human.

**'What is he going to do to me?' **I scaredily thought.

Hekept the long, wooden stick in one hand andin the other hand held a blue collar with a blue leash. I kept fighting but he was too strong, and he ended up putting the irritating thing on me (I don't know why I did this at the time, but I did it). Holding, the leash and the long wooden thing, that had this string tied to me, he pulled me to this green building. Once more I tried fighting him, but he was still too strong, and he ended up pulling me to and inside the building.

"Hello Merium, I have another dog for you," the man greeted this women with black boots, orange hair, green over-alls, and glasses.

**'What? I'm not a dog, I'm an experiment. Besides what is a dog?' **I angrilywondered, still trying to escape.

"Hmm...This dog looks like the same blue dog a girl name, Lilo bought two years ago. In factLilo and her dog came by and left a few minutes go," the women told the man keeping me hostage.

ThenI stopped, realizing that Stitch was here, andleft, knowing that I'm going to be safe and leave to me love.

I turned around, wagged my tail and attempted to smile at her.

"Aww isn't that cute, I think she knows that blue dog and has developed a liking to him...which would make her a female. The only thing that makes her different from him and the other dogs are her long things growing out of her head and she doesn't appear to have any claws. Oh well, I'm sure someone will adopt her," the lady smiled at me,"Until then, she will be living in a cage room."

**'No not another horrible home!' **I sadly thought, looking down, ready to cry.

"Well see you around Merium," He handed her the leash and the big stick that I'm stuck to.

"Okay Jack, take care," she waved him off, "Well lets take you to the other dogs, come on," Meruim told me gently and lightly pulled the leash and wooden thing.

There was nothing I could do so I just fallowed her.

"I wonder what kind of dog you are? Well, what ever you are, you're cute,"She complimented me.

I looked up and blushed, **'Thank you. You look nice too,' **I complimented by thought.

She walked me to an empty cage and stopped, "Here's your temporary home. I'll get that nasty thing off your face," Merium, lifted my head.

When she did, somthing flying in the air, near the ceiling, was watching us. I watched in amazement at this small, pink creature with a long tail with a ball thing at the end of its tail, witha yellow thing in its mouth, and fast-flapping wings. The thing looked like it was telling me somthing by putting one of its fingures in front of its yellow thing in its mouth.

I quickly realized what he or she, was trying to tell me, and I granted its request to not speak, since he or she probally knows this planet than I do.

"Good girl, that should feel much better for you."

I wanted to thank her but I didn't want to get myself in any problems. I just decided to lick her face to show my appeciation.

"Well, thank you," Meruim scratched under my chin, which felt wonderful.

She lead me into my new home, and walked away, forgeting to take the leash off me.

Then the pink creature flew over my cage and into my home.

_"What's an experiment doing in a dog pound?" _She asked me (I thought Baby-flier was a boy at the time so I had to change the words).

**"I just escaped from Gantu's. I've been stuck in a secrete storage room for five monthes, and I just excaped a few minutes ago. I was running to my bugee bu, which is Stitch by the way, but I was captured and put in here," **I sadly explained, getting up on two feet.

_"Oh, you just missed them. Lilo and Stitch put my turning-anything-into-a-baby power into somthing constructive. I turn dogs into puppies for people to adopt and give them loving homes."_

**"Hmm...dogs? That what the lady and the man who caught called me. What's a dog?" **I asked her.

_"Dogs are four-legged creaturs that bark in order to communicate. For you, just pretend to bark by saying 'bark,' because these humans are not supposed to know we're aliens. Dogs also walk on all-four. Somtimes Stitch can get away with it, but for you, lets play it safe and on all-four. I see some problems with you experiment..." _she waited for my name.

**"624, or Angel," **I revealed.

_"...Okay, Angel. But, dogs don't have pink fur, long antennae, and breasts. Oh, I almost forgot, dogs have claws toprotect themselves and they can't open doors by turing the knobs. I'm telling you this now so you don't blow yourcover," _the pink creature warned.

**"Thanks for the info. I'll try as hard as I can to be doggish. I have one more question, What's your name?"**

_"My name is experiment 151, but call me Baby-flier," _she revealed.

**"Thanks for the help Baby-flier. I'll just climb the fence and excape."**

Before I could do anything, the same women's voice, who put me in here, was approaching us, and she was occompied with another women voice.

_"See you later," _Baby-flier said and flew away.

**"Oh, baby-flier. I have a quick question, what if I don't like somthing?"**

_"All you have to do is just say 'growl' and that's it," _she said and dissapeared.

The nice lady came back, next to her stood a women with orange hair, red glasses, somthing in her ear, wearing purple pants with ablue shirt.While they were coming, I went backto standing onall-four, let my purple claws, and pretended to bark.

"Yes, we have a nice variety of dogs and puppies," Meruim told the women as they approached my cage, "Like this pink dog for example. Jack, the dog catcher, caught her a little while ago. Dispite her odd appearance, she is a very nice dog. Most dogs would struggle as they go to their cages, but for some reason this dog didn't. Though, she did struggle on the way in the building, but she stopped struggling when I was talking about Lilo, and her dog, Stitch. I think she likes that blue dog. She looks similiar to Stitch...maybethey're the same breed, but different have different appearnce forboth genders," Merium thought out loud.

"I don't care, she looks dashing," the orange haired lady complimentedand giggled, "I sure my daughter will like her for a half-birthday present. I sent my daughter, Mertle (thunder and lightning going off), to spend the night with one of her friends today so I could get her some presents. While I was at the grocerie store, in the dog sections to get our dog, Gigi, some treats, then I remembered how much Mertle loves her dog and how she takes good care of her. So, I deciced to get her another dog for a present," she told Merium, petting my head.

"Well, I think Mertle will love this dog if you choose her," Meruim smiled at me.

"Yes, I pick her," the orange haired lady confirmed.

"Okay," Merium said, while opening the cage, grabbing the leash she forgot to take, and gently pulling on it, "Alright girl, time for you to go to your new home," Merium told me as I got out of my cage.

I fallowed the weman to the entrance room and to the counter.

"You have to come up with a name for her," Merium told the lady, still holding my leash.

"I like the name, Merteesha," the orange haired lady named me.

"Growl," I told her, not liking that name.

"I guess she doesn't like that name," Merium pointed out.

"Darn, that's the only name I have," she complained, still being gentle about it.

"How about I get the name tags and she can pick the name she wants," Merium offered.

"I think that would be great," the orange haired lady agreed.

"You can hold your dogs leash, while I get the tags," Merium told her.

"Okay."

Merium handed my leash to her and she went to her office. The lady walked over to the bench, still holding my leash gently. She sat down, while I jumped on to the bench and laid down next to her, waiting for all this too end. After a few minutes, Merium came back with a bunch of gold and silver tags to put on my collar and a piece of paper.

"Okay girl. Bark if you like a certain name," Merium told me.

"Bark, bark, bark," I told her, feeling stupid.

"Okay, Cindy?"

"Growl," I stuck out my tongue.

"Brittany?"

"Growl," I put my fingure in my mouth and protended to barf.

"Caren"

Name after name I kept 'growling,' unhappy about the selection.

"She doesn't like any of these names. I only have one tag left. Angel?"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" I said happily.

**'Finally they found my name. Then again, I'm a dog. Dogs don't speak english,' **I complained by thought.

"Okay Angel, here's your tag," Merium told me, putting the tag on my collar.

"I need you to sign your first and last name on the certificate of approval of Angel, pay a 2 dollar licence fee, and 15 dollars for the leash, collar, and tag," Merium handed the piece of paper to the lady with orange hair.

The lady did what Merium told her and I became her famillies pet.

"Thank you Mrs. Edmond. I hope your daughter will treat Angel with much love and care," Merium told Mrs. Edmond, scratching under my chin.

**'Boy I like this treatment. This beats being in a glass containor all day by a mile. If I can get lucky, this could reach my goal to be with my bugee bu. Until then, I'll just play with this dog act,' **I thought to myself, enjoying the scratches under my chin.

"It's time to go to your new home and family Angel," Mrs. Edmond told me.

"Bark! Bark!" I saidfeelinghappiness inside for some reason.

She took me out of the building, took me to a strange vehical, and opened the door for me. I hopped into the vehical, after I did, she fallowed.

"Okay dear, I need you to go in your dog container for me, so you don't move around while I drive," she asked, taking out a big box with a cage door and opening it.

I just wimpered, '**Naga, not another cage, I just got out of one!' **I angrily thought.

I didn't fight or struggle with her. Instead, I didwhat she said and reluctantly walked into the cage, not liking the small amount of space. Mrs. Edmond knew I didn't like it and apologized for it. She was even nice enough to put a small ball with big blots all around it (a soccer ball). Mrs. Edmond closed the cage door and the door made an unpleasant lock. Then the box began shaking and I saw that I was moving up then down so I could see her feet.

"Alright Angel, lets go home," she told me, starting up the vehical.

While she drove, I took the ball, turned around to the back wall, laid down, and rolled the ball around to pass time, waiting to go to my new home.


	4. Learning About Home

**Chapter 4**

A New Home

ElectricCircuslover: I'm finally done with this long, long chapter. I've been working on this for a almost a whole month. I think this is the second or third longest chapter I've created for this story, but bad to say is it's also the most boring too, at least my other long chapters have some romance or somthing improtant happens in the end or middle. At first I thought this was my longest chapter but I was wrong. A week or so, I finally finished the longest chapter I've ever created. Writing this chapter was at least 15 pages some big writing and some small writing. The chapter I finished a week or so is 26 or 27 pages in small writing. When I make that far, you won't be hearing anything from me for a long while, especually when my mom works all the time and my school let out on June 1. Just for a heads up, I'm nowhere close to getting at the longest chapter.

Now, I have a lot of things to say. First, PLEASE REVIEW! I have 500 hundred some hits but only five reviews out of it, what's wrong with this picture? I don't blame you if I don't get very many reveiws on this chapter because of the boringness, but I expect some from my upcoming or previous chapters.

Second, No body reviewed about my profile I asked about. I'm done working on it for now. I have 95 characters and 17 (theMetroid story doesn't count)stories to create for you guys to read. Also, can you guys tell me if my experiment numbers run into the same number on the show, please?

Third, I have some usless information for you guys. Have you noticed that Mr. Stenchy and Angel have similiar effects from thierprogramming? Mr. Stenchy is designed to attract people because of his cuteness, and make experiments jealus because their friends are paying more attention to him than them. Then you have Angel. She attracts male experiments from her beauty and makes non-experiment freinds jealus because they are paying more attention to her than them. Oh, speaking ofAngel, didyou guys see Leroy and Stitch yet? Boy she kickedass, andsome peoplethought she was some push over, well we're wrong. One more thing, I didn't know Gigi could speakenglish!A lot of peoplethought she was a snob because she live with theEdmonds and is usaully with Mertly alot. Once more,we were wrong...well except me anywayswhichshe's in this chapter anyways to prove myself that I'm lieing. Remeber, I've been writing this for six months and still am.

Last, I tried to visualize the Edmonds house as good as I can from the show. They don't show the inside very much. Also, I wasn't expecting to see a hallway at the entrance, because everytime they open their door it's always blurry.

But, please review. The next chapter is somewhat short and it's better than this chapter. But, after the next chapter you may hate me, he he he.

Try to enjoy.

"Good, see you later, Lilo. I hope you can go to the party!" Mrs. Edmond yelled.

**'Huh? I must've dozed off,' **I yawned. Then I realized, **'Lilo!'**

I struggled to turn around to the metal door to see Lilo and Stitch. Unfortuantly for me, it was a waste. All I could see was the wall where people put their feet.

**'Mrs. Edmond must've moved my box while I slept.'**

Then my containor started to shake, "It's time to take you inside my home," Mrs. Edmond said, picking up the containor.

She drug my containor out of the vehical, closed the vehical's door, and carried me to her home, "I hope you enjoy living with us, we'll take good care of you Angel. You'll also have a friend to talk to, or should I say 'bark' to," Mrs. Edmond snickered, "Boy, I crack myself up," She complimented herself as we went into her home.

Mrs. Edmond closed the door and set me on the pinkcarpet, which the carpet sourounded the small room and went into two empty doorways on the right and the left, "Gigi, I'm home! I also brought a friend to you," She called out.

Emediantly somthing started making noise on top of us, in another room. The noises started to get closer and louder, until the noise maker came out of the left, empty door way, stopped to stare at us, which looked like a mop with a purple bow on its fore-head, black eyes, and brown nosed to me, and ran past my carrier, barking (the entrance is a very small room, that has a leftand right empty door ways. There is no straight hallway. Instead, there is a wall with a table and vace full of flowers sticking out).

"Hello, Gigi. I didn't just get you a friend, I also got you two some treats and dog food. If you want to see your friend, she's in the dog carrier.

The creature, which I now know it's a dog, barked joyfully, and went to my carrier, sniffing all around it, until it reached my exit.

_"Your a strange dog,"_ it wispered extremely quiet, in our alien language.

"Okay Angel, time for you to explore the house. I'll try to get you some dog food and water ready for you when you need it," Mrs. Edmond told me, unlocking my cage and opening the door for me.

I slowly walked out of the container, looked around the room, soaking up this new atmosphere and learning my suroundings.

"You two have fun," She said, walking through the left empty door way, and dissapeared.

_"So...Are you a dog or somthing else?"_Gigi asked me.

**"I'm no dog, I'm an experiment created by Jumba," **I answeredher.

_"Me too, I'm Experiment 007, but this familly named me Gigi. My function is to pretty much be Jumba's pet dog, since Jumba didn't have any pets. I fetch things thrown by him, annoy people by barking loudly, and chase away cats out of his yard. Some programming, right?"_She sarcastically told me.

**"I feel sorry for you, but don't be too upset with him, creating experiments was somthing new for him. Now, I'm the one who should be angry with him," **I told her, looking down at the green carpet.

_"Why, what's your programming?"_

**"My programming is to turn all experiments before me, including anything else beside experiments, evil, by singing a evil-turning song. Lucky, I have a reverse effect, when I sing my song backwards, any thing turns good, except for experiments created after me, same with the evil song. Unfortuantly, I'm Experiment 624, You can call me Angel. Stitch named me that beforeGantu recaptured me on that horrible day Iturned on Gantu**," I started to cry.

_"Don't cry. What happened that day?"_

I explained everything, the day I found Stitch, how I fell in love with him, my nightmare, everything that has happened to me then, and what happened now.

_"That's horrible Angel. I could never imagined if that happened to me. You have so much love for Stitch, you chose punishment to keep the one you love, safe. If that was me, I wouldn't know what to do. My question to you is, what are you going to do now?"_

I looked up at her, **"I plan on escaping to Stitch and become part of his family. I want him to help me create a baby so I can achieve my dream into becoming a mother. All my short life, I wanted a family and, if we experiments can, create a baby, but things keep preventing me from being happening. I'm still not giving up, never, this is my goal and I will accomplish it," **I told her, feeling empowered.

_"What if Stitch doesn't want to have kids? What will you do?" _She curiously asked.

**"I've never thought about that before. I've had so many dreams of us becomingparents it felt so real and exciting for me. I don't know what I would do, Gigi," **I softly and sadly, having my empowed feeling fade away.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll co-operate with you. Until then, you can wait for your chance, and I, will give you a tour of the house," _she told me, walking though the right empty doorway.

I followed her into a room with a couch sitting against the wall on the left side of the room, near the door way, facing a big black thing (a television)sitting on this wooden thing with two long doors on the bottom of it (I think it's called a television cabinate), and two windows on each side of it. Sitting in front of the couch stood a long table with some kind of white clothwith roses all over it (coffee table and table cloth on top of it). On both sides of the couch stood two small dressers with yellow lamps on both sides of it.

_"This is the living room, Mrs. Edmond likes to move things round in here. This room is for family time. Mrs. Edmond and Mertle, will come in here to play boaurd games, watch television or do somthing else when family time starts," _Gigi esplained.

**"You guys have a nice room," **I complimented

_"Thank you,"_ she told me, walking to a door on the other side of the room on the same wall the couch is put against.

_"Come on, I'll show you Mertles 1st room," Gigi walked to the door, which was partually opened._

**"Okay," **I followed.

Gigi nudged the door opened and revealed a long hallway. We went into the hallway and shortly after we entered the hallway, we approached an opened door on the right, and went in.

_"This is Mertle's doll room," _she said as we went into the room.

I looked at the room, amazed with the dolls on shelves, surrounding the room.

**"Wow, she mustlove dolls, I guess," **I told her in amazment, looking at all the happy faces of the toys.

_"She does love dolls. This roomis also her first bedroom, her other room is upstairs, which I will show you when we get there. Mertle likes to play dolls with her friends and she likes to have her friends stay the night in here."_

Gigi finished touring this room and we left to do even further down the hallway, until we stopped in the middle, next to a closed door on the left of the hallway.

_"This is the laundry room. If the door wasn't closed and if we weren't dogs, I would show you. Therre isn't much to say about this room, because tthis is where Mrs. Edmond cleans Mertle and her__clothes and that all there is to do here," _Gigi explained and we both left.

We made it all the way to the end of the hallway, to a closed door in the middle ofthe left and right walls.

_"This door leads to the back yard. Their back yard has a fence all around it and a gate that lets people out. This back yard has great running space for us Angel. While Mertle plays with her friends, we can run around the yard and make up games for us to play with each other," _Gigi smiled after she finished.

**"I would really like that, but, I want to escape to now so I can be with Stitch**,"I sadly said.

Gigi frowned,_"I know you want to be with him and stuff like that, but if you excape to go to Lilo, and Mertle finds you with her and Stitch, you and her family will be in big trouble by Mertle and Mrs. Edmond,"_ she explained.

**"Naga, I don't want that to happen. How will I accomplish my goal now?" **I complained.

_"Don't worry, Mertle goes to hula school with Lilo and her friends. Somtimes, Mertle likes to bring me there, but I'm sure she'll take you there every day to show you off to her friends, which is good for you,because Lilo always brings Stitch to hula school and that means you guys can talk and do what ever you guys want to do togather while they hula,_" Gigi smiled again as she finsished (Could I make this any longer! Geeze!)

**"That would be wonderful!" **I cried out in bliss.

_"Ssshhhh," _Gigi tried to quiet me down.

**"Soka, I feel so happy, I'm sufficating in bliss," **I happily told her.

_"Well we finished this part of the house. Lets finnish the rest," _she said, getting into a running stance, _"Before we go any further, do you want to race me to the other end of the hallway?" Gigi asked me._

**"Ih, I haven't race anyone in five monthes," **I told her, getting myself into a running stance too.

_"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go," she counted and we both ran._

I ran my best down the hall, until I eventually made it to the door way we came from. I looked back, seeing Gigi huffing and puffing near the end of the hallway. She eventually caught up, panted really hard, _"You (pant) are (pant) very (pant) fast (pant)" _she complimented me, struggling to get her breath. (I do not know why I did this and how it ended up on my story but I did it. Please no comment about it)

**"Before you tour some more, how about you take a break and get your breath back. I don't Mrs. Edmond to think I attacked you while she's getting things ready," **I offerd.

Gigi shook her head in aggreement and we waited for a moment, then moved on after doing so. Gigi and I left the living room, went into the the doorway Mrs. Edmond used, andstopped to look at the new area. The room we stopped in was a large room with two windows on the left side of the room with blue curtains hanging on it. Next to the windows stood a long rectangular table sitting near the windows, with fourchairs standing on each side of it. On the right side of the room was another empty door space that lead to a wall going forward and the left of it, on the right lead to a pink carpeted stairway, which this room also has pink carpet. At the end of the room stood an opened door, with a sink coming out of the right side of the wall, very close to the door, andhalf of, what it appears to be, a bath tub next to it.

_"This is the dining room. This room is where people eat the food Mrs. Edmond creates_

**"This place looks great, pink carpeting, blue curtainsnext to the table, and thehow the light shines in here, gives me a home feeling**," I told her honestly.

_"Thanks agian. This is the Dining Room. This where people eat when Mrs. Edmond cooks food for people._

We went forward towards the door that lead to the Bath Room. To my surprise, before you go into the bath room, there stood a kitchen hiding behind a corner. All I could see was a large and long counter blocking the kitchen, except for a large space at the right of it for people to go through, a refrigerator, and half of this giant metal box (an oven being blocked from the counter).

**"Wow Gigi, I'm surprised. I thought this room went straight to the bath room but I was wrong."**

_"I was surprised too when I first came here. I didn't know this room's corner lead to the kitchen."_

**"Well, I know now," **I chuckled.

_"Near the end of the kitchen, there's another corner on the right that leads to a door to the Laundry Room. Somtimes Mrs. Edmond will set my dog dish with food and water next to the the door, but it's usually sitting next to the refigerator, on the right of its wall,"_ Gigiexplained tome.

**"Is that your dog dish?" **I pointed at this small long thing, with two gaint holes on both sides of it.

_"Yup, that's my dog dish. I think Mrs. Edmond is almost done getting your things done as we speak. While she's doing that, we'll explore the rest of the house, come on," _Gigi said, walking back from where wecame from, until we hit the empty door way with pink carpeted stairs going up from the right.

We went up the stairs, which revealed a long hallway that lead to a partiually opened door and a door onto the right of the stairs almost emediantally. Gigi and I went into the room and explored some more.

_"This is Mertles second room. Sometimes Mertle's friends will spend the night in here too. This is also my room, I even have a purple dog bed for me to sleep in next to the closet door, next to the entrance/exit of this room. I'm sure Mrs. Edmond will get you one too. Let's go, I have one room to show you and that is, Mrs. Edmond's Room, which of course there isn't much to say about it because it very explanitory. Come I'll show you," _Gigi toured and we left to go down the long hallway, and to the partially opened door.

_"We have to whisper really quietly now if we speak to each other?" _Gigi warned with a whisper, as we stopped at the door.

**"Ih," **I assured.

Gigi opened the door and we went in. I looked around the room, trying to soak up this atmosphere too. The funny thing was Mrs. Edmond wasn't in here, but I didn't care very much, and just to be on the safe side I decided to do what Gigi told me. Anyways, on top of Mrs. Edmond's bed laid a bunch of large yellow boxes with red poka-dotted paper on them. Her dresser on the right side of her small room, stood a large oval shaped mirror, and was filled with glass jars with different color water in each one (Perfume), as well more presants. I looked around the room, sniffing everything and everywhere. AfterI finished sniffing everything, I went to the windows on the left side of the room to seet he outside and learn a little more.

While looking out the windows at the all the houses, the town, and the setting orange thing is the sky, a woman's voice cried out, "Gotcha, Angel!" and put her hands on my hips.

I squeeled and struggled to excape, but was too weak to excape.

"Whoa! Angel, it's only me!" Mrs. Edmond said quickly.

I still shook with fright when she picked me up and cradled me like a baby in her arms.

"Don't worry it's only me, I decided to play a little game with you, that's all. I didn't know you get scared so easily. Sorry Angel," Mrs. Edmond appologized, starting to scratch my belly, which felt wonderful to me. It felt so wonderful that I even stopped shaking from the fear.

Then Mrs. Edmond started to scratch higher. Yes it felt great, but I became worried too, **'If she finds my breasts, then she'll get suspicious about me and send me back, or worse, my cover will be blown to pieces' **I thought worriedly.

Mrs. Edmond finally made it to my chest and stopped scratching after she felt my breasts.

"Huh? What's under your fur, Angel?" She began to gently sqeeze my right breast.

I felt even more worried, violated, and angry in one package. I started to growl for real to warn her not to touch that erea.

"Sorry Angel, I became courious. There's somthing squishy undernieth that pink fluffy fur with a white 'V' in the middle of it, but I won't bother you about it. I think I might of violated you some how."

"Bark, bark," I confirmed.

"Well, since I did somthing bad to one of you dogs, I'll give you two some doggy treats to make it up," Mrs. Edmond smiled and set me down.

**'Well that problem is over with now, but that felt so good being scratched like that. Maybe I can get her to scratch me again later' **I happily thought to myself as Gigi and I fallowed her to an opened door, right beside the dresser with presants and other stuff, that was somewhat dark.

Inside the closet, laid a bunch of shoes on the bottem of the floor, twobig brown paper bags under a line of hanging clothes on the left side of the wall, more clothes hanging the same way on the right side of the wall, two shelves on the top part of the middle wall with some stuff on them, and a...**'A pair of red shiny eyes?' **I wondered, after theeyes revealed themselvesin a dark spotof the middle wall, when Mrs. Edmond bent down to search though the firstbig brown paper bag.

Then it flashed its white teeth and laughed evilly, it sounded exactally like Shadow Stitch from my nightmare last night.

**'No, you were a dream! You're not real!' **I thought scaredily as I started backing up and shake.

I was shaking so hard, it looked like I was freezing to death from how hard I shook.

Gigi took notice of my action and wispered, _"Angel, what's wrong? You act as so you just saw a ghost,"_

**"I don't know Gigi. I don't know if I'm hallucinating or I'm just very tired, but, I'm seeing two red shining eyes and a set of white, pointy, evilly smiling teeth that are laughing at me. Its laughing sounds exactally like Shadow Stitch from my nightmare last night. It's on the middle of the wall in that black spot that's growing as we speak," **I explained, while pointing at the spot with my anttennae as Mrs. Edmond still searched the bags.

_"I don't see or hear anything, besides Mrs. Edmond complaining that she can't find our treats and a black blot from something blocking the setting sun," _Gigi disagreed.

**"I'm telling you it's there, watching and laughing at me. Oh, and what is a sun?" **I tried convincing her but was still skeptical.

Gigi sighed, _"First, the sun is the big yellow thing in the sky. Second, I think you're tired and had too much things change for you today."_

**"I think you're right Gigi," **I gave in and the scary appearance dissapeared.

"Ah there they are! Under the big bag of 'Kibbles and Bitz'. Since I'm getting you dogs some treats, I mines well set you girls with some food too. You might want to wait a little bit for yours, Angel, but I'll hold you over with some dog treats," Mrs. Edmond told us, while getting out a big bag out of the brown paper bag and setting it down next to the other brown paper bag.

She took the brown paper bag, left the closet,closeed the door, flipped a switch, whichlit thewhole room up from a light on thecieling,walked over to us, and sat down infront of us before dumping a bunch of these packets in front of us.

"Okay, do you want to try out the 'Baccon Bits for Dogs and Puppies?'" Mrs. Edmond asked us, holding a green package with a picture of a dog throwingthe strange product into its mouth.

"Bark, bark," I told her, not sure about eatingit.

"Okay,"shetold me, opening up the packet and creating two smallpiles forGigi and I.

I took one bite of it and ended upspitting it out. It tasted like Gantu's cooking, it was that terrible.

"You don't likeit? Oh, I'm sorry dear. Gigi seems tolove it, at least I know she's going to eat it.Well, I have others for you to try,"Mrs. Edmond smiled at me, scratching under my chin.

"Next treat, 'Super Good Ham for Dogs'"she opened a bluepackage with ham slices in a dog's mouth, then putfive piecesin front ofour paws andfive pieces next to Gigi'snasty pile of'Baccon Bits'

I licked up the two piecesfrom the floor and beganchewing them. Eating these things were likeeating garbage from the streets. I spat the nastyfood onto the floor just like the firstwave of nasty treats.

"I guess you don't like that either? Lucky I have five more for you try, maybe you like one of them,"She openedyet another pack.

After awhile, I tried allof them,each one tastedworse than the other. Eating these werelike eatingGantu's Thanksgivingdinner out of the trash.

"You don't like any of them? What'swrong with them? Gigi likes them, why not you? You're a picky little pooch, aren't you?" Mrs. Edmond smiled, still keeping her cool, "I hope you like the 'Kibbles and Bitz' because I don't what else to feed you," she sadly told me, getting off the floor.

I felt sorry for the both of us. She got all this food for Gigi and I, and I can't eat any of it because it's too nasty for me to eat.

**'I hope this 'Kibbles and Bitz' stuff tastes good enough for me to keep inside my belly, because if I don't, she might send my back and I don't want that to happen**,' I thought sadly.

Mrs.Edmond opened up the closet again to get the food for me. Right when she opened it up, Shadow Stitch appeared in the dark closet floatingwith his eyes glowing red and atwisted face that spelled evil and ready to cause mischief.

She didn't see the monster, instead, she bent down to get the food with out knowing this creature's presents. Mrs. Edmond picked up the bag of food, which appeared to be a little heavy for her, and began to walk out. While she was doing this, Shadow Stitch turned his hand into a large ax ready to hit her in the back.

I didn't know what to do, so I covered my eyes with my paws, hoping it was just hallucinating again.

"AAHHH!" Mrs. Edmond screamed in pain.

I took my paws away from my eyes and saw the most horrible thing, **"Ahh! Mrs. Edmond!" **I screamed and began crying as I watched her body lay on the floor jiggling and spewing out blood from her back.

I looked up at Shadow Stitch, who laughed insanelly at her dieing body. Blood dripped from his ax-hand. While it dripped, Shadow Stitch began licking offf the blood off his ax-hand.

**"Boy, this blood tastes beautiful, I can't wait to have your blood, you ugly and poor escuse for an experiment!" **He screamed, which sounded exactally like him from my nightmare.

He dissapeared and voices filled the room, "Angel, Angel, Angel, what's wrong girl! You're shaking and crying!" Mrs. Edmond voice surrounding me.

I shook my head and Mrs. Edmond suddenly popped up infront of me ina crouched possition, with a worried look on her face, "Are you okay Angel?" She asked me after I shook my head.

I started licking her face, never wanting to stop.

"Whao! That was a surprise. I wonder what happened to you? You watch me go into the closet, but when I left, you still kept your stare at the closet. I didn't think much of it so I continued setting your things up, then I became worried when you started crying and shaking for no reason. What ever happened to you, you're safe with me now," she hugged me, then Mrs. Edmond began petting my head to the tip of mypink tail, which felt great too.

"Do you still want to try out your food?" She asked me, still petting me.

"Bark! Bark!" I agreed.

"Come on, Angel, follow me" she ordered nicely, breaking the moment, and walk off to her bed.

She led me to some kind of bowl Gigi has in the kitchen, next to the fridge, except, mine laid on the right side of the bed in front of her dresser.

"See, your food is right here next to mommy. I didn't want you to come down stairs to eat, because that would increasemy chances of my daughter finding you and ruining the surprise. So, you will be here to sleep, eat, and drink tonight, Angel. Well, here's your food and water," she pointed at the bowl thing.

I walked to my pile and licked up the food. Of course, the food was extremely nasty and I ended up spitting it out and drinking up all the water to get rid of the taste, which faild. The 'Kibbles and Bitz' were worst than the treats.

"You didn't like that either? I don't know what else to feed you then," She sadly told me, "You're strange for a dog, you don't like to eat dog things. Hmm...It may be agianst the rules, but, I have a solution to this problem," Mrs. Edmond cheered up, "You and Gigi don't tell anybody, I'm going to share my food with you Angel. I know dogs are not allowed to have human food, but I think you're more of something else than a dog. I'll get some food for you to eat out of the fridge," she told me, scratching back of my ears.

I became very happy, in fact, I even wagged my tail hard, **'Yes! I'm finally going to have some real food. I'll actually have a good meal,' **I happily thought.

Then my belly began to grumbled real loud, even Mrs. Edmond heared it.

She giggled, "I guess I better get your food or I won't see Gigi ever again."

Mrs. Edmond petted me for a little bit and left the room.

After she left, Gigi struggled to walk over to me, since it wasn't hard to tell she was having a belly ache from all the treats she ate.

_"What happened to you earlier when Mrs. Edmond was scratching undernieth you? I also want to know what went wrong when you were staring at the closet?" _Gigi wondered.

**"First, when Mrs. Edmond was scratching me, I becameafraid she would find my breasts under my fur and blow my cover. When she made it to my chest, Mrs. Edmond started to feel around, so I growled to keep her away from that erea. Second, I started seeing that thing again in the closet, which looked like Shadow Stitch from my dream, floating in the air. He turned his hand into an ax, while I covered my eyes with my paws, hoping I was hallucinating. As I kept my eyes covered, Mrs. Edmond screamed in pain. When I uncovered my eyes, I found Mrs. Edmond dieing on the floor from being hit in the back from the ax. Shadow Stitch thought it was just amousing to him when he was licking the blood off of his ax-hand. Then he threated me by saying, 'I can't wait to have your blood,'" **I explained.

_"That sounds horrid, Angel. How could somthing like that happen?"_

**"I don't know and it's scarying me badly," **I looked down.

_"Well, I hope this doesn't continue."_

**"Me too," **I agreed.

Gigi and I waited for a few minutes until Mrs. Edmond came back. She whore a green nightgown, with purple stripes coming down. Her hair became wrappred around these pink circle things (Curls), which looked funny to me, but I knew she had them for somereason. Mrs. Edmond carried a plate with this substance stacked into a small tower, closed the door, and walked over to me.

"Okay Angel, I have some food for you, it's large slices of ham for you to eat. I hope you don't get sick from it," Mrs. Edmond told me, sitting down, crossing her legs and setting the plate infront of me. The smell from the ham was overwhelmingly wonderful and I let her know.

"Bark, bark, bark," I happily told her.

I walked around the plate, onto her crossed legs, and kept licking her cheek in appreciation, since dogs don't talk.

She started laughing, enjoying the licks I'm giving her. Mrs. Edmond picked my up and set me on her crossed legs, against my back. When she set me down, I sank alittle bit into her gown, it was so comfy, I was starting to get sleepy. Then she bent down to get the plate, unaware that she was crushing me. I didn't mine, her gown was too soft and her breast were squishy to put too much pressure on me. She pick up the plate and setted it down on my belly, "Sorry Angel for crushing you, I had to getyour food,but here's a token of my forgiveness," she appologized, picking up aham and putting it into my wide open mouth.

I chewed it up in satisfaction, **'This tastes wonderful, better than that nasty food I tried earlier,' **I thought, eating ham after ham, slowly making the stack whither away, until they made their new home inside my belly. I became stuffed and my belly groaned in pain.

"I think that's enough for you Angel. You made that entire stack dissapear. I guess you haven't eaten in a long while," Mrs. Edmond started scratching my belly.

The scratching of my belly, the food moving around inside me, and a comfy place to lay down, it was like a paradise. I started to yawn and stretch, but I ended up burping after I yawn. I quickly covered my mouth and wispered really quietly, **"Excuse me,"**

"Well excuse you Angel," Mrs. Edmond giggled, "Well, it's time for everyone to go to bed," she yawned, "We have a big day tomarrow. I've got to clean you, groom you, put you in the dog carrier, hire a clown, get things ready for the party, and take care of our guests. Oh, I have good news for you Angel, Lilo's coming to the party, so that means you're going to have a playmate tomorrow," she smiled at me.

I tired to wag my tail, but I fell so far into her gown, my patookie was putting too much force onto it for it to move because I ate too much food.

She set me down onto the floor and wallked over to her bed, put the present into the closet, which I looked away, turned off the light, went back to her bed, and covered up. While she did this I stuggled to move because of my belly ache from all the ham eaten. Since I couldn't move with out hurting, I laid down flat on my front, and spreaded out. Then I was starting to get scared from the dark, and Gigi was already asleep, so I couldn't talk to her. My belly may felt great pain, but the fear of the dark was much greater. I got up, walked over to her bed, and hopped on top. Whichscared her.

"Angel, you just scared me, but if you're scared, you can sleep with me," she notice my shaking.

I crawld over her and curled up like Gigi on her stomach.

"Good night, Angel," she petted my head.

I looked around the room, still scared. I knew it was rude, but I didn't want Shadow Stitch tormenting me. So I cralwed up her, lifted up her covers, and crawled back down to her stomach to sleep on.

"Whao!" She said, moving around a little bit, "You're getting too friendly, Angel," Mrs. Edmond cried out, petting my head while I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. The Best Gift of All At The Party

**Chapter 5**

**The Big Day**

ElectricCircuslover: I'm very happy that I finally got some reviews. I was about ready to give up hope. I'm also flattered and amazed about the responses about chapter 4. I wasn't expecting such nice compliments. Thanks for that!

One person said I didn't spell 'follow' wrong. Yeah about that, usually when I learn new words and stuff, my knowledge of some things go out the window. Sometimes, I'll rember a word perfectally and somtimes forget how to spell it. My brain isn't all that great. My memory is so bad, once in awhile I'll even forget to put in a certain letter in my last name! How earritating! But, thanks for pointing that out.

Now, I'm sure you guys will like this chapter much better than the last. Originally, I wanted this to be a Shadow Stitch chapter, but I didn't have any ideas at the time, and I was getting used to the own story stuff at the time. I try to balance the Shadow Stitch and the regular living stuff evenly as possible.

One last thing, I wanted to put this in the last chapter, but I forgot, tipical! But any ways, did anyone watch the Lilo and Stitch's big alien round up show. They were counting from 10 to 1 on which showswere the best, and geuss what...Angel hit 1st place! I wanted her to be at least in the top ten, but first place! That could send to any Angel fan a tear in their eye.

Well, enough jabber jawing. Lets get on with the chaprer.

"Wake up, Angel. Wake up girl," Mrs. Edmond shook me.

I opened my eyes, still feeling tiredness in both of them. I yawned, quickly closed my eyes again, and stretched out on Mrs. Edmond's stomach, but my paws felt somthing else than her gown. My eyes opened and looked down, I found myself laying on a purple pillow.

"Good morning, Angel. Today's the big day. I need your co-oporation for me. I'm going to clean you up for my daughter," she told me, standing next to the bed, staring down at me.

Mrs. Edmond looked clean and nice by the way she looked ready for the day. Not like me, laying on a puple pillow and having my fur all ruffled up.

"Bark, bark," I told her sleepily.

"Okay, fallow me," she walked away to the exit.

With out keeping her waiting, I dragged myself off the bed and fallowed her.

"Okay, Angel. I have your bath ready," Mrs. Edmond notified me as I tiredly walked into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind me, picked me up, and put me into the warm water. This felt great to me, it started to make me even more drowsier. My eyes closed, while Mrs. Edmond cleaned me up with a purple, flower scented soap.

"You must still be very tired, Angel? You can sleep while I take care of you. All I wanted from you is to come into the bathroom so I could clean you up for my daughter, and you did, so just rest your eyes," Mrs. Edmond's last words before I fell asleep peacefully.

When I finally woke up, ready to tackle another day, I found myself in the dog carrier on Mrs. Edmond's bed.

**'Oh no! She found my breasts! Now my cover is blown. She probally thinks I'm a mutant creature and wants to send me back!' **Tears started coming out of my eyes, **'Now I won't see Stitch or Mrs. Edmond, and I was starting to like her alot,' **I admitted, crying non-stop.

Then Mrs. Edmond poked her head in front of my cage door, "Hel-" she was about to say something but paused when she saw my teary face, "Angel, what's wrong? Are you getting lonely in there?" Mrs. Edmond asked.

I gave her a sad look and shook my head 'no'.

"Are you hungry?"

Once more I shook my head 'no.'

Question after question, I kept shaking my head 'no.'

"I don't know what's wrong Angel, but, Idon't want you to crywhen my daughter recieves you as a half birthday presant,"Mrs. Edmondsadfully told me.

**'She's not sending me back!' **I started wiping my tears off from my eyes after I realized, **'I'm still going to see Stitch!' **I became blissfully happy again.

Mrs. Edmond woundered about me, "You look happy agian, Angel. I guess you must've gotten something in your eyes that made you sad," then she decided to change the subject, " I know you're not hungry, but, since you'll be in here for a while, it wouldn't hurt to have some food in there, while you wait to come out again," she told me, opening my door and sliding a plate in with another giantstack of tasty ham on top of it. "Well, enjoy Angel. I'm going to wrap your dog carrier so we can surprise my daughter. Don't be scared at all,Angel, you're safewith me. Just to give you some comfort,I'm going to poke some holes into it so you can breath," she warned, while wrapping my little 'prison.'

Being wrapped did feel scary, but I knew it was for a good cause, andI alsoknew that I was going to be safe with her. She finished and put some holes into the exit that had thinyellow paper with someredpoka-dots on them.

While Mrs. Edmond picked up my carrier, I started eating, enjoying each bite, even if my carrier rocked back and forth from time to time. She walked abit, going from door to door, until I heard creatures churp and leaves rustle from the wind.

"I'm setting you on the picknik table out side with the other presants. Everybody is coming real soon! This is so exciting! My daughter is going to be happy to see all these presants, and her friends will enjoy you, particulary Lilo. She loves her dog so much. I'm going to ask her what breed you are, Angel. I'm sure she'll know, Lilo did go to the dog show and won the trophy," Mrs. Edmond told herself.

Then something rang, "Oh they're here!" I'll be back real soon," her vioce started fading away, "Coming!" She yelled after the ringing came back.

Eatingmy last large slice of ham, I swallowed the wonderful food down into its new home and layed down flat on my belly, listening tomy surroundings after a good meal.

After a few seconds, Mrs. Edmond started to come back, accompied with some voices. To my joy, these vioces were Lilo and some man with a really high pitched vioce (very much like my art teatcher he, he, he).

Despite having a belly full of ham and feeling a little pain from them, I edged myself closer to the cage door so I could see out of the holes. To my un-wanting, it became useless, as she set me facing to the other presants, so I just listened to the vioces outside.

"How many kids will I entertain at this party?" The high pitched man asked.

"Including Lilo sitting on the swings with her blue dog, six children," Mrs. Edmond aswered the man.

"The total for entertaining six children is $360.00. Plus, $2.50 for my service fee."

"This is good. At least this was cheaper than the last half-birthday party," she told the man.

"Thank you for selecting 'Clownville Specialties'" the man thanked her.

"Why need a clown? We alreadyhave two clowns here, putting their weird germs onmy swingset," a girls vioce appeared, and was followed by a group of girls saying, "Yeeaaaahhh!"

Then another girl's vioce entered the outside, "Leave Lilo alone. She's normal, just like everybody else here!"

"I guess your right Victorria," the mean girl said, moving closer to me, "Lilo and her mutant dog are normal...To this clown that is. I think they are in the same class as him," the mean girl finished and the group of girls repeated themselves and laughed.

"Stop your nonsence, Mertle, or I'll send your presants back!" Mrs. Edmond warned, oviously getting angry.

"But Mom!" The mean girl cried out.

"No! I invited her. Lilo doesn't get invited to anything. So, I was caring enough to invite her to your party. So be nice and appologize to Lilo, or say good-bye to your presants!" Mrs. Edmond yelled at her daughter.

"Okay, Mom. Sorry Lilo and Stitch," Mertle appologized.

I became excited, **'I can't wait to see Stitch! It's been so long since I've seen him for real. We can discussaboutour future, kiss, and spend some time with each other, and other wonderful things,' **I happily thought, while Mrs. Edmond assembled everybody to the picknik table for birthday cake. Everybody sang happy 8 and a half bithday song and started eating.After awhile everybody finished and waited for the Mrs. Edmond to permit the opening of the gifts.

"Okay, Mertle, which gift do you want to open first?" Mrs. Edmond finally gave the okay.

Emediantly after Mrs. Edmond asked, I began barking.

"I want this one!" The mean girl cried out and dragged me to her.

The mean girl began unrapping my carrage until I could see (the devil in the flesh) the mean girl's face. She looked like a kid version of Mrs. Edmond. Mertle had blue glasses instead of red, she didn't have things hanging on her ears, and she whore a big smile on her face when she saw me.

"Wow, Mom! A pink puppy! Now I have two dogs!" Mertle screamed happily.

"I don't know what kind of dog she is, but maybe Lilo does," Mrs. Edmond told Merle, while opening the door to freedom for me.

I walked out, still having a belly ache from all the ham eaten, but it was easy to ignore, since I was about to see the one I loved ever so much.

Lilo gasped when she saw me, still remembering the horrid things I've done to her o'hana five months ago.

"She lookes almost exactally like Lilo's disconfigured dog, except she has long things coming out of her head, somthing hanging from her chest, and she's cute! Not like Lilo's mangy mutt that looks more hiddieous than Lilo's uncle," Mertle told herself.

I growled deeply, showing my white teeth at the mean girl angrily for making fun of my bugee bu.

"Mertle Edmond! You appologize to Lilo for those insults to herdog and uncle!" Mrs. Edmond scolded.

"Sorry again, Lilo," Mertle reluctantally appologized again.

Lilo kept her stare at me instead of paying attention to Mertle, "Angel, is that you?" Lilo asked me, shocked to see me.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" I happily told her, walking to where she is sitting and licking her face.

"You know her?" Mrs. Edmond wondered.

"Yes. My Uncle Jumba lost her five monthes ago," Lilo explained.

"Oh that's ashame, Mertle owns her now. If my daughters nice enough, she'll have the licence for Angel reowned in your uncle's possession. Mertle, honey? Will you let Lilo's uncle keep Angel? I can get you a new dog?" Mrs. Edmond asked her daughter.

"No! It was her Uncle's fault that he lost her! She's mine now! This pink dog is much better than Lilo's dog. Besides, where is that blue dog? I have a feeling he's in my house again," Mertle disagreed.

Lilo made a sad face at me, "Stitch! Where are you! There's somebody here to see you!" Lilo called out.

Stitch poked his head out of the bushesnext to the fence. He looked shocked and excited when he saw me. Stitch ran out of the bushes over to us where I was standing. I leaped off the picknik table and into his arms in a hug, both laying on the grass. We both began kissing each other in love and missing for each other.

"Eeewww!" All the girls cried out at us.

"Wow! I've never seen dogs kiss before. What kind of dogs are these, Lilo," Mrs. Edmond asked Lilo, while Stitch and I made a long kiss of love.

"Stitch is an Ectoplasmic Detection Dog and Angel is the same, just girl version. These two are the last of their breed. They are very rare," Lilo explained agian.

"Wow! Angel _is _a dog. But, why does she hate eating dog treats and food? I tried feeding her that stuff last night but Angel hated them, so I fed her ham instead, which he did eat with out trouble. What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Edmond asked, while I layed my headdown on Stitch's strong chest.

"Angel and Stitch are different from other dogs. They can eat human food and get sick from eating dog stuff," Lilo told her, giving me a happy face.

"Well, that's good to know," Mrs. Edmond said, looking down at me with a smile on her face, "I take it, Angel really loves your dog, Lilo."

"Yes, she loves Stitch. I should appologize to her for being mean to her and being skeptical about her loving Stitch. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't of excaped. With that, I'm sorry Angel," She appologized to me.

I winked one ofmy eyes at Lilo, silently telling her that I forgave her.

"Well, lets get on with the party!" The mean girl told everyone.

While everyone watched Mertle unrap her presants, I wispered in Stitch's ear, **"Lets go into the house."**

He accepted my idea and we both went into the house, down the hallway, and into the living room to talk.

**"I missed you so much Stitch!" **I cried out, squeezing him in a hug.

_"Me too he," _he replied, returning the hug, _"What happened to you Angel? After Gantu sent you to Hamsterviel, I never heard or seen you ever again. I became horribly devestated when you left. Myonly question to you is, how did you escape Dr. Hamsterviel?" _Stitch teared up.

"Gantu never sent me to Hamsterviel. He didn't want me because he thought that I should know a little bit about Gantu first, so I could get used to him so that way I wouldn't turn against them when they put their stupid plan into action. Since, I turned on them, Hamsterviel blamed and punished Gantu instead of me. Then Gantu was ordered to hide me from you, so thatyou wouldn't catch the other cousins better just to impress and keep me happy. So, Gantu put me into a secret storage room, that blocks the sounds inside the room from people outside, except for Gantu and 625 (or should I say Reuban), and the voices outside can be heard perfectally. I just escaped yesterday, it was too easy, tricking 625 on taking care of baby Gantu, while I escaped. Shortly after I escaped, someone else captured me, put me in a biulding with dogs, then Mrs. Edmond came and bought me, and I ended up becoming this families pet,"I gently pressed my lips against his. (I would have this all bold, except the last sentance, but I don't want to harm anyone's eyes.)

_"What are you going to do now?" _We broke off of the hug.

**"I don't really know Stitch. If I escape to Lilo, our o'hana will get into trouble from the Edmonds, if they find out, and I don't want that to happen," **I sadly told him.

_"Hmm...Will Mrs. Edmond let you spend the night at our house?" _Stitch staried into my eyes with love and hope.

**"It's possible, but I have a hunch that nasty, Mertle, won't let me," **I began to tear up.

_"Maybe, you can sneak out of the house at night when nobodies awake, spend the night at our house, and come back here in the morning before anyone wakes up," _Stitch insisted.

**"That's good, but, I don't know where to go from here."**

_"Don't worry, I'll come and pick you up," _Stitch insisted, obviosly getting desprate.

**"I could try," **I smiled at him.

_"Good, I'll come pick you up tonight."_

**"Okay, Stitch. I'll wait next to the entrance. You can knock quietly and we'll leave," **I agreed.

_"Alright, Angel," _Stitch confirmed, _"So, what do you want to do?"_

**"I was thinking about discussing the future, Stitch," **I made a big smile.

_"What about the future?"_

**"Do you want to become a father?" **I asked him, feeling funny and worried about asking him.

He stopped, shocked about what he was just asked, _"Fa, fa, fa, fa, fa, me a Father! I've never thought about it. This is so sudden. Are you sure we're ready? We don't even know each other enough yet, and we just found each other. Lets get to know each other first. But...If you really want children now, I do it to make you happy," _he said, still looking shocked.

**"Naga, not just for me, but for you too. This is a team effort, we both must choose. I want you to be happy," **I demanded.

_"Just giveme time to think, Angel, and I'll let you know. I'll ask Jumba if we can reproduce, and if we can, I'll get some books about babies and such, and maybe one night we can read and learn togather," _he told me with a smile.

I knew what he was saying, and I squeezed him tightly for it, **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" **I cried out happily, feeling bliss swell up inside me.

_"I'm not saying yes or no, Angel. I'm just researching and gathering thoughts. But just to inform you, I most likely be saying yes. Before I do, lets learn more about each other, if we can, arrange dates, spend time with each other, and have fun."_

**"Okay, I understand, Stitch. I won't push you into anything. I only wanted your opinion," **I told him, still sqeezing him.

_"okay, Angel, you're squeezing the life out of me," _Stitch warned me, having a hard time trying to say the words.

**"I'm terribly sorry Stitch. I didn't mean to sufficate you," **I appologized.

_"Appology accepted, Angel," _he smiled wider.

**"I hope things work out for us Stitch." **

_"I hope the same," _Stitch replied.

With one last kiss, we left to go back to the party.


	6. A Night With A Monster

**Chapter 6**

**An Unforgetable Night With Stitch**

ElectricCircuslover: Thanks for the nice reviews for chapter 5. I knew you guys would like that chapter. I would've gotten this chapter down a week ago and maybe an extra chapter, because my mom had a vacation for a week and I was going to type, since it was my only chance, but it didn't work out the way I wanted.

Before I was going to submit chapt. 5, I was going to ask you guys if Victoria knows about the Experiments and stuff, but I forgot. Well, it didn't matter, because I watched and recorded (I like to record Lilo and Stitch episodes on blank tapes so I can watch them when ever. I've been doing this for almost three years), so I found out onmy own.

Last, I know you guys won't care, but, I just went to Cedar Point a few days ago, and it was exciting by the way, but when I left I felt sad, not for me, but for Stitch, Angel, and their kids. They're too small to go on the rides, so I felt sorry for them. I'll make sure they'll have their own Cedar Point on my 5th story to make it up to them. Maybe, I'll create a planetthat is nothing but a amusment park just for aliens of all sizes, so that way they have something. Maybe I'll call it Cedar Planet, unless you guys have a better name.

Now back to the story, this chapter will be the end of my shorter chapters out of my story so it's going to take me a little bit longer to type now, so that's just a warning toall of you. Also, this chapter has some curses near the end, boy Stitch has a big potty mouth problem, or is he Stitch anyway, you will have to read to find out.

Try to enjoy this one, he he he. I know my brother did and he hates my stories and ideas!

Things went great at the party. I spent time with Stitch, Lilo was nice to me, I ate birthday cake, watched a strangily dressed person do tricks, it was just a fantastic day until the sun was setting and everyone was going home. Though I did feel sad inside about my bugee bu leaving, but I knew he would come back at night to pick me up, which worried me because I didn't want him to get in trouble if we were to get caught, and it being dark, just sent shivers down my spine. But, I'll try ignore as much as my fear as alienilly as possible.

Night time came. Mrs. Edmond, Gigi, and Mertle were all sleeping, while I stood up, staring at the door, waiting anxiously for my bugee bu to come. Then the door began knocking. With joy, I opened the door with my long attennea quietly. Right there, standing in front of me, stood my bugee bu in a black tuxeedo (I garrentee I spelled this word wrong), with red button coming down his shirt, a hand full of roses, and a smile on his face.

**"I've been waiting for you, Stitch," **I told him with a hug.

_"I've been waiting for you too," _he replied, which made me wonder.

**"Waiting for me? I was the one who'sbeen the one waiting," **I broke off of the hug and stared into his seemingly happy eyes.

Something was different aboutStitch'seyes. His eyes didn't have love or any happines. Instead, his eyes were filled with deep sorrow and anger.

**"Stitch, is something wrong?" **I asked him couriously, starting to feel a strange presents.

_"Nothing's wrong, Angel," _he smiled wider.

Something felt wrong inside.I looked back of me at the small entrance room into the darkness, nothing was there. I still felt a strange presents, as if I was being watched. I looked back at Stitch, starting to get scared When I looked back into his eyes, my fear came back back of _him_ came back.Stitch's eyes turned into the evil red of Shadow Stitch and he turned all black into his evilly scary self.

**"Hello baby. Do you still want to go out with me?" **He laughed evilly and the flowers in his hand turned into slimy intestines, **"Do you want my floweres?" **He smiled as he dropped the intestines, which crawled around on the floor.

I started to walk back, **"You're not real! You were just a dream!" **I screamed.

**"Just a dream! I'm no dream! I'm your torchterer!" **He angily told me, walking slowly to me.

I didn't care if Mrs. Edmond or Mertle woke up. In fact, I wanted them to wake up. With one whip from my anttennea, I slammed the door, and just what I wanted, Mrs. Edmond and Mertle woke up and ran into the entrance room.

"Angel did you make that loud bang?" Mrs. Edmond asked, shaking with frieght in her comfy gown.

"Bark, bark!" I began shaking

"Whew! I thought someone broke into the house," she calmed down.

Then the door quickly flew open, revealing the monster of the dark, **"Come on baby, won't you go out with me? I won't bite, I'll just swallow you up in darkness," **he laughed.

I backed up as he started turning his hands into tsomething.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Mrs. Edmond wondered.

**"Yes Angel, what's wrong?" **Shadow Stitch mimicked her.

His hands finally formed what he wanted, into two large Kleavers for hands.

**"I hope you like my cooking, because I'm making 'Angel's Family Dinner'. My this meal is going to be a scream," **the crazy shadow leaped at Mrs. Edmond, ready for the first kill.

Shadow Stitch cut deep into her throat, killing her instantly.

"Mertle! Lets get out of here, it's too dangerous!" I screamed at her, possibly trying to save her life.

Before she could move anywhere, Shadow Stitch stabbed her into the back, killing the mean child. I screamed and quickly turned towards the door to escape, only to watch it slam and lock itself before I could escape.

**"You can't leave now! You're stuck with me!" **He laughed at me, as I desperatly tried to turn the knob to freedom.

I gave up and ran into the entrance room and into the living room hoping to hide somewhere or escape to a different room to escape.

**"You can run, but you can't hide.I know where you are, I know what you are thinking, I know what you see, and most of all, I know your dreams and desires. So give up Angel. You will never lose me, I'm everywhere, always watching you in the dark," **Shadow Stitch's voice fill the living room as I search for a place to hide.

I didn't have the slightist idea to hide in this room, so I just ran to the door that lead to the hallway, into Mertles Doll Room, and closed the door. My heart was pounding, ready to explode from all the fear building up.

(Iron Maiden lryrics to Fear of the Dark. First the music starts of quick for a short moment then goes slow and calm. "I am a man who walks alone; And when I'm walking in a dark road at night or strolling through the park.)

**"Oh, hiding in the doll room?" **The evil monster's vioce filled the room, **"That's a good idea Angel. Let's play dolls," **Shadow Stitch finished.

(When the lights begin to change. I sometimes feel a little strange, a little anxious when it's dark)

The door locked, trapping me in this dark room with a maniac that is ready to put me in a shut down (It's like death to an experiment, except Jumba has to fix them back to their proper selves).

(Fear of the dark, fear of the Dark. I have a constant fear that something's always near)

Then something fell behind me, whileI tried to turn the knob. I turned back, woundering what fellon the ground. Looking around the room in fear, my eyes caughta doll on Mertles shelf, just above her bed, shaking violently by itself.

(Fear of the dark. Fear of the dark. I have a phobia that someone's always there. Now the slow stuff is over. The guitar speeds up, the music is faster, and drums are quickened.)

The doll flew off of the shelf and onto Mertle's bed, and eventually, theother dolls were doing the same. Then they started to slowly approach me, with ones happy smiles on their face turned evil, all wanting me.

(Have your fingeres down the wall, and you felt your neck skin crawl when your searching for the light?

Thanks to us experiments ability to stick to flat surfaces, I climbed up the wall, ready to flip the switch that turns on the lights to this room that was convieniantly put next to the door, on. Unfortuantly, the lights didn't come on.

(Sometimes when you're too scared to take a look, at the corner of the room. You've senced that something's watching you)

**"Lights won't get rid of me! This is my world, I control everything**!"Shadow Stitch laughed maniacally.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a constant fear that something's always near)

**"Leave me alone!" **I screamed, as the dolls began stacking each other to get to me.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a phobia that someone's always there)

To get away from these guys, I climbed onto the cieling, stood up, and watched helplessly at the dolls climing up on each other just to get me.

(Have you ever been alone at night, thought you heard footsteps behind, and turned around, and no one' there?)

**"NO! Ruin the rest of my life will you! Well, I'm going to ruin the rest of your life too!" **The evil Stitch faded onto Mertle's bed in a relaxed state.

(And as you quicken up your pace, you'll find it hard to look again, because you're sure that someone's there)

**"I'm sorry! I didn't know you died from me! In fact, I didn't even know you existed!" **I appologized.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a constant fear that something's always near)

**"IT'S TOO LATE!" **Shadow Stitch snapped at me, **"Saying sorry, won't bring me back to life! I'm DEAD! D-E-A-D, DEAD! I'm suffering because of you! So, I'm going to make you suffer!" **He screamed.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a phobia that someone's always there. After this line, the group will go into a long line of guitar work)

Shadow Stitch turned his face to the evil toy, who still kept on climbing each other justto get me, **"Hey Guys! You'll never get her like that. Here some toys to throw at her. I'm sure she'll get the point," **he laughed and threw a black blob next to the toys.

The blob exploded, and a moutain of knives, kleavers, axes, and other sharp objects, appeared next to the toys.The dolls evilly laughedas they picked up their weapon of choice and began throwing them at me.

I kept hopping everywhere, trying not to get hit from these dangerous objects that suddenly melt when connected with somthing. Eventually, after much dodging, the toys ran out of things to throw at me.

**"Bravo! You beat my toys. You are very entertaining!" **Shadow Stitch clapped.

**"You think this is a game! You're trying to mutilate me, you PSYCO!" **I screamed as he laughed and pointed one of his black claws at the toys.

Suddenly his claw started flashing red, then screams entered the room after he fired fivelargefire ballsat the toys. The doll melted right on contact with the growning fire balls.

**"Yes, I do think it's a game. Evil is one big game to me, and I'll always enjoy it you ugly experiment. You'll never understand the joys of evil," **Shadow Stitch told me as he faded away.

The door suddenly opened to freedom out of this room. With out hesitation, I ran out of the room, scared about what awaits me now. I ran out of the hallway, and back to the living room trying to think what to do while runnning for my life.

(Near the end of the long line of guitar work)

**"What Angel, not liking this enjoyment?" **Shadow Stitch started chopping up the Edmonds using an ax.

(Fear of the dark!)

This became horrendous to me. I've never seen anybody be so disgustingly horrible before in my short life. To get away from the terror, I ran into the dining room, up the stairs, down the hall, into Mrs. Edmonds room, and slammed the door.

_"Angel?" _Gigi inquired me, oviously shock from what I am doing.

**"Shadow Stitch is after me! He even killed the Edmonds down stairs," **I sadly told her.

(Fear of the dark!)

Gigi put on a look that cried out 'devestation,' _"I can't believe some one would do such a thing like this!" _Gigi cried.

**"Well believe it now, because you too, will suffer, you rat with over grown fur!" **The voice of the evil one surrounded the room.

**"Leave us alone**!" I screamed at the room.

(Fear of the dark!)

**"Why? I'm having so much fun! I never had this much fun before, and I never want it to end!" **He started laughing.

After Shadow Stitch finished, he suddenly appeared, hovering over Mrs. Edmond's bed, **"Lets see? What should I do now? I know! Lets split you guys apart! I'll split up and we'll torture you both," **Shadow Stitch thought out loud.

_"That's what you think! Angel and I will escape togather. We will never be separated!" _Gigi yelled at him.

(Fear of the dark!)

**"Gigi don't get him angry anymore," **I warned her.

Shadow Stitch laughed, **"You think friendship will keep you two together? That makes me sick," **he opened his mouth and fired a black beam heading towards us.

We both dashed out of the way, but the beam followed Gigi, eventually hitting her.

(Fear of the dark!)

**"Gigi!" **I screamed as she was turned inside out, thus putting her into a shut down, maybe a perminate shut down, **"You monster!" **I screamed at the evil shadow of Stitch.

**"Well thank you for the compliment," **he optomistically told me.

Trying not to cry was almost impossible. She was my friend, so was the Edmonds, well Mrs. Edmond at least, but still, I can't believe what this monster has done. He basically destroyed my second o'hana.

(Fear of the dark!)

Suddenly, Shadow Stitch started coming out of the ground in front of me, **"Friendship will always be a waste, and love is a good-for-nothing-lie," **he finished forming intohis evil selfin front of me.

**"No, you're lieing!" **I fought.

**"No. None of this is a lie! You think love and friendship are true to you, but is it true my brother, the one you love all so dearly, Good Stitch? I don't think so. All he wants isyour body and to make-love to you. If you were to get pregnant, he would ditch you!" **Shadow Stitch chuckled.

(Fear of the Dark!)

I knew what he was doing, trying to get into my mind and destroy my love for my bugee bu. I began to cry while shaking my head, ignoring his lies, and trying to think of the furture, when Stitch and I become parents.

(Watching horror films the night before. Debating witches and folklores, the unknown troubles on your mind)

**"Ouch! Ouch! You dirty little bitch! You just put some holes into me!" **Shadow Stitch growled in pain.

(Maybe your mind is playing tricks. You sense, and suddenly eyes fix on dancing shadows from behind)

I stopped shaking my head, taking notice of this, **'Did I some how hurt him?' **I thought, feeling happiness come.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a constant feat that something's always near)

**"Yes you did hurt me, you ass-hole! You put some holes going through my left arm! That's it! I'm going to rip you apart!" **Shadow Stitch bellowed, turning his right arm into a sword.

(Fear of the dark, fear of the dark. I have a phobia that someone's always there)

Before he could do anything, everything turned black, and he vanished as well everything. I opened my eyes, seeing out of the window, into the darkness of the jungle. My body laid on its side, while Stitch's arms rapped around the lower area of my chest, holding my in a hug, and having thebottom of is chin laying on the top of my head.

I felt so happy to find myself sleeping with Stitch, but I also felt nerveous too, getting worried that Stitch did something wrong and ending up getting caught. To get rid of these terrible thoughts, I thought positive and thinking that everything is fine, which helped.

I snuggled up closer to Stitch, closed my eyes, and fell asleep with happy dreams invading my mind.

(The music slows down just like the beginning. When I'm walking a dark road. I am the man who walks alone)


	7. Earth Liv'n

**Chapter 7 **

**Learning About Life Part 1**

ElectricCircuslover: I am extremely sorry for not up-dating. Near the end of July I wansn't allowed to go the Library any more (Stupid step-dad!). Lucky I'm in school again and I have the ability to type again.

Now, this chapter I've been thinking really hard on, because chapt. 8 and this are basically the same but I didn't want to keep anymore people waiting so I just left it be devided. As for the Shadow Stitch chapter, after chapt. 8 you will find out what happened to him. Also, this chapter will explain how Angel ended up at Lilo and Stitch's home, like near the end.

Enjoy the Chapter! I'm finally back!

I woke up with a sleepy yawn and wondered what I'm going to do today, or at least find out how I ended up here. The sun slowly came up from the mountians, shining its bright light through the window.

Stitch still held me tight, making sure that I'm safe with him. I could feel the heat from Stitch's body and fur. His heart beats were calm and soothing. All this was so peaceful and cozy to me. Then Stitch's belly started to grumble hungrily.

Being the kind person like myself, I opened his hands and slipped out ofhis grasp, leaned up, and looked around the room, learning my surroundings.

There, laying on a long bed, laid a sleeping Lilo with, what appears to be, a green doll in her hands held tightly.

**'I wonder if Lilo knows I'm here?' **I thought to myself as I got off of Stitch's small bed.

I walked to this metal circle thing onto the floor and it suddenly went down. It scared me into jumping off of it and sticking to the wall, while watching the thing go down until it went into a complete stop. With a quick realization, I climbed down the elevator and out the exit.

**'Nothing has changed since I left, and having it be like this makes it much easier for me to find things,' **I thought as I looked all around me.

I climbed down the wall onto the floor, and headed tothe kitchen. Going down the hallway, towards the stairs that lead to the same room I turned Jumba evil, and into the empty door way that lead to the kitchen.

**"I wonder what to make for everybody," **I asked myself, as I looked at all the things in the fridge.

Things in this refrigerator looked tasty to me, like that butter bowl, grape jelly in a jar, lettuce, tomatos, and other things.

**"I'll just make sandwhiches," **I took out the jar of grape jelly, hopped onto a sitting chair next to the table, and set the jar onto the table.

**"Okay. Now, where are the plates, Peanut butter, and the silverwear," **I looked at around the kitchen and at all the cabinats and drawers.

Getting off of the chair, I began looking for the things I needed to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. I jumped onto this big white thing next to the refrigerator (a stove or oven) and began the hunt.

These cabinates were farther away from me than I thought, but it was hard at all to get to them. I leaped from the big white thing, onto the first cabinate, crawled onto the second door, and opened the first door.

**"Let see, a box of raisons, pie tarts,box of pop corn, a white box that is labeled 'Mummy Chow,' salt, pepper, and some spices, but no peanut butter. Hmm, not this door," **I closed the door, crawled onto it, and opened the second door, whichhad some more food related items, **"Lets see, more popcorn, baking soda, food coloring, and powdered milk, and yet, still no peanut butter. At least I'm learning more about this kitchen," **I optomistically told myself, while Icrawled to the next cabinate tosee what's inside.

I crawled on the third door and opened up door # 4, **"What's behind door number four?" **I started to play a simple game with myself, **"Door # 4 has Coco Munchies Cearal, Teddy Grams, strange rainbow looking food in small jars **(Sprinkles)**, tooth picks, and a big green metal can that says 'Kauai's Best Coffee.' Still no peanut butter."**

Closing door # 4, crawling onto the now closed door, turned around, and I opened cabinate door # 3, **"A box of speggetti noodles, Mac and Cheese, a small stack of paper bowls **(Coffee filters)**, paper plates, and a tower of red plastic cups. Sti-" **I stoppedwhen I noticed something red sticking out from behind the box of 'Mac and Cheese.

Using one of my anttennea, I moved the box, revealing a jar that said, 'Kauia's Best Peanut Butter.'

**"Finally some peanut butter. All I need now is plates, bread, and a knife. I'll just take these paper plates, instead of real plates, just to save time," **I wrapped my anttennae around the jar, taking it out, and setting it on the counter below me, **"Okay Mr. Paper Plates, you're coming with me," **I used my antennea agian, scooting the plates to me, grabbing them, and setting down next to the peanut butter.

I closed the door, hopped off of the door next to mu supplies, and searched for the other supplies. I looked down the counter and found a line of black knobs. Pulling the first knob, a drawer revealed itself, as well one of the things I needed.

**"Yes, I found the silverwear drawer," **I said happily, picking up a knife and set it next to the peanut butter and paper plate, **"Time to find the bread. Maybe it could be next to the silverwear," **I gazed at the black knob next to the opened drawer.

Closing the drawer, I opened the next one, **"Rags and giant gloves **(Oven Mits)**, I'll take a rag just in case I create a mess or something," **I picked up a yellow rag and set it next to the other things and closed the drawer.

**"Those were the only drawers they have?" **I complained, looking around the room.

**"Wait, I see another counter. Maybe they a have bread on that counter,"** I thought out loud.

I walked around the sink, crawled over a small white box (Microwave), and leaped across a large gap, that lead to a door. Turning to the left, I found five more drawers at the end. Hoping that one of these hadbread in it, I persued towards the end of the counter. While moving towards the drawers, I found three things I've never seen before, like this metelbox with these long big holes on top of it (toaster), a white machinewith agiant cupthing on top of it that said 'Blender 5000' on it, and another white machine that had a big bowl thing on top of it (a new juicer).

After walking abit, I made it near the end of the counter. I walked near the edge and looked down at the five black knobs.

**"I pick this drawer," **I reached down for the middle handle.

Pulling it out, the drawer became a long flat boaurd of wood (Cutting baourd), **"What in the world is this? Did I break it or is it supposed to be like this?" **I wondered.

I didn't know what to do, so I just slid it back in, **"Well that was surprise. I wonder what's in the drawer on the right of it?"**I reached down for theleft drawer and pulled it out, hoping I didn't break it, **"What is this stuff?" **I asked myself, while looking down at all the items inside (miscilanious items like rubber bands and other junk).

Realising this is a junk drawer, I closed it, unhappy about not finding anything useful in it.

**"What's in this drawer?" **I reached down at the last drawer on this side.

I pulled the drawer and a red book suddenly appeared inside the drawer, **"'Cooking Resepies for Juniors.' This sounds like a useful for me," **I read the cover out loud.

Looking down at this book, couriosity formed and grew. As plain as it could be, I took the book out, which revealed another book hiding underneath it, and began flipping through pages, getting more interested and hungry from each page, **"Boy, this book is great. This book even make me feel like cooking, but...I don't know how to cook. Maybe someone will teatch me how to cook later," **I sadly said, still keeping my cool though**, "But fornow, I'm just going to keep it simple and make sandwiches for everybody**," I put the book away, closed the drawer, and went to the drawers on the right side.

**"What's in this drawer?" **I pulled out the first drawer on the right.

Inside this drawer laid some kitchen tools, **"These are odd tools, a handle with a metal circle attached to it **(Pizza cutter)**, a sprayer with numbers **(Turkey baster. Did I spell that right?)**, and other wierd items. I've never seen these things before. This planet is so advanced. My o'hana's lucky to live here. I wish...I could... with out any trouble from the Edmonds," **my ears lowered and a little bit of sadness came.

**"No. I will live here too," **I began to build my confidence so I wouldn't loose my cool as well my dream**,"Stitch and I will be togather for good. We have to come up witha plan to make this happen.I'm sure we'll be together permanetly,"**my confidence came back andprevailed over worry and my paw closed another drawer.

**"What's in this drawer," **I opened the last drawer, which revealed a white box, **"First Aid? What's a First Aid box used for? Well, I won't know if I don't take it out, won't I?"**

Reaching down, I took out the small box and looked everywhere on it, until if found a sticker on the back with some words on it, **"First Aid is for minor injuries. If you have a major injury, dial 911 on a telephone. Huh, that's useful, but, what's a telephone? And how could dialing 911 on this telephone fix major injuries? Maybe this telephone device heals people no matter what, and dialing 911 is some kind of code to it. I wonder if Lilo has one?" **I wondered, putting it back, and growling after realizing that there isn't any bread in this drawer.

**"Great. Now how am I going to make sandwhiches now, if I don't have the sandwhiches?" **I closed the drawer and sat down, unhappy that I didn't find any bread for my friends.

Then a door slammed in theroom infront of me. A lady that looked like a grown up form of Lilo, entered the room, carring two big brown paper bags on her hand with a bunch of items in them. Then she stopped when she saw me.

"Stitch? Is that you?" The tall lady looked at me with surprise.

"No. I'm-" before I could introduce myself, the tall lady yelled in a angry tone of voice, "Get out of my house!" She grabbed a broom next to the empty doorway to the next room.

I started to shake with fear now, "I would like to, but I don't know where to go."

"I don't care! You're going out!" The tall lady yelled and ran after me with the broom.

The angry woman swung her broom at me but I was too quick for her to even have it near me. I leaped onto the floor and ran away from her.

"Why are you in my house?" She yelled, as I excaped throgh the empty doorway to the room she came from.

The room I entered was the entrance room with the funny looking couch, laying against the wall. Looking around the room, I found a closed door next to the couch. With out hesitation, I ran for the door, opened it, and ran into it.

But,however, before I could go any further, the lady slammed the door onto my purple fur-part of my anttennae, ant the door locked, signaling that the door locked.

I screamed in pain and cried, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

I tried turning the knob, hoping that I'm wrong about it being locked, but it was useless. So I tried pulling my crushed anttennea out from the door, but once more it was useless.

**"This is horrible. I'm stuck to a door, a lady wants to beat me up with a broom, and I'm in pain. All I wanted to do was be nice and make breakfast for my O'hana," **I sadly said,crying heavily, while waiting for the lady to come out of the kitchen, which she did eventually.

The lady walked towards me, looking like a worrior with a broom.

"You'll learn now not to sneak into my house!" She closed up to me, ready for the first hit.

Before she could swing, Stitch's voice yelled, _"NAGA!" _Stopping her from swinging the broom at me .

He ran from the elevator and stood infront of me, gaurding me from the savage beast, _"Don't harm Angel!" _Stitch growled, _"Meega snuck her in house and into Lilo and Stitch's room last nignt," _Stitch explained.

"What!" The lady screamed and continued, "You know the rule! No experiments in the house! No matter what!" (At one time I thought Stitch was the only experiment living there, but when I saw the Belle and Glitch episodes I was wrong. I've already fix that problem intwo different chapters)

_"Meega know!" He fought back._

"Why would you do this, Stitch!"

_"Because Stitch loves her," _he turned around and hugged me, _"Angel is meega bugee bu, which means 'mate' or 'precious,' she's both to Stitch," _he started to hug me tighter.

The mean lady soften up and dropped her broom, "She has to leave. I don't wantanymore experiments in the house."

Stitch broke off, faced the savage beast, and in a angry tone he told her, _"Naga. Stitch want Angel to live here!"_

"No!"

_"Why? Angel won't cause any harm, she's gentle and caring."_

"I don't care! I don't trust her. You know very well I don't like experiments, and because of that, I don't want them in the house!"

_"Fine! Since you hate us experiments, and you don't want any of **us**__experiments__in the house, Angel and Stitch are living somewhere else! Good-bye, Nani! Lets go Angel," _he turned back to me and gasped when he saw the back of me, _"Angel you're bleeding!" _Stitch notice emediantly and ran as fast as he could to get the door opened.

The pain felt terrible, even the happiness of Stitch being up and being with me was over comed by the pain and crying from it. Stitch opened up the door. releasing my blue blood leaking anttennea free from the dreaded door, and some of the pain it brought.

_"Before we leave, I want to help you stop the blood leaking and rap them with cold cloth on them. I'll carry you to the kitchen," _he insisted, picking me up (like a husband to his wife), and carried me away.

"Fine! She can live here, but I don't want any funny business. Got it?" The mean lady approved, following us to the kitchen.

"This is wonderful Stitch!" I cried out in excitment, "But, we have to still find a way to make it perminate. I don't want to live with the Edmonds, even if I love Mrs. Edmond, I love you much more. My goal is to create a bigger o'hana with you."

Stitch climbed up the sink, layed me down on my back, let my anttennea sit in the sink, turned on the cold water, and let the water pour on my wounds, which reduced the pain and letting the blood drain quicker.

"You're living with the Edmonds? You must be that pink dog that ran away last night, or am I wrong about you?" The lady wondered, while standing over me, opening the First Aid box.

I sighed, "Yes."

"How are you going to live with us now? The Edmonds own you. I don't want to be charged with stealing," She asked, conserned about the situation.

Stitch turned off the water and the tall lady wrapped my wounds up with this cloth from the First Aid box (Bandages).

_"We don't know," _Stitch sadly told her, while he helped mesit me up.

"Hmm, maybe I can come up with something to get you to live here," the tall lady assured.

"That would be wonderful, Lilo's mom!" I cried out, also thinking that this was Lilo's mom.

"Shhh!" Stitch and Lilo's mom tried to keep me quiet.

"Soka," I appologized.

"Now just to tell you, Angel, I'm not Lilo's mom. I'm her older sister, Nani. I take care of her, as well Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and now you. Our mother and father died in a car crash three years ago," Nani looked down.

"That's terrible Nani. That must have been hard on you and Lilo. I wish I had parentss," I felt sadness come into my eyes, "All us experiments have is a creator, no mother or father to bond with or recieve love from, just a creator that just wanted choas in the galaxy," I saidly to told her, lowering my ears and looking down.

Emediantly after I told her, Stitch drew me close to him in a hug, _"We may not have parents, but that doesn't mean that our children won't," _Stitch chuckled.

I looked up in amazement, **"You're considering?"**

_"No, not yet. We still need to get to know each other first, remember? Don't worry, I'm still thinking hard about it, and I mean it, really hard," _

**"Okay," **I softly said.

"What are you guys talking about, or at least saying?" Nani wondered.

_"Angel wants to concieve a child," _Stitch answered her question.

"WHAT!" Nani's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to strangle me, "A child! You're pushing it too far Angel. You can live her, but, you're not going to create a child, give birth, and raise a child here, No No! I all ready have one rowdy 8 year old and a blue nuissense that breaks things all the time! I don't want to be swarmed my an army of energetic, destructive, mini-Stitches. One's bad enough!" Nani exploded.

"What would I have to do for you to let me, if Stitch decides," I desprately tried to change her mind.

"Never! Lilo is too young to see or hear you guys do your thing, and child birth will send her the wrong message. Lilo is too young for any of that. So the answer is NO!" Nani ordered, crossing her arms.

"What if Stitch and I have our own room? We will be quiet (the auther coffing liar!), I promise. As for the child birth part, we could send Lilo to her friends house while I deliver, since Jumba is smart enough to calculate anything, I sure he could figure it out real easy. Please let me, if he chooses. I'll do anything to accomplish my dream," I broke off and went into a pleading form.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Nani started to talk to herself, "Fine! I'll let you, only if I disipline them to, got it?" She approved.

"Ih," Stitch and I told her.

"We'll all disiplin them, except for Lilo," I offered.

"Deal. Now where am I going to find room for you two and a child?"

_"Meega have idea," _Stitch cried out.

"What is it?" We females asked him.

_"Jumba could get rid of that old closet at the end of the hall and turn it into a large room for us bugee bu's" _Stitch explained.

"I don't know Stitch this house is could be too small for another large room, but I accept it. What about the child? You need to find a room for it?"

"I have an idea," I cried out next, "At first, when he or she is a baby, it will stay in our room, and when it gets older, it can stay in someone elses room. If we were to get a girl, she could stay with Lilo. We'll establish a room setting for her. I'm sure Lilo would want to have a new friend stay with her."

"Okay. What if you two were to get a boy?"

"Then he will Stay in Jumba's room."

"That would be fine, but it's also up to Jumba and Pleakley if they want him, that's their room too. Same with Lilo if you two were to get a girl."

"Okay," Stitch and I assured.

"Okay, but just to warn you, taking care of a baby is tireing and stressful. It is your jobs to take care of it. That means feeding it when it is hungry, changing its diappers, and other important things. I will help too, but don't you guys depend on me for everything though. And for you Angel, when you become pregnate, you're going to change a lot. You will be hungrier, your belly will bulge and get bigger,you'll be constantly tired,you'll be hot all the time, especiually with all that fur, and you have to eat and drink healthy. That means no sweets and coffee."

"Okay, but what is coffee?" I asked couriously.

Nani sighed, "You see that white thing with a large glass cup inside, next to the big white box thing, called an oven?" Nani pointed at the machine.

"Ih" I affirmed.

"Well, that machine makes a black liquid call coffee. You can put sugar or creamer to make it sweet," Nani explained.

"That's interesting," I told her.

"Were you going to make sandwhiches?" Nani noticed my supplies.

"Ih, I was going to make everybody breakfast, but you attacked me and the bread couldn't be found," I explained.

"Whoops. I appologize for trying to chase you out of my house and hurting you in the process," she appologized.

"I forgive you. Now, where is the bread? I want to make everybody breakfast," I asked her.

"We didn't have any. I just went to the store and bought some groceries, which means, the things I bought were things I needed at a store and among my groceries is bread. But, instead of sandwhiches for breakfast, I'm going to make scrambled eggs for everybody. How about that?" Nani tried to change my mind.

"Okay, but what's a scrambled egg?" I asked her, unsure about eating it.

"When I make it, you find out. Until then, I need you two to leave the kitchen while I put everything away and make breakfast for everybody," she ordered.

Without argueing, we hopped off of the counter, left the kitchen, and went into the entrance room. I crawled onto the couch, layed down on my back, keeping my head on the arm of the couch, and letting my anttennea hang off of the arm (she laying down on the right side of the couch).

_"I'm going to get you a pillow and blanket for you. It'll take me a few seconds,"_ Stitch offered after I became comfy.

**"Thank you, Stitch."**

_"You're welcome, Angel" _he replied and left.

While he left, I looked around the room trying to learn my surroundings. After a short time of looking around the room, Stitch came back.

_"Okay, here is your pillow," _he handed me a fluffy blue pillow, _"And her is a blanket," _he tried to hand it to me, but I didn't want it just yet, _"What, how come you don't want it?" _He wondered.

**"I want you to lay down on me," **I answered his question.

Stitch blushed deep red,_"I'm not ready for a child, remember_?" He reminded me.

**"I know that. I just wanted you to lay on your side on me, like I did with you yesterday,"** I reminded him.

Stitch blushed deeper, _"Okay, Angel," _he took this long, small, blackt hing with some buttons on it and hopped onto the couch.

Next, Stitch put a the blanket on him he wascarrying, crawled onto me putting the side of his face on my breast. He then, stuck out his hand that was carrying the strange device, and press a button on it, which surprised me, because after he did, this box thing with a glass on it turned on and pictures were insidethe glass.

**"Wow, what's that in your hand, and what is it used for?" **I asked him with amazement.

_"Oh, it's for entertainment. If you want to watch something to keep you entertained, press the red button on this remote in my hand to turn it on," _Stitch showed me.

He started to show me everything, about each button, what's TV, he taught me about movies, and the VCR.

**"Wow, this is very neat," **I complimented him.

_"Thanks Angel," _he accepted my compliment and turned off the television.

_"Well, since there's nothing to watch, do you want to talk?" _He asked me, tossing the remote on the table.

**"Sure."**

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

**"I want to know about what happened to me last night, and how did I get here?"**

_"It was terrible Angel. When I came to pick you up, I heard you screaming behind the door to the entrance. I opened the door and I saw you on the floor screaming 'Shadow Stitch' and scratching at the air. You were having a terrible nightmare, and your screaming gave me the fear that you were going to wake up the Edmonds. To prevent that, I pick you up and carried you home and into my room. Lucky for the both of us, you stopped and became peaceful before heading into the house. Then I put you on my bed to sleep. Before I went to bed, I gazed at you, looking at your beauty. With my courosity high and my love for you also high. I couldn't but..." _He paused and started to shake.

**"But what, Stitch?" **I began stroking the fur on the back of his head.

_"...I...I couldn't help but feel your body with my paws. I'm very sorry Angel. I don't deserve to-" _I stopped him by putting one of my fingers on his lips, **"It's alright Stitch. You can't help it, I know. What you do to is fine with me. Theonly time I get defensive is when I get angry or it's someoneelse other than you.It's okay. It's natural. I'm not angry or anything. I was just wonderingwhathappened to me, that's all,"** I calmed him down.

_"I didn't know that, Angel. But, how come you're with me. What I did was dis-trustful and violating to your privacy?"_

**"You are my bugee bu. I can't get mad at you for feeling me. You love the way I look and you can't help it. Plus, I like it when you touch me like that, it makes me feel good," **I licked his head.

_"Okay Angel, I understand. So you feel good now with my me laying like this?" _He asked.

I licked his head again, **"Yes," **I told him softly.

_"Thank you for understanding and making feel better, Angel."_

**"You are very welcome Stitch," **I scratched undernieth his chin.

_"I was thinking, do you want to go on a date tonight?" _He looked up at me.

**"That would be a great, but, what's a date?" **I wondered with a smile on my face.

_"Dates are when two people that love each other alot and they go out at night to spend time with each other and have fun," _Stitch explained.

**"That would be wonderful, Stitch. What will we do tonight?"**

_"Can't tell. It's a secret," _he smiled mischieviouly.

**"Here's something that isn't no secret, and that is me putting my lips on yours," **I smiled.

He got up, crawled over to me, layed down flat on me, and we started kissing each other.

While we were kissing, a voice entered the room, "Hel-" Jumba's voice stopped and gasped.

Stitch and I emediantly broke off and looked at our surprised creator, who whore light-blue pagamas.

"624? I am being pleased to see you. It has been far too long since we have been seen each other. I am being sorry that for ruining your breeding time with 626. You are to making me proud, 624," He congradulated us.

Stitch started to get off me, "No, go back to breeding with 624," he moved Stitch higher on me, "Now where is it?" Jumba told himself, while moving Stitch's lower body half, until his man-hood went inside me, "Ah there it is!"

**_"Jumba!" _**We both yelled at him.

"Don't be worring. Jumba is to be fixing problem he has caused," he misunderstood us, pushing Stitch up and down on me.

This felt blissful, but we weren't ready for children, **_"JUMBA QUIT!" _**Stitch and I yelled at him, starting to pant.

"Why? I am to be with the helping of my precious experiments?" He stopped, shocked about yelling at him.

Jumba releast Stitch, which his face was covered with a deep red of anger and embarressment.

_"I'm sorry Angel, but I have to go to the bathroom," _Stitch quickly took the blanket and rapped his lower body, so he wouldn't reveal what'shiding under his fur, and ran off to the bathroom.

**"Jumba! What is the matter with you!" **I yelled at him, trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing is to being wrong with me. Jumba thought his presents distrured your breeding time with 626. So, I became happy and tried fixing problem he has caused, as well the trieing to making me famous part!"

I growled and put my paw on over my eyebrows in disgust, **"Stitch and I were not making-love. We were just cuddleing. And plus, how will Stitch and I making-love make you famous anyway!"**

"Because, you and 626 will create off-spring. Ha-"

**"Stitch and I can create a baby! I can't believe it! I might actually become a mother!" **I cried out blissfully, interrupting Jumba.

"Yes, I'm being happy too. My experiments creating a new indevidual would be big breakthough in science! I would be famous!" Jumba cried out next.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? One could be hoping," He took notice, sitting down, which made my side of the couch go up and make me slide to him from the couch being tillted.

After Jumba finished, Stitch came back still having the blacket wrapped around him and his face still red from embarressment.

_"Sorry I took long. Nani was in the bathroom so I went outside to go. That was very strange, I've never went to the bathroom before," wondered, standing next to me._

"It's not strange, 626. In fact, it is natural," Jumba explained.

_"What? Having our creator force us experiments to make-love_?_"_ Stitch growled at him.

"I am to be with the appologizing, 626 and 624," Jumba appologized and continued,"But it is not being that. When a male experiment breeds with a female experiment, the male squirts a baby creating formula, called, Craydon, into the female experiments v-"

_"That's Wonderful!" _Stitch interrupted, _"All we have to do is research, learn about each other a little more, and fix the Edmond problem."_

**"That reminds me, I have to go back to the Edmond's home now," **I sadly reminded him.

_"Don't worry. Since they think you ran away, you can stay here. We find you a disguis so you can walk out in the open sometimes."_

This felt great, but for some reason I was starting to feel a little home sick.

**"That would be wonderful!"**

_"Now Jumba, can I run out of fluid, and can Angel stop creating babies after she gives birth with the first baby?" _Stitch asked our creator, who picked up the remote and started watching the television.

"No 626. My male experiments will never run out of craydon, and 624 will never stop creating B-X's."

_"What does B-X mean? And if I keep making-love to Angel when she's pregnant will she create even more babies inside her?" _Stitch blushed even deeper.

"B-X means, Born Experiment. Now for your second question, a male experiment breeding with a pregnate female experiment will not create anymore B-X. Instead, the craydon will make delivery less painful by making the walls more lubercant," Jumba explained.

**"Wouldn't breeding damage the baby?" **I asked.

"Nope"

_"Thank you Jumba for the information. Oh, can you get rid of the closet in the hallway and turn it into a big room for Angel and I?" _Stitch asked.

"Jumba will be happy to create large room for breeding and with the spending the time with each other," he accepted, still watching the television.

**"I'll sit up for you, Stitch, so you can watch the televion?" **I asked my bugee bu.

_"It's okay, you need to heal. I'll sit down on the floor in front of you."_

**"It's alright, come on."**

He blushed and hopped onto the couch and layed down flat on me, putting the side of his face on my chest as we all watch the telelvision.

This felt great to me for some reason. When we spend time with each me, like this for example, it gives me a loving feeling inside that I couldn't explain.

"What is being wrong with 624?" Jumba smiled at our appearance.

**"Nani thought I was an intruder and attacked me with a broom. I tried to excape to Stitch, but before I could get past the door to the hallway, she slammed the door on my anttennae and locked the door. Nani appologized afterwords, and Stitch persuaded her to let me live here," **I explained.

"Are you still feeling pain?" Jumba started scatching my beloved Stitch's back, who closed his eyes comfortly and put his face into my breast.

**"Yes, but it's starting to slowly fade away. Stitch and Nani put cold water on them and wrapped my anttennae with this cloth. Huh, Stitch?" **I licked his head.

_"Ih," _his voice was very muffled.

Jumba stopped scratching and smiled really big at us, " I bet you are liking that position, 626?" Jumba chuckled.

_"Huh?" _Stitch wondered, his voice still very muffled.

"You should open your eyes and see where your face lies."

Stitch moved his head up, looking more emberrassed the higher he went up, realizing where he planted his face, _"I'm terribly sorry Angel," _he looked up at me emediantly with a blushed face.

I giggled and put my paws on his cheeks, **"You're fine where you were. I enjoyed it. So get rid of that embarressment because you're fine," **I calmed him down, rubbing his cheeks..

_"Okay Angel," _he snuggled his paws under my back, put his face back on my breast, and started rubbing them with joy and pleasure.

**"You do know, Stitch, that Lilo can't see you do this to me," **I reminded him, rubbing the back of his head with both of my paws, enjoying this treatment.

He looked up with a big smile of joy, _"I know," _he put his face back.

"Well, I best be creating room for you two," Jumba told himself, getting ready to get off of the couch.

**"Are we disturbing you Jumba? We'll stop for you," **I told him.

"No. You are not disturbing me. In fact, I am being more happy and pleased with your actions. But, I have work to be doing, room won't be building self you know. I will make big room for my lovely experiments," Jumba smiled getting off of the couch and having the couch fall back down, then going into the hallway.

After he dissapeared, Nani showed up from the kitchen, stopping at the kitchen doorway giving us a wierd look, "Stitch what are you doing to Angel?" She asked, oviously not liking Stitch's massaging my breast with his face.

Stitch poked his head up, got off me, and set next to my feet from where Jumba sat.

_"Um..." _he began to think, _"I was fluffing Angel's fur on her chest," _he looked at her nevously.

"Uh-huh, I don't believe that for a minute. I better not find what I'm thinking about finding when I'm checking that fur," Nani warned, walking up to me.

She walked to the couch, bended over to check my fur. Nani put one of her hands on my chest, emedaintly finding my right breast. Then she grabbed the left one and squeezed it. After that she went to the top, dug into the fur alittle bit and found my nipple.

"You two better behave yourselves. I don't want Lilo seeing you guys do things like this!" Nani yelled at us.

"We Know! We Know!" We both cried out.

"Good. Now, I have your guy's scrambled eggs ready. Do you two want to eat it in the kitchen or here?" Nani asked, looking angry.

"We'll eat in here," I confirmed.

"Okay, I'll get your eggs. I better not have any of that in here. Got it?" Nani left.

"Yeah," we both told her, while I was getting up, since I was starting to feel better anyways.

**"I hope these scrambled eggs taste good."**

_"They will," _he assured.


	8. Feeling Like Home

**Chapter 8**

**Learning About Life Part 2**

ElectricCircuslover: I'm finally done with this chapter! Your reviews from last chapters made me blush now. Yeah, Jumba is a pervert, but he only wants to be famous scientist you know and he wants to do anything possible to get Stitch and Angel to breed by themselves.

Yeah, anyways, I forgot to say I finally have 100 characters on my profile. Oh those extra kids from Angel and Stitch, I'm going to start my 4th story with a flash back when I get that far in my writing, just to clear some confusion up from my short 3rd story. You may be surprised!

I also forgot to tell you guys from chapter 3 but did you notice Baby-flier checking 625 out on the "Baby-flier" episode. I think she might actually like him. I know it's probally stupid to put on here, but you never know if somebody might get an idea to write about that.

Well here's the story...

Stitch and I ate our scrambled eggs while watching the television. They tasted great, and having milk, made the meal even better. I finished before Stitch and layed back down, full from the eggs and milk.

**"Those scrambled eggs taste great. I should thank her and give her a compliment to her on the food," **I rubbed my belly feeling the food and milk move around inside.

Shortly after I was done, Stitch finished his breakfast and burped in satisfaction.

I giggled at him, **"Excuse you," **I smiled at him.

_"I'll take our plates to Nani. You lay here," _Stitch insisted and took my plate.

**"Don't worry, Stitch. I'll do it," **I started to get up.

_"Naga. I want to do it."_

**"Okay. Thank you," **I laid back down and covered myself with the blanket, since Stitch...um...is normal again, while he left to go in the kitchen.

After a minute or so, he came back, fallowed by Lilo, who for some reason, didn't look surprised to see me.

"Good moring, Lilo," I happily greeted her.

"You too, Angel. Stitch told me everything about what to you. I'm happy you're living here, but, I'm not too thrilled about you two having your own room, though. I'll try to adjust to the change," she hopped on the couch.

"I'm sorry about us having our own room," I appologizeed.

"Don't worry. I know you two need time for your-selves, I understand. I'm not angry," she played it cool and kept a smile.

"Thank you, Lilo, for understanding."

"You're welcome. Now, do you want to go outside and meet your cousins we captured while you were gone, as well the seven you met five months ago?" Lilo asked.

"I would love it! Oh," I suddenly remembered that horrid things I did, "I am extremely sorry for turning our o'hana evil. It wasn'n my fault. Gantu forced me into it. I never wanted to do that horrible deed. I just did it to see and learn about Stitch, as well the fear of going back to my container he first caught me in. I wasn't evil then and I'm not evil now. Please, Please accept my appology," I sat up and went into a pleading form.

"I forgive you, Angel, it wasn't your fault. Lets just let leave the past behind us and have fun. I'm going to get dressed. Ask Pleakley make you a disguise too."

"That would be great. While you do that, I'm going to take a bath, brush my teeth, and I need somebody to groom my back after my bath."

"Ooh! MEEGA HELP! MEEGA HELP!" Stitch hopped up and down in joy.

"Okay Stitch, you can help," I hopped off of the couch and started walking into the hallway, fallowed by my friends.

"When was the last time I gave you a bath, Stitch?"

"Um...Yesterday," Stitch replied nervously.

"Wait a minute, now I remember."

Then Stitch ran away.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled, as we watched him run to the kitchen, "He always tries to escape from getting a bath," Lilo sighed.

"I can fix that problem, Lilo," I stopped, looking down at my feet.

"You can!" Lilo sounded really happy.

"Ih. I know Stitch loves me alot and wants to spend time with me. So I was thinking if he would take a bath with me. I know he would agree with that idea very much," I proposed.

"That sounds great, but wouldn't that make you embarressed?" she asked, standing next to the elevator.

"Not at all. I love spending time with Stitch, it makes me happy, even taking a bath with each other makes me happy," I looked up at her with a mischieveous grin.

"Okay, it's up to you," She went up the elevator.

"Oh, Lilo! Where's the bath room?" I yelled.

"It's the first door before going into the laundry room, where you slept that one night!" Lilo yelled back.

"Thank you!"

**"Okay, Stitch! She's gone!" **I called out.

He poked his head out of the kitchen with worry about taking his bath.

_"I'm sorry, Angel, for running away. It's just, I hate water and I'm afraid I'll drown," _he exlplained appologenicly.

**"Don't worry, I won't let you drown. In fact you're going to take a bath with me," **I smiled wider.

He macheviously grined, oviously thinking dirty thoughts about me.

We both walked to the open door way, next to the laundry room, where I slept here for the very first time. I closed the door, while Stitch started up the bath water for the both of us.After a while, the bath tube filled up.

I hopped into the waster, expecting to be fallowed by my bugee bu. Unfortunately, he stayed, holding our pink towels.

**"Come in Stitch. You'll be fine, trust me Stitch. I won't let you drown. I promise," **I turned to him, laying my chin on my paws on the edge of the bath tub.

_"I can't, Angel. I just can't. Water is like my enemy. I hate water," _he put the towels on the toilet lid, that stood next to the bath tub where I standed.

**"Water isn't bad. It's wonderful for you. I'm fine. See, nothing's wrong. You're over-reacting."**

_"I'm not over-reacting. You're different. Water make me heavy and I'll drown because of that," _Stitch started walking away.

**"Stitch, Please. First you want to take a bath with me; and now you're too afraid to get in."**

_"I'm sorry, Angel," _he dissapeared out of the bath room and closed the door.

**"You do know that you're making me sad now! I only wanted to spend time with you," **I started to tear up.

The door opened, and my bugee bu came back, _"Okay Angel. I'll come in," _he closed the door and reluctantly went in with me.

**"See, Stitch. You're fine and it's wonderful," **I smiled.

_"I may not like water, but that doesn't mean I won't give up to be with you because of it. Lets just get done quick," _Stitch started to clean himself with the shampoo.

He looked so...HOT when Stitch washed his strong chest. I couldn't help but gaze at him, and an urge to touch him had formed. My urge kept growing, every time he washed his body, until I gave into the urge.

**"Stitch?" **I asked.

_"Yes, Angel?" _Stitch responded, still cleaning himself.

**"Can I help clean your-self?" **I smiled at him.

_"Sure. You can help clean my back for me, if it's okay with you?" _

**"That would be great. All I want you to do is come over here and sit on my lap for me," **I took the shampoo bottle with purple soap inside and a flower sticker on the front.

_"Okay," _he got up, walked up to me, and sat on my lap.

I squirt some of the shampoo onto my hands and began cleaning his back. After a moment of rubbing soap all over his back and his shoulders, he was covered in foam.

**"I need to use a rag or something to wash you."**

_"Here's a rag for you to finish," _Stitch handed me a wet, red poka-dotted rag for me to scrub his back.

Scrub after scrub, I finished cleaning him. I even did a little extra and cleaned his cute little tail last.

**"I'm done now, Stitch. You can get off me now."**

_"Thank you, Angel. I like being cleaned by you much better than Lilo," _Stitch complimented, getting off me and sitting down face me.

**"Thank you for the compliment."**

_"You're welcome. Now it's my turn to clean your back," _he insisted.

I started to blush, **"Well, Okay. I'll enjoy having you for a back washer.**

Stitch whistled at me, revealing what's buried under my fluffy chest.

I walked over to him, sat down on his lap, and started washing the front of me, while Stitch cleaned my back.

**"So...How many cousins did Lilo and you capture all together?" **I wondered.

_"Including my bugee bu, 68 experiments have been capture." _

**"Wow! That's a lot of cousins to see today!" **I cried out in excitement.

_"If we go quicker, you'll be able to see them sooner." _

I scrubbed my-self as quick as possible, until we eventually finished.

**"I feel clean, Stitch. All I need is a good grooming and brush my teeth," **I told him while we were drying off.

**"Do you have a brush?" **

_"Ih," _he finished drying off.

Stitch climbed the sink, and a few seconds later, he came back with a yellow brush in his hand.

**"Thank you, Stitch," **I thanked him and began brushing the front of me.

I speedily brushed the front of me until my fur went back to its shiny, soft, pink fur. Then I handed it back to Stitch, who finished quickly too.

**"Do you want to be groomed, too?" **I asked him.

_"No, I'm fine. Lets brush our teeth and find Pleakley so he can make you a disguise." _

I felt a somewhat sad feeling, but he looked cuter that way anyways.

**"Okay. Now, where the toothbrushes?" **I looked around the room.

_"They're in the cabinet, fallow me," _he started climbing up the sink.

I fallowed him up, until we both made it to the top. Stitch walked up to the cabinet, opened it up, and grabbed two toothbrushes and the toothpaste.

He squirt some toothpaste on the red and purple toothbrush, then handed me a purple toothbrush (Nani's toothbrush).

It didn't take long for us to finish brushing our teeth, and when we did finish, both of us cleaned our brushes, and Stitch put them back where they're supposed to go.

We admired our clean bodies and left the bathroom with the pink towels.

_"Lets pay a visit Pleakley. You need a disguise so people won't get suspicious about you being an alien," _Stitch noted.

Both of up walked up the stairs. Stitch then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Pleakley asked.

"It's Angel and meega Stitch," Stitch answered back.

"Come in; and who's Angel?" The creature asked as Stitch opened the door.

We both walked into the room. Waiting in the middle of the room stood Pleakley.

"Hello, Stitch and...It's the little monster from five months ago!" He ran over to me, excited to see me.

**"Little monster? I know I'm little, but I'm no monster," **I corrected him, while he looked all around me.

"Yes you are a monster. Jumba created you to be a monster, and you look like a monster, so that makes you a little monster," Pleakley finished looking around me.

My feelings were hurt by his comments about me. My eyes started to cry and I buried my face into Stitch's slightly wet, strong chest.

"Did do something wrong?" Pleakley asked himself.

_"Yes you did do something wrong! You hurt my bugee bu's feelings by calling and saying she looks like a little monster. You can call me a little monster, but don't you ever call her one! Angel is as beautiful as a flower. You owe her an apology, Pleakley!" _Stitch growled deeply.

**"Are you telling the truth?" **I looked up at him.

He started to wipe my tears away with his fingers, _"I'm telling you by heart. You are very beautiful, and nobody has the right to put you down because nobody will never, ever look more beautiful than you," _Stitch kissed my cheek.

"Wow, I've got to get Jumba to make me a new video camera. This is gold!" Pleakley started to run off.

_"Wait!" _Stitch yelled and Pleakley stopped in front of us, _"You owe somebody an apology! And not just that, can you create a disguise for Angel?" _

"Fine, I'm sorry Angel," Pleakley apologized.

**"Apology accepted." **

"Now, I will make a disguise for Angel. Before I start, do you want to have a wig or a hot to make you look more human?" He asked me, getting the supplies ready.

**"I would love to wear a hat, if you please?" **

"Okay, one disguise coming up," Pleakley declared, starting this machine.

_"Wait a minute, Pleakley! I have something to ask of you," _Stitch ran up to him.

"Okay, but make it quick," he warned him.

Pleakley bent down and Stitch whispered to him so I wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh, that would be glorious! I see you're practicing Nani's dating Earth ritual. I'll work on your request. Good luck," Pleakley went back to work and Stitch walked back to me.

**"What did you say to him?" **I asked, starting to get curious.

_"It's a secret," _he replied and nervously licked my right cheek.

Stitch shoved our towels into a box next to the door (the hamper) and we both left.

_"What do you want to do, while we wait?" _Stitch asked me as we went down the stairs.

**"I don't know what to do. The only ideas I have is talking about anything or reading and learning about babies," **I replied, walking though the kitchen and into the entrance room.

_"Well...Maybe we should read about babies and pregnancy. We should be researching anyways," _Stitch noted.

_"I'll get the books we need,"_ Stitch declared and walked over to the book shelf, while I sat down somewhere close to watch.

_"Lets see... 'Book of Human Reproduction'? Maybe it'll help us," _Stitch looked back at me.

**"It just might," **I smiled at him.

He set the book down and went back to looking for more books, _"'Nutrition for Pregnant Women,' this is a great book for us," _Stitch told me, set another book down, _" 'Mind of a Child,' this sounds good when we get children," _he smiled back at me and went back to what he was doing (Stitch knows he will give into Angel later down the road) and went back to book finding, _"Here's a helpful book, 'How to Take Care of Babies and Their Needs,'" _Stitch put another book down and returned to search. After awhile, Stitch couldn't find anymore books and dragged the stack of books to me.

_"Which book do you want to read?" _Stitch sat next to me, putting his head on my shoulder.

**"I choose…that 'Nutrition for Pregnant Women,' book," **I declared and picked up the book. Opening the book, we began to read…

(2 ½ hrs. later)

**"Well...That was interesting," **I told Stitch, feeling weird about what I've read.

_"I agree with you, Angel. Lucky for me, I'm not a women or pregnant," _he sounded disturbed.

**"Well, it may be weird, but it's natural. I didn't know female human's nutrients they absorb goes into breast, then turns into breast milk for their babies to drink when they come out. If I did that, I would feel weird and violated. But that makes me wonder...Can I create milk in mine?" **I looked down at my breasts.

_"Only Jumba would know," _Stitch told me, closing the book, _"Let's ask him, Angel," _Stitch got up and helped me up next.

**"Maybe we shouldn't, Jumba's busy. I don't want to bug him while he's working," **I tried to stop Stitch, who put the books back in a line so they can be found easier.

_"Don't worry, Angel. Asking him while he's working won't bother him. You're being way too polite. You should loosen up a little. It'll make life easier for everyone, including you, okay," _Stitch kissed my cheek after he finished setting the books, then we walked to the hallway.

**"I'll try. It won't be very easy, though," **I warned him.

_"Don't worry, Lilo and I will teach you to be normal," _he told me with a smile.

**"Hey! I'm normal! Now that was hurtful, Stitch," **I began to tear up.

_"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," _Stitch apologized.

**"Humph!" **I stopped and looked away from him after we entered the hallway, **"My feelings get hurt real easily," **I warned him.

_"I'm sorry! You're normal! You're normal!" _He tried to cheer me up but failed.

**"You're just saying that." **

_"I know. But I confess that I'm not normal either." _

**"You're lying to me!" **I fought back.

_"I would never lie to you. Would you call this normal if I pick my nose with my tongue?" _

I suddenly remembered the first time I spent time with him at the hammock. Then for some reason he picked his nose with his tongue. I gave him a weird look when he did. He immediately stopped, embarrassed about doing that in front of me.

**"Eeww! You've been doing that even before I met you?" **I looked back at him.

Stitch looked embarrassed and lowered his ears and head in shame, _"Ih," _he sadly said.

I felt bad for him, so I decided to let the heat die down, **"Okay. We'll pretend all this never happened," **I lifted up his head.

_"What happened?" _Stitch played along.

**"You see, you're lucky I'm polite," **I wiped my tears as we walked down the hallway with junk at the end, lying against the walls where Jumba seem to working on our room.

We walked to our door and peaked inside, **"Wow Jumba, this is looking great," **I complimented his work, which he had half of the room done while the other half was nothing but outside.

"Thank you, but evil genius has much to be doing," he continued working, not looking back at us.

**"Jumba, we have a question for you?" **

"What is question, you ask of Jumba?" He still continued working.

**"Stitch and I want to know if I can create breast milk for our baby, if we can get one." **

Jumba stopped working and looked at us in surprise, "Yes. You see, I created my experiments to have the ability to reproduce and secrete milk for off-springs, just in case. The food eaten by a pregnant experiment will break down in the belly-space and muscle tube (I'll explain it in a different chapter)will be absorbed the vitamins and minerals for female experiment's breast milk and to the B-X. Also something else Jumba must be telling you, 626 and 624; when milk develops it expands the breasts, making them bigger, but having them bigger creates pain. Also 624, when you are conceiving child, from 626 you may feel pain from it kicking, if inherited by 626. Did 626 do with the breeding with you, 624?" Jumba sounded excited, looking anxious.

**"Not yet. We're just researching and I just wondered if I can create milk, that's all." **

"Darn. Well, I will be waiting very patiently," he went back to work.

We left and walked up the hallway towards Lilo and my bugee bu's elevator, wondering if Lilo was okay, because we haven't seen or heard from her, since Nani yelled at her while we were reading.

We both went up the elevator and found Lilo sitting on her bed, wearing a grass skirt, a red band surrounding her chest, and a crown of leaves on her head.

"'Bout time you guys show up. Nani sent me up here because she thought I called her fat when I walked pass her to where you guys were reading. So I had to stay up here until you guys were done. That's bogus. If I were you Angel, don't buy an older sister or they'll treat you like a baby," Lilo warned as she jumped off her bed to us.

I wanted to giggle at her, but I held it back and played along, **"I here ya. I heard they malfunction," **I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Yes, why do you think Nani yells all the time? One of these days she's going to blow a circuit," we went down the elevator, laughing at her funny ideas.

"What's so funny?" Nani looked down at us, wondering why we were all laughing.

"Nothing," we all told her.

Nani raised her eye-brow, not believing any of us, "What ever," she walked away.

"That was close. She would've fired lasers out of her eyes if she found out," Lilo whispered.

I started to laugh again from her funny jokes.

"Does Pleakley have your disguise ready for you, Angel?" Lilo asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Stitch and I haven't checked yet," I answered.

"We're all ready to find out," she walked up the stairs and pushed Pleakley and Jumba's door.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" I asked her as Pleakley finished what ever he was doing.

"It's okay. The only time you knock around here is when the bathroom door is closed," Lilo explained.

"Is she telling the truth, Stitch?" I asked him.

"Ih," Stitch shook his head.

"Okay, little...uh…I mean, Angel. I have your disguise ready," Pleakley handed me some kind of white clothing with different colored flowers all over it. The bottom of it was surrounded with these very large pink petals. On top had two bands with flowers on them that were supposed to be on my shoulders. I put the thing on, it felt soft and it fitted just right, having the petals stop before reaching my tail.

"Do you like it?" Pleakley clasped his hands together in excitement.

I spun around, having the petals fly straight forward. Stitch whistled at me, obviously liking the way I look.

"Like it? I love it! I feel like a flower. Thank you very much Pleakley. But, wouldn't it people wonder about me having a tail, pink fur, the way my face looks, my feet, paws, nails, the way I'm short, my voice, and my ears being big and long, and the way they stick out?"I wondered worriedly.

"Nope," they all assured.

"Huh? I would wonder. Will my cousins recognize me?"

"Yes," they assured again.

"Am I ready to see my cousins yet?" I asked anxiously.

"Not yet Angel, we have to hide your antennae things before you leave to go outside. Here's a hat to hide them," Pleakley handed me this large hat with a pink ribbon tied at the bottom of this large bump thing (I think it's called a sun hat that women like to wear to keep the sun off).

I rolled up my antennae, until they were flat on top of my head, then I put the large hat on.

"You look nice, Angel. Now you can meet your cousins," Lilo complimented, walking away.

"Thank you very much, Pleakley," I hopped on him and kissed his cheek, then ran to Lilo.

"Before we go anywhere, I need to get my book bag with my clothes in it so I can change after hula school," Lilo went up the elevator.

**"What is a hula school?" **I asked Stitch.

_"It's a school for girls and, if they want to join, boys that want, to learn how to dance like professionals or just for fun. Lilo loves to dance, or how they say it here, is to hula. Lilo takes great pride in her hula activities," _Stitch explained.

**"That sounds like fun," **I smiled.

Lilo came back down with a bag and she also held a yellow wig, red shirt, jeans, and sunglasses.

"You forgot to get dressed, Stitch. Now hurry up because I have a feeling I'm late," she threw it to Stitch.

"Naga. Stitch pretend to be dog. Meega want to save time," he dug into the jean pocket and took out a collar, which he put on after words.

Lilo sighed, "You always pick the worst time to change your mind," she complained, taking his disguise and going up the elevator.

A few seconds later she came back down, only to be carrying her back-pack, "Let's go, I've wasted enough time already," Lilo ran, while we followed her out of the house.


	9. School of Horror

Chapter 9

Four New People at School

ElectricCircuslover: This chapt is finally in. The next chapter will take me a bit longer to type, but it will be worth reading! Oh, yeah, did you guys know that my birthday was on the 25th of this month! I'm 18 now. Not to be a party pooper, but two days after my birthday a student from my school past away. Poor Todd Hatch, we'll miss him!

I found the gap in this chapter and corrected things here and there. Sorry for the inconvienence.

Now, this chapter does have some bad words to it, but when I say that, somebody you know will be on this chapter.

We walked a great distance from home to town, until we approached a green building.

"This is my hula school, Angel. This is where I dance and practice for dance recital," Lilo a told me as we approached the building.

"That sounds like fun. Is there a way I can join? I love to sing and dance," I asked her.

She stopped and looked at me with excitement, "You want to join? That's wonderful! Yes, there is a way to join. First, my teacher will give a new student-to-be a slip to take to their parents. For us, Nani has to sign it. You wouldn't want Jumba to sign it; he wouldn't know what to do, so let Nani sign it," she explained.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to join," I clasped my paws together.

"I'll help you out, Angel. This is going to be great. Now _I _can't wait. Just to warn you, you have to wear your disguise everyday, as well the hula clothes like what I'm wearing now. There's one more warning, you have to put up with Myrtle every time you come here. It's a challenge, but I think you can do it," we started walking again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There are also two cousins that live here. They're Experiments 020, I named him, Slick, because he can sell anything to anyone. The second cousin is Experiment 613, who was captured and named Yaarp by Pleakley. Yaarp can send out a supersonic blast out of his horn that can blow things away and break glass. He almost made Stitch permanently deaf. Yaarp and Slick live in a small room up-stairs, which is the 'Alien Alarm Room' that tells Yaarp to blow his horn when his room comes out of the building," Lilo explained.

"I can't wait to meet them," I told her gladly as we entered the school.

"Aloha, Lilo, I see you brought a new friend," this large man with black hair, no shirt, and he whore some kind of pants, greeted my friend as he walked up to us.

"Yes, she's my...uh...cousin. Her parents died and she had no where to live. Since she has nobody to take care of her she lives with our o'hana. She wants to know if she can join school," Lilo lied.

The large man kneeled down in front of me, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about you family. I'm sure your parents are in a better place. I'm sure Lilo's o'hana will take good care of you as well your parents did. What is your name?" The man asked.

I looked down in thought, **'Hmm, which name should I pick? Since this is a disguise I mines well have some fun and pick a name for it,' **I thought as I looked down at my large, pink petals, **'I know,'** I had an idea.

"My name is Rose," I told him with a smile.

"Okay, Rose, I'll get you a form to join hula school," he walked away.

"Rose? Why not Angel?" Lilo wondered.

"Since I'm disguising myself, I wanted to change my name for a little fun," I explained.

"Just don't get confused, alright Angel?" Lilo warned.

The teacher came back with some papers and kneeled down in front of me again, "All you have to do is give these to Nani, she'll know what to do. I hope you can attend hula school, Rose…" he waited for my last name.

"Petals" I finished.

"Okay, Rose Petals. I'll be waiting for you. If you want, you can stay and explore the school before class starts," the man stood up.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"Where's Slick and Yaarp?" I asked Lilo, anxious to see my cousins.

"Fallow me," she walked up the stairs on to the stand.

I fallowed her up the stairs, onto the stand, took a left, walked where an empty door way with stairs going up, and went up the long set of stairs. We finally walked to the top to an empty doorway facing a green wall. All of us went though the door way and turned to the left, then we stood there watching two creatures playing cards on the floor, between two big beds (no body presses the button to let the room out so they created their own bed room) in this small room.

"Hello, Slick and Yaarp. I have someone here to meet you," Lilo greeted, catching their attention.

They stopped and they started to stare at me, not realizing that their cards fell out of their paws.

"Well I'll be a famous entrepreneur, that is one perty little lady," the big purple experiment complimented me, with his hat in his hands.

I blushed from his compliment, **"Uh, Thank you."**

"_She is so beautiful, her beauty could blow me away," _the green experiment kept bouncing on his tail, while honking happily.

I blushed deeper, **"Thank you too. You two look pretty too," **I smiled.

"The little lady called me perty. I want to sell my heart to her," Slick started to approach me.

"_I'm going to make some noise with her," _Yaarp fallowed Slick.

"Uh, oh Stitch. I'm starting to see lust in their eyes," I started to back away.

Stitch ran in front of me, having his arms spread out, "Naga! Angel is my bugee bu! Not yours, MINE!" Stitch yelled at the lustful experiments.

"Come on couz. I just want to give her a package," Slick told him.

"Naga! _I know your scheme, and it's not working. Angel came over to meet you for the first time; and this is how you're going to treat her? You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" _Stitch growled.

The experiments looked down in shame, "We're sorry. We couldn't help it," they apologized.

"What did they do wrong, Stitch?" Lilo was concerned for Stitch's actions.

"They were about to do something really bad to me, Lilo, really bad," I told her, keeping close to Stitch.

"What were they going to do to you?" She asked again.

"I can't tell you, it's very personal. Please don't ask, Lilo," I tried keeping her from learning something a young child shouldn't know.

"I only wanted to know."

"I know," I walked over to her and patted her back.

Then the teacher started to yell for us, "Lilo and Rose! Myrtle, Teresa, Victoria, Elena, and Ukie are here! It's time to start school!"

"Coming!" Lilo replied back.

"**Nice meeting you, Slick and Yaarp," **I told them. I walked around Stitch and to the sad-faced experiments, **"I know you guys are depressed about not doing your thing to me, so I'm going to kiss you two's cheeks to raise your spirit," **I wanted to make them happy.

They lifted their heads up immediately and smiled.

"You can kiss me right here," Slick pointed to his left cheek.

He bent down and I kissed the spot he wanted. His cheeks blushed in a deep red after I kissed his cheek.

"**Your turn, Yaarp," **I walked over to him, who bounced up and down with excitement.

He stopped and pointed to his left cheek. As I kissed his cheek his left cheek, he blew a high pitched sound from his horn.

"_Thank you, Angel"_ the blushing Yaarp smiled.

"**You're welcome. Well, I've got to get going. I'm not going to learn how to dance up here," **I walked back to Lilo and Stitch.

"Bye," we all told them, before going down the stairs.

"You do know Yaarp, that she likes me more than you," Slick told Yaarp as we went left.

"_No, she likes me more. Angel looked like she wanted to kiss me again," _Yaarp argued, but his voice was fading away as we all went down the stairs.

We all made it down to the bottom of the stairs and onto the stage.

"Hello Weirdlo, I see you're trying to weirdify yet another new kid," Myrtle greeted Lilo and was fallowed by three girls back of her, "Yeeaaahhh." They all whore the same outfits as Lilo.

Lilo just glared at, "Don't talk to her Rose. Myrtle obviously doesn't know what normal is. I mean, I do charity, help our small community, I'm friendly towards people, and I'm not selfish. Myrtle wouldn't know what normal is because she does the opposite of what I do."

Myrtle glared at her, "I would stay away from Lilo; she likes to make up lies to make her sound like she's normal or a hero. Lilo is so weird, she makes her dog normal. And speaking of dog, did you put some weird cooties on my pink puppy? After you left, she stared at my door to the outside until she fell asleep. Then she started clawing at the air in her sleep. I ran to get my mom, and when I came back, she disappeared."

"Maybe the reason why she was acting like that in her sleep was that she dreamed about you, Myrtle. Then her nightmare came true when she realized that she was living with you," Lilo stuck her tongue out at Myrtle.

"Girls, settle down," the teacher jumped in, "We don't want to show our new friend that you guys fight all the time. I want you two to apologize to each other."

The two girls glared at each other, and with reluctance, they apologized to each other.

"Okay, today we are going to show Lilo's cousin, Rose Petals, who you are by making a dance about you. Who will go up first?" The teacher asked.

"I will," Myrtle offered.

"Okay, Myrtle. Lilo show Rose where to sit down."

"Okay. Fallow me Rose," Lilo walked down the stairs of the stage.

We walked down the stage and I sat next to four other girls, while Stitch laid down on my legs with his back facing my thighs.

"My name is Myrtle. I just turned eight and I like to play dolls with my friends. I have a dog name, Gigi, she's cuter than Lilo's dog," Myrtle pointed at Stitch.

'**Hump! Not to be mean or any thing, but Gigi will never be cuter than Stitch!' **I thought, scratching Stitch's belly.

"I have a mother but no father (at least I think anyway. Or he could be part of the C.I.A.? Hhmm, hard to say.). My favorite color is pink and my favorite food is cake. Last, I have three normal, not weird, but normal friends, and their names are Yukie, Teresa, and Elena" Myrtle finished her dance and bowed.

"Thank you, Myrtle. Now who's next?"

"I will!" A girl with blond hair with pig tails.

"Alright, Elena."

The girl got off the floor and walked up the stairs, while Myrtle walked down and sat next to a brown girl with black hair.

"My name is Elena. I love kittens because they're cute. I am eight years old. My favorite color is red. Swimming and building sand-castles are my favorite hobbies at the beach. Last, I like to sing and dance," She finished.

"Thank you. Now, who's next?"

"I will be next!" A tan girl with short black hair called out.

"Go ahead."

The girl got off the floor and onto the stage, while Elena sat back down in her spot.

"My name is Yukie and I am also eight years old. My favorite color is green. I like sports, especially ice hockey. I have a poodle named, Gina, she likes to hide a lot. Last, I like to meet new people..." then Yukie stopped for some reason, and finished, "...That are not weird."

"Okay, Yukie. Who's next?"

"I will," a brown girl with dark hair call out next.

"Alright,"

She got up and went onto the stage, while Yukie went back to her spot.

"My name is, Teresa, and I'm seven and a half years old. My hobby is to fly my green kit. My favorite color is yellow. Last, my funest thing to do is swim at the beach with my friends."

"That's good Teresa," the teacher clapped, "Who will be next?"

"I'll go!" A girl with brown things on her white face, brown hair, and a cheerful smile, called out.

"Alright."

The girl went onto the stage, while Teresa went back to her spot, "My name is Victoria and I'm eight years old. My favorite color is orange. My friends are Lilo, Lilo's Aunt Pleakley, Lilo's Uncle Jumba, Lilo's dog Stitch, and my pet bat, Snooty. I like to listen to Elvis Presley with Lilo, watch horror movies, and spend the night at Lilo's house," Victoria finished.

"Good job, Victoria," the teacher clapped, "Do you want to go up, Lilo?"

"Nah, Rose knows me enough. I don't think she'll want to learn the same things again."

"Well, that's okay. Rose, do you want to tell a little bit about yourself, you don't have to dance if you don't want to," he asked me.

"Sure, I would be glad."

Stitch got off of me; I stood up, and went on the stage. I looked at all the happy faces, except for Myrtle, who whore a frown and crossed her arms.

"Okay, My name is Rose Petals. I am four-" then I stopped when Lilo put up eight fingers, "Sorry, I bit my tongue. I am eight years old. My height is 2 ½ feet tall. My favorite food is chocolate and scrambled eggs. I just love the color blue, red, and black. The only color I hate is yellow. My favorite things to do are singing, dancing, talking, meeting new people, making new friends, and petting Lilo's cute dog, Stitch. I just recently moved to this town and I'm excited to learn about this town," I finished.

"Great introduction. Now, you mention about liking to sing and dance, do you know any songs to sing to us, or some dance moves you want to reveal to us?" the teacher wondered.

"I don't know how to dance for real, but I know two songs to sing."

"Will you sing one of them?" he asked.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll be able to understand any of it though," I warned.

"I'll try to understand as clearly as possible," he assured.

I giggled inside, knowing he won't even know the first word I'm going to sing, "Alright. Ah Coo Nethan Rooshnee Ah La Nash Tada Noss, Tumunda Spa Deetah Tenushta Spoo," I happily sang my good song.

"Bravo!" The teacher clapped, "I didn't understand one word you said, but you have a beautiful singing voice. Where did you learn that song?" He wondered.

"Um...My mom used to sing it to me for a bed time; it was the only thing that would put me to sleep," I lied.

"That's interesting, how about your other song?" He looked eager.

I frowned, remembering my vow for never singing that song ever again for what it has done to my o'hana five months ago, "Sorry, I don't want to sing my second song because it's too personal," I told him, feeling sorrowful.

"Okay, I won't pressure you. You can come down," he sounded disappointed.

I started to walk down the stage, as I did; I tripped over my foot and fell down, knocking my fore head onto the floor.

"Angel! Are you all right?" Every body rushed to me.

"What? I'm not Angel. I'm Rose," I corrected them, starting to feel weird.

**"Yes, you are right bitch!" **The teacher's voice turned into the demonic voice of Shadow Stitch.

"Wait! No! I'm awake! Not asleep!" I screamed and started to back away.

**"He, he, he, not in this world!" **He laughed and the teacher's eyes turned red.

"No! No! What's happening to me?" He screamed in pain, with his hands pressing against the sides of his head.

**"Good bye, fat ass!" **Shadow Stitch laughed evilly and the teacher blew to pieces.

Blood, muscle, and everything else was scattered all over the room and the floating murderer himself replaced him.

**"Let's see, I have 7, no wait 9 more playmate to have fun with. Who will be my next friend?" **Shadow Stitch smiled and faded away.

"Everybody let's get out of here!" I screamed, starting to run to the doors, while the others fallowed.

"What's going on?" Lilo inquired, scared to death.

"It's something we need to discuss later, this means you too Stitch."

We approached the doors, but they suddenly slammed and locked themselves.

"No!" We all screamed.

**"Leaving so soon? We only just started school!" **Shadow Stitch appeared on stage, with anger on his face that had vengeance written all over it.

"Leave us alone and go away!" Myrtle yelled at the evil shadow.

**"No, how about _you _go away!" **Shadow Stitch screamed, firing a red beam out of his eyes towards us.

We all jumped out of the way, except for the mean girl, who stood there waiting for her demise. The beam hit her head, making Myrtle scream in pain and bleed out of her eyes.

**"You should think before you order someone better than you," **Shadow Stitch smiled, enjoying his fun.

Just then, Myrtle's head blew to pieces, killing the mean little girl.

**"Well, that's one of nine targets. I wonder who else is next? I know, that girl that likes hockey so much," **he faded away.

"Don't you try to hurt anyone else you ass-hole!" I screamed.

Everybody looked at me, shocked that I said a bad word.

**"And what are you going to do if I do? Sing me away? Until Jumba dehydrates you back to pod form, I'm not going away!" **Shadow Stitch's voice screamed.

"What does he mean by that, Rose?" Yukie asked me.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," I lied.

**"Don't know what I'm talking about! I know exactly what I'm saying! I'm just going to break it to her!" **He screamed, quickly twisting her head backwards, instantly killing her.

"You monster, how could you do this to anyone?" Lilo started to tear up.

**"Because, I have no heart, no love, and hatred towards everybody. But to me, that doesn't mean shit. I love evil, pain, and people suffering..." **then Yukie split in half and the shadow of Stitch took her place, **"...Just like this!" **He extended his arms and grabbed Teresa and Elena's necks, and snapped them, having their bodies flopped until they stopped moving.

**"See, did those nice things help your friends? Love, kindness, and friendship help at all? Nope." **

This was terrible beyond terrible, I didn't know how to stop this madness, **'How do I get rid of him? I remember last night when I cried and shook my tears, I suddenly hurt Shadow Stitch. That's it! My tears will destroy him!" **I thought in bliss.

Shadow Stitch laughed, obviously hearing my thoughts, **"Is that the best you can come up with? Tears won't get rid of me. Yes, they did hurt me, but, I'll slowly regenerate to my black self. See, no more hole?" **He showed, **"Speaking of holes, that's what I'm going to do to your brown haired friend...I'm going to fill her up with holes," **Shadow Stitch started to transform into something.

" Victoria, let's go to Slick and Yaarp! They'll protect us...Well, Yaarp will anyway," Lilo took her hand and ran off to my cousins.

Stitch picked me up (bridal style) and ran with them, _"I'm sorry Angel that I didn't help Myrtle and her friends," _Stitch apologized.

**"It's not your fault, Stitch. That being can do anything and none of us can stop him. That horrible person is your evil self," **I told him.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, surprised and shocked.

**"His name is Shadow Stitch. He is very pissed off with me, and this is his payback, killing people that I love or people that I don't know. He knows I hate to see people suffer and he's using that as an advantage against me. If I didn't meet you he wouldn't be so angry with me. You had evil in you, but Lilo died it down, and you falling in love with me killed your evil. When your evil died, so did your evil personality, which it formed into a vengeful ghost that wants me," **I explained.

_"Well, he's not getting you. He will have to get through me first," _Stitch held me tighter.

We went up the stairs and into Slick and Yaarps room, who continued to argue about me like one more than the other.

"Guys, something very, very important has come up," Lilo broke up the fight, "Yaarp, we need your help to protect us, since you can blow things away and make people deaf," Lilo ordered.

"What's wrong?" Slick asked.

I told them what happened what happened down stair, but they became skeptical.

_"Yeah right, Angel. I bet you're here to give me another kiss," _Yaarp smiled.

Just then, something slammed though the floor, and it flapped its large bat wings on its back to keep it in the air. This new creature had red eyes, black ghostly fur, and it looked similair to Shadow Stitch, except for the spikes with glowing and fading red bands near the tip of each spike that stuck out everywhere on its body. It had two extra arms, with knives for fingers with the tips glowing and fading red. On top of his head stood two longer and larger spikes, obviously its horns that had glowing and fading bands near the tip like his spikes. It also had two long antennae, five feet longer than mine, with spikes surrounding it. Even the purple bands, near the tip, were red and it glowed and faded like the spikes on the monster's body.

**"Well, lookie here, I found my rats and two I was going to kill later," **it laughed.

The monster even sounded like Shadow Stitch, only deeper and eviler.

_"Who are you?" _Yaarp growled.

**"You've should of listened to Angel. I am Shadow Stitch, the dead evil from my brother. Thanks to Angel's tears last time we've met, I've been up-graded to a new form. Even though I can turn into anything, this is different because it makes me more powerful! ****Yes those tears did hurt and put holes through me, but, I eventually changed into this form, while the holes dissapeared, the holes turned white, and then to my black self. I forgot to tell you that down stairs. Okay Victoria, I'm ready to put holes into you," **he started laughing.

_"Oh, no you don't," _Yaarp growled and blew a sonic blast at him.

The blast had no effect on the monster, which he laughed at him.

**"Is that the best you can do! Well, here's mine!" **Shadow Stitch opened his mouth and a terrible scream came out (it's like recording a rake going against a chalkboard, then recording it, and putting it on a giant stearo system at full blast. Just thinking about it hurts me!). If that wasn't bad enough the force of the attack blew everybody away against the wall.. I got off of the floor, then ran to my bugee bu, who laid on the floor unconsiess, as well the others.

**"Never mess with the best. Now to finish this," **the evil one looked down.

His horns started to sprout out, getting longer and longer, until they came out and turned staight. Shadow Stitch grabbed the horns, then threw them at the unconssies Yaarp. They went though Yaarp. Unfortunately, the rest of my friends and family suffered the same fate, except for my bugee bu, who woke up in my arms, while I sat on my legs crying.

_"What? Where am I? Is he gone?" _Stitch wondered.

**"No, I'm still here brother! You will be proud for what I've done to your friends, he, he, he."**

Stitch got up, then saw the horror that was inflicted onto his heart. Our cousins were serverly hurt, that need maintnace from Jumba to the extreme, Victoria sprouted blood all over her body, while Lilo was disassembled with a large blood puddle forming under her.

_"Nooooo! You're going to pay dearly," _Stitch bellowed, with tears flooding his eyes

**"What, sad because your friends are dead? Oh, Boo Hoo! Grow up! You never needed her, you needed ME! Except fate, she's dead, gone, history!" **Shadow Stitch glared, having his horns grow back.

_"That's it, YOUR MINE!" _Stitch leapped/

**"No Stitch! I don't want you gone too!" **I began to cry harder, with worry and sorrow.

Leaping at Shadow Stitch was a complete waist, as he went right through him and landed on the wall.

Shadow Stitch laughed, **"The living can't harm the dead. Use your brain! No body can stop me! I'm impervious. You can't beat me! It's time to show you what I'm made of brother!" **Shadow Stitch attemped to punch my bugee bu by extending his arms. Stitch dodge the incoming pucnhes easily.

**"Well, this is not going to work. I'll stick to progectiles, now," **He opened his mouth and began firing fire balls. One more Stitch began to dodge the attacks. Then he fired his black beam, but missed again. After that a flamethrower attack and began to start a fire, **"Feel the burn!"** Shadow Stitch laughed.

_"Never!" _Stitch still kept his evasiveness.

Shadow Stitch turned to red blood, fell, and sank into the holes made by the floating horns. Stitch got off of the wall and ran over to me. Before he could hug me, Shadow Stitch faded in front of us, then grabbed our throats, **"Surprise! Let's see, who should I kill first? I'll chose Stitch. I'm sure your sex toy will enjoy seeing you first," **he began squeezing Stitch's neck.

Stitch, eventaully died from suffication, **"Nooo!" **I began to cry in pain (emotionally) and love.

Then Shadow Stitch screamed in pain, **"You, you little slut!" **Holes were forming in his hand where my tears fell.

He dropped me and I began to run after him, continueing to cry my heart out. He eventually fell down, which I took this as an advantage, and I cried on his face. Eventually his head melted off and his body stopped moving. Suddenly a white head appeared, it looked exactly like my face, except my fur wasn't white, I didn't have blue eyes, and my antennea wasn't white.

_"Thank you," _the being thanked. She even sounded like me, which suruprise me.

Then her face was engulfed by the face of Shadow Stitch,** "You'll suffer for that," **he pushed me off, **"Time to-" **then everything turned black and I woke up to find myself on a bed with this blue cold thing on my head (ice pack).

I sat up, Stitch was watching me, as well Yaarp and Slick (Slick and Yaarp are standing next to the bed, while Stitch is sitting next to Angel).

_"Thank goodness you're awake. You were scratching at the air again and screaming 'Shadow Stitch,'" _Stitch kissed my lips.

_"Hey, don't rub it in Stitch!" _Yaarp cried out in envy.

_"She's my bugee bu. I can kiss her any time I want," _Stitch faught back.

**"Where am I?" **I asked, feeling a headache come.

_"You're in our room Angel," _Yaarp answered.

I looked around the room, everything was normal, no blood, holes, adn dead friends, **"How long have I been unconssious?"**

_"Three hours. You were having a terrible nightmare here. Lilo's almost done with hula school and we have to take care of you. Until then, just stay in bed,"_

I kissed Stitch's lip and pulled him down when I laid down. Then I lifted up the covers to sho I wanted to kiss him undernieth. With out hesitation, he did and we started kissing.  
_"Naga, this is a stricked no breeding zone, unless I do it myself," _Yaarp's face grew bright red in with evny.

**"Don't worry, we're not breeding. Stitch and I are just cuddling. We'll just stop and relax. We can't let Lilo see us any way's," **we broke off, with Stitch laying next to me.

We laid on our sides, staring at each other's eyes. While I was looking into Stitch's eyes, something white was forming, until it was starting form into me! She was all white, with a blue 'V' on her breast. This was the same white-faced-person that replaced Shadow Stitch's head.

_"Thank you for creating me." _the entity thanked, then faded away.

**'Who was that? How did I create her?' **I was thinking.

As I was thinking, Lilo entered the room, wearing her normal clothes.

"Angel are you okay?" She ran over to me, relieved that I'm awake.

"Ih, I only have a headache, but I'm fine," I assured.

"That's great, you took a nasty trip down the stairs. We were all worried. Since you're fine, lets see the rest of your cousins," Lilo insisted.

"That would be wonderful," I happily told her as we got off the bed.

We all started down the stairs, except for my two cousins, who looked sad to see me go.

"Bye guys, see you later!" I yelled.

As we were leaving, I kept thinking about the mystery girl with white ghostly fur. It made me want to figure out her name and such, but I knew I would know sooner or later...

Just to clear up any confusion, Shadow Stitch's words are always black English or not.

* * *

Return to Top 


	10. First Date

Chapter 10

A Wonderful Night

ElectricCircuslover:Whew this chapter was long to type! I would say more but my time now is extremely short. I only have enough time to say 'enjoy the chapter' and that the next chapter shouldn't take me too long to type.

We went into town to see my new cousins. Then we stopped at a restaurant.

"We are going to visit, Experiment 602 or Sinker. He is works as a chef at this restaurant. Before I found him a home, he used to sink anything on the water, like ships or submarines, that's why I called him Sinker," Lilo explained as we went in.

Nobody was in here, but there was a pounding sound in another room.

"Sinker, are you here!?" Lilo yelled.

The pounding stopped; suddenly something came through a push-able door ahead of us, behind a long and large counter. Then it walked out into the open, revealing a parsack-looking-creature (a species of shark on the water planet, Granch III) gazing at me.

"Hello Lilo, and, heeelllllooooo little miss beautiful," the creature complimented, making me blush.

"Hello Sinker. My name's, Experiment 624, but call me, Angel. I'm here to see you."

"See me? Why me?" He wondered with a smile of joy.

"Angel here, wants to see the cousins we captured. She is very curious about them," Lilo explained.

"Well, Angel, I'll teach you a little bit of myself. My name is Sinker, as you know, and I'm designed to sink anything on the water. However, I stopped after Lilo and Stitch captured me. Now I'm the head chef who chops up food by using my long dorsal-fin to entertain people in this restaurant, which is my home. Jumba created me on January 17, 1997, so I'm eight years old. (This time frame is March 30, 2005) I like to swim and cutting food with my long dorsal-fin. My favorite color is green. And, I have my heart sunk in love by you. Will you be my bugee bu?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

I started to back away, "Sorry Sinker, Stitch is my bugee bu," I informed him.

He looked so sad, but kept his cool, "Congratulations, Stitch and Angel, but nobody told me that you two were married. How come?"

"Married? What does married mean?" I turned to Lilo, since she knew this planet better than all of us.

"Married means, when a girl and a boy get a minister that makes them officially bugee bu's or husband, which is the boy, and wife, who is the girl. Also you need to get married before you get a baby, that's the rule," Lilo explained.

"I didn't know that. This planet is so unique. Let's marry tomorrow!" I cried out blissfully.

Sinker frowned, "Well, it's time for me to prepare people's meals tonight," Sinker sounded hurt.

"I don't want you to be sad, so, here's a gift. I want you have to come over to me."

He walked up to me and I kissed his cheek to make him feel better, which of course, looked overjoyed on his blushing cheeks.

"Thanks for taking your time to meet me, Sinker. I feel happy just to see a new family member. Well, I have other cousins to see. Bye," we started to leave.

"Bye! I will visit your wedding!" He yelled as we left the restaurant.

We went to each cousin on the island, each one happy to see me, especially Kixx, who was so happy that Stitch had to get him off of me.

"This is the last cousin," Lilo warned.

"Stitch said you guys captured 68 experiments, including me. We only met with 60 of them. What about the rest?" I wondered.

"Hmm, Stitch must forget few," Stitch scratched his chin.

"We'll look at my 'cousin' book and recount. But I know Experiment 254 is living on Pleakley's planet at least. He was a real stinker, literally. I didn't want to get rid of Mr. Stenchy but that terrible smell he released could make me loose my meals as fast as I eat them."

We approached this old looking house. We walked up the stairs and Lilo knocked on the door, causing a green blobish creature with green eyes to open the door.

"Hello Lilo, what brings you to my sssscary house hold?" The creature asked.

"I'm here to introduce you to somebody," Lilo showed me to him.

The green blob took one look at me and studied me. He was different from the other male experiments. It took only one look to get them to go nuts, but he was normal.

"Pleassssure to meat you. I'm experiment 300, but call me Spooky. I like to sssscare people, it's my programming to find anyone'ssss worst fear in their mind, and transeform into it. Hmm, I sssee great fear in you. I sssee a ghostly figure that looks exactally like Stitch. Hissss, eyes are shining blood red, and he has never ending ghost powers. This ghost has been terrizing you in your ssssleeep."

Lilo and Stitch looked at me with worry, "Is this true?" Lilo asked.

"Ih, I didn't say anything because it never crossed my mind."

_"Is that the thing giving you the nightmares I've been seeing lately?" _Stitch asked with concern in his wonderful voice.

"Ih, his name is Shadow Stitch. He is torturing me in my sleep. Shadow Stitch is the evil that died in you when we first met. When you fell in love with me, your evil died and it took shape into a new being called Shadow Stitch, which is a ghost that wants vengance on me for killing by making you fall in love with me. When I fall a sleep he strikes, making everybody in my dream die and making me sorrowful and afraid. Shadow Stitch is tearing me apart, Stitch. I desperately need help in order to get rid of him," I explained.

They were skeptical about Stitch's evil coming alive and torturing me.

"Angel, maybe you watched too many horror movies at Gantu's ship and at Myrtl's house," Lilo crossed her arms.

"Lilo, I didn't watch anything. I just found out about television this morning. When I was at Gantu's ship, I was stuck in a containor for five monthes. The only time I could leave was to clean myself, which I had to be kept by a long leash. And, at Myrtle's house, I was too busy having fun at the party with Stitch, which took up the whole day."

"I would've died without my horror movies. But, how did you create this terrible fiend?" She asked, still skeptical.

"I told you already, please believe me," I pleaded.

Lilo and Stitch softened up, "Okay, Angel. How can we help?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. All I want you guys to do is wake me up when I'm sratching at the air or saying 'Shadow Stitch.' I'm terriblily scared of him. I'm even more scared of him than the dark, and that's my bigest fear!"

"We promise to wake you up if you have problems," they both assured.

"I'm still here," Spooky looked upset that we forgot about him.

"Sorry Spooky," I appologized.

"It's okay. I don't have anymore to say anyways," he gazed at me, keeping this frowny face.

"It's starting to get dark, and Stitch is starting to look antzy to go home. Bye, Spooky. I'm sure we'll talk more at the wedding," I kissed his cheek, which didn't blush or anything.

"Wedding? Who'ssss getting married," Spooky scratched his head.

"Stitch and I are going to get married tomarrow," I answered, clasping my hands togather.

"Congradulations. I'm sure you two will be happier that way. Well, I've got to get going. I'm cooking some birds in the oven and I don't want to get them burnt," he going into his house.

"See you tomarrow," Lilo told him before he closed the door.

We walked home, while the sun was hiding very slowly as we walked. All of us went in our home, finding Jumba watching television on the couch as we went in.

"Ah, hello little girl, 626, and 624," Jumba greeted us, "I've built room for you two lovely experiments. Come, I we be showing room," Jumba got off of the couch with excitement and went into the hallway.

We fallowed our creator down the hall, all the way to the end, where a closed door on the left wall, with 'Stitch and Angel's Room' carved into the middle of the door in gold cursive writing. He opened the door with excitement and all us curious people went in.

"Tada! Room is perfect for 626 and 624. I made room big just in case you experiments make off-springs and that you can have wide variety of places to put thing at. Jumba created big closet to put clothes in or other things in it for storage. Bed is being large and fluffy, with heart-shaped top of the backboard, also with names carved into it. (Stitch's name is on left side. Angel's name is on right side of the backboard) You both have pink and blue dressers on both sides of bed with pink and blue lamps on top. Both have large and very soft pink and blue blanket and pillows, created by Pleakley. Your bed sheet has hearts all over it with names sewn into each heart. I hope my experiments love the pink walls, fluffy blue carpet, and large window on top of the back board," Jumba smiled down at us, waiting for us to do are thing.

"Oh, Jumba! This looks gorgeaus! I don't know how we could repay you for this," I gazed at our room.

"Don't worry, 624, you and 626 will pay me later. Trust me," Jumba smiled mischieviously.

I knew what he was thinking, and I just smiled at him for it.

"Well, evil genius will be making 'Z' on couch until bigger girl finishes last meal of day," Jumba left the room while we all explored it.

"I guess I better move Stitch's things in here," Lilo said in a sad tone.

I felt bad for her, she probably had Stitch sleep in her room ever since they found each other. This made me feel like I was stealing her friend away.

"Lilo, I know you're sad but I can fix that," I gave her a hug.

"How?"

"How about you sleep in our room on mondays, wednesday, and saterdays. This way, Stitch and I can spend time with each other alone; and you can sleep with us, and not make you feel like we're rejecting you," I broke off to see a small smile on her face, "Maybe I shoudn't. I don't want to invade your guy's space," Lilo looked down again.

"Don't worry, your not invading anybodies space. I would feel glad to have you with us. You being with us would make me feel safer about waking up from my nightmares."

She looked up with a large smile and agreed.

"It's dinner time!" Nani yelled.

We stopped gazing, wetn into the hallway, and into teh kitchen. Jumba and Pleakley were at the table, eating what lookes like, these green things that looked like trees, on their plates. That wasn't the only thing, there laid a pile of this white blob stuff, a small pile of these tiny green ball things, and some chopped up meat.

"Okay you three, I've made you guys some broccoli, peas, and cut up ham for dinner. How much do you want?" Nani asked us.

"Meega and Angel naga worry. We have date," Stitch smiled.

"No, you two are not going to date. You and Angel will be caught by the dog catcher and you guys can't be seen anyways, deguise or not because of the 7:30 curfew. I just don't want trouble."

"But bigger girl, my experiments are already adults, even though they are four years old. Curfew wroks on children and trouble causing teenagers. Plus, they need to have time to be with the alone and such, like you and surfer boy. It is not being fair. Jumba is being sure my experiments will be extra careful," Jumba desprately tried to get us our freedom to have date.

**'He really want us to have a baby,' **I thought, staring at Jumba with surprise.

"Fine, but I better not get a phone call from the dog catcher tomarrow moring," Nani warned.

"We'll be extra careful," I assured.

"Good. You two can have your dates," She approved.

"Oh, Nan. I have wonderful news for you. One, Lilo's going to help me join hula school, she has the form I think."

Lilo took out some papers and handed them to Nani.

"That's great Angel, Just don't undress with the other girls or you will be in trouble."

"I won't. And two, I'm getting married tomarrow," I told her excitely.

Nani looked very angry with me, I didn't trust her with the knife in her hand, "WHAT? NO! One it cost too much. Two, I have work a three tomarrow. Three, you need a wedding dresss and Stitch needs a tuxedo, which are expensive. You can't be married because the way you guys look, we don't need the minister knowing you two are aliens. I just now remembered, you can't go to hula school. If you get pregnate then everybody is going to get suspicious and such. Both are no!" Nani exploded.

I felt hurt. I can't get married. I understood the hula part, but the marriage thing was unfair.

Once more Jumba defended me, "Don't worry with the costing, Jumba Jukiba knows friend that can wed anybody."

"And I can create the wedding gown. I already have the tux made and I can make the wedding cake. So pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee can they have a wedding. This is a exciting and facinating galactic event.

Nani's temper started to fade away with a sigh, "You are asking too much Angel, but if they can keep their word I'll let it be. I'll just take a day off," she approved, sounding upset.

"This is wonderful, Stitch!" I hugged him, "This is one step closer to my goal!"

_"Alright Angel, do you want to have our date now, since it's nighttime?" _

"I would be glad to!" I hugged him tighter.

_"Okay Angel, you're crushing me," _Stitch struggled to say the word.

"Soka, Stitch," I broke off.

"Can you make me another video camera? I would like to send these two to ' America's Gushiest Home Love Stories'" Pleakley asked Jumba,

"I've built camera already, but it is no use for you, since show of love and gushiness is being off air forever," Jumba laughed.

"NOOO! That was one of my favorite shows. Why do humans have to be so cruel? At least they didn't take 'Detective Dickey Copper' off air," Pleakley complained.

_"Pleakley, do you have Angel's surprise made yet?" _Stitch asked the one eyed alien.

I looked up at him, "What surprise?"

"The little monster asked me to make you some things. Follow me to Jumba and I's room," Pleakley backed up from the table and left the kitchen.

We fallowed him, while Lilo stayed in the kitchen to eat dinner.

**"You shouldn't have," **I kissed his cheek.

_"Yes I do. I wanted to give you some things to make the night special for the both of us. I'm sure you'll like it," _he smiled.

Stitch and I entered Pleakley and Jumba's room. Pleakley stood next to this bunk-bed, with dresses, bottles with different color liquids in them, and some other interesting things.

"I took the liberty to make you more beautiful for your date. I bought lipstick to paint your lips red to make you look prettier, a gold necklace. I even have the necklace heart shaped, with the words 'Stitch and Angel' carved in cursive on the front. The necklace even opens up to so you can put in two small pictures," he held up the bearutiful necklace.

**"It looks beautiful Pleakley. Where did you get it?" **I gazed at the necklace.

"I bought it at the mall and had a special name carver, carve you're names onto the front of this necklace," Pleakley explained.

**"What's a mall?" **

"A mall is a wonderful place to buy toys, clothes, and other things you might need or want. Malls usually have wide selections of things to buy."

**"That sounds neat. Maybe I'll go there sometime," **I felt an interest in me grow.

"I'll take you someday, but, I'm anxious to see you dressed in the dresses I've made. I'll hold up the clothes, and you can tell me which one you want to wear for your date, okay?"

"Ih," I agreed.

"Would you like this?" He held up a little blue sparkling dress with bands to put on my shoulders.

**"That looks lovely. I want to wear that instead**," I clapped.

"I'll make a pile of clothes you would like and a pile you would like to be changed," Pleakley put the dress on the bed, next to the other stuff.

**"Okay." **

"You'd like this one. This is a miniskirt," he held up a skinny yellow dress with red hearts all over it and it had no bands or anything because it was too tight (I think it's a mini-skirt any way).

**"I like it, but I hate the color yellow. Could you make it blue with pink hearts on it?" **I asked, quivering from the color 'yellow' since it reminded me of that pervert 625.

"Hhmm, I thought you would like it like that. I could change it with no problem, but here's a dress that might catch your interest," he put the miniskirt onto the bed, next to the dress and picked up a black sparkling dress with out any bands to put on my shoulders. Instead there was a zipper to zip it up and keep the dress up.

**"That's very lovely, Pleakley. I like that one. I want to wear that for my first date instead," **I changed my mind and complimenting his work.

"Thank you. It took me quite awhile to make these clothes. I'm happy you like them. I can't wait to work on your wedding dress. I already have the wedding rings from Jumba and me's wedding, don't ask. It's not what you think," Pleakley quickly told me, picking up a plain red dress with no bands or zipper on the back, instead it had strings to tie together to keep it together and up, just like the black dress.

"Here's the last dress," he held it up.

**"It looks very nice. I'll enjoy these dresses and other things. I want to give you something in return for your generosity, but, I don't have anything to give besides a kiss on the cheek." **

"Oh, it's okay. I like doing things like this. You don't have to worry about giving me something. Your compliments and a thank you are like gifts to me," Pleakley started stacking the clothes.

_"I'll take your clothes to the closet," _Stitch offered.

**"It's okay Stitch, I should be the one who puts them away, since they're mine," **I disagreed, feeling like it should be my responsibility.

_"Naga. I want to; and besides, you should get ready," _Stitch hopped on the bed, took the dresses, except for the yellow and black one, and hopped back down to me.

**"Thank you." **

_"You're welcome Angel," _he kissed my cheek nervously and left to our room.

"Okay Angel, I'm ready to make you beautiful," Pleakley told me in excitement.

**"Just wait, I have to take off my disguise and put on the sparkling dress," **I told him.

I slipped out of my disguise and put on the black dress, which Pleakley had to zip the back up.

**"This dress is a perfect fit and it looks good on me," **I told him in amazement.

"That's nice to know. You can put your disguise in the hampry next to the door," Pleakley pointed at the box Stitch used this morning. I walked up to hampry, tossed it in, and walked back to Pleakley.

"Okay. Next, I'm going to decorate your face," he started to get his stuff ready.

I hopped on the bed, sat down, and waited for him to beautify me, "First, lets put some powder on your cheeks," he opened this circular object, took out this fluffy flat circle, patted this read powder substance, and patted my cheeks with it, "Okay," he finished, "Next, here's some red lipstick. I need you to make a kissy-face for me," he warned.

I did what Pleakley said and let him rub the red lipstick against my kissing lips.

"Now pretend to kiss someone," he ordered again, which I once more did what he told me, while having a weird feeling on my lips. "Now, let's make you smell pretty," Pleakley took one of the five bottles with different liquid in them, then spayed some of the liquid at me, which made me smell like a beautiful flower.

"Here's your necklace with your names on it..." Pleakley put it on me, "...And we are done. Behold, you are 100 date material," he picked up a hand-mirror and showed me how I looked.

**"Wow Pleakley! I'm speechless! You've made me look terrific," **I thanked and kissed both of his cheeks in appreciation, which both of his cheeks wore my imprints of my lips from the red lipstick.

"Oh, you're welcome. I guess I have a misconception of you. You're no monster. You're very polite and nice. You are nothing like the little monster. Finally, Jumba created a good and controlled experiment."

I giggled, **"Well thank you. I just hope our children are just like me." **

Pleakley gasped, "CHILDREN?! YOU AND STITCH ARE GOING TO HAVE BABIES!?" He cried out in surprise.

**"Not yet. We're learning about babies, pregnancy, ourselves, and other different things. Once Stitch says 'yes,' then we'll our thing. But, I have to ask you a very important question," **I asked him, feeling worried that he might say 'no'.

"Yes," he answered, looking like he was about ready to faint.

**"When Stitch and I have our baby, it will stay in our room. When it grows up, it will need to share a room with some body because Nani doesn't have enough room for it. Well...If we get a boy ,and he grows big enough, can he share your guy's room?" **

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...sure," he struggled to say the words, "But, I don't want him causing trouble in our room," Pleakley warned, waving his finger at me.

**"Thank you for understanding. Now, I need Jumba's permission." **

"Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure he will let you and Stitch keep him in here," he assured.

Then Stitch entered the room, wearing a tuxedo, black pants, and a rose in his shirt pocket, _"Angel I..." _he stopped, noticing how I looked, _"Hubba, Hubba! You look more beautiful than a goddess," _Stitch complimented, gazing at me.

I blushed and hopped off the bed, **"You don't look anywhere near bad look'n yourself," **I complimented back.

"I'm going to fix this make a new miniskirt, then go to bed. I have much sewing to do tomorrow morning," Pleakley told himself in excitement.

_"Time for us to get going, Angel," _Stitch held out his hand.

"Ih," I took his hand, **"Thank you Pleakley," **told him as we left the room.

Stitch led me to the kitchen so he can show us off to the remaining family members.

"Wow, Stitch and Angel, you two look nice together," Nani complimented.

"Yes, 626 and 624 are looking 100 good for date," Jumba jumped in.

"I agree with Jumba, you two look nice together. I wish I could go, but the 7:00 pm curfew is in effect, but have fun. I'll be sleeping in your guy's bed, since today is Saturday," Lilo warned.

"Lilo! That's disrespectful! You don't sleep their bed when they're gone. In fact, you shouldn't be sleeping with them period," Nani scolded.

"Don't worry Nani, Lilo is allowed. I didn't want her to feel like I was stealing her friend. So, I allowed her to sleep with us on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, that and, she can wake me up from the terrible nightmares I've had for three days," I explained.

Nani calmed down, "I still think she should sleep in her own room, but you cared about Lilo's feelings, and you lessened your guy's time with each other for her. I'll allow it, but no funny business when she's in there, got it?" Nani stared down at us.

"Ih," we both told her.

"Good. Now, you guys have fun," Nani started cleaning the dishes.

_"Let's get going Angel." _

"Bye, see you guys later," I told them before leaving the kitchen and out the door of my home.

_"I'm going to drive you to a certain somebody for our first date meal," _Stitch declared as we went down the stairs and approached a red vehical.

**"Who are you taking me to?" **

_"It's a secret," _he chuckled and opened the door of the vehicle for me, **"Thank you," **I told him as I went in and sat down on the seat.

Stitch closed the door and quickly walked around the red vehicle to his side and went in, _"I need you to use your seatbelt and buckle up for me." _

**"What's a seatbelt?" **I wondered.

_"Seatbelts are these things..." _he held up these two long things sticking out of the seats. One a metal thing at the end of it, while the other one was this black box at the end with a long thing hole and a red button on top of it, _"...You put the seatbelt with the metal at the end into the long, thin hole until it clicks of the buckle," _Stitch explained, showing my as he explained, _"You try." _

I did what he said. I took the seatbelt and put the metal thing into the buckle, causing it to click and stay together across my waist.

_"Are you buckled tightly?" _He asked, making sure I listened carefully.

"Ih," I confirmed.

_"Okay, let's get going," _he said, while taking out this small metal thing out of his pocket and puting it into a hole of this circlular thing, then turning it.

Suddenly, the vehical started shaking and making noise, **"What's going on?" **I asked him, shaking in fear.

_"Don't worry, it's only the duane buggy getting started. There's nothing to be afraid," _Stitch soothed me.

**"Okay," **I felt my fear leave me.

He pressed one of the petals on the floor and the vehical raced off. I felt the wind blow my fur, and the trees past us in a fast rate. I looked up at the stars and the big white thing in the sky. I watched other vehicals get passed by Stitch, for some reason they were honking at us. Maybe they were saying hello by using their vehical just like Stitch. Eventually we stopped at this green small building that with a sigh near the top of the biulding that said 'Frenchfry's Frenchfries.'

**"How come we're here, Stitch?" **I wondered.

_"It's a secret. Now, press the red button on your buckle to release the seat belt," _he told me and pressed this red button, which released him from the seat belt. Then I did the same.

_"Wait here, I'll get you," _Stitch ordered.

I didn't ask why, I just did what he asked me.

He took the small metal thing out of the circular thing, put it in his pocket, got out of the buggy, walked around the car to me, and opened my door, **"I could've done it myself, but thank you," **I got out and licked his face.

_"I did it because I see men do it for their women on dates, such as this, on television. So I thought, I should," _Stitch explained.

I giggled, **You shouldn't believe everything you see."**

_"I know, I just wanted to make you comfortable," _I he pick me up (bridal style).

**"You don't have to, I'm fine."**

_"Naga, I want to," _he started walking around the building, until we stopped in front of the back door of the building.

_"You smell beautiful, Angel," _Stitch complimented me as on of his extra arms knocked on the door.

**"Thank you," **I kissed his lips.

_"Hello? Ah, Stitch and Angel. I've been expecting you. Come in." _French-fry insisted.

I broke off, Stitch whore an red imprint of my lips on his lips, **"Soka Stitch, I have lipstick on your lips," **I appologized with a giggle.

_"It's okay, I'll think of it as a gift from you," _he carried me in.

Stitch set me down in a on a chair, in front of a round table with a pleasant aroma coming from the candle sticks on both sides of the table. After he set me down, Stitch walked to the other side and sat down at his chair.

_"what will you guys want to eat?" _French-fry asked, holding a note pad and a pencil.

**"You can choose," **I insisted.

_"Me too," _Stitch agreed.

_"This is great for me. I'll be back," _he left in to an empty door way back of Stitch

**"How did he know we were coming?" **I asked my bugee bu.

_"I wispered into his ear that we were coming here to eat for our first date," _Stitch explained, gazing at me.

**"That explains why you were wispering into Slushy, Splody-head, Sparky, Deforester, Heat, and Plazmoid's ears," **I smiled.

_"Ih, we all have surprises for you," _Stitch chuckled.

Then French-fry came back, carrying this red steaming creature with large pincers, and eight legs. Next to it laid lettuce and tomatos, _"I made steamed lobster for you two to start off," _He set our food in front of us, as well the silverware, _"I'll be back with more food," _French-fry left.

**"Hmm, looks tasty," **I gazed at it hungrily.

First, I took off one of the claws, put them in my mouth, and started chewing, **"This tastes great Stitch."**

He gave me a smile and did the same, _"You're right Angel," _Stitch agreed.

I broke the lobster into pieces and started eating it one by one, until they dissapeared inside my belly.

Stitch on the other hand, ate his differently, instead he gobbled the whole lobster and licked his paws. I just giggled at him. Next, I ate my tomatos and lettuce slowly with my fork, enjoying each bite. Stitch just growled, picking up his tomato and letting it flop on the plate, _"Yuck, lettice and tomato. This isn't food, they're plants. How come you like it?" _Stitch complained.

**"Because I'm not picky. Plus, I'm used to eating these in 625's sandwiches. If you won't eat them, I will."**

_"Sure," _Stitch agreed, sliding the plate to me.

I ate his meal just as I did before, still enjoying the wonderful food that was given to me.

French-fry came back with more food for us. This time, how ever, he didnt' have lobster or tomatos and lettuce. Instead, he brought us a large steak and a large pile of mashed potatos, _"I'll pick these up and start on your desserts," _French-fry picked up our plates and started leaving.

**"Can I have a drink?" **I asked him.

_"Me too?" _Stitch asked too.

_"Yes, I'll make it quick," _he went back into the kitchen.

I started eating agian; I chopped my steak into a bunch of little pieces and began eating them. Then French-fry came back, holding two large cups with this liquid in them (grape juice). He set our drinks in front of us and left again.

I took my first sip, it tasted just like heaven. I drank half of it and started on the mash potatos.

I drank half of it and started on my mashed potato's, enjoying each bite of it. While I was eating, I couldn't help but stare at Stitch as he was eating. He looked so hansom. I've never seen anyone so lovely, besides Kixx, but he was a pervert and a show off, so he didn't count.

Eventually Stitch took notice and started to do the same to me. We both started to stare into our eyes in love, both admiring each other. We both knew what we wanted, but the consequences were too great to handle. I wanted to make-love with him really badly, but I didn't want to drag him into something he didn't want.

We broke off shortly and started on our large steak. After a while, Stitch and I finally finished eating. I was stuffed, but when French-fry came back with two large pieces of chocolate cake, I couldn't resist.

Chocolate's the most, most, most favorite thing to eat and I could never stop me from eating it. Stitch and I eyed the desert eyed the desert, waiting for it to make its new home inside our stuffed bellies.

_"Here is some triple fudge chocolate cake. I'll take your plates to wash," _French-fry took our plates and back to the kitchen.

I couldn't wait to use the fork to get to little pieces. Instead, I shoved the whole big brown cake into my big mouth, chewing a little bit, and then swallowed the entire thing. Stitch looked at me with shock, surprise, and excitement.

**"Oh, ah, I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate. I'm-" **

_"Da bugee bu!" _he cried out, running over to me and giving me a big hug.

I was so full, I didn't wan t to move, **"Stitch? Why are you happy? I didn't mean to do that. I lost control. I should apologize." **

_"No need to apologize. That's how I react to coconut cake. I can't help it too. I know you feel embarrassed, but don't worry. I do the same thing. We have something in common, something that doesn't make us feel totally different from one another," _He cheered me up.

**"I didn't know that. Thanks bugee bu," **I licked his face in appreciation, as well to get some of the chocolate off his lips.

_"Even though you gobbled that cake, I don't see one speck of frosting on your face or anything," _Stitch chuckled and picked me up

**"I'm so full. Can I just want to lie down in the dune-buggy for a little bit?" **I asked, hearing my belly growl in pain.

"Okay. I'm getting too full to eat my cake anyway. The next place we're going will require little movement and I'll drive slow for you to make bugee bu feel better," Stitch walked me to the door and waited for French-fry to come back, which we didn't wait long.

**"Thank you very much for making such wonderful tasting food for our first date," **I Thanked.

_"Yes, I thank you too for the delicious food, and for saving us from a nasty dinner made by Pleakley and Nani." _

_"Oh, it was a pleasure to have you two over. It makes me happy to see Angel and you enjoying the meals I've cooked." _

**"Before we go, I want to kiss your cheek for the wonderful meal and time I've spent here." **

French-fry walked up to us and stopped in front of us, positioning himself for his reward. When he did, I kissed his left cheek, leaving an imprint of my lips on his blushing red cheeks.

_"I never want to wash this cheek again," _French-fry told himself in joy.

**_"Bye" _**we told him as Stitch opened the door and left.

He carried me around the building to the dune-buggy, opened the door, and set me down on the seat, _"Boy Angel, you pack a lot of pounds real fast, don't you?" _He attempted to joke, noticing how heavy I've gotten, and how my belly bulged out a little, which could be seen how my dress is push outward until the top of my belly.

**"I was hungry and I have a small belly," **I defended myself, knowing that he was making fun of me.

_"I know," _Stitch chuckled,

**"That's thoughtful of you Stitch, but I don't enjoy looking fat," **I told him as he walked around the dune-buggy and got in.

_"You don't look fat. You look cuter. Trust me, I know," _he buckled up and started the vehicle.

**"It doesn't matter; it'll disappear in two hours anyways. I'm just worried what everybody will think about me." **

_"Don't worry Angel, you're fine. You look good no matter what; everybody else will think so too. Plus, it's not like they're going to stare at your belly, they'll just stare at your breasts." _

**"You have a point there. I guess I'm worrying too much for nothing. I feel better now, Stitch." **

_"That's good. You shouldn't worry about what others think of you," _he drove off, _"You look beautiful to me no matter how embarrassed you feel about yourself, because I love you and always will, for all eternity," _Stitch stopped at the beach with our cousins waiting for us at a picnic table.

**"Aww, you're so sweet," **I unbuckled my seatbelt, scooted over to my bugee bu and liked the side of his face with a purr of satisfaction.

_"Well, we're here. We have some special surprises for you," _Stitch unbuckled himself and opened the door.

I fallowed him out of the vehicle and he picked me up again, knowing that I still had a bellyache from the tasty food, and carried me to our cousins, who sat at a picnic table.

_"Hello Stitch and gorgeous-I mean, Angel," _Deforester greeted us, holding a flower necklace and staring at me as Stitch put me down.

**"Hello, Deforester," **I greeted back.

_"Here, I made this for you," _he put the flower necklace on me.

**"Oh, for me? Thank you very much," **I thanked.

_"You look beautiful," _Splody-head complimented.

_"Yes, I agree with Splody-head, you look pretty," _Slushy joined in.

_"You look hotter than before," _Heat gazed at me.

_"You look hotter than my plazma balls," _Plazmoid fallowed after Heat.

_"You look hot, hot, HOT!" _Sparky started charging up.

**"Thank you," **I blushed, **"You guys look nice too," **I complimented back.

They smiled and blushed, _"Thank you," _they all told me.

Then for some reason, all their smiles turned into a surprised and sad look, **"What's wrong?" **I asked them.

_"Are you pregnant already?" _They all asked, noticing the bulge in dress, which will get bigger when the food makes it to my belly-space.

I turned to Stitch, **"You said they wouldn't notice," **I complained, keeping my vioce normal.

_"I said that so you would feel more comfortable," _he explained.

I turned back to the others, **"Sorry, I'm not pregnant. I just ate too much at French-fry's. You know small belly, big appitite," **I told them, feeling embarrassed.

_"Oh, I understand," _Splody-head spoke up, _" I would know how that would happen. When I first ate cake at my new home, which is at the laua, I ate so much that my belly bulge out too much, making me look like that I swallowed a bowling ball."_

**"Didn't you feel in embarrassed?"**

_"I did at first, but I quickly realized that I shouldn't be embarrassed. Everybody makes mistakes and besides, it's natural for us experiments. The only thing I fear about being embarrassed about is the way I act, smell, look, and other things in front of you."_

**"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm polite and caring. Thank you, I feel much better now about myself," **I thanked.

_"I did?" _He sounded happy and surprised.

**"Sure. I was embarrassed by the way I looked in front of you guys, but you made me fine now." **I explained.

_"Well, thank you," _Splody-head thanked and decided to change the subject, _"Now, Slushy, Heat, Plazmoid, Sparky, and I thought about on how we were going to entertain you two. We came to a cunclusion that, Slushy and Sparky are going to entertain you two singlely and the rest of us will use our fire abilities to make some shapes in the sky for you. We will go first," _Splody-head decided.

_"After those guys, I'm next," _Slushy volenteered.

_"Then me!" _Sparky charged up again.

_"That's great. Angel and I will watch the first cousins perform from the dune-buggy. Slushy, Sparky, and Deforester, if you want, you guys can watch with us, but Angel and I get the first seats," _Stitch offered.

_"Oh, that's okay, we're fine with the picnic table. Plus, you guys need your space," _Slushy dissagreed, putting on a face that clearly said, 'I can't believe you just said that, Slushy.'

_"Suits youselves," _Stitch told them, _"Lets head back to the dune-buggy to watch the show," _he picked me up and took me to the vehicle.

Stitch set me down, got into the dune-buggy, and closed the door, waiting for the night to be filled with life. A few minutes later, fire balls filled the air and exploded into different colors and shapes.

I scooted myself as close to Stitch as I could, rapped my arms around his chest, laid my head on his shoulder, and laid my anttennae on his head. After I became comfy, Stitch rapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him.

This was so romantic, Stitch and I watching our cousins make pictures in the star lit sky. We saw blue flowers explode out of fire balls, fire shaped hearts in the sky, different colored plazma balls going accrossed the sky, making them look like shooting stars, fire balls that blew up into rainbow colored sparkles, fire shaped flowers, giant different colored plazma balls, making them look like comets, rapid fire fire balls, each making different colored sparkle showers, and other special tricks.

**"Wow Stitch, this is beautiful. I wish I had their abilities instead of my stupid power," **I told him happily, but I also felt sadness inside me.

_"Now Angel. Don't feel bad that you can change anything good or evil by singing, except experiment built after you. You have a voice only an angel would have, and that beautiful singing voice makes you more valuable, precious, and beautiful to me," _he kissed my head.

**"I know Stitch, but what I've done and what I can do with my songs are terrible. I'll sing my good song, but that bad song I vowed to never sing ever again for what it has done to our o'hana. But face it, my power makes me the most dangerous experiment. I'm now destructive like the others, but my programming can make a good and powerful experiment turn leathal."**

_"I know Angel. But you are the most non-dangerous experment ever created. You know right from wrong, you're kind, caring, peaceful, and helpful to others. You set a great example for others and our future children, Angel. You're even better at being good and you choose your powers to not harm anyone. Me on the other hand, I use my super strength to harm others or sometimes I forcefully capture our cousins. I have problems harming the person or item that makes me angry with my super strength. Thanks to Lilo, she has done a good job at keeping my anger down and being more calm when I get upset. Only things that get me really angry set me off now," _Stitch explained and hugged me.

**"I guess you're right Stitch. I'm just unhappy with what I can do. Thanks for the help. You always know what to say or do to make me feel better. But...You never told me about you having super strength. How strong are you," **I became curious.

_"Strong enough to lift 3,000 times my own weight and not an ounce more."_

I broke off and looked at him with surprise, **"You can lift 3,000 times your own wieght!? That's amazing Stitch!"**

_"Oh that isn't the only thing I can do. I can think faster than an a super computer, I have super scence of hearing, which is more advanced than the average experiment, I'm almost virtually indestructable, I can't be harmed by fire or bullets, I have special seeing abilities like seeing in the dark, x-ray vision, inferred vision, thermal vision, and bonoccular vision, which means I can see far away and know how far it is. I can eat metal and other hard and un-appiteting things, like Pleakley's food for example _(I couldn't resist!)_. Last, I can roll into a ball and deflect progectiles, like plazma shots," _Stitch explained.

**"Wow," **I told him, speechless about all these abilities, **"If I would've known this I wouldn't of did those horrible things five monthes ago. I was scared into doing those terrible, terrible things to you and our o'hana. If-"**

_"Angel! Angel! Angel! Cool down!" _Stitch calmed me down, _"Forget about the past, that's over now. Think about it, Gantu doesn't have you anymore, the Edmonds think you ran away, Nani has the approval of you living in our house, we can date, we have our own room, and tomarrow's the wedding. Don't let that day ruin your chances of happiness. When you're hurting, I'm hurting. So please, please forget about it," _Stitch hugged me agian.

**"I'll try, Stitch," **I returned the hug.

_"Remember Angel, you're safe with me. I won't let anything harm or capture you," _he assured, breaking off, but keeping his paws on my shoulders.

**"I know my bugee bu," **Kissed his lips, leaving another imprint of my lips.

He wiped it off and smiled, _"Let's just have fun and enjoy our date," _Stitch stroked the back of my head.

**"I agree," **I broke off and we started watching the colorful sky.

Then a big rainbow fire ball went into the sky, exploded, and was replace by a picture of Stitch and I kissing inside a heart, on top of the heart said in fire, 'Have A HAPPY WEDDING STITCH AND ANGEL!' and plazma balls were flying over the scene of us, looking like shooting stars again.

**"That's very generous of them, and what they've done was geourgous," **I complimented.

_"I think they're done Angel. Let's go out and see," _Stitch opened up the door and left with me fallowing him, since the food I ate became digested, causing the bump in my dress to dissapear completely.

We got out of the vehicle and went to the experiments that lit the sky oh so beautifly, **"You guys were stupendance!" **I complimented them.

_"Ih, you guys really know how to make a date good," _Stitch coplimented too.

_"Thank you, we're happy you two enjoyed the show. Well, I've got to get going. I have teekie tortches to light," _Splody-head told me.

_"I agree, I have a welding job I have to work at tomarrow and I need sleep," _Heat yawned.

_"I need sleep too. Those golf balls are not going to make themselves you know," _they started walking away.

**"Wait, before you guys go, I want to kiss your guy's cheeks in appreciation for the wonderful time," **I stopped them from leaving.

They took emediant action and ran over to me to recieve their kiss, **"Here's one for you," **I kissed Splody-head's cheek, **"One for you," **I then kissed Plazmoid's cheek, **"And, one for you," **I kissed Heat's cheek.

Once more, I left an imprint of my lips on their blushing red cheeks, _"Th-Th-Thank you Angel," _they ran off.

_"Now it's my turn to entertain," _Slushy insisted.

_"Angel and I will sit at the picnic table and watch," _Stitch told him as we went to the picnic table to sit, which we sat between Sparky and Deforester.

We watched Slushy create ice skulptors of flowers, me, Stitch and I kissing, stars, hearts, and finished by making a very large statue of Stitch and I getting married, _"That's all I know what to do Stitch and Angel. I thought I had more to do but I was wrong. Well, I've got to go to sleep in my freezer, bye," _Slushy sounded embarrassed.

**"Before you go, would you like to have your cheek kissed?" **

_"I would be more than happy to have a kiss from you," _he smiled.

I gave him his kiss and he walked away happily with his cheeks blushing red with an imprint of my lips.

_"I'm last. I brought some boaurd games to play with you, since nobody wants to come over to my home," _Sparky said in a sad tone.

**"I would know how that feels," **I looked down, **" But, I'll play your games. What did you bring?" **I asked, looking up with a smile.

_"I brought cards to play rummy and go fish, yatzy, bingo, paper for hangman, and scrabble. Which one do you guys want to play first?" _Sparky asked, sounding excited.

**"I'll play go fish," **I chose.

_"I'll play too," _Stitch sighed.

_"I'm going home. I need my rest for my bush trimming job," _Deforester yawned.

**"Thanks for the flower necklace. I want to kiss your cheek in appreciation for them." **

He smiled and lowered his face down to me. Once more, I left another imprint of my lips on his blushing red cheeks. He spun himself joyfully back home after the kiss, obviously thinking he was in heaven.

We Played Sparky's games; Stitch, Sparky, and I played three games of go fish. Stitch won two games and Sparky won once. Next was rummy, Stitch had to teach me how to play the game, unfortunately for Sparky and Stitch, I won non-stop. After that game, we played yatzy, this time Sparky had to teach us. Though, Stitch and I put up a good fight, we still lost to Sparky. Then we made words for scrabble. Stitch won that game by spelling my name a lot. Next, we played bingo, once more I had to be taught how to play, which it didn't matter because I was no good. Last, we played hang man, Sparky and Stitch were hard. I kept loosing and I was too predictable.

**"Well, that was fun," **I tiredly yawned.

_"I haven't had anyone to play with since...Dupe came over three weeks ago to play cards," _Sparky started to put all his things in his game chest, on the other side of the picnic table, under the wooden seat.

_"It's time for us to go home. Angel and I have a big day tamarrow and we need sleep," _Stitch yawned.

_"I can't wait for tomarrow," _Sparky smiled, closing his box with his games in it.

**"Before we all go, I want to give you the last kiss." **

Sparky flew over to me, ready for his kiss. I kissed his cheek and flew away happily, grabbing his box before leaving.

_"It's time for bed Angel. Let's go back home," _Stitch picked me up and carried me to the dune-buggy.

He set me down in my seat, buckled me up, and did the same to him. Stitch turned on the vehicle and sped away. It didn't take long for us to go home, but I was starting to get drowsy, and I didn't want to sleep in the vehicle, until I cleaned myself up at least.

Stitch and I went into our home, Jumba was watching the television, obviously waiting for us to come home.

"How was date? Did 626 and 624 breed yet?" Jumba asked us still giving us an excited and anxious look.

**"Naga, but Stitch and I had a great time together. What time is it?" **I asked, starting to get drowsier.

"It is being, 10: 07. 624 and 626 have been out for 2hrs and 55 minutes."

**"That's nice. Well, I'm going to clean my face up and go to bed. Good night Jumba," **We walked into the kitchen.

"You too, 626 and 624."

After leaving the kitchen, Stitch and I went into the bathroom. I crawled up the sink and let the water come out of the sink, into my cupped paws. After a while, Stitch handed me a rag, which I didn't know where he got it, and cleaned my face off. After much wiping, I looked into mirrior, not a thing on my face. Then we got undressed in the bathroom, and then left, put it into the hamper in Jumba and Pleakley's room. We left the room, closing the door after leaving, walked all the way down the hallway to our room, and went in.

I crawled up the wall and flipped the light switch on, letting us see our friend sleep on my side of the bed all snuggled up under our large blanket and laying her head on my pink pillow.

**"I hope we don't wake her up when we get on our bed, Stitch," **I told him, walking over to my blue side of the bed and turned on my lamp on my dresser.

_"Naga, she'll be fine," _Stitch assured, turning off the light, closed the door, and ran over to his pink side of the bed, while I hopped on my side, sharing my pillow and blanket with Lilo.

**"Good night Stitch," **I took off my necklace and put them on my dresser and turned off the blue lamp.

_"Good night, Angel," _Stitch said in a sleepy voice.

I scooted myself close to Lilo, starting to let the fear of the dark get to me, and closed my eyes to sleep.


	11. The Break up Part 1

Chapter 11

A New Ghost in Town

ElecticCircuslover: This chapter was pretty normal size, but the next chapter is much shorter. I might be able to get the next chapter done by this week or early next week. Now, this chapter his some bad language in it, which tells you who will be in this chapter. Oh, something very important may happen to Angel emotionally.

Well, enjoy and have a happy Halloween!!!!!

I woke up with a yawn. I could clearly see that it was still night time, and darkness filled my eyes, except for a beam of light coming out of our window over our bed.

Getting up, I noticed Lilo and Stitch smiling in their sleep, **'I wonder what they are dreaming about?' **I smiled at their peaceful forms.

**'I wonder what time it is, Jumba never put a clock in our room. Oh well, I'll ask him later for one.' **

I looked at the dark filled room, starting to feel fear enter my mind, as well the fear of seeing Shadow Stitch anywhere in this room.

**'I should get back to bed. Our wedding won't come any sooner if I'm still awake,' **I thought to myself, laying back down and scooting closer to Lilo, then covering us up better.

Unfortunately, my belly started to grumble, telling me that I was hungry. This nerved me, I didn't want get off my side of the bed period, and meeting Shadow Stitch by surprise was not an option, plus I didn't want to wake up anybody by turning on the lights.

**'No, I am not going into the dark and possibly find Shadow Stitch and wake people up because of my screaming, all because you need filling,' **I argued with my grumbling belly.

My belly was obviously unhappy, showing me by grumbling louder.

**'No! I said I'm not going to fill you up. Wait until later, after the wedding you'll be growling from the pain,' **

Once more, it growled louder, causing Lilo to stir. She grabbed my neck in a hug, choking me by accident as she slept; to make it worse Lilo started talking in my ear, "Hello Skrump, I was looking for you. Now we can eat pickle tongues," she finished, snoring and drooling into my ear.

**'Okay, Lilo thinks I'm a skrump , what ever that means, and choking me about it, she's snoring and drooling into my right ear, I'm arguing with my belly-space. Well, I mines well give in and find something to eat," **I opened Lilo's hands, escaping with our waking her up was nerve racking, but I escaped her, and then slowly traveled through my dark-filled-room, feeling uneasy with each step.

Eventually, I made it to my door, feeling my way around with my antennae to get here, opened the door, and felt my way down the hallway. It took me a while to make it to the kitchen and to the fridge, and when I did, I felt proud of myself by making it here in the dark all by myself.

Opening the refrigerator, my sense of security came back when the light in the refrigerator came on. The food in the fridge looked appetizing to me, **"Hmm...Broccoli?" **I questioned myself, looking at the bowl full of these green trees, **"Naga. Mashed potatos?" **I looked at the white blob in the green bowl, **"Naga. Ooohh! What's this brown stuff in this small glass bowl?" **I gazed at the mysterious brown stuff on the bottom rim.

I took the small bowl and sniffed it. I quickly grew uncontrollably excited when I found out what it was...chocolate, **"Chocolate!" **I squealed, shoving the bowl in my face and started to eat the liquid chocolate.

After finishing, I could clearly tell that my face was a mess by my fur feeling wet, **"Great, my face is a mess, I lost control, and ate someone's dessert," **I told myself in shame, **"Now I have to clean my face and apologize to the person who was saving their dessert," **I sighed, putting the bowl on the table.

I turned on the kitchen light, closed the refrigerator door, took the bowl from the table, and went to the sink to climb up and clean my face. Conveniently, next to the sink stood a tall roll of paper towels, **"That's nice to know. Now I don't have to take an extra trip," **I chuckled.

After gently setting the messy bowl in the sink, I took a paper towel, wetted it, and wiped my face until I felt clean again, which didn't take long**, "Okay, where is the garbage can to put this in?" **I wondered, drying my face off.

I sighed, **"I guess I'll be garbage hunting since I don't know this place well enough yet," **I hopped off the counter.

I looked around the kitchen for a few minutes, until I came across this thing that looked like a garbage can next to the entrance room doorway, except their was this cube thing on top of it with a little door that can be pushed forward. Pushing the little door, I sniffed the entrance of this mysterious thing, **"Whoa that stinks!" **I almost gagged, covering my purple nose, **"I think this is the garbage can." **

I put the used paper towels in the hole, and quickly left the kitchen after turning out the kitchen light. Once more, I had to feel myself down the hallway to my room. As I was slowly making my way to my room, I was starting to feel a strange presence, as if someone was watching me. I quickened up my pace, not taking the chance to see 'him.'

With a happy smile on my face, I found my way to my room, and without hesitation, I closed the door and ran over to Stitch's side of the bed, since I didn't trust to sleep with Lilo now.

Stitch slept too close to the edge for me to hop on next to him. Instead of taking that route, I hopped somewhere close to Stitch and crawled onto him. He stirred a little bit, but stayed in his peaceful slumber, while I crept up to him.

Lifting up his covers, I slipped underneath the blanket, laid flat on his body, keeping my head on his strong chest, and slipped my paws underneath his back.

_"Wha? What?" _Stitch started to wake up.

I looked up at his blushingly tired face (the moons light is coming through their window on to their bed).

_"Oh, good morning Angel," _he looked down at me with a yawn.

_"Wait a minute, it's still dark," _Stitch realized, _"How come you're up so early?" _

**"I needed a late snack." **

_"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" _

**"No. I ate before snuggling up with you and I owe someone an apology for eating their chocolate desert." **

Stitch chuckled _"Let's hope you didn't eat Nani's desert." _

**  
"Ih," **I agreed.

He started rubbing my antennae back with his upper arms, while is lower arms held me close. I laid the side of my face on his again, enjoying his fluffy fur and hearing his heart thump.

_"Angel?" _Stitch asked, starting to rub my back in an up and down motion.

**"Yes Stitch," **I replied, starting to get cozy.

_"How come you're sleeping with me? You seemed happy with Lilo." _

**"I would be sleeping with her now, but Lilo started choking me in a hug. Not just that, she also started drooling, snoring, and talking in my right ear, thinking I was a skrump. Just to play it safe, I decided to sleep with you. But since you're awake I want to ask you...What is a skrump?" **I explained.

Stitch chuckled again, _"Skrump is a hand made green doll Lilo created. Lilo usually sleeps with it and plays with it when she gets in the mood." _

**"That's interesting," **I yawned, **"Good night, Stitch," **I gave his chest a good night kiss.

_"Good night, Angel," _he responded back, slowly sliding his extra arms down to my rear.

**_"Stitch," _**I pretended to complain.

He quickly took his hands off my patookie and put his paws back on my back.

_"Sorry Angel..." _Stitch apologized, _"I couldn't...OOOhhh," _he purred when I slid my paws under his patookie and squeezed his cheeks.

I chuckled and closed my eyes to sleep. Once more I tried going into one of my Stitch-and-I-are-parents-dreams again.

Stitch and I were sitting on a green blanket at the beach under the starlit sky, having a picnic for us and our pink baby girl I held in my arms, while Stitch was getting things ready for us.

**"Stitch?" **I asked, cradling our baby in my arms.

_"Yes, Angel?" _He set up the plates.

**"Do you think our baby girl will be just like us, being able to live for eternity, be fixed by Jumba, have our powers, and other things?" **I asked, concerned for our little girls future.

_"Sure, she's part of us. My baby creating formula and your ovaries inside you combining those two together creates a new breed of experiments. Plus, you know as well as I that we experiments can't die, we just shut down until Jumba fixes us, which should be the same to her. Same with the sticking to flat surfaces and living for eternity; she's an experiment, and experiments have those abilities. The only thing that makes me wonder is, will she have your powers, my powers, our powers, her own powers, or any at all?" _Stitch set a plate in front of me with a ham sandwich waiting to have a new home.

**"We'll find out when she uses them. I bet she'll have my powers, Stitch," **I smiled, starting to eat my sandwich.

_"Naga, I think she will have my super abilities," _he disagreed, flexing his muscles.

**"I think she won't have anyone's abilities," **a deep evil voice surrounded us.

Then the one if feared so very much, faded between Stitch and I.

**"Naga! Get out of my dream!" **I commanded.

After I screamed, the baby I held in my arms started crying.

**"Get out of my brother's life!" **Shadow Stitch growled.

**"Naga, I deserve to be in every bodies life, especially your brother's!" **I fought back.

Shadow Stitch started chuckling, **"Only in your dreams you pink witch! If you deserve to have my brother or family so much, how come you tried to destroy him and his family, huh?" **Shadow Stitch glared at me.

Stitch started growling, _"She didn't mean it! Gantu force her to do it," _he defended me.

**"Give me a break, 626," **Shadow Stitch turned to him, **"How did you feel when that bitch over there," **Shadow Stitch pointed to me, **"Turned a small chunk of your family evil? Not just that, they were ordered to beat you up to a pulp. Tell me, why would you still love her after that? Let me guess...HER BODY. Ever since you saw her, that's what you eyed, now that's mature of you!" **

I lowered my head and ears, feeling sadness start to enter me. He was right for a change. I know I fought at him about Stitch loving me for my body, but when Shadow Stitch told my bugee bu about him eyeing my body, I felt hurt. I remembered how we kept looking at each other's body when we first met. At first I didn't care, but now that I think about it, I felt hurt.

**"Hey, like I said before, you should've been a good little girl and be sent to Hamsterviel. I would still be alive and you wouldn't be suffering like this. You both think you love each other for your guy's personality, but you two are more interested in each other's bodies instead, that's just sickening. But hey, I'm not here to talk about shitty relationships. I'm here to for payback, and I'm going to start like this," **Shadow Stitch turned to me, let out his hands, and our baby magically appeared in his arms.

**"Don't you dare harm her!" **I screamed.

**"Don't worry, I won't touch her...The sky will," **he laughed.

After he finished, a lighting bolt from the sky came down, and hit my pink bundle of joy. After the lightning bolt connected, she smoked all over her black charred fur, and with out crying anymore, she was shut down (she's dead). Shadow Stitch laughed and though her into the dark- watered-beach.

**"NOOOO!" **I screamed into my hands, letting my tears come out like a trancurate (a waterfall) as I sat on my legs in grief.

_"You basturd!" _Stitch screamed.

I looked up, finding my bugee bu in his real form, ready for battle.

**"You think I will loose to you?" **The evil one laughed, **"Bring it on, bro!" **Shadow Stitch declared.

I ran off to a nearby palm tree and watched them fight though my watery eyes from there. I knew Shadow Stitch can't be harmed, but I also knew Stitch wouldn't listen to me if I told him.

Stitch attacked first. He took the plates and began throwing them like frisbies at the evil one. Shadow Stitch formed a black wall from his hands to stop the plates, which it did and the dark being laughed at him for his attempt, **"Is that the best you can do!? Watch this!" **He broke his shield into pieces, like a mirror being shattered, and were flung at Stitch.

My bugee bu rolled into a ball and rolled out of the way, then looked back at the black broken glass-like pieces, which changed course and started to come back for Stitch. Stitch rolled back into a ball towards Shadow Stitch, obviously thinking of a counter attack.

Shadow Stitch opened his mouth, spewing out a giant flame attack at the rolling blue ball coming at him. Even though his fire attack stayed on Stitch, my bugee bu was unaffected and hopped over him.

Shadow Stitch kept on the attack, not realizing his black broken shield still was fallowing Stitch, until it was too late for the fiend.

The monster stopped his attack and began to growl in pain from the pieces going into his back, **"How did this happen?! I control this world; how come I didn't see it coming!?" **He wondered, looking like he was concentrating on something.

The black pieces started pop out of his back and fall onto the sand, then it was fallowed by…Blood?

**'He's bleeding? How? Oh, I get it. Ghosts can only harm their type, not the living,' **I realized.

**"You damb-straight we can you pink piece of shit!" **Shadow Stitch growled at me, obviously hearing my thoughts.

The blood stopped pouring out and soaked into the sand, but I noticed the red blood turning white before it disappeared into the sand.

**"Let's see you excape from this one!" **Shadow Stitch opened his mouth, firing a black shadowy beam.

Stitch stood his ground, waiting for the beam to come to him, and when it did, Stitch punched the beam, sending it back to the evil one.

**"You've done a great job learning my brother's abilities, pinky. He's putting up a better fight than I expected," **Shadow Stitch complemented for a change, slamming the beam into the ground, **"Let's give you some shocking news," **the evil one fired electrical bolts at Stitch.

My bugee bu tried dodging the attack, but the bolts quickly rapped around his arms before he did, electrocuting Stitch. Stitch gathered his strength and slammed his fists though the sand, breaking connection of the electrical bolts and freeing Stitch.

**"Good idea, brother," **Shadow Stitch punched the sand, making everything shake violently and creating a giant crack heading towards Stitch.

It was no use to jump out of the way, because after he did, long bony arms come out of the large opening and grabbed Stitch in the air, pulling him into the gap then having it close on him.

**"Bye, bye brother. Now to give the bitch justice for my death," **Shadow Stitch evilly smiled at me.

Before I could move anywhere, the ground underneath him started shaking, and BAM, Stitch flew up from the sand, **"Once more I'm surprised, which is funny to me because I'm supposed to know every thing in this dream world," **Shadow Stitch wondered, **"Oh well," **he fired two red beams out of his eyes towards Stitch. Once more, it was another miss by Stitch's quick reflexes.

**"You should give up, 626. You're not going to beat me!" **

_"Naga! If you're here to ruin my bugee bu's family, then I have to send you packing!" _Stitch growled.

**"Go ahead and try then! That's only if you can find another way to hurt me, that is!" **Shadow Stitch laughted.

Stitch growled and leaped after the evil one.

**"Oh, you have got to be kidding," **Shadow Stitch disappeared before Stitch could hit him.

_"Show yourself!" _Stitch demanded.

**"Fine!" **An deeper and eviler voice screamed.

Then something black slammed down into Stitch from the sky, creating a giant sand crater.

**"Stitch!" **I screamed, running to his aid.

Stitch was hurt severely, with pink blood coming out his nose, mouth, and some punctures in his body, **"No Stitch, please, please don't shut down, I beg you," **I cried into his bleeding chest.

_"Don't worry, I..." _Then his voice started to fade away, until he stopped breathing.

**"No! No! NOOOO!" **I screamed into his bloody chest.

**"See, I won't lose to the living! Now that he's gone, it's just us. How shall I finish you off?" **Shadow Stitch growled.

**"You'll pay dearly for that you, you, you bastured!" **I screamed at him.

**"Ah, you learned a new word. You should graduate preschool!" **He mocked, **"Now, I'm...Grrrr!!" **He started growling in pain, **"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!" **He bellowed, while blood started leaking out of his back and landing in front of me.

To my amazement, the blood started to turn white and form together into a new being. After moment, Shadow Stitch stopped leaking blood, and the rest formed into a new individual...The white ghost girl I saw in Stitch's eye and at the end of my last nightmare.

**"Who the hell are you!?" **Shadow Stitch screamed, panting.

The girl looked at me and the same voice I have she said, **"My name is Spring, and I'm here to get rid of you for good!"**


	12. The Break Up Part 2

Chapter 12

Stitch Is Not My Bugee Bu

ElectricCicuslover: This was short and easy. Sorry about the cliffy. I've been debating about those two chapters for 6 months! You may not like the ending of this chapter but

Enjoy!

**"Well, by the looks of this, I'll have two more victims to kill," **Shadow Stitch growled, catching his breath from all the energy lost from the creation of this being.

_"That's what you think Shadow Stitch. I'm a ghost just like you, except I didn't die like you. My creator, Angel, created me out of tears of love, and when those tears fuse with your ghostly soul, I became blood, and when you hurt yourself in anyway, which you did, I leaked into both worlds. Now I can make a difference in Angel's life,"_The ghost girl explained.

**"Oh, isn't that heart warming, to bad I don't care. You're nothing more than an obstacle to me. Prepare to feel the same defeat as my brother!" **He dived down at us.

I started to run away, but the white being grabbed me first and in a flash, I ended up back at the palm tree I hid.

**"Thank you very much, Spring," **I thanked her.

_"We haven't escaped him yet, Angel," _she noted.

After she finished, the ground underneath us started shaking, _"Grab on to me quick, I'm taking flight!" _Spring ordered.

I did what she said by rapping my arms around her up lower chest area (under her breast) and she flew high into the sky.

I looked down and saw the evil one blow through the sand, **"I wish he would go away and torture someone else," **I told myself.

_"Don't worry, after I get rid of him, he won't bother you anymore," _Spring flew faster.

**"Where are we going, Spring?" **I asked her, looking down at all the buildings.

_"I'm taking you to Sparky's lighthouse, so you will be hidden while I fight Shadow Stitch in the mountains. Since I'm here, I'm disrupting both abilities to know where everything is. I just want you to be safe while I fight. If Shadow Stitch hurts you at all, you will have to deal with what ever he did to you in the real world. This is also important; what ever you do, do not wake up if Shadow Stitch grabs you. If you were to wake up, he would be forces to possess your body, until he gives up and goes back into you mind, and I don't have anyway to free you from his possession," _she warned.

I could just think of the terror he could inflict on my o'hana. Shadow Stitch could kill Lilo, after all, she was the one who weakened him in the first place, which made me wonder, **'How come Shadow Stitch is attacking me instead of Lilo? Lilo's the one who weakened him it wouldn't of happened. Not to be a jerk, but why me and not her?' **I thought.

_"I think he's just jealous of Stitch having you, or he's just plain angry that you killed him. I just don't know Angel," _Spring flew down to Sparky's lighthouse.

**"You can read my thoughts too?" **I asked in amazement.

_"Sure. When you think in this world, we ghosts can hear you as if you are saying it out loud," _Spring explained.

We magically slipped through the roof and went inside. Sparky jumped off of the large light bulb thing in surprise for coming through his ceiling.

_"Angel? What are you doing here? How did you come through my ceiling and who's your friend?" _Sparky inquired.

**"First, this is Spring, a ghost I created out of tears of love. Second, I'm here to hide from Stitch's ghost brother, named Shadow Stitch that wants to mutilate me for killing him. I know this sounds extremely strange but I need a place to hide before he..." **then I realized that the evil Stitch was still fallowing me, **"...Spring, he's still fallowing us. Shadow Stitch is going to find me very soon," **I pointed out.

_"Not if he thinks I'm still carrying you," _Spring magically put a doll version of me on her back, which looked exactly looked like me on her back, _"I'll lure him away from you and fight him. While I'm gone, Sparky can keep you safe until you wake up. But, be safe," _She flew through the ceiling.

_"So...How long has this been going on?" _Sparky tried starting up a conversation to soothe my nerves.

**"That monster has been torturing me for 4days, including today. He's getting worse every time I fall asleep. A few minutes ago, he killed my dream daughter and Stitch. I'm extremely depressed now by remembering what he did to them," **I started to swell up with sadness.

With out controlling myself, I grabbed Sparky and pulled him into a tight hug, while crying into his fluffy chest. I could feel his heart pound rapidly as I did this. I knew he was really excited and speechlessly happy, but I needed some comfort.

Sparky slowly embraced the hug, while patting me on the back and hugging me real tight, _"I'm terribly sorry for you, Angel. This must be too terrible for you to handle. When you wake up, you'll be seeing Stitch's happy face again." _(Since Angel's dreaming, she has some control of certain parts of her dream, like people for example, but when a ghost comes she doesn't have any control)

I broke off and wiped my tears off, but kept my head down, **"Yes, you're right. I don't have to worry in the dream world about Stitch, just the real world," **I realized, but I started to feel my sadness come back again.

Then I started to remember what Shadow Stitch said about Stitch loving my body. I started to tear up again and look up at Sparky's blushing face, **"Sparky, I have a very important question for you...Are you attracted to me because of my body?" **I asked in extreme seriousness.

He blushed deeper and looked away from me, **"What's wrong? Aren't you going to answer my question?" **I walked in front of him.

_"I don't know if I should. It just doesn't feel right for a girl to ask a boy, if she really knows the answer to what the think towards her body, especially your body," _he replied, having a hard time trying to say the words.

**"So it is true, men do like me for my body. Which means, Stitch's love isn't real love, it's just an attraction to my body," **I lost my love for Stitch. (Shadow Stitch wanted to make her think this so she might destroy the relationship between the pink and blue furry couple)

**"I told you love is a good-for-nothing-lie. My brother doesn't love you at all. The only thing he wants from you is the freedom to do what ever he pleases with your body. Like I said before, when you get pregnant, he'll ditch you," **the evil one walked out of a black shadow at the corner of the room, next to Sparky and I.

**"Na..." **then I started to give in, realizing he may be right, **'Maybe he is right. Stitch will get rid of me when I become pregnant. No wonder why he does not want a child real soon. He doesn't want me to lose my figure by being fat. So, that's the way he wants it! Fine! We're be-bugee buing!' **I thought in anger.

**"Good, now you won't be used as an item for pleasure anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit my hobby," **Shadow Stitch rapped his long, black, spiky antennae around Sparky's throat.

Sparky charged up, hoping to electrocute the monster of the dark, but it didn't work, **"So you want to shock me? Well, I'll give _you _a shocking time," **Shadow Stitch chuckled and squeezed tighter, until green blood started dripping down Sparky's next, **"Bye-bye, Mr. Sparkle-shit!" **Shadow Stitch light up the whole room with his electrical attack.

After the light faded away, Sparky laid on the floor shaking violently with his black charred fur smoking and his puncture neck leaking green blood, **"Sparky!! Nooo!" **I screamed into my paws and cried.

**"That was fun. You're lucky that my brother isn't evil. If he was, Stitch would probably shut you down after he makes love with you. Instead, he's going to take a less evil task by dumping you after you get big from pregnancy, kick you out of the house, then give all your possessions to the next victim. Don't you feel the love?" **He evilly smiled.

After he finished, a white beam hit Shadow Stitch's head, blowing it up to pieces, _"How did he get here?! I thought I destroyed him for good. I guess he took the cowards way out and split in half. Well, enough of that. Are you okay Angel?" _Spring landed in front of me.

**"I'm fine, I guess," **I looked down at my feet, feeling my fragile heart break.

_"What's wrong? Did Shadow Stitch do anything bad to you?" _

**"Naga, he did something good for a change. He told me the truth about Stitch's love for me. Stitch loves my body, not me as a person. I shouldn't have been blinded by my love and dreams. Now that I found out Stitch, I'm breaking up with him. And I thought we would me make a cute couple when we were going to marry. I was wrong." **

_"Angel, don't listen to him. He wants you to break up with him to make you miserable. Stitch loves you very much. What make you think he's lying about it?" _

**"The way he acts towards my body. Yesterday, Stitch confessed-" **then Spring cut me off.

_"Okay, I get the point. How do you feel when Stitch," _then a black blur rammed her into the light bulb.

**"How dare you blow my head off!" **Shadow Stitch growled. He lunged at Spring, but every thing turned black.

I opened my eyes. The whole room was bright from the sun. I sat up and found some red blood on the blue blanket it was covered up with.

**"Blood? What happened while I was asleep?" **I thought out loud.

I looked around the room to see if Stitch was in the room so I could tell him we're though but no one was around. I took off the covers and hopped off the bed. After landing on the floor, I found a blood trail going from our bed to out the door of our room. Fallowing the blood trail out the door, I found Pleakley with a bucket of water and this yellow thing he was scrubbing the floor with (a sponge).

**"Pleakley, what happened?" **I asked him.

He hopped off the floor and backed away from me, "Oh no! The pink little monster is going to attack me next!" He yelled.

**"What do you mean, 'I'm going to attack you next?'" **I wondered, starting to get worried.

"While you were sleeping this morning, you were rolling around the bed screaming 'Shadow Stitch' and clawing at the air with your pink claws. Lilo and Stitch woke up and tried to wake you. While doing so, you slashed Lilo's right cheek. Stitch and Nani rushed Lilo to the hospital, while Jumba and I stayed," Pleakley explained.

I looked at my blood-covered-claws and cried, **"What have I done!" I've hurt Lilo with my very own claws! I can't stay here anymore for what I've done. I told Stitch I was the most dangerous experiment, he should've listened. Good-bye, Pleakley. I'm never coming back again. But, before I go, tell Stitch that I'm breaking up with him. I don't want to be _his _bugee bu," **I told Pleakley and ran.

"Angel! Wait!" Pleakley screamed.

I didn't listen and ran out of the house, hoping to never return.


	13. I Made the Wrong Choice

Chapter 13

My Mistake

**"I can't believe I hurt Lilo. She forgave me for what I've done five months ago, and this is the thanks I give her slashing her cheek, Lilo going to the hospital because of it, and me running to the same location that I turned on Stitch to look at my bloody claws in shame. I deserve to be shut down, or worse, turn me into a pod and destroy me, preventing me from ever coming back. I'm just a hazard to everybody! I deserve the name 'Angel.' Since I don't deserve it and Stitch gave me that name, and I don't anything from him, my name will be 6...2...4...again. Like I said before, I'm just not allowed to have a life like everybody else," **I cried into my paws, **"Where am I going to live now? I can't go back to Gantu's because he'll put me in a container and I don't want that at all. Living with the O'hana is un-permissionable . I guess, I'll live with the Edmond's and become their dog again, until I can find another bugee bu. I hope I'm not too much of a hazard to live with them,"** I took my paws off my face and got up from the ground I was sitting on.

Then something small and watery hit my right shoulder. Then I felt another one, and another one, until I was bombarded with these water drops from the sky. I looked up at the gray sky in wonder, never seeing such a moment in my life. Suddenly, a lightning bolt appeared in the sky and was fallowed by a giant boom! This scared me into running back into town to find Mrs. Edmond.

(Half an hour later)

I looked everywhere, I just couldn't find them. My fur on my back became soaked and dirty from running on all-four in this water dropping moment and the blood on my claws was washed away. That wasn't the only thing wrong, I was starting to get cold and the wind didn't make anything any easier for me to find the Edmonds.

I ran to a right corner of the sidewalk and continued, until I found my destination. I ran as fast to the door as possible and pounded on it as if I was being chased by a Snarlack (A giant snake with spikes all over it. (A native creature on the Planet Ternlic)

"Coming!" Mrs. Edmond answered.

She opened the door and cried out happily, "Angel! You're finally back! Myrtle and Gigi are going to be very happy you came back from their sleep over tomorrow."

Mrs. Edmond scooped me up and carried me in like a baby, "You're a wet, dirty, smelly, and shaking," she noticed, "I'm going to clean you up and try to warm you up with a warm bath," she warned, carrying me to the bathroom.

Mrs. Edmond turned on the warn water and set me in it. I sat on my patookie and let the water slowly come up me. Even the warmness of the water made me feel good a little bit, but for some reason, I kept shaking.

"Are you still cold, Angel? Please don't be sick," she felt my head, "You feel fine. I wonder what's wrong. After I'm done cleaning you up, I'm going to call the vet. I don't want my little Angel to be sick, no she doesn't," Mrs. Edmond started talking in this funny voice (baby talk)

**'I regret picking that name,' **I angrily thought.

She scrubbed me everywhere, with this bush thing, even my privates with this purple flower scented soap. After cleaning, she emptied the warm water and took me out and put me on the sink as she was doing this, I still shook from feeling cold, **'What's happening to me? I'm so cold, my nose is runny, my throat hurts, and I'm-' **

"Ah, ah, achoo!" I sneezed.

"You must be sick now? I'm calling the vet," Mrs. Edmond picked me up like a baby, rapped me in a green towel, and began drying me off as she was walking to the out the bathroom and to the kitchen.

Mrs. Edmond took this small long thing off of the counter, balanced me on one arm as she began pressing these buttons with numbers on it. Then I started sneezing again and snot came out of my nose. She wiped my nose with some paper towels, while balancing and talking on the device thing against her shoulder, "Hello? Kokoau Pet Vet?"

Then a small voice women's voice stated coming out of the strange piece of technology, "Yes. How may I help you?"

"Okay, I need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Jones. My dog is starting to get sick and I need him check my dog, Angel, out to see if her sickness may become serious or at least cure her," Mrs. Edmond requested.

After a moment of silence the voice came back, but I kept sneezing some more so I couldn't exactly tell what the voice was saying.

"Okay 3:15 pm. I'll be ready to get her there, thank you," Mrs. Edmond finished and pressed a button on the device.

"Well Angel, mommy is going to help you. Yes she is," she started talking in that funny voice again and began tickling my belly.

I stated to giggle and push her hand away playfully, but sneezing interfered with the fun. She wiped my nose and took me to the bath room, then set me down on the bathroom sink, "Now to finish fixing you up," Mrs. Edmond picked up a purple brush from the sink and began grooming me.

If felt wonderful to be groomed by another person, but when it came to my private parts, I wanted to bite her in defense.

"I'm finished grooming you. Let's see what else am I'm going to do to you? Oh, I know," Mrs. Edmond told herself and left the bathroom.

**'I'm soft and clean again!' **I thought, feeling my soft fur everywhere, **"Boy, she grooms perfectly. My fur is back to its lovely shape, it's soft, and it has the wonderful shine I like,' **I thought happily.

Mrs. Edmond came back, holding these two red bows and this small metal thing, "Your claws are looking dangerous. I'm going to trim them for you. Now hold still," she warned, picking up my left paw, which I pulled away and growled at her.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I have to. I don't want you hurting anyone at the vet," she apologized, grabbing my paw again.

I was starting to get angry,'** I loved my claws and I never wanted them to be trimmed. It's not like they're going to grow any further anyway,' **then I began to soften up realizing what these claws did to Lilo, **'Maybe I should let her trim them. I don't want to hurt anyone else. But these claws are my only defense when I'm captured or in trouble," **I continued arguing with myself about the topic as fighting Mrs. Edmond's hands off me. Shortly after, I came to a conclusion to keep my claws. I didn't want to be defenseless if threatened by something.

"Angel, stop fighting with me. I know you don't like this but I don't want any trouble at the vet's office. Please co-operate for me," she begged.

Mrs. Edmond grabbed me by the paw again, but I couldn't take it anymore. Using one of my antennae, I wrapped it around the metal object and threw it.

"Angel!" she let go and hopped back, "You can use those things?!"

**'Oh no! I blew it. Now she'll think I'm a monster and get rid of me. Darn it Jumba! Why did you create us experiments with short tempers?!' **I screamed in my mind.

"Wow! Boy, you ectoplasmic detection dogs are very unique," she told me in amazment, while getting the metal thing.

**'Whew! Thanks to Lilo, I won't loose my only place to live. Now I feel even more terrible inside," **I looked down at my paws in shame.

"I wonder what else you ectoplasmic detection dogs can do." Mrs. Edmond wondered, grabbing my paw again.

**'That's it! No more little miss nice girl!' **I couldn't take it anymore.

I opened my large mouth, rapped one of my antennae around the pesky metal thing, put it in my mouth, and swallowed it.

"Angel! Bad dog! Now your claws are not going to be trimmed and you're going to get a stomach ache. I won't mess with your claws anymore. I just hope you don't hurt somebody," Mrs. Edmond softened up, "I hope you'll like these red bows near the tip of your long things," she gently grabbed my antennae, which I didn't mind at all. When Mrs. Edmond put the first bow on I screamed in pain. She crushed the part of my antennae that was crushed by the door Nani slammed on yesterday.

"Did I close it too tight," she frantically tried getting the bow off. I shook my head 'no.'

"What did I do? Wait, let me see," Mrs. Edmond picked up my antennae and began searching for what was wrong. I felt my fur move on top of the 'hurt spot', "Oh, this looks terrible! The vet has look at these," she told me, picking me up and carrying me to the living room..

**'Well, that's over with. Now I feel bad for what I was doing back there. She was only trying to help. Now I ate something of hers and it'll never come back. Sigh, darn you Jumba,' **I thought as she set me down on the couch next to her, letting Mrs. Edmond pet me, which felt great.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I was only trying to make you cuter with the red bows near the end of your long things. I didn't know you were hurt. Well, the vet will help you," Mrs. Edmond picked me up and hugged me, "Mommy doesn't want her little girl to get hurt. No she doesn't," she broke off and kissed my forehead. I couldn't stop myself from tearing up. I felt like I was her baby being showered by my mother's love.

"Angel? What's wrong?" She took noticed my tears.

I licked the right side of her face to show that nothing was wrong, "I guess your old master never gave you this much love before," she smiled.

She was right, but that wasn't the reason why I was starting to tear up. The reason why I started tearing up was because this made me want a child even more. I wanted to showwer my future baby with love, like Mrs. Edmond did to me. Since I broke up with Stitch, I won't be able to do such thing, **'Who am I kidding, all men want my body. They'll do the same thing as Stitch and ditch me when I become fat from pregnancy. I'll never have a bugee bu or baby,' **I thought sorrowful.

Mrs. Edmond set me down next to her, which I hopped off the couch and ran to Mrs. Edmond's room. When I did, I hopped on her bed, shoved my face into a purple pillow, and sobbed, **"I was happy with Stitch. We had a wonderful-achoo! Date. We were learning a little bit about-achoo! Ourselves, pregnancy and babies. Jumba had high hopes of-achoo! Achoo! Stupid sneezes! Jumba had high hopes for us to create a child. He even spent much of his time and created a room for us. Now because I broke up with Stitch and left the O'hana, I ruined his dreams and wasted his time. Then Nani accepts me Stitch and I to have dates, create a child, marry, and most of all, she accepted me into the O'hana. Then- achoo! Achoo! Aaaachooooo! Pleakley helps Stitch and I with the date and he decided to show some generosity by helping with the wedding I broke off. I'm a horrible, horrible-Achoo! Person. I asked too much too soon**," I cried and kept sneezing into the pillow.

After a few minutes later, Mrs. Edmond's voice filled the room, "Angel? What are you doing?" She wondered, sitting next to me and carrying me up, "What's wrong?" She asked.

**'I'm just heart broken and ashamed of myself for what I've done,**' I thought miserably, as I attempted to rap my arms around her and buried my face in her chest to cry.

"You are a very interesting dog. I've never seen a dog cry like a person before. It's as if you are a person. But, this is no time to complement. I can tell you're hurting inside."

I looked up at her face and made a fake bark, then put my face back in her chest to cry.

"Are you sad because you're not with your old master?"

"Growl. Ah, ah, achoo!" I said still keeping my face in her chest to cry.

"Hmm...Is this about Lilo's dog?"

This was a hard one to answer because there were so many things that set me off, but if it wasn't for the truth none of it would've happened. So I looked up Mrs. Edmond's face, into her concerned eyes, and barked.

"Oh, Angel, I'm sorry. There are other dogs out there on this island. I'm sure you'll find a dog just as good as Stitch," she tried to cheer me up.

Her attempt failed and I continued crying. She set me down and took the pillow to clean, since it was all snotty and wet from my tears, "I'll leave you alone to cry if you want," Mrs. Edmond scratched my belly and left.

(Half an hour later)

I finished crying, on the same place I cried on Mrs. Edmond's bed, which was soaked with tears and snot when I got up. I looked at the digital clock Mrs. Edmonds dresser on the left side of her bed, **'2:31pm. I've been crying for an hour and a half. Even though I'm done crying, I'm- Achoo! Still hurt,' **I thought depressingly as I stared down at my feet.

"Are you done crying, Angel?" Mrs. Edmond's voice was approaching me.

"Bark," I told her miserably.

She picked me up, balancing me on one arm while the other arm was carrying her blanker. Mrs. Edmond left the room and took me to the living room, then she set me on the couch, "I'm going to clean my blanket. Please don't cry anymore, you're making me feel bad," she begged.

"Bark-Ahchoo!"

"Thank you, I'll get you some treats," Mrs. Edmond scratched my chest.

I growled for real, while she was scratching me, "Sorry," she pulled away "I forgot I wasn't allowed to touch that area. But, I still wonder what's underneath that fur of yours. When I was brushing your chest area, something was moving along with it, as if it was a women's breast, but who know, you're so unique you may have them. You're a special dog. I wish you were so unique, you could talk. I wouldn't get scared or freaked out. I'll be a little shocked but not crazy. I would love to talk to someone while Myrtle's gone," Mrs. Edmond started to walk away.

I felt bad for her. I knew how that felt, nobody to talk to, never engaging into a conversation, and the boredom of it. Once more, I went into an argument with myself about if me revealing to her that I can speak. Before she went into the hallway, I gave in, "Mrs. Edmond, wait!" I called out.

"Who's there?!" Mrs. Edmond yelled.

"Me, Angel," I ran up to her.

She started shaking and backed away from me, "You, you, you, you can talk?"

"Yes," I looked down, realizing that I blew my chances of having a home.

"How? You're a dog. Dogs don't talk."

"This dog does. I'm special, I'm unique, and I'm...your pet." **'Well, for a few seconds at least,' **I thought sadly.

"I can't believe this! A dog that is talking and walking up-right! I'm so shocked," Mrs. Edmond started backing away again.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I should've been quiet, but when you said you didn't have anyone to talk to, I felt bad for you. Now I have to leave and find a place to live. Good-bye, Mrs. Edmond," I began to cry again and walk away.

"Angel! Don't leave! I'll be fine!," she picked me up, "I always knew you were special, and this proves it," Mrs. Edmond began to squeeze me into a hug.

"So...You're not scared?"

"Oh no, I'm quite happy now. Wait until Myrtle, the vet, and everybody else finds out."

"No! Please don't do that! I only want you to know. Please don't tell, I'm begging you," I pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell," she set me down on the couch.

"Achoo! achoo!" I sneezed again.

"You sound terrible. I hope the vet can help you."

"What's a vet?" I wondered, looking up at her.

"A vet is a place to treat animals, if they're sick, hurt, and other things. It's like a sanctuary for animals," she explained.

"Sounds great, I hope they don't find my breasts. Then people will wonder about me."

"You have breasts? So that's what's hiding under your fur. You are an amazing dog. Do you have other things you want to reveal?" Mrs. Edmond gazed at me.

"Sure. I can stick to flat-achoo! Surfaces, for example. I learned how to roll into a ball and know where everything is three months ago. I have an advanced digestive system. Anything I eat will get digested in my belly space, except for living things. My claws can retract and turn into round purple finger nails. And last, I have the ability to turn anything good or evil by singing a song forward and backwards. I hope this isn't overwhelming for you," I explained, laying my head on her.

"You're the most amazing dog I've ever seen. Now, you said that your digestive system is advanced, can you tell me how it works?"

"No problem. My body is expandable from the inside. When I shove something in my mouth, I can swallow it very easy. What ever I eat, will go down my throat and into my empty place, this serves as a holding place for food and water, as well giving me a full feeling when I eat something. It's nothing but a small room surrounded with muscles. The size of our empty place depends on the size of a dog, a large dog has a big empty place while the little dogs have small empty place.

(I had to space it so you guys can read it)

Next, when the food has been in the empty place for a while, the food or water will be will be pushed forward though the muscle and into the belly space right here," I put my paws on my belly, "The food or water is surrounded by a thin layer of muscles all around, which is so thin you could push your finger into my belly and feel the metal thing I ate earlier, not just that but the muscle wall the food came from too-achoo! It is very important from me to not eat too much. If I eat too much, then the food will put too much pressure on the wall leading to the belly space and create a belly ache. There is only two ways to get rid of a belly ach. One way is to rub my belly, this will soothe the muscles. Second, I would have to lay on my back, this will make the food press not as much.

After the digestive progress from the belly space, the ever is left of the food will go down the belly space muscle and into a line of muscles, that looks like an umbilical cord leading to my patookie storage, and out my patookie, which patookie means butt. While in the line, the rest of the food is sucked up and turns into-achoo! Vitamins and minerals for my body. Nothing is expelled and I get a full dose of nutrition.

If I were to eat something alive, however, the being would be shoved into my belly space after a period of time in the empty place. Once shoved into the belly space, digestive accures like before, except the digestive juices won't harm the being, instead the juice will give him air to breath, and the other thing that changes the in my digestive system is, the being will be stuck inside my belly space for five days. After five days is up, the being gets shoved down the muscle in my belly space and the muscle tube like before, except, he or she won't be absorbed on the way to my patookie storage. When the being is in my patookie storage, he or she will be stored inside my patookie for three days, which the space is very small and there are some cells inside the patookie storage that will release air for the being. After a period of time the muscles surrounding the being will start to come the gather and push the being through a very small stretchy hole that leads to my patookie, and I have to, well, push the being out of my body," I explained.

"That saves me the worry about you going to the bathroom in my house. Don't you have to go sometime, especially tinkle? What if you're pregnant, will your digestive track change? Do you pass a little gas or vomit? Does Stitch have the same digestive track?" She inquired.

"Alright. First, water fuses with my body in the muscle tube so I don't need to go. Second, I don't know if anything will change if I were to become pregnant. You don't have to worry about me passing gas, but I can vomit if I eat way too much or I eat or smell something yucky. Last, Stitch has the same digestive system as me," I finished.

"I have many more questions about you, but I don't want to bug you too much and I have to clean my blanket. I ask you only two more questions."

"Okay-achoo!"

First, can you see two dimensional, and second, what made you so sad?"

"Yes, I can see two dimensional; think of me as a furry odd-shaped human. Second..."

I told her everything, except for the Shadow Stitch problem since she wouldn't understand and I told her about my antennae problem.

"Boy, that sounds terrible, Angel. You have to give things some time. Don't rush things, especially a relationship. I believe you're over reacting about his likes. What do you like about him?" Mrs. Edmond lifted me up onto her thighs.

"I loved him because he was nice and loving towards to me. I love his personality, which would make me melt in love. Most of all, he cared so much about me. I can't believe I fell for his charms so easily," after finishing, I made a long sigh and sneezed again.

"I think you're missing something," Mrs. Edmond giggled.

"What am I missing? That's all I love about him."

"I'm not a dog, but what made you attracted to him?"

"I fell in love with...His looks."

"See you're guilty. You love his body and he loves yours."

"But, he was going to ditch me when I become pregnant," I looked down.

Mrs. Edmond lifted my head up, "You he wasn't. He loves you too much to ditch you. I know you want puppies real soon but that takes time. Stitch is not stalling to have his way with you. He knows raising children and taking care of a pregnant woman is hard and time consuming. He wants to learn a lot so you and he won't run into any problems. You're rushing into things. He loves your body, but he loves you as a person too. You are in the same boat as him."

She had a point there. I buried my face into her chest and cried, **"What have I done! I've ruined my chances of being happy. I bet Stitch is crying his heart out because I broke up with him! Achoo!" **

Mrs. Edmond patted my back, "Don't worry, you'll get him back, and I'm sure you'll have a happy marriage. Then almost a year later, I'll see Lilo walking down the street with two happy parents and happy puppies and I'll say, 'there's my Angel and her family walking down the street again.'

I looked up at her, "Lilo's o'hana won't want me. I hurt Lilo really, really bad with my claws and ran out of their o'hana. Believe it or not, I want to live with you, I've developed a strange liking for you. When I had to pretend to be a normal dog, you showered me with love and it made me feel like home. I want to live here but I want to stay with Stitch."

"Well, I'm flattered. Even though, you're like a person, I'll still treat you the same before I found out you were...Um...Special dog. I'll try to convince Nani if we can work something out so that way you can live at both houses and get your mate. It will make me happy to see you happy again," she carried me up and hugged me.

I wiped my tears and smiled, "Thank you so very much! Achoo!"

"You're welcome. Well, I've got to get dressed; my purple shirt is wet and snotty. Plus, it's almost time for us to go and I need my blanket to be cleaned," Mrs. Edmond set me down and scratched my belly.

She walked away to do her things, while I sat on the watching the television and wiping my nose on some tissues Mrs. Edmond handed me after she finished her blanket

"Well, I'm done," she flopped down on the couch next to me, "We only have one hour left to your appointment with the vet. Oh, I almost forgot, I found your collar outside yesterday on our street. I need you to wear your collar for me," Mrs. Edmond took out the blue collar of her purple shorts pocket.

"Do I have to? I hate collars," I told her, while crossing my arms

"I'll keep it loose for you so you don't feel like it's choking you, I promise."

"Only if it doesn't choke me or make me each really bad."

"I'll make sure it doesn't," she opened it up.

"Oh all right," I gave in.

She put the collar on me and closed it. The collar was so loose, it like wearing a necklace.

"You look great, Angel," Mrs. Edmond complimented me.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it suits a fine looking dog like you real good."

"Thank you," I hugged her.

"Your welcome, Angel. Oh, can I put a bow on you head? It'll make you prettier," she tempted me.

"Sure," I agreed.

Mrs. Edmond got up, walked out of the room, and came back with a red bow that was a little smaller than Gigi and put it on my head.

"You look dashing."

"Thank you again-Achoo!"

"You're welcome," Mrs. Edmond pick me up, hugged me close, laid on the couch, and she let me sit on her belly, "Let's watch some television," she pressed a button on the remote on the little table.

"You watch the television, I'm going to take a nap," I started curling up on her belly (like a dog) and closed my eyes.


	14. Meeting Doctor Pervert

Chapter 14

The Vet's Terrible

ElecticCircuslover: I finally finished this chapter. I think I'm getting quicker at typing or somthing. I wanted to type in my usually summery, but I ran out of time. The reason why I'm getting done very quickly is, my mom has a week off vacation unti this friday. So this mean, I'm finally out of the house and able to type at the library in my home town. Oh, for those who read chapter 13 that first set of dialoge, I for got to put the word 'don't' when Angel said, 'I don't deserve the name 'Angel'. Sorry for the confusion.

I woke up from a wonderful dream (start clapping your hands and cheering). It felt so good to have a good dream. It's something I never get anymore, and it'll probably be that last of my good dreams but my body woke me up.

"Hello sleepy head," Mrs. Edmond scratched underneath my chin, which felt great to me, as I yawned.

"I love it when you scratch me, it feels wonderful."

"How about tickling?" She smiled.

"Don't you dare," I warned, I told her giving her a smile.

Mrs. Edmond picked me up from underneath her shoulders, sat up, and laid me on her thighs, "It's tickling time!" She cried out in excitement.

"No, please! Ha, ha, ha," I started laughing, kicking around from Mrs. Edmond tickling my belly, the most ticklish spot on me.

She finally stopped tickling after a while. After she did, I panted from all the energy lost by laughing and kicking around so long.

"Well, that was fun," Mrs. Edmond looked at this thing attached to her wrist, "It's 3:05. Time for us to go," she warned.

I hopped off her and waited for Mrs. Edmond to get off of the couch. She turned off the television, got off of the couch, and opened the door to the outside, "It finally stopped raining." Mrs. Edmond said we walked to her vehicle.

We walked to the, Mrs. Edmond buckled me up and herself after I did. She activated the vehicle, then we were on the move.

"While we are at the vet, I want you to co-operate with the doctor even if you don't like what they do. I also want you to behave yourself; I don't want any fighting with the doctor or the pets there," Mrs. Edmond warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not the fighting type, and I'll do my best to co-operate with the doctor. I'm a friendly and polite dog-achoo! I promise" I assured.

"That would be helpful."

Then my belly started to grumble, unhappy about eating and drinking nothing for breakfast, "Mrs. Edmond, I'm hungry," I told her, putting my paws on my belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to give you your treats. Well, after the vet checks you out, we'll go home play some board games and I'll make pop-corn to go along with the fun. We'll have a great time together."

After a while of driving, we stopped next to this building, that said 'Pet Vet' on the window in pink and letters, "We're here," she warned, turning off the vehicle.

She unbuckled me, then her, and she opened my door after she left the car. I hopped out, stood on all-four, then went into the building. I saw a bunch of these strange creatures. I saw two small dogs (Chiwawa ), this green thing that was tied in a knot (a snake), a women that was carrying this grey creature with these long hairs coming out of its face and a long slender tail (a cat), this creature that had many different colors on its body and wings, and other strange animals.

The terrible thing was, I was very hungry and they all looked soooo tasty. Yet, I can't eat any of them because they have masters and I promised Mrs. Edmond to behave. So, I just looked away from the creatures and pretend to not notice them as I fallowed Mrs. Edmond. She stopped at a glass window and began talking to some lady behind the window.

I couldn't see anything so I just listened to what they were saying as I sat down and waited, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Edmond. I'm here for my dog's appointment at 3:15," Mrs. Edmond told her.

"Let me see...Ah, okay. Please be seated while I notify Dr. Jones that you're here," the lady ordered.

"Thank you. Come on, Angel, let's find a seat to wait at," Mrs. Edmond told me, while walking away.

I fallowed Mrs. Edmond to her seat, hopped onto her thighs, and curled up, watching other people attend to their pets. We waited, waited, waited some more, while the other pets and people were slowly disappearing into the door on the right side of the glass, and leaving the building.

We were the last people in the room, until the same man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile on his face. He whore a white lab coat with some things in his shirt pocket, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes, "Mrs. Edmond, you're next," he called out.

**'Finally! I've been sneezing non-stop, I'm starving, thirsty, and my legs have been asleep for a long time!' **I thought, sneezing some more.

Mrs. Edmond picked me up like a baby again and carried me over to me. The door we went though lead to a long hallway with doors on both sides of the straight hallway, but we went into the first door on the right. The room was medium sized. On the left side of the room, it was nothing but cages with three bars in each door. At the end of the room, stood a large desk with some gadgets on it a white box thing (a computer), and two large windows behind it. On the right side of the room, had some picture of animal and what looks like their insides too. Half of the wall stood a long counter with sinks and cabinets. On the other side of the room, how ever, stood three chairs next to the desk, and a garbage can. Next to the garbage stood a white sheet, separating it form the counter. Last, in the middle of the room stood a long and large table with a tray of needles on the right of it.

"You have a very interesting dog, I've never seen such a thing. What kind of breed is it?" The man asked, looking at me with interest.

"She is an Ectoplasmic Detection Dog. Her and my daughter's friend's dog are very rare," Mrs. Edmond told him, sitting down on the chair on the left side of the door.

"Very interesting, how long have you owned her?" He began scratching underneath my chin.

"I adopted her four days ago for a surprise birthday party for my daughter, Myrtle the next day."

"Well, that's nice of you. What's the matter with..." he looked down at my gold name tag on top of my breast, "...Angel. Is it these things sticking out of her chest, underneath this white 'V'?" He began moving his hand to my breasts.

I growled, causing him to back away.

"Please don't touch that area. She is very personal about her body and she doesn't like anyone to touch her milk pouches on her chest," Mrs. Edmond warned, saving me from blowing my cover.

"I'll make sure I don't touch that area, but what is the real problem?"

"My little Angel is sick, and I'm worried she will get worse," Mrs. Edmond told him.

"Okay, I need you to set Angel on the table for me to check her out," the doctor ordered.

"Alright," she agreed.

She got off of the chair, set me on the table, and I got up in all-four again.

"Normally I would check my patience's eyes first, but her eyes are pure black, except that white dot that appears to be her pupil," he looked at my eyes in wonder, "I'm not going to check her eyes, I might damage them. I'll check the inside of her ears," the doctor said taking out this thing out of his shirt pocket and switched the light on it (I think it's called an Echoscope but I'm not sure), "Now, hold still," he ordered me, putting the thing in my ear and doing the same to my other ear.

**'What's he trying to do, collect my earwax?' **I wondered.

"Hmm, I don't see anything wrong in here," the man told himself.

The doctor took out the item out of my ear, went to the garbage can, and in an instant, the tip of the end of it came off and went into the garbage, "Let's check her temperature next," he walked over to his desk with a bunch of gadgets, picked up this long, small thing, and walked back to us, "Now, Mrs. Edmond, I need you to keep your dog still while I find out her temperature," he ordered.

**'Why does Mrs. Edmond have to keep me still?' **I thought worriedly.

Mrs. Edmond put her hand on my hips and pushed them together so I could keep still.I was starting to get worried about what he was going to do to me, and I gave Mrs. Edmond sad eyes to show her.

"Don't worry, Angel. Doctor Jones is going to see your temperature. You're going to feel some discomfort but it'll only take a minute," she tried to soothe me but backfired.

**'What does she me..." **My eye opened as wide as they could go as well my mouth, **'What in the world is he doing back there! He's supposed to check my temperature, not shove things into my ass!!!!' **I screamed in my head.

I tried shaking my patookie to get him to stop, but Mrs. Edmond tried to keep me still as possible. He finally stopped when his hand touched my patookie. He waited for a few minutes and slowly started to get it out, **'Aahh, it's almost out,' **I thought in satisfaction, **'I'm so embarrassed and violated now. Now, if it was Stitch's man-hood then it would be pleasurable; but some human or creature shoving things inside my butt is horribly un-called for, I would live in my containor again!' **

The thing finally came out and Mrs. Edmond let go. I sat down like the other dogs, I saw at the lobby, and pressed my patookie hard into the table so nothing else would get shoved in there. I looked at Mrs. Edmond, stuck my chin up, closed my eyes, and turned my back at her

"Hump!" I told her.

"Angel, we both had to. That's how a vet checks an animal's temperature. I know you're upset, embarrassed, and violated, but I'll make it up to you when we get home, I promise. I'll make chocolate coconut balls for you to eat."

Even though was rewarding me and trying to make it up, I still kept my stance, but the sound of 'chocolate,' was breaking the ice up, and I gave in. I turned my body, walked up to her, and licked her face accepting her apology.

"You're feeding your dog human food? No wonder why her temperature is 100 degrees, she's sick from the food you give her."

"No, no, she got sick from being in the rain for a while. I never feed her human food. I tell Angel these things so she will be good and other things. See how it work?"

"Oh, I see. Well, her temperature is 100 degrees, if you didn't catch that."

"100 degrees! That's horrible! Can you help her," Mrs. Edmond looked shocked.

"I need to check her mouth and draw some blood," the evil doctor told her.

**'What's he going to do to my mouth? And…What! He's going to draw some of my blood! I've got to get out of here!' **I thought in alarm.

I jumped off of the table and ran for the door. Before I found a way to excape through the door, the door opened and hit me, causing me to slide underneath the chair next to the door.

"Quick, grabbed your dog!" The doctor yelled.

I was trying to get up and run, but something was jabbing into my back. Mrs. Edmond caught up to me and picked me up, "Don't worry, it won't hurt. They'll use your blood to find out what's wrong, okay, " she tried to soothe me, rubbing my back.

I gave in again, but while she was carring me back, I looked over her shoulder back at the chair where the thing was jabbing into my back. To my surprise, it was a purple experiment pod sitting underneath the chair.

"Doctor Jone, I have a patient coming at 3: 50," a lady that opened the door called out.

"Okay, thank you," he replied to the lady and she left.

Mrs. Edmond put me back onto the table for the mean doctor to do his thing. He walked in front of me, opened my mouth, and looked in it, "Ah, I see the back of her throat is red," he pointed out.

"Achoo!" I sneezed in his face.

"I wasn't ready for that one, but I'm ready to draw some blood. I need you to keep your dog sill for me," Doctor Jones ordered.

"Okay, Dr. Jones, Lay down flat, Angel," she told me.

With reluctance, I did, and she kept me down with her hands on my back, making sure I wouldn't excape again. The tray of needles were staring to make some noise and after a few seconds, I felt a sharp sting in my right patookie cheek.

I squeeled and tried to escape, but I wasn't strong enough to do it. I could feel my blue blood get sucked out of my patookie and into the needle.

"Wow! This is extrordinary! This dog has blue blood in her system! You have a very remarkanle dog there, Mrs. Edmond. This dog _is _very rare, you're lucky to have her," the pervertive doctor cried out and started to slowly calm down, "I'll try to solve you dogs sickness. She'll stay here for one day for her to recover. I should have her prescription tomarrow. Let's go to the front desk and notify Barbera," he set the needle on his desk and walked to the door.

"Oh, okay. Should I leave Angel here? I'm sure she will behave herself," Mrs. Edmond started scratching under my chin.

"Yes. When I come back, she'll go into one of these cages."

"Alright, bye Angel. I hope you get better," she kissed my cheek and left before closing the door.

**"Finally that's over with," **I stood up and started rubbing my patookie, **"Boy that hurt! Mrs. Edmond owes me big time. And that doctor, he's lucky Mrs. Edmond was holding me still, I would've sratched his face 'till nothing was left. Man that guy's a pervert. What was his fascination with my patookie anyway! Hump, 'oh this dog has blue blood in her body, let's just poke more holes into her butt. She doesn't care, she's a dog!' Let's see how you would like it, 'oh, this human is extrordinary! He has red blood in his system! I'm going to poke more holes in his butt and get more blood because he's human. Humans don't care, they control us pets, wa, ha, ha!' Achoo! Stupid doctor. Now let's get that experiment pod," **I decided to change the subject.

I walked over to the purple experiment pod and picked it up, **"Hmm, Experiment 409,"** I read the numbers on it, **"I wonder if you are a girl or a boy, evil or good, faild or success, what's your programming, and most of all, how am I going to hide you with out having you foud or activated? Hmm, I can't rap my antennae around you because he'll find out that I can use them, oh and don't forget, he might poked them until they're swiss cheese-Achoo! I can't put you in my patookie because, one, it's violating and unsanitary, and two, Doctor Pervert will probably shove something else in there too," **I growled, **"I can't put you in my front passage because you'll get stuck or I'll lose you. My mouth would be the worsed. I could activate you with my siliva, or worse, I could accidently swallow you and you could be activated inside my belly space. Hmm, my ears? Naga. I know, I could hide you between my breasts and wrap you up with my fur to create a nice fuffy case. I'm not going to like this but I have you choice."**

I took the pod and did what I said. I wrapped it real good, I even went into my dog stance and it still didn't come out. Good thing I did to, because the doctor came back, but not Mrs. Edmond, "Well, Angel, time to put you in a cage, come on."

I gave him a dirty look and fallowed him, **'What are you going to do, shove your hands in my ass!' **I screamed in my head.

I fallowed him to the last cage on the otherside of the room. He opened the three barded door and I walked in. It was really small, but at least I could stand up on two feet and lay down flat, and watch this stupid doctor for entertaiment. After watching the other animals come here to have the same fate as I, I started to get bord and fall asleep, hoping to see Mrs. Edmond's face again.


	15. Learning The Supernatural

Chapter 15

Ghost Talk

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry for the late update, I was taking a break for awhile and reading other peoples stories that would catch my interest. Now, you'll expect a lot of waiting for my next chapter, since it is one of my big ones. Remember I warned you guys about the really long chapter a while back? We thats the one I'll be typing.

Enjoy!

I woke up from another fantastic dream. I loved how Stitch danced on the beach with me, while our baby boy was clapping and smiling at us. I loved these dreams. Theses dreams supply me with happiness and it would always encourage me even more to have a child.

I yawned, kept my eyes closed, stood up on all-four, and rubbed my sleepy eyes. My eyes opened, revealing a very dark exit. The evil doctor was gone but he at least left a small light on outs side my prison cell door, **"I see doctor pervert is gone; and that, he left me this small round stuff in my bowl, that appears be some sort of food, and water in another bowl, in front of my exit."**

I walked over to my food and water, sat down, picked up the bowl of water, and began drinking, trying to be as careful as possible to not get the pod wet. My water was gone, but my thirst stayed. Then I tried eating the small round stuff, but I ended up pitting it out, **"This is unfair. All the other animals get to go home and eat and drink. How come I'm in a cage, all by myself, in a dark room, except for a beam of light coming down in front of cell, with a small bowl of nasty dog food, and a small bowl of water that's been drunk? I wish Stitch and Lilo were here. I could apologize to him for breaking up and ask him if I could be his bugee bu again-Achoo! I could also apologize to Lilo for what I've done and give her the pod I'm hiding in my fur. But...What if they don't except my apology! What if Stitch doesn't want me to be his bugee bu, and starts looking for another woman? This is all my-Achoo! Achoo! Aaachooooo!"**

"_Fault?" _A familiar voice appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"**Spring? Is that you?" **I asked, looking around.

"_Yes, I'm here. I'm standing on the yellow circle from the light outside your cage." _

I turned from the end wall with a news paper scrunch against it, to my door with Spring standing outside my cage door, **'Why are you here? Am I still asleep with out knowing I am?" **I asked her.

"_No, you're awake. I'm here to keep you company," _Spring smiled.

"**Oh, that's nice of you, Spring-Achoo! But, how did you get into the real world with out me pulling you out or something from the last nightmare?" **I wondered.

"_I can be in both worlds. I'm not a mind ghost like, Shadow Stitch," _She told me.

"**That's neat. Else should I learn about you ghost?"**

"_There's plenty for me to tell. I'll teach you the laws we have. Now ghost's have five laws to fallow. Law 1: Is not to create life. Law 2: This law is only for Created Ghosts like me. The law is, I'm not allowed to cure sicknesses at all, only injuries from other people can be healed by us. So if you hurt yourself by accident or get sick, I can't help you. Law 3: Ghosts are not allowed to re-incarnate themselves period. Law 4: Ghosts are not allowed to harm, torment, or be anywhere near children ages lower than three. Last, law 5: Ghosts are not allowed to transfer powers or abilities to the living at all. The punishment is an eternity in Hell and abilities are taken away for good," _Spring explained.

"**How do you know all this?" **I asked her, scratching my head.

"_Very easy, when things die, and they have a grudge on someone or they don't to go to heaven, they will be issued a guide book to that tells them what they can do, what they can't do, and many other things. Excluding Created Ghost, other ghost have to read the manual for five months after death in order to live a ghostly life, but they at least have a chance to warn the victim on their first or second day of death. Created Ghosts have the same treatment, but instead of five months, we Created Ghosts have 10 Hours."_

"**That's interesting. I wonder why Shadow Stitch isn't bothering me? So far, I've had two wonderful dreams and there hasn't been one speck of evil in them. Did you destroy him already?" **I asked with high hope.

"_No, I haven't seen him since our last battle at the light house, after you disappeared from the dream world. I'm beginning to worry about him."_

"**Let's forget about him and just talk, please?" **I asked, decided to change the subject.

"_Alright. Well..." _she began thinking, _"I saw what happened to you earlier at your appointment," _Spring chuckled.

"**Hey, that wasn't funny! That man has a fascination with animal's patookies, especially mine. Where were you and how come you didn't save me?" **I looked down at my feet.

"_I was sitting on the edge of the desk, watching invisibly. I wanted to help, but I can't do anything to the living besides intrude their dreams. Plus he was doing his job, even if you like it or not. But, I'll he'll your wounds from Nani," _Spring offered.

"**That would be great," **I handed her my antennae with they both went through her and I feel a cold feeling.

"_Sorry, Angel, I don't have the ability to touch the living in the real world. You will have to hold your antennae for me to heal you," _she warned, with a somewhat sad tone in her voice.

"**Okay," **I did what she said.

"_This will hurt for only a few seconds," _she put her paws on my antennae and which I was starting to feel some pain.

I began to scream in pain while her hands were surrounded with a blue light that felt like it was stabbing me. Suddenly, the blue light disappeared and my antennae didn't hurt anymore.

"**Thanks."**

"_You're welcome. I hear you want to hook up with Stitch again?"_

"**Ih, Mrs. Edmond convinced me that we have the same interest and that I'm just as guilty as him. I'm sure you were watching me confess that I can talk and other things, right?"**

"_Yes. See, I told you to not to believe in Shadow Stitch's lies. He loves to see you suffer. It's great to have you two together again, because you guys look like a cute couple. I'm sure Stitch and Lilo will forgive you for everything," _Spring sat down.

"**Are you sure? What I did was-"**

"_Accident," _she interrupted, _"Hey, accidents happen. Nobody can control themselves when they're asleep. Hey, you snore in your sleep and that's something you can't control .Clawing at the air and screaming 'Shadow Stitch' is the same problem. I'm sure your o'hana will understand, trust me."_

"**I guess you're right. Wait a minute...I don't snore in my sleep!"**

Spring chuckled, _"Yes you do. It's one of those small snores, not big like Lilo. Think about it, Stitch thought it made you cuter."_

"**He does? When was this?" **

"_It was early this morning, after you and Stitch were getting friendly on each other. I finally finished the qualifications to be in both words, and I formed into the real world. A few minutes after you slept, you began snoring peacefully. That's when he complimented you and fell asleep himself," _Spring explained.

I blushed, **"Are you going to watch me every time Stitch and I get friendly, even when we...Do our thing?"**

She blushed, _"No, never. It was a conscience that I happened to be there."_

"**Whew, I would be embarrassed. Wait, if you were inside Shadow Stitch, how could you be in the real world at the same time?"**

"_That's because, half of me was inside Shadow Stitch while the other half was stuck in a different world. In the dream world gaining strength inside Shadow Stitch, while in the other word I was reading the manual. After I finished with the manual, I waited for you to sleep, and then went into you dream world. When I did, I waited for Shadow Stitch to harm himself, which he did, and went inside is wounds, and fused together with my other self. It's very complex and confusion to be a ghost, especially my type."_

"**That explains that I think. Tell me, Spring, what type of ghosts are there?"**

"_There's many different kinds of ghosts, but I'll tell you some of them. Lets see, I'll start with my type first. Created Ghosts, which are created out of raw emotion that fuses with a ghosts soul, live inside a ghost's soul, until it grows strong enough and reads the manual for it to divided from the ghost and create a new being. _

_Next type is an Essence Ghost, like Shadow Stitch. When a certain characteristic of a person dies, like Stitch's evil for example. The essence is turned into a ghost, and if it has a grudge against someone that killed him or her, then it will form into their grudges mind and stay in there until the victim pulls them out, which he or she will automatically possess the victim or the victim dies. These ghosts are also called Mind Ghosts just to give you some extra information._

_The next ghost is a Poltergeist, a ghost that likes to possess items and break them, burn down houses, create big bangs, possess people, and harm innocent people. These ghosts don't harm anyone or cause any trouble unless they feel threatened, angry, or they just like to cause trouble for people._

_The next ghost, I kind of feel sorry for, is called the Wandering Spirits. These ghosts don't know they died, or they refuse to read the hand book or they don't want to believe they're dead. I know we ghosts can choose between heaven or being a ghost, but some people are just too stubborn to believe they're dead and choose not to ask the simple question. Wandering ghost can be visible, invisible, they can be seen doing the same thing over and over, thinking they are still alive. Most stay where they have died, waiting for something or someone, that they thought was their friend but was murdered instead._

_The last ghost I'll reveal to you is the Rewind Ghost, these poor souls are force to live their murder over and over because it is the only memory they have of their life, since other ghosts with grudges against him or her that was murdered erases them, forcing the victim to live a ghostly eternity of dieing over and over. Sometimes ghosts will some how revive their memory and live a normal ghostly life. Lucky I'm a Created Ghost and you're an experiment or this could be our fates," she explained. _

"**You can say that again. Being a ghost sounds risky. How does it feel to be one?" **

"_It feels empty inside, and I'm being literal. It's also lonely too. I'm dead, I can't live; so that means I can't have a bugee bu, create a family, or nothing. But, lucky I can at least have friends. But still, I want to live or at least feel what it is like to be alive. The only way for us ghosts to feel alive is to possess somebody. It would be a great experience for me," _Spring looked down.

I felt sorry for her, and I could never bear to see somebody sad.

"**I'll let you possess me. Will this hurt at all?"**

Spring quickly lifted her head up, _"You're letting me? Why?"_

"**I hate to see people sad, and plus, every person should at least feel what's it like to be alive, right? Not just that, I want to know what it is like to be possessed by a ghost."**

"_Thank you so very much, Angel!" _Spring cried out, _"No it won't hurt, but you'll feel a very cold chill when I touch you. For some reason we ghost make the living feel a cold spot when we touch a certain part of their body. So don't get angry if you start to freeze because it's beyond my control," _She warned.

"**I understand," **I assured.

"_Alright, here I go," _Spring walked through the bars and eventually inside me.

I started to shiver and I could see my breath come out as she did this. After a few seconds, I lost control over my body and couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could do was watch the palms of my hands, _"Wow! So this is how it feels like to be alive!" _My mouth started moving and my voice came out with out my control.

Then I was starting to regain the feeling of my body again, but I couldn't control anything. I all could do was watch and feel my paws rub against everything on my body, _"This is what if feels like to be touched, but why do I feel something strange in your belly and in your chest?" _

"**That's because, I'm thirsty and hungry. For the chest part, I have an experiment pod wrapped around my fur between my breasts. When I have the chance, I'm going to give it to Lilo or Stitch. Lucky I'm defensive about my body, except for Stitch. If I wasn't, 625 and Gantu could've cut my fur a few weeks ago, and I could imagine what 625 would do; what a pervert," **my voice filled my head, instead of coming out of my mouth.

"_What's an experiment pod?" _Spring asked, put my left paw between my breasts, obviously trying to get the pod out of my wrapped-tight-fur.

"**Experiment pods are experiments that have been dehydrated into a round ball with our experiment number on the front of it. When an experiment is inside the pod, we are put into a deep sleep until any form of liquid touches the pod. Some experiments were created to cause mayhem and destruction. Others, like 032 or Fibber, have simple programming. Fibber's programming is to detect lies and to beep if one heard by him. Sometimes, simple programming can cause others to become dangerous, like my programming, which I'm programmed to turn experiments evil by singing a simple song," **I explained.

"_Sounds awful to be an experiment; but on the bright side, you can't die__and put your power to good use. Am I right, or do some of you choose to be destructively evil?"_

"**Naga, Lilo and Stitch capture them, turn the experiment good, and find a home for them, so they can use their destructive power constructively."**

"_Ah, I see," _she continued untying the fur surrounding the pod, instead causing them to pull.

"_Angel, you have this too darn knotted. Here, I'm going to give you back your body. I now know what it feels like to be alive," _Spring warned and gave me back my control, which was very cold, _"It feels great to be alive, I thank you for the experience. Too bad I can't get you food or water. I would get it, but, I would just go through it; and I can't possess you, because my powers wouldn't work," _Spring sadly said as I tried getting the pod out with out any success.

"**How I tied the fur so badly is beyond me. Sigh, I'm going to need Stitch to get it out. He's the only one I'll permit to touch my privates," **I gave up.

After I finished, doors from the hallway were opening up and slamming, _"I'm sensing another ghost," _Spring said and disappeared.

"**Spring! Where are you going!?" **I cried out, before this room's door opened up.

I stood back from the barded cage door, as I heard a man's voice, which it sounded scary to me.

"Those mutts!!! I hate dogs! I hate them! I help all animals, especially dogs, and this is the thanks I get?! Slaughtered by those mutt! I've been dead for 30 years, and it feels just died a few minutes ago in this very same room by those MUTTS!" The man's voice screamed, as I saw his blood covered torn pants and legs, leaving a blood trail where he would go.

He slowly walked to the desk, dragging his left torn up foot. He sat down on the chair and I backed up farther away, horrified to see this human. His face poured out blood from his torn up face, his hair was all messed up with blood leaking out of his head. This dead human was missing his right eye, which leaked some more body fluids. He whore a torn up and bloody lab coat like doctor pervert and his blank pants were just as bad of shape.

This scary human laid his head back and spun in the chair, "I've been suffering for 30 years in this building, never seeing any other ghost or other human beings! Those damn mutts! I'm glad I mutilate them every time they spend the night here. If they want to steal my life, I should do the same to them! I rip out their intestines, hearts, and other organs, and throw them onto the operating table. I turn their heads backwards and leave them to die in their cages. I rip off their legs and hang the mutt on the dangling lights. Even better than that, mutilate the dog and have its corps hang on the ceiling fan on slow by the collar. Last, my most favorite, blow the dog from the inside, make sure the doctors can clean up the mess. Those dogs deserve this for killing me! Then again, if it wasn't for my colleagues not locking the doors properly, those damn mutts wouldn't have escaped. Good thing for them, at least they weren't the ones getting eaten by those mutts while fleeing the island! It doesn't matter now! I'm DEAD!!" The ghost screamed, shoving everything off the desk.

Suddenly, the ghost stopped as if he sensed something, turns towards me, and smiled evilly. He got off of the chair, and in a flash, he popped up in front of my cage in a all-four position with his face in front of the bars.

"Well, hello mutt! What kind of dog are you? I know, a DEAD DOG!" He began shoving his head through the bars, which snapped and crackled.

Out of no where, Spring popped up in front of me, surprising me but not the dead human, "Leave her alone!"Spring commanded.

The ghost didn't back off and continued, "Why should I? Her kind killed me! I hate dogs! She should be exterminated" He screamed.

"You can hurt any other animal or person, but not my creator! She created me and I'm going to protected her from ghosts like you!"

"I don' t care! I'm going to enjoy mutilating her!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Spring yelled and fired a beam of light at the ghost.

The ghost was blown back by the beam until he hit the desk, "Why you!" He scratched his head.

Amazingly, the ghost started fading away, "No! It can't be 2: 03 already! NOOOO!" He screamed, fading away completely.

"_Lucky some ghosts have time limits, Angel" _Spring turned to me.

Suddenly, the sound of the door being roughly opened accord into this room and the voice I knew and loved entered the room, _"Angel!?" _Stitch yelled, _"What the hell!?" _Stitch yelled again with a tone of worry in his voice.

"_See you later," _Spring whispered and faded away.

"_Angel!?" _Stitch's voice started to come closer.

"**I'm in the last cage down," **I ran to the barded door and stuck my arm out to show him.

"_Angel!" _He ran to my cage in happiness.

Stitch unlocked the cage, ran into my cell, and hugged me tight, **"I'm sooo sorry, Stitch," **I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"_I know you are. Mrs. Edmond told me so, after Lilo and I paid her a visit, after the operation on Lilo's face. Mrs. Edmond thinks you're a special dog now. She told me everything and how to find you, but…How come you broke up with me? Mrs. Edmond said that, all I wanted from you was your body. I don't believe that or…Is that the real situation? If it is, I'll quit."_

I looked up at him with my teary eyes, "That was part of it, but it wasn't for that, that, terrible ghost, Shadow Stitch, it would've been avoided. He convinced me that you wanted my body, and if I were to become pregnant, you would ditch me and get another woman. I thought this was the reason why you didn't want any children real soon; but thanks to Mrs. Edmond, I saw right through his lies. I'm just as guilty as you. We both like the way we look as well our personalities. I was so consumed about my dream to become a parent and other junk, that Shadow Stitch easily tricked me into believing his lies. Now, I'm going to keep it real slow. I'm not going to rush anything, even marriage. We'll take it slow by learning more about this planet, each other, babies, and other things, and I really need to learn more about this planet. We'll keep our friendly stuff the same, though. I promise that horrible ghost will never trick me again. I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to Lilo and the o'hana, Stitch," I cried into his chest. (I didn't want to blind anyone from the bold letters)

"_Don't worry, it was an accident. I'm not angry at all, neither is Lilo. Nani is, however, She doesn't want Lilo sleeping in our room ever again, but don't worry about Nani, she's always a grump. So…Are we back together?" _He asked, sounding nervous.

"**IH! Big Time!" **I looked up at him.

"_Okay, bugee bu," _he kissed my lips.

"**Now Stitch," **I broke off, **"I'll be living at the Edmonds for awhile, until Nani and Mrs. Edmond can reach an agreement, just to warn you."**

"_I know. Mrs. Edmond told me."_

My noses started to tickle and make me feel weird, until I…** "Achoo! I thought I was done with the sneezing-Achoo!" **I complained.

"_Bless you. Yeah, Mrs. Edmond said you were sick and had to come here for a check up. I heard you were having some problems here; and speaking of problems…What happened to this room and why is there a trail of blood leading from in here to the end of the hallway?" _Stitch inquired, looking worried.

"**Ih. A very angry ghost came here after Spring possessed me. Then-"**

"_Who's, Spring and what do you mean 'possessed you?' This place has a ghost?" _He interrupted, giving me a 'you're-crazy-look.'

I told him about Spring, and that she possessed me, as well taught me a little bit about ghosts. Then I told him about the ghost that came here and he tried to mutilate me, but Spring save me. Stitch couldn't believe a word I told him, but when he took another look at the trashed room from the ghost doctor, he was fully convinced.

"_I can not believe any of this, well I do, but, this is strange beyond strange. I must keep calm, I must keep calm, I…Mmmm," _he stopped after I kissed his lips. I broke off and licked his right cheek.

"_Thanks, Angel, I really needed that," _Stitch thanked.

Suddenly, my belly started to grumble again and Stitch chuckled at me, _"I'm going to get some food," _he offered and began to leave.

"**I'm also very thirsty, too!" **I yelled before he left the room.

"_Alright!" _He replied with his voice fading away.

"**What a cutie," **I put my clasped my hands together and held them against my chest. Then I remembered about the pod hiding in fur of my chest, **"Shoot, I forgot to tell him about the pod. All well, I'll tell him when he comes back," **I told myself, sitting down on the floor with my legs spread out, getting comfortable as well getting the nasty bowls away from me.

After awhile, Stitch came back, carrying a big pile of food and drinks. He brought a pile of cans, small bags of crackers, cookies, bottles of water, and many more things. Stitch carried in so much stuff that the rest of the things had to stay outside of my cage.

"_Wow, Stitch! Where did you get all this stuff?" _I looked at the tasty items hungrily, while he was sitting next to the opened cage door.

"_There were some vending machines next to the building, so I ripped them apart and took all the food and drinks. Here," _Stitch handed me some food and cold cans.

"**Thank you. Oh, before I forget, I have an experiment pod for you, Stitch, and I need help in order to get it," **I finally told him.

"_You do? Where's the pod?" _He asked with excitement.

**"Alright. The pod is stuck between my breasts, trapped by my overgrown fur that is tied around it. I would get it out and give it to you now, but it got stuck," **I explained.

Stitch blushed deep red and gulped, _"Al-al-alright," _his hands trembled as they aproached my chest.

His hands dissapeared went between my breast, trying to get the pod un-knotted with little success. After a short while, he gave up and cut the fur holding the pod, causing a small purple ball to fall out of my chest and bounce on the floor.

**"Thank you very much, Stitch!" **I hugged him.

_"S-s-s-s-s-sure, Angel" _he said with shock while picking up the pod, _"Hmm, 409. We've never encountered an experiment from the four hundred series before, interesting. Why did you hide it in there?" _Stitch woundered, exstending his left extra arm, grabbed the pod, retracted his arm inside him, and began opening the bags and bottles.

**"I hid it in there so the doctor wouldn't find it after he came from what he was doing," **I explained.

_"Oh, okay," _he began eating.

I started to eat. I ate some flower things, Stitch called them pop corn, five bags of these small, crunchy, cheesy triangles that said, 'Doritos' on the bag, twenty chocolate chip cookies, and three chocolate things with with white frosting inside it (Ho-Ho's I think), three bags of these small, brown, salty tasting food that looked like hearts, Stitch called them pretzles.

I didn't just go on a food frenzy, I also went on a drinking spree, too. I drank five cans of Pepsi, Sprite, Cocola, and slurped ten bottles of water. Then I went back to eating after I finished a bottle of grape juice.

After I finished, which took me quite awhile by the way, I rubbed my antennae back, stretched out my chest, and accidently belched. Quickly putting my paws over my mouth, I blushed and excused myself.

_"Boy, Angel. Eat much?" _Stitch chuckled.

**"Naga, I hardly eat or drink anything everyday," **I tolded him truthfully.

_"I didn't know that, Angel. I feel bad now, but, I'll make sure you eat plenty of food every day. I don't want you to starve every day of your life. No wonder you're so thin," _he looked sad.

**"I'm not thin, see," **I put my hands on my bulging belly.

Stitch raise an eyebrow, obviously not buying it, _"That's because you ate and drank so much. Let's just forget about it. I'm tired and the garbage has to be picked up," _he got up, starting to pick up the empty bags and bottles and threw them away.

Both our bellies grumbled as I lied down on my back, while Stitch picked up the trash. After he finished, he laid next to me. I got on top of him, laying the side of my face against his strong chest, and said, **"Good night, Stitch," **as I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

_"Good night, bugee bu," _were Stitch's last words before heading into my dream world.


	16. Learning about Earth pt 3

Chapter 16

Full Day of Learning

ElectricCicuslover: whew!!! I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter. I've been typing and such for I don't know how many monthes and during those monthes alot of things have interfered with my work, even ask S.L.M. Hey, I finally remembered the name! The next two chapters are moderant size...but chapter 19 is just as long as this one. I think it's only 3 pages off from tieing.

Enjoy!!!

I woke up with a yawn after my wonderful dream disappeared into my mind, I couldn't help but smile at it. I enjoyed having a dream, where I watched my 6 year old daughter play with her 3 year brother at the park. Unfortunately for me, my smile and memory faded away after I realized that I was sleeping on the floor alone.

"**Stitch?" **I wondered as I sat up from the floor.

"**Huh? A note," **I found a piece of paper stuck to a wall.

Taking the note from the wall, I began reading,

'_Dear Angel,_

_"I'm sorry I left you alone, but I didn't want our O'hana to worry about me. I'm also going to tell them where I was and solve some of there questions about my where about and why I was here. I won't just tell them that, I'm going to tell and show Lilo, that you found your first experiment pod from the 400 series! Lilo will be surprised and happy for you, Angel. I will tell the O'hana about what happened between us and that you are very sorry from what've you done. I Promise you that, Lilo and I will visit you at Myrtles later._

_With Love,_

_Your Bugee bu.'_

"**Achoo! That was nice of him," **I said, as I stretched my arms out and ate the note to prevent the doctor from finding it after stretching.

Turning around to face the barded door, I looked at the sunny and the wrecked room from the ghost early this morning, seeing if the doctor pervert was here already, **'Hmm, I expected doctor pervert to be hear by now,' **I thought, gazing at the wreckage.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, sounding close to the exit of this room, "No! That ghost came back! I hope he didn't hurt Mrs. Edmond's dog. Wait…Mrs. Edmond's dog!!" The doctor yelled.

I got down on all-four, watched the door fly open, revealing a worried doctor.

"Oh my, that ghost did a number on this room. I only hope he didn't hurt that dog," he ran over to me, slipping somewhat on the blood trail, "Whew! You're safe. I don't know what I would've done that ghost killed you. He hasn't attacked any of the animals in sometime. I thought he wouldn't bother you. By the looks of this, my assumption was far from right. Sigh, I better find some help to clean this mess," the doctor walked to his desk, put something on it, and left, keeping the door open.

(The reason why that ghost hasn't attacked in awhile, because dogs haven't been spending the night for awhile.)

'**I wonder what that is?' **I wondered, **"Achoo!" 'Hopefully it cures my sneezing. I hope Stitch doesn't get sick from me, it wouldn't be fair if he did."**

After a little bit, the doctor came back, holding a mop and accompanied by another man dressed in the same clothes as the doctor. They began to cleaning the mess from the ghost while I curled up like a dog and watched them.

(1hr and 23 minutes later)

"Whew, we're finally done," Doctor Jones wiped his sweaty forehead with a napkin.

"Yes, I glad too. I guess we're not going keep the animals in here for a while. Once the 'Building Builders' finish the new vet facility, we can move the vet business there so when the animals stay, they won't die in such a bizarre way. Then order this building to be demolished after things progress in the new vet building. I can't wait for this to come, it beats having a poltergeist problem by a mile," the bald doctor told him, putting things together to put away.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place, Murve. I've been working here for 5 years and I've grown attached to this place," Doctor Jones said, sitting on his clean desk.

A few minutes later a women's voice enter the room, "Dr. Jones, Mrs. Edmond his here to see you."

"Okay, I'll be right with her," the pervertive doctor answered.

"I'll tell her that," the lady agreed and left.

"Well, I've have to get to work. Thanks for helping me clean this mess, and it was a pleasure talking to you, Murve," Doctor Jones shook hands with the bald doctor.

"Thanks, it was a pleasure talking to you, too."

They broke off shortly and left, leaving me alone again.

'**She's finally here! I can't wait to go home and not worry about being in a cage!' **I blissfully thought, sneezing after thinking.

After a few minutes a few seconds, I started to hear the doctor and Mrs. Edmond talk, even as they went into the room I was kept in, "Your dog's blood phenomenal. There is nothing on this planet that has such a unique blood cell structure, I'm amazed; but since her cells are so different normal cells, I couldn't find the problem. Funny as it sounds, I think she has the flu. I have medicine prescribed to her. She is to drink 3tsp of 'Fluenta' in the morning and afternoon. Your dog also has to take three pills of Quartazize in the morning, noon, and before you go to bed. That's all I have to give her," He took the item off his desk and handed it to Mrs. Edmond, along with a bottle with this purple liquid out of his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll make sure she takes her medicine," Mrs. Edmond assured.

The doctor walked over to my cage and opened it for me. I walked out of the cage to Mrs. Edmond, barking and wagging my small, pink tale.

"Did you miss me? I know I missed you," she told me, putting the items in her purple bag thing (a purse) and picked me up in a hug.

After she broke off of the hug, I began licking her cheek.

"Boy, you and your dog are close. Tell me, what's your secret?" The doctor began scratching under my chin.

"There's no secret. Love and care are what make pets love their owners," Mrs. Edmond smiled at me.

"Bark! Bark!" I told her happily, licking her cheek again.

"I can easily tell you're right. Well, it was a pleasure to have you and your dog here. I'll be expecting her back on, April 7th of next week at 3:50pm, Okay?"

"Yes. I'll mark that on my calendar. Thank you, Dr. Jones," she put me down and shook hands with him.

They broke off shortly and started to walk off.

"Let's go home, Angel," Mrs. Edmond told me, as we left the room.

Before leaving the building, Mrs. Edmond stopped in front of the same glass with women behind it yesterday. She had to write some things and we FINALLY, left the building. We went to the vehicle, got in, buckled up, and left to go home.

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through, Angel, but, to make it up to you, I made chocolate coconut balls for you," Mrs. Edmond apologized.

"Hmm, chocolate. I can't wait to eat these chocolate coconut balls. The sound of chocolate make me lose control of myself for it. That's how much I love chocolate. The bad thing is, I'll get fat and lose my figure. I need to exercise so I don't end up like that. There are other things I need to do on top of that, as well. All this makes me feel overwhelmed," I told her, keeping myself happy.

"Oh, if you need to do some exercising, I'll take out for walks, play at the park, and other things. All you have to do is ask when Myrtle's gone. However, if she's home, you need to find your leash, put it in your mouth, and drop it in front of me; doing this will tell me if you want to walk," she explained.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" I asked her, feeling like I'm going to make a fool of myself if I did this.

"I'm not kidding. Dogs do this if they want to take a walk, or if they're hungry, they will carry their bowl in their mouth, and drop it in front of their owner to tell the owner that he or she is hungry. Unless _you _want my daughter to find out you're very special?"

"Naga!" I blurted out, not thinking to say English.

"Naga? Is that 'no' in your…uh…doggy language?" Mrs. Edmond wondered.

"Ih," I told her, teaching her a new word.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Ih means 'yes' and Naga mean 'no.'

"Oh, okay. Can other dogs speak the same language as you?" She wonder.

'**Well, here comes the questions,' **I thought.

"Funny as it sounds, Stitch and I cannot translate, doggy language, we have our own language. We both have the same language to answer any other questions."

"Alright, Angel. How come you feel overwhelmed?"

"Because, I want to learn about earth, how to live here, the amazing technology, I want to know how to cook, and other things. When a very big man stole me five months ago, I was forced to live in a large container in a dark closet, never being able to live outside or anything. After many months of waiting, he forgot to lock the container and the closet door and I ended up escaping. I tried to escape to Stitch's home, but a person captured me, and I eventually bought by you," I explained.

"That's horrible. Well, you're living with me now so you don't have to worry about him. If you want to learn about earth and such, then I'll be more than happy to help," Mrs. Edmond offered and stopped the vehicle.

"That would be great, Mrs. Edmond," I happily told her, getting myself unbuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to call me by my last name. Just call me, Kristie," Mrs. Edmond told me, getting herself unbuckled and getting out of the vehicle.

I left the vehicle, fallowing her on all-four, until we made it to the house, and we went in.

"You have a nice name. Who named you that?" I wondered, standing up, and fallowing her into the dining room.

"My mother named me that. Who else would?" Kristie giggled as we went in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. I thought a friend or somebody named you," I sadfully told her, lowering my head and ears.

"Is something wrong?" Kristy asked, with a hint of worry in her throat.

"Naga," I lied.

My emotions felt swirled inside my heart and it was replaced by a sorrowful feeling. We experiments didn't have a mother or father. We weren't born, just created out of different molecules, DNA, and from different species of aliens from different planets. I wanted to have parents to be cared and loved from. It wasn't fair for everyone else to have parents and us experiments to have none. I knew that none of the other experiments didn't care all that much, but I did.

"Yes, there is something wrong, I can tell," she picked me up and held me like a baby.

"Kristie, I…I don't have parents," I began to cry and sneeze.

"Oh my, what happened to them?" Kristie gasped, wiping my purple nose with a tissue.

"I don't know. They're just gone. I don't want to talk about it," I told her.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I know you're depress about not having parents, but think of me as your mother to cheer you up. I may not be a dog or your parents for the matter of fact, but I love you as if you were my daughter," she hugged me.

I hugged her back, "I love you, too. To me you're like a parent," my eyes stopped and I felt great again, "I feel better again, Kristie."

"That's great. Remember, I don't want you sad. I care too much for you to be hurt."

I wiped my tears off and broke off.

"Let's just let the past leave us and let the present guide us towards the future, (to be honest. This saying came out of nowhere. I wrote it down and it just blew me away with how good it sounded)" she set me down.

"You're right," I agreed.

My stomach began to grumble, telling me that I was hungry.

Kristie giggled, "Well, I better get you your treat to hold you over. What would you like to eat?" Kristie asked, putting the purple bag thing on the container, before opening the fridge.

"Can I have some scrambled eggs to eat?"

"It's a little late for breakfast, but okay. I'll even show you how to make them," she agreed, taking this small long thing (egg carton) as well a plate with these small black things with white on top of each one, and set them both on the counter.

Kristie closed the refrigerator and carried me onto the counter, "What's that case thing and these things on the plate? Are they the chocolate coconut balls you've been talking about?" I wondered, picking the plate and sniffing it.

"Those are the chocolate coconut balls. This a carton to protect the eggs inside," she pointed to box thing.

"That's interesting. Are you going to any of these chocolate coconut balls?" I asked anxiously, eyeing the ten chocolaty treasures.

"Nah, you have them."

I took one of the ten treasures, put it in my mouth, and began chewing it, "OOHH!" I squealed, "Chocolate!" I swallowed my first treasure and lost control for the others.

Taking the plate, I tilted the plate, letting the beauties roll into my mouth, which I chewed quickly, swallowed them, and burped in satisfaction, "Oh, excuse me," I apologized.

"You're excused. How can you burp if everything stays inside?" Kristie questioned me again.

"I burp when my empty place gets full or there's too much air in it," I explained it.

"Oh, alright. I just wondered. Okay, walk over to the other side of the counter, next to the stove, and I'll teach you how to make scrambled eggs," Kristie pointed to the big box thing.

I did what she said as she took out this large plate thing from the left side of the sink, a regular plate from the right side of the sink in a cabinet. Then she took out this flat spoon thing out from a drawer next to the stove.

"What's the big, flat spoon thing and the large metal plate with a handle used for?"

"This is a spatula. The spatula lets you move hot food around in this frying pan, which the frying pan lets you cook the food with out burning yourself," Kristie explained.

"Hmm, I like this advance technology," I complimented.

"O…Kay. Now, I need a measuring cup, butter, butter knife, and a fork," she began talking to herself, getting what she need, "Watch and learn, Angel," Kristie opened the egg carton, revealing these white shelled things called eggs.

"First, crack the egg by hitting it lightly against the cup, like this," she demonstrated and spreaded the shell apart until this yellow thing came out of the egg shell and landed into the measuring cup.

"What is that in the measuring cup?" I began sniffing over the top of the measuring cup, at least tried anyway, it's hard to sniff things if you're nose is stuffy.

"That's the yolk inside the egg. This is what you cook. Here, try to do the same as me and make sure you get the yolk inside," she handed me an egg, "Make sure you don't get any of the egg shells in the cup with the yolk. You could hurt someone's digestive track and get them sick," Kristie warned.

"Alright," I told her, starting to crack the egg.

I mimicked the way she opened her egg, and when I finished, I smiled proudly at my work, "I did it!" I cried out, looking down at my handy work.

"Yes, you did. Now mix it up with a fork, until it becomes all creamy. Go ahead and try it," she handed me a fork.

I began mixing the yolk with the fork, "This is kind of fun," I told her truthfully, still mixing the yellow thing.

"That's good. Cooking can be fun and frustrating at times, but when you learn how to cook real food, like me, it's rewarding to create something great for the family."

"I wish, I can be really great cook. I could make my o'hanas great breakfasts, lunch, dinner, deserts. I could create a fantastic meal for Stitch and I when I feel like doing something special with him," I felt some sadness com back.

"You will, because I believe in you. I'll teach you everything I know," Kristie assured.

"You think I can do it?" I stopped stirring and handed her the yellow liquid in the measuring cup.

"I know you can. In fact, I'll teach you everything about cooking, how to cook breakfast, and everything. It would be nice if my daughter could stay at someone's house during your lessons. But, we have plenty of time for you to learn about earth and how to cook," Kristie scratched underneath my chin, which felt wonderful.

"That would be great. I wish there's something I could do to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. You're happiness is a gift to me," she disagreed.

"I still think I should."

Kristie sigh, scratching behind my right ear, "Such a good dog. Now, back to the eggs," she changed the subject, "The next thing you do is turn the stove on. You have to be careful when you're using the oven. If used wrong, you could burn yourself, or worse, burn down the house. See these dials?" Kristie pointed at these four black things on top the white stove.

"Watch what happens when I turn the first dial," she turned this black knob next to me, which made the first black thing on the top of the stove create fire underneath it.

"Wow, this is extraordinary," I told her in amazement.

"You've never seen an oven work before?"

"Naga. This is my first time."

"You have much to learn, Angel. Since the oven is on low flame, you put the frying pan on the burner, cut a slice of butter with the butter knife, and put the slice the butter in the pan. Watch," Kristie put the frying pan on the burner, held the long yellow thing that was covering it, and cut a slice of the over the frying pan with the butter knife.

When the slice fell into the pan, it began to sizzle and slowly melt, "You let the butter melt in the pan. Next you pour the eggs into the pan. After you do that, you use the spatula to move the eggs around so they don't start sticking the pan," Kristie showed me, while explain on what to do next, "I want you to move the eggs around, until they turn fluffy," she handed me the spatula, "Remember to keep one hand holding the frying pan handle while when moving your food around," Kristie warned.

"I'll try."

I began moving the slimy yolk around, until it transformed into a fluffy yellow and white thing.

"Lift the frying pan and scrape the eggs onto the plate with the spatula."

I did what she said and scraped the eggs onto the plate she was holding, "You have created scrambled eggs. After you eat your scrambled eggs, I'll teach you how to do dishes, next," she turned off the burner and threw the shells in a garbage can under the counter. Then she opened up a drawer up top, took out a fork, handed it to me, and took the frying pan and spatula away from me and put it in the sink.

After she finished, I attempted take a big whiff of the hot scrambled eggs. My nose may be stuffy, but at least I got some of the scent of our creation, "This smells wonderfully good. Thank so very much for teaching me how to make scrambled eggs," I thanked her.

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad to teach you."

I began to eat the food we created, "Hmm, this taste wonderful," I complimented the meal.

After eating the food we created, I laid down on my back and put my paws on my belly in satisfaction, "I'm full. That was a great breakfast. Achoo! I thought I was done with the sneezing," I complained, getting up and letting Kristie wipe my nose with a another tissue.

"Bless you. I need you to take your medicine so you can get better," she began taking the bottles out of her purple bag-like thing that the pervertive doctor gave her.

"Are you sure those will help me? That pervertive doctor didn't seem to know if how to cure me," I pointed out.

"Pervertive doctor? He was doing his job, Angel. I'm sure he didn't like it either. Let's forget about him, I'm sure he won't do it ever again (author coughs "Liar" and looks the other way). Since it's 12: 00pm it's time for you to take your medicine, she opened the bottle with the purple liquid inside and the white bottle with pills in it.

"It's noon already? How do you?" I asked.

Kristie chuckled, "I have a clock on my wall, up top of the refrigerator, silly," she pointed at the cat-like clock.

"Oh," I replied, feeling silly to not know.

"Open your mouth, Angel. I need you to swallow three pills and water to make it go down quicker," she took out a spoon, after filling the cup full of water.

I opened my big mouth and swallowed all three of the pills and drank a little of the water, "Time for your other medicine," she pour some of the liquid stuff onto the spoon and handed it to me, "I need you to drink it whether you like it or not," Kristie ordered.

"No problem," I assured, putting the spoon in my mouth and drinking the nasty liquid quickly.

"Yucky! That's terrible tasting medicine," I handed her the spoon and downed some water afterwards.

"I know, Angel, but the faster you drink that last two, the faster it will be over and you can learn how to do dishes. After we do the dishes, maybe we'll do something fun together," she poured more medicine onto the spoon and handed it back to me.

"I'll try, but if I puke this up on your carpet, it's not my fault," I warned her before drinking more of the nasty liquid, "Eww," I handed her the spoon and drank more of the water.

"One more, Angel," she put more on the spoon and handed it to me.

Once more, I reluctantly drank the yucky medicine and finished the rest of the water.

"That's horrible tasting medicine. I hope my belly space rejects it or your carpet will have a new feature," I put my paws on my belly and looked down.

"I hope that doesn't happen. Anyways, let's teach you how to dishes. After the dishes, I'll change my clothes, get your leash, and we'll take a nice walk around town and teach you more about earth while we walk," Kristie picked me up and began scratching my belly, "Boy, you're starting to get heavier," she stopped scratching and set me on the sink.

I blushed, "I feel so embarrassed now. If you think I'm getting heavy, then Stitch probably thinks I'm super heavy. I'm probably crushing him, when I lie down on him to sleep or when we start to get 'friendly' and other things. I'm not going to let myself go. Everyday, I'm going to wake up at 7.00am and run around town to lose weight. I wish there's away for me to run or walk in public up-straight with out people wondering about my appearance. Do you have any exercise clothes my size?" I asked as she set me down next to the sink and turned on the water.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. In my opinion, I think you are a very nicely developed pooch. You're not that heavy, it' just you're gaining weight," Kristie tried cheering me up, "As for the exercise part; I won't be able to partake in your morning exercise, but I'll set my alarm for you. When the alarm goes off, I want you to tune it off by pressing the big red button on it as fast as possible. I do not want to be woken up early in the morning. I also want you to be very quiet when leaving; we don't need my daughter to know how special you are. Last, I don't have any exercise clothes for you to wear. When we finish the dishes, I walk you to the store and get you some jacket, sports pants, and a few sweatbands to put on your head. When we go to the store, I have to tie you leash to something, so nobody can steal you. Animals are not allowed in the store" Kristie explained, filling up the sink.

"That's not fair. I'm a person too. I can talk and eat exactly like humans as well!" I complained.

"I know it not fair, and I don't blame you one bit for being upset about it. But face it, you're an animal, no offence, and animals are not allowed to be in stores."

"I still think it's unfair. Do you have any clothes my size? If you dress me up, nobody will notice."

"You act as though your life will end if you don't go into the store with me."

"I'm sorry, Kristie. It's just…I really want to explore a store. It's not my fault that I want to learn, especially about earth living."

Kristie sighed, "I'll get my daughter's clothes so you can disguise yourself. I'll also buy you a hat to hide those things in your head from human eyes," she promised.

"Oh my antennae?" I put them my hands.

"That's what you call them. Well, lets teach you how to do dishes so we can walk and buy you your things. Wait..." she stopped, "Even if you're designed or not, people will still think you're my dog with your face and such," Kristie realized.

"Actually people won't notice. I would know, since I've dressed up with Lilo and Stitch before. My ears where sticking out, my lower part of my body was revealed, I even dropped my hat and nobody even cared at all. Stitch was even standing upright and yet nobody cared one bit. Do you know what?" I realized that I didn't need a disguise, except for the hat part.

"What, Angel?"

"I don't need to wear any thing besides a hat to blend in. I can walk up-right upright and talk to people with out people thinking I'm something else. I'll still disguise myself and when you take me for walks I'll still act like a normal dog," I explained.

"I don't know, Angel. That sounds a bit dangerous," Kristie told me, concerned about my choice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured, confident that I shouldn't give myself away.

"Alright, but I better not get a phone call from the dog catcher at all," she warned, waving her finger at me.

"I'm sure, I won't."

"Okay, now let's finally teach you how to do dishes," Kristie finished getting things set up.

(45 minutes later)

"Boy, Angel, you learn quick," Kristie complimented me as I put the last dish with a red flower in the middle of the plate's surface, in the covered.

"Thanks for the compliment. We special dogs are very docile," I told her, drying me paws with a towel.

"You've done a wonderful job. I'm going to get my exercise clothes and we'll walk for an hour and half, and then take you to the store," Kristie walked off and disappeared around the corner.

I hopped off of the counter, went to the living room, lie down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. My time of lying down was cut short from somebody knocking on the door. I hopped off the couch and barked at the door.

"It's only us, Angel," my bugee bu told me.

I opened the door, finding Lilo and Stitch, with Stitch holding a lot of roses and a basket with strange fruit inside the basket. The only thing that I knew was the grapes and apples, the rest was a mystery.

"Hello, Lilo and Stitch," I greeted them, "Do you want to come in?"

"Is Mertle here?" Lilo asked.

"Naga, the only people here is Kristie and I."

"Sure," she walked in, "Who's Kristie?" Lilo asked as she went in.

"That's Mrs. Edmond's first name," I told her, closing the door.

"I didn't know that. She has a nice name," Lilo complimented.

"Do you want to sit down on the couch in the living room?" I asked her.

"That would be nice."

"Fallow me," I told her, leading the both of them to the couch.

I hopped on the couch and sat down with Stitch hopping on next to me, while Lilo crawled onto the couch in front of me. (Angel and Stitch are sitting against the arm rest on the left side of the couch, facing Lilo).

"_I brought you a fruit basket and some flowers," _Stitch handed me the flowers and put the basket on my legs.

"Thank you, Stitch," I licked his cheek.

After licking his cheek, I started sniffing the lovely flowers which my nose was less stuffy than last time.

"These flowers are gorgeous and they smell beautiful," I complimented, "What's the fruit basket for?" I asked handed the flowers back.

"_Remember early this morning? I wanted to make sure you eat plenty of food so you don't starve all the time," _he explained, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks," I started to observe the strange fruit in the basket, "What kinds of fruits are in here? I know what the grapes and the apples are but the rest is a mystery to me," I wondered.

"_Okay, Angel, this is called a banana," _Stitch held up this small, long yellow thing, _"You peel it from the top,"_ he demonstrated, _"Then you eat the inside and throw the peel away. Here, try it. It's very good and sweet,"_ he handed me the banana.

I took one small bite out of it, "Hmm, this tastes great."

"_That's good. I'll show you a quicker way to eat it," _Stitch offered.

"Okay," I handed him the tasty fruit.

He licked the inside of the peel, put the banana back in it, and made the peel surround the banana, _"Now watch," _Stitch told me, putting is paws underneath the peel.

Stitch squeezed the peel and the banana shot up and landed in his mouth. He spat the banana out and handed it to me (Lilo's thinking "Gross"), _"Just like that," _Stitch told me as I ate the banana.

He took out another one, which I did the same thing and swallowed it in one gulp, "Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you," they both told me.

"Thank you. These sneezes are really annoying, and the medicine I take for them tastes horrible. Do you know what I had to go through just to get that nasty medicine?" I asked them.

They just shook their heads 'no.'

"I had to go to a pervertive pet doctor, who shoved a thermomitor into my patookie, drew blood from my right patookie with a needle, put things in my mouth, shoved this item in my ear, and worse of all, I had to stay in a locked cage over night which I was this close to going into a shut-down by a dog hating ghost that kills them (Angels showing how close it was with her fingers); And just to tell you Lilo, a shut-down is death to an experiment, except Jumba can bring us back to life. None of this would've happened if I could only control myself when I'm asleep, which I owe you an appology, and with out waiting, I'm sorry I hurt you Lilo as well everything esle yesterday morning," I explained, fallowing it up with an appology.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Angel," Lilo appologized, "Stitch told me about the ghost, which surprised me, this morning. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who caused it. If I was more careful, you wouldn't of gone through such problems and I wouldn't of gotten stitches. But, thanks for finding Experiment 409 for us. Stitch and I researched 409 and found out this experiment cures any injury, sickness, anything wrong. 409 is basically designed to be Jumba's nurse. After we researched her, we activated 409. She's short as you, if not, shorter, and her body cruves in just like you somewhat. Her fur is white with a red cross on her these two lumps like you on her chest. 409 also has red crosses all over her white fur. She has four arms with red, retactable claws on all four of her fingers. Her ears are just like sample's only larger and they're black. Last, 409 has a long, thin tail with a large black, flat circle that looks just like her ears only larger. She's really nice, and she proved that by her caring nature and using her ability to make my stitches dissapear on my cheek. I think you and her will become good friends. I want you to name her, since you were the one who found her pod. She lives at the Kokawa Hospital," She explained.

"Thanks," I looked down at the basket of fruit in thought, until I thought of a name for her, "I want to name her Caren with a 'C.'" I told her.

"Caren is a nice name for her. Then it shall be," Lilo aggreed.

I looked back down at the basket, seeing what else I can learn or eat, mostly to learn, "Stitch? What is this orange ball-like fruit?" I asked him.

_"That's an Orange. You peel the skin and eat the juicy friut inside, but becareful, it's extra juicy and it can be sticky if it's on you're fur," _he warned, taking the orange and cutting it up with his claws, which the juice fell into the basket, and handed it to me after taking off the skin.

I ate the whole thing, letting the juice and the fruit fill the inside of my mouthl, until I swallowed it,"Yummy," I rubbed my stuffed belly, "Thanks Stitch. I'm so full, I don't want to eat anymore food, but you can teach me the last two fruits."

_"Okay. This is a pear," _Stitch held up this small green fruit, _"You can eat the whole thing, except for the stem. And this is an appricot," _he held up this fruit that looked like an apple, _"You can eat the whole thing, except for the large seed in the middle," _Stitch explained them both and put them back.

"They sound tasty; and speaking of tasty, Kristie taught me how to create scrambled eggs. Now the o'hana can have a nice breakfast," I told them the good news.

_"That's great, Angel," _Stitch hugged me.

"I agree with, Stitch, what ever he said. It's good to have a good scrambled egg once in awhile."

"Oh, that's the start. Kristie's going to teach me everything about earth, how to cook, and other things, I feel happy from all this. Imagine me cooking tasty food for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and special moments," I told them starting to see stars in my eyes.

"Hmm...coconut cake," Stitch's eyes were seeing stars as well.

"That would be nice. Pleakley can be a good cook sometimes, but he creates awful and uneditable food majority of the time. I would love to not have to worry about eating anymore," Lilo smiled.

"Well, I'm done, Angel. Ooh, we company I see," Kristie came into to living room and noticed us.

She whore black and green thing on her head (sweat band), a black jacket with an up-side down pink triangle, with black surrounding the rest of the jacket. Kristie switched from wearing, soft purple pants to jacket-like pants with a large pink line going from top to bottom on the side of legs (sports pants). Last, Kristie whore these black shoes with a white symbol on the sides of them (the Nike sign).

"Hi, Mrs. Edmond, we came to visit, Angel," Lilo greeted Kristie.

"Ih, they were nice enough to bring me flowers and a fruit basket," I told her, while Stitch held up the items.

"Oh, those our pretty. I'm going to put those in the counter for you. I aslo see you were hungary again," she noticed the basket with peels in it.

"I was more curious than hungary."

"Okay. I'll put your things on the counter, then we can go out for our walk," Kristie took the items and left, which didn't take her long to come back.

"Let's go, Angel. Oh, you and Stitch want to walk with us, you can," Kristie offered Lilo.

"We're okay, we have someone to see at the hospital, huh Stitch?"

"You go. Meega want to spend time with, Angel," he disagreed.

"What? Okay," Lilo said with a tone of sadness and looked down.

**"Stitch, I know you love me very much, and you want to spend as much time with me as possible, but I want you to go with Lilo. I don't want her sad and jealus of me, because you're spending more time with me than her. Don't worry, we'll have our time."**

"Okataka, let's go, Lilo."

"You can go with Angel and Mrs. Edmond, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Naga. Stitch don't want Lilo jealous of Angel. Come on, let's go. Bye-bye bugee bu. See you later," Stitch persisted.

"Sorry, Angel, for taking Stitch away," Lilo appologized.

"It's okay, I'll be alright. Plus, I'll be too busy to get into that mushy stuff anyway."

"Well, bye, Angel," Lilo hugged me and they both left.

"Are you ready, Angel?" Kristie asked.

"Ih, let's go," I walked out on two feet.

She closed the door and we began our walk. Kristie and I walked around town, though a park, on the sidewalk next to the beach, and other great places. Walking wasn't the only good thing, the experience I've gained from Kristie's teachings about earth was the best part of the walk. I learned about cars, trucks, stop lights, signs, clothes, roller-skates, and tons of other things. We walked for two hours and ended it by going to the grocery store (It's just like Wal Mart), which I couldn't wait to go into the giant complex (Angel still kept bugging her during the walk and Kristie gave in).

"Wow, this grocery store is enormous. I can't wait to get in and explore. Not just that, no body cared about me walking upright! See, I told you I would be fine," I told her happily, fallowing her to the large building.

"Is this a cart, Kristie?" I asked her as we approached this metal cage-like thing on wheels.

"Good, Angel. Yes, this is a kart. I'm going to pick up a few things while we're here. Do you want to ride in the kart?" Kristie asked me.

"I'm going to walk instead," I chose.

"Okay, fallow me," she took the kart and left to go.

We went into to large building. I saw so many things, it was like going into Jumba's lab storage, except you don't get dehydrated when these people get bord with you...At least I don't think. There was so many ailes and so much stuff I felt lost. I was spellboud this all this, that I wasn't paying attention and walked into Kristie's legs, "Umph," I said as I fell on my patookie.

"Are you alright, Angel?" She turned around and looked down at my fallen state.

"Ih, I'm fine. I was so impressed, that I wasn't paying attention," I explained.

"Be more careful," Kristie helped me up.

"I'll try," I assured.

She went back to what she was doing, while I wonder around, still making sure to keep an eye on Kristie.

After awhile, she finished with what she wanted and went to the next aile, "How come you took the store's stuff and put it in the kart?" I asked, wondering why she took some cans from the shelf."

"That's what you are supposed to do. When you see something you like you take it, but there is a catch. The catch is, what you take you have to buy at the cash register. You see this orange sticker?" Kristie bent down and showed me this orange paper with the numbers it with a "$" in the front of it.

"Ih."

"That's how much you have to pay for this item in order for you to keep it," she explained.

"That sounds dumb."

"Yes it is, but if we don't spend money, then this store won't be able to get more things, then our economy will go bad."

"I never thought about that before," I admitted, "What is this planet's currency?"

"This planet as many different forms of currency, but this island has this kind of money," Kristie reached into her pocket, pulled out some small, metal, circular things and some green paper with faces on it, "This is a quarter..."

(20 minutes later. I didn't want to explain it be it would take to long to type)

Kristie taught me taught me everything about money, dollar bills, dimes, how much things cost, and much more.

"Can I have these sports clothes, Kristie? It looks just like yours," I pointed at the items on hanging on the hanger that looked exactally my size (they're in the girls section).

"Alright, she picked it up, put it in the kart with the pink and blue speat band and the shoes that look like hers, along with the other things she was going to buy.

"I guess we have everything," Kristie declared.

"Wait. Can I explore the store a little bit more?" I asked her, looking for something interesting.

"Okay. I'll give you five minutes. After those five minutes, we're going home, put things away, and give you a hair cut (Angel complained her fur was getting too long during the walk), pick my daughter up from her friends, and go home, alright?" She warned.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'll be waiting here if you need me," Kristie warned again, making sure I wouldn't loose her.

"Alright," I ran off to explore.

I looked at all the sizes of the clothes. There wasn't anything my size besides little...Well, younger girls. After looking with no sucess, I gave up, but at the corner of my eye, there stood a table with something on top of it. I ran over to the table and hopped on, happy to find what I wanted.

**"Finally, something I like. It's a little too big. Maybe...Yes they do have these in my size**," I picked up the striped braw (tiger kind at least I think anyways. I AM A MAN!!) and felt it**, "It's so soft too. I can finally play in the water and not worry about flashing to anyone. I'll just take these**," I took three

**"I wonder what else they have? Ooh, they hae they have the same striped underwear too, to go along with it**," I took three of them and felt them before putting them in the pile**, "So soft. Let's see...Oh, they have pokadotted braws and underwear, too**, (leapard skin)," I took three each and felt them**, "These are soft too,"** put them with the pile**, "They even have a skinnier verson of both underwear** (thongs**). I'm going to like going to the grocery store**," I told my self, picking three each**, "I think Kristie would like some**," I picked up all of the larger items to be thoughtful to her.

"Youy five minutes is up, Angel!" Kristie called out.

I wrapped up the thin underwear for us with my anttennea, and picked up the rest, then ran to Kristie.

"Angel! What are you doing!?" She put a shocked face.

"I took these braws and underwear so that I can swim and not flash people when I get wet. I aslo wanted to be kind and give you some," I explained.

"You shouldn't have, and I REALLY mean you shouldn't have. I want you to put all that stuff back, except the braws and underwear for you; and I don't want you taking those thongs in hanging on your anttennae," she ordered.

"So, that's what you call them. But, I want to keep them, I'll put them in my dresser along with my other clothes," I dissagreed.

Kristie sighed, "Fine, but I don't to see them at all," she warned.

"Thank you," I ran off, tossed her things on the table and put them in the kart.

We left this part of the store and walked to this cramped island, which she began putting our things on this strange thing that was making the items move, which this person was taking our things.

"How come that person is taking our things?" I wondered.

"Cashiers have to check the price of the item so they can add up how much you have to pay," she explained.

"Oh, I get it."

The person finally finished and we moved forward a little bit. The cashier gave Kristie four bags and thanked us for coming.

"Here's your clothes, Angel, and heres a bag of food for you to carry, since I can't carry it all," she handed me the bags, which one was light and the other one was medium wieght.

"Thanks Kristie for buying me some clothes and teaching me things about earth," I thanked as we left the grocerie store.

"It's okay. It something that I should do for you."

We walked a great distance, until we made it home, "Kristie, I've been thinking, instead of you fallowing me to getting my fur cut and going to my other home to put my things away; you can pick up your daughter and go back home, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Angel? I could drive you," she insisted, as we went into our home.

"I'll be fine," I assured, "Plus, I have to appologize to the family and that could take awhile."

"Okay, just set the bags on the floor. Before you go, I'm going to put your excersize clothes in my closet, " she warned, "Just be careful for me."

"Thank you," I ran out of the door after setting the things down.

**"Let's see, where should I go first? My o'hana or Clip's home so she can give me a trime? I choose...Hair cut. I want to look spiffy for my o'hana," **I decided and ran.

I ran back into town, found her home, walked in, went to the desk where a large lady sat on the other side, and asked for Clip. The large lady had to look over her desk, which she gave me a weird look, and rang the small bell, which my cousin opened the door next to her.

_"Oh, hello, Angel. Are you here to visit?" _Clip asked.

**"No. I'm here to shorten my fur. It's getting too long for my liking."**

_"Come in. I'll be more than happy to give you a trim," _she lead me to the doors she exited, _"Hop on the counter where the first chair is abd stand in front of the mirrior," _Clip pionted.

I did what she said and waited for her, after putting my things on chair, _"Now, hold still. I'm going to make this quick," _Clip warned.

I stood still, and as quick as a flash, she trimmed my fur, which felt great.

_"Hmm, that was tasty. Can I have more?" _she pleaded, trying to hold herself back.

**"No, I'm fine. It's short enough. If it gets any shorter I'll be completely naked." **

(Angel really means it. Stitch could touch her nipple and feel it instantly, even if is hidden by her fur)

"Okay. It was a pleasure trimming your fur. Come back so.

I hopped off the counter, took my stuff, and ran out of the building after thanking her and saying good-bye.

**"Ooh, I'm going to like this. I feel naked, but my fur is still on me," **I told myself happily, running to my other home.

After much running, I made it to my o'hana and went inside. Pleakley and Jumba were sitting on the couch, shocked to see my presents.

"624, you have returned?" My creator ask, getting off the couch and walking to me.

**"Yes, I'm here to put my clothes in my dresser. I'm living at the Edmonds now. Mrs. Edmond is going to work something out with Nani, so I can live with both o'hanas and still have my bugee bu. Other than that, I wanted to put my clothes away and go back to my other home. Oh, I also want to appologize for what I have done, you know, running out of the o'hana and ditching us bugee bu's wedding," **I explained, lowering my head and ears with my hands back of my back.

"There is no need for the appologizing. It was misunderstanding and besides, finding experiment 409 is like showing how much you feel sorry," he tried cheering me up.

**"It was?" **I looked up.

"Sure, whole family knows you're sorry. You are being too polite. I should modify your personality so you are not being so polite."

**"No, never!" **I put both hands on my on the side of my head, **"I'm happy the way I am," **I disagreed.

"It was only suggestion, but it is being your choosing."

**"I'm fine,"**I started to walk off to my room.

I ran down the hall, into my room, put my things in the dresser, and ran out to the living room, "Bye Jumba and Pleakley," I told them, ready to leave.

"Wait, Angel!" Pleakley's voice stopped me from leaving.

"Yes, Pleakley?" I answered back.

"Are you and Stitch going to get married today?"

"Naga, I decided to take things slow, so we don't rush into anything and destroy our relationship. Plus, Stitch and I don't know much about each other, now that I think about it. Hmm...I need to think on when to do that? I wonder if Mrs. Edmond will let me spend the night tonight? Well, I need to go back to the Edmonds, Kristie might be waiting for me. Well, bye."

"Bye, see you later," Pleakley called out as I ran out of the house.

Once more, I was on the run, ready to go home and let my body rest. I finally made it home. I opened the door and closed the door quickly, making sure that Mertle wasn't watching or something and went back to my all-four position. I walked into the living room, hopped on the couch and laid down on my belly, facing the door way.

**'I'm so tired and my feet hurt,' **I thought, trying get comfy.

Suddenly the door came open and the barking was fallowed after that, obviously telling me that everyone was home. Then Mertle and Kristie came into the room, "Angel! You're finally back!" Mertle yelled out, running towards me, picking me up in a hug.

"Be careful Mertle," Kristie warned, "She's been walking and running almost all day, huh, Angel?" Kristie asked me, give me a cheerful smile.

"Bark, Bark, Bark," I told her.

Mertle set me down, "She feels different. Did she get a hair cut?" Mertle asked.

"Bark, bark!" I answered her question.

"I think she's saying 'yes,'" Kristie winked at me.

"Bark, bark!"

"You and Gigi play nicely. I'm going to make dinner," Kristie said, leaving the room.

"Gigi, do you want to play fetch?" Mertle asked the mop-looking cousin.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Gigi replied, hopping around and wagging her tail.

Mertle and Gigi ran into the hallway, leaving me alone in the living room.

**'This is my chance to ask if I can spend the night at my bugee bu's home,' **I though, hopping off the couch and walked on all-four to the kitchen.

"Kristie?" I asked her, crawling up the counter and laid on my back.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can I spend the night with Stitch? We need to do some learning about each other, learn about pregnacy, and spend time with each other. So...Can I?" I asked hoping she would approve this.

"I would, but, what will I say to my daughter about your dissapearence?"

"Just say I excaped again and that's all."

Kristie sighed, "Fine, I'll quickly get your excersize clothes, which is still in my bag in my closet. By the way, where is my daughter?"

"Mertle's in the backyard, playing with game called 'fetch' with Gigi," I answerd her question.

"Okay, I'll be quick as possible" she ran off.

I waited for a few minutes later she came back handing me my things.

"When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back around noon, tomarrow."

"Okay, please be careful,"Kristie hugged me.

"I will," I took my things and ran, after hugging her back.

I left into darkened earth on my tired and hurting feet. It didn't take me ling to get to my other home. I don't know what me made go so fast, was it me getting off my feet or the fear of the dark. I ran to the door and opened it with relief of the light coming to me.\

"Everybody, I'm home!" I called out.

Stitch ran out of the kitchen and hugged me, "Da Bugee Bu!" He cried out happily.

**"Be careful with me, Stitch. All my paws hurt from running around all day," **I warned him.

_"I can solve that little problem," _he picked me up (bridal style) and walked me to our room.

_"What brings you here and why do you have a bag of clothes," _Stitch asked, kissing my cheek.

**"I'm going to spend the night here so we can spend some time with each other, learn about pregnacy, and learn about each other. As for the clothes, Kristie bought me them so I can excersize at 6:30 am every moring with out people looking at me weird," **I explained.

He carried me to our room, walked to our bed, and hopped on the bed, setting me down after hopping on.

_"You feel different. It felt like, I was touching your skin. What happened to your fur?" _He wondered.

**"Clip gave me a hair cut, since my beloved fur was getting too long for my liking. Now my fur is very, very short now. You can feel everything on me, and my fur will still be there to cover up my need-to-be-covered spots," **I answered his question.

Then my belly began to grumble, **"Stitch, I'm hungry. Do you have any food for me to eat?"**

_"Sure, in fact, our o'hana is eating pizza for dinner. I'll get you some and those books you wanted two days ago," _Stitch ran off.

**"Thanks, Stitch," **I laid down on my back, letting my body rest, **"I feel like I'm falling apart. My body hurts and my paws feel like I've been running forever. Well, it's like what Kristie told me, 'No pain, no Gain.' I hope I don't hurt this much when I'm excersizing," **I complained to myself.

_"Are you alright, Angel?" _Stitch asked with worry in his voice,as he came into the room.

**"I'm okay. I'm just hurting that's all. I've spent far too much time in that glass containor. I shouldn't feel like this," **I complained, sitting up.

_"Don't sit up, bugee bu. Here, I'll let you lay your head on my lap," _Stitchi insisted.

**"I'm fine."**

_"No," _he disagreed, sitting down and laying my head on his lap.

**"Thanks, Stitch," **I thanked him, as he gave me the trianglular food.

_"It was a problem, and I'll do anything for you to make you comfortable and better."_

I began eating this new food, **"Hmm, yummy."**

_"So, what do you want to do first, learn about babies and such, learn about each other, or close the door and spend time together?"_

I finished eating my first pizza and moved to the second, **"How about we learn about each other first. Then we can learn about babies and pregnacy, and after that, if we're still awake, we'll spend time with each other," **I chose.

_"Okay, how will we start?" _

**"I'll start. What's your favorite color?"**

_"My favorite color would have to be...Pink," _he smiled down at me.

**"Come on Stitch, what is your _real _favorite color?" **I saw right through him.

_"Okay, okay, my real favorite color is red. What's your favorite colors?"_

**"Before I seen you, either computer or for real, I always loved the color blue. Which color do you hate? The color I hate is yellow, because it reminds me of that pervert, 625," **I growled.

Stitch growled deeply, _"What did he do to you?!" _

**"It's alright, He didn't do anything. He kept asking me if I would let him touch my privates and such. He never attempted anything," **I calmed him down.

_"Oh, I though he did those things and...Made love to my mate," _Stitch calmed down.

**"EEWW, Naga. I wouldn't breed with him if my life depended on it," **I stuck out my tongue, **"Let's forget about it and continue," **I wanted to change the topic as well to save my appitite from being ruined.

_"Okay, Angel. Now, the color I hate is also my favorite color. The color red sometimes reminds me of that jerk 627," _Stitch growled again.

**"What did, 627, do to make you hate your favorite color?" **I wondered, as I moved on my last slice of pizza.

_"The guy was a complete jerk. He was capturing our cousins for Gantu as well taking the pods, using me for a punching bag, electricuting me, froze me, fird lazers at me, and did other terrible things to me. Lucky, Lilo and I dehydrated him by making him laugh uncontrollably, since he had a laughing problem, and put him into aehydrating machine to turn him into a pod. Lucky we found a way to stop him or he would've ruined us all," _Stitch explained, hugging me.

**"What happened to our cousins and any of their pods?" **(This is one of the episodes I recorded three years ago. Anyways, that what I wantd to say. The thing was, remember when Zap rammed into the pile of experiment pods? One day I became curious, and I paused it on that paticular part One: All the pods were the same number and two: each pod had EX then 64 or some other number it's been awhile sense I've watch that tape)

Stitch chuckled, _"After we dehydrated him, the experiment 627 captured, revolted against Gantu and excaped. As for the pods, all this time we were chasing after bouncy balls with numbers on it, we found out by watching a cammercial about it. Lilo and I were humilated and Gantu complained to us about it the next time we saw him. The experiments that revolted have nice homes now because of us."_

(I wrote this chapter even before the 'Snafu' episode was created. I just thought of that, since the experiments didn't seem to be fallowing the rules. Still, it was a good assumption)

**'Huh, so that why you hate the color red? Here's another question, when did Jumba create you?" **I wondered.

_"Jumba created me on August 15, 2002, so I'm 3 years old. When did he create you?"_

(Crap! I got Angel,s age wrong! Her age is 3 years old, not 4. This date on this story is 2005 of April 1st I think. I actually created a callander on what day something happens on which date so I could keep track. That's why I keep old callanderes. Smart ain't I?)

**"Jumba created me on June 2, 2002, so I'm two monthes monthes older than you," **I told him, eating my last piece of pizza.

._"Angel, I want to know something...How come you want children?"_

I sighed, "Before Jumba dehydrated me, I created a strong liking for children. Jumba always took me to the Quiltan Quan Park, because he wanted to me hone my agility, speed, reflexes, and other things, since his test room was destroyed by two experiments before me. At the park, I saw a bunch of babies, kids and parents. I watched parents take care of their babies and older children at the park, enjoying what they were doing. The all seemed so happy, and their smiles on the children and parent's faces was so heart warming to me. Everyday, I pestered Jumba to take me to the park, so I could see the happy faces and the love. Seeing all this made me want children of my own. After a few weeks of being alive, Jumba started working on something else and started to spend less time with me. One day, he put me in his ship and I was dehydrated. I think he was bord with me or he got really up-set with me after I was scratching my back and shedded my fur over his blue liquid in a jar he's been saving. Because of Jumba taking me to the park, and seeing those happy faces, I became an experiment that wanted children," I explained.

(I didn't want to blind anyone with the bold words.)

_"so that explains it. How about this, if we read all these books, we'll ask Babyfier if she can turn one of us into a baby and have one of us take care of each other for a week. Then person who gets turned into a baby takes care of the person who didn't get turned into a baby. After those two weeks, and if things are good, we'll get busy and have a child," _I looked up at his smiling face.

**"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" **I cried out in bliss.

I got onto my hurting feet, tackled Stitch down, pinning him, and kissed him wildly all over his face.

_"Angel, let me at least breath, please!" _Stitch cried out, having his face turn blush all red.

**"Soka, Stitch," **I softly told him, before moving my face towards him.

Then we, as they say it here on earth, stated to make-out. As we did, Stitch rolled on top of me, putting one hand on the back of my head, one hand on my back, feeling around, and he put his lower arms on my rear, squeezing both cheeks pleasurably while pushing me into him. As he did this, I put both of my hands on his back, feeling all around.

"Stitch and Angel I..." Stitch and I emeidiantly broke off, panting as we watched a very disturbed Nani,"...Stitch and Angel close your door, when you guys do stuff like that! You two are very lucky that Lilo is spending the night at Victoria's house, because you guys are on thin eyes, especually you Angel. You in particular, are on thin ice from yesterday morning! Do you want to be separated or change my mind about you two having children!?" Nani yelled.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" We both cried out, still panting hard.

"You better be!"

"We are! We are! We'll keep the door closed for now on. We'll even lock it, we promise!" Stitch and I begged, started to catch our breath.

"Good! I came to tell you two that I've got dessert on the table for you two. It's strawberry jellow, if you guys want any."

"I'll have some," I hopped on the floor and walked to Nani.

"Meega have some, too," Stitch fallowed me.

"Come into the kitchen, and it should be there," she walked off.

**"Whew, we almost lost our privalages. It was your fault, Stitch, that you didn't close the door," **I pretended to be angry.

_"Naga, it was your fault. You were the one who...Mmm," _he stopped fighting after I kissed his lips.

**"Gotchu. Yeah, it was my fault I got us into trouble. I became so happy I couldn't control myself," **I admitted.

Stitch picked me up again in the same manner as before, and carried me off, _"I like this," _Stitch started feeling and squeezing my patookie cheeks with his extra arms.

**"I like having my fur this short too, but let's save it before we go to bed, please," **I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_"Alright," _he stopped and took me into the kitchen.

"Your bowls are on the table," Nani pointed as we entered.

"Thanks, Nani," I thanked, as Stitch put me on the chair.

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed," Nani walked out.

Stitch took his bowl and put it next to mine so we would be able to sit togather (Nani tried to have Stitch and Angel separted from each other).

**"How come, you were so shy to get the pod out of my chest early this morning?" **I asked as I started eating the tasty jello.

_"I don't know Angel. I guess, I got scared that you would get angry with meif I touched your breasts at all, since you broke up with me because of the misunderstanding. Maybe, I should stop touching you now,"_ he moved away from me and started eating his jello.

I scooted next to him, **"Stitch, I'm happy when you touch me like that. I was just in shock and couldn't get myself in a straight path of judgment. Now I'm fine again," **I hugged him, rubbing my face into his cheek.

_"I still feel like it's my fault."_

**"No it wasn't. Let's just forget about it and learn more about each other."**

_"You're right, bugee bu," _he sighed, finally giving in, _"What else do you want to learn about me?" _Stitch changed the subject.

**"Do you have any dreams or goals for the future?"**

_"I have one goal, and, that is to capture every experiment and give them wonderful homes," _gulping down his jello after telling me.

**"Is that all you want out of life? I know that's great and all, and our cousins do deserve a loving home, but, aren't you dreaming of more happier things?"**

_"I've been dreaming of having you back eversince you were captured. I even secretely got out of my bed at night, and cried where you slept in the laudry room, all night so Lilo wouldn't know how much sorrow I've been feeling, since I've been pretending to be normal everyday. But, the thing is, your back and my dream of having you came true. That's all I wanted out of life is you and our o'hana."_

**"You're so sweet," **I licked his chin up to his fore-head.

_"Thanks, Angel. What is your dreams and goals, besideds having a child and getting rid of this ghost in your head?"_

**"My goal is to learn every thing about earth, which Kristie is helping me on it. I also have another goal, and that is to learn how to cook and create any type of food. Maybe, if I'm really good, I could create a dessert shop. I could create all sorts of cakes, cookies, and other things for people to buy and enjoy. I could see people smile and appreciate what I've done, the money I get, I could keep or spend," **I told him, swallowing what's left of my jello.

_"You have a lot of plans for your future. I hope they work out for you," _Stitch stacked our bowls and walked to the sink.

**"I hope so too," **I agreed, fallowing him.

Stitch put the bowls in the sink and motioned me to fallow him, **"Naga, I'm going to help Nani clean these dishes and put them away," **I began setting things up.

_"Nani and Pleakley can do it."_

**"I know they can do it, but I want to do it just to be a kind person and help," **I began cleaning.

_"Alright, I'll just sit here and watch," _he sighed, sitting down, watching me clean happily.

**"How long have you been living on Earth?"**

_"I've been living here eversince the day I was created. It's a really long story and I don't want to talk about it, but I'll tell you this; the Galactic Alliance found out about us experiments. At first, they wanted to send me to an desert astroid, but Lilo bought me before they tried me away. Since I was bought, they couldn't take me away, since that would be stealing, because of Lilo I have a family. Then the Galactic Alliance found out that Jumba created other experiments before me and they decided to desrtroy the pods that were scattered all over the island. Lilo easily persuaded them that she can teach all the expirments to use their destructive abilities for good and to create a home for them," _Stitch explained.

I stopped, stunned to hear this, **"...Lilo saved my life...As well the others in their pod form. Now I feel like dirt for what I've done 6 monthes ago," **I started to tear up.

(It's April 1st)

_"Angel, please, please, please forget about that day," _Stitch hugged me.

**"I can't. That day is stuck in my mind and I can't get rid of it, because of all the guilt I feel from it. What I've done, almost cost you your freedom and family. You must've been real happy with your family and finding our cousins; then I come in and almost made you throw all that away. Even worse, Lilo saved you from being sent to an astroid just for me to send you to Hamsterviel and make you a slave or something, as well the experiments that Lilo saved from death. Then I slash her cheek and give her stitches, when she tried to help me. Tell me, is this fair at all? I should've been destroyed. Nobody needs an experiment that has done hienus things to their family and bugee bu. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve a family, bugee bu, and children. Everybody deserves better, espesiually Lilo. I should leave now, I'm nothing but a dangerous experiment," **I cried very hard.

I tried to escape, but Stitch was way too strong. I just struggled and cried, **"Please let me go! I don't deserve anything after what I've done."**

_"Angel calm down. I know you're extremely guilty and sorry but none of this was your fault. In fact, you made it up to us. You saved me, our cousins, and a little girl that would be devestated if I were to be taken away. You even saved all the galaxies by your action and out cousins never got captured. If you would of kept going, we could have kissed our freedom's butt good bye, because he would rule us all" _Stitch tried chearing me up but faild.

**"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who caused it all. It was my fault!" **I screamed, still struggling.

Then I bit one of Stitch's fingures and he finally let go, backing away from me as I watched his pink blood leak out of his fingures, **"I, I, I can't believe I did that! I even hurt my own bugee bu! I am a dangerous experiment. I'm not that, I'm a witch!!" **I cried harder.

I couldn't take it anymore, I hopped off of the counter and started to excape. Unfortunatly, Jumba walked out of a corner and I ended up running into his leg.

_"Get her!!" _Stitch screamed.

This scared me into letting out my claws, **'They're all after me. They want me because I'm hurting everyone,' **I thought starting to get scared.

Jumba grabbed me by the hips and hoysted me up. I was starting to become even more scared and I started to scratch at the air in defence, until I slashed Jumba's cheek.

He dropped me and I watched in terror as from what I have done. Jumba put his hand on his now-bleeding-red-cheek and closed his eyes in pain.

I began to cry even harder and become even more depressed.

**"I can't believe I hurt our creator, the one who gave us all life. I must be destroyed! I'm too dangerous to live! I have to die! I have to die! I have to die! I have to..." **I screamed over and over, until everything turned black. Suddenly green eyes appeared and disappeared after a few seconds.

ElectricCircuslover: Yeah, about this last part of the story. Angel's guilt made her go into a panic attack after this chapter she will be back to her peacful self!!


	17. Green Eyes of Evil

Chapter 17

Another New Problem

ElectricCircuelover: I finally updated, after so much trouble I've been having. I don't remember what I'm going to say, but I'll tell you this, there's a new character here, hehehehe!

Enjoy!

(She's dreaming)

I shackled to a wall, forced to watch the horrid event that happened 6 months ago.

"I always wanted to see this...626 displined by his very own cousins," Gantu thought out loud, pressing a button on his remote, letting out the seven experiments from their glass containers, "Pummel him, Evil trogs!" Gantu commanded the released experiments.

The seven experiments were closing in on Stitch. He gave them a smile hoping to change their minds, but failed. Stitch tried to get away, but faild and was lifted up by six of the experiments for Kixx to punch him. For some reason, Kixx stood still, instead of winding up. Suddenly, Stitch's eyes turned a bright green.

**"You bitch! Look what you have done to my family! I should rip you apart for this! I loved you with all my heart and you back-stabbed me into this mess. I hope you're happy now because it will be your last!" **The green eyed Stitch growled deeply.

**"I'm sorry, Stitch!" **I cried out.

**"You're always sorry, but does sorry help anything? NO! Now, because of you, my families going to beat me up until I can't move!" **He screamed.

Kixx began his first puch.

**"NAGA!!!" **I screamed.

Instead of stopping, Kixx kept going and punched my bugee bu in the face.

**"Kixx! Why would you harm your own o'hana member?!" **I screamed.

Kixx's eyes turned green and he turned into the evil fiend Shadow Stitch, **"Because, I hate him, as well as you my beauty," **he laughed and blew my bugee bu up, as well everybody else, besides me.

**"Leave me alone you sicko!"**

**"How about NO! I'm going to have a little fun with you," **Shadow Stitch smiled evilly, turning his fingures into razor sharp knives.

Suddenly, Spring, popped up in front of me, _"Leave her alone or I'll make sure I will kick your butt harder!" _She warned.

**"I'm not afraid of you," **he fired his black beam out of his mouth towards us.

Spring slammed the beam with both of her hands into the ground. In a split second after she did, Shadow Stitch punched her in the face and slashed me acrossed me waist with his razor sharp knives.

I screamed in pain, as I watch my cuts leak out blue blood.

_"You bastard!" _Spring fired her white beam out of her mouth.

Shadow Stitch dodged the attack, but it turned around and hit him in the back. Red blood pourd out of his back and dissapeared when it hit the ground.

**"Good one," **he growled in pain.

The blood stopped coming out, and Shadow Stitch tried another attack by extending his arms and enlarged his paws to a gargantuan size, trying to capture and squeeze her. Spring tried to excape, but the massive paws grabbed her, sqeezing and electricuting her.

_"Aaahhhh!!" _She screamed in pain.

Suddenly, light started shining in the cracks of the electricuting hands. Amazaningly, Shadow Stitch's paws blew up, releasing my friend., who had black charred patches on her ghostly fur.

Shadow Stitch's paws where everywhere, as well the blood from it, making Shadow Stitch scream in pain. As all this was happening, I was starting to get weaker from the blood leaking out, as well the digestive juices from my belly-space.

**"Spring," **I told her weakly, **"I'm starting to loose life from all my blood leaking out of my body!"**

She ran to my aid and put her hands on my openings. I screamed in pain right when she came into contact, creating a blue light surrounding her paws.

Shadow Stitch just thought it was amusing to see me in pain, as his arms grew back instantly, **"This is very interesting. I'm having a blast," **he thew a black blob towards us.

**"Spring, behind you!" **I warned her with weakness in my voice.

Spring finished healing me, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the blob, which she was trapped inside the see-throughable-blob.

_"Let me OUT!" _Spring screamed.

**"As you wish," **Shadow Stitch pointed at a wall, which caused the blob to fallow the movement of Shadow Stitch's fingures.

The blob slammed into the wall and a giant explosion fallowed after its crashing.

**"Spring!" **I sceamed, still weak.

**"Well, that's over with. Now, let's play a new game...Hmm, let's play 'Frie the Witch,'" **Shadow Stitch smiled evilly, letting his shadowish paws become surrounded with fire.

**"How about, you let me free and get out of my life!" **I struggled to excape, only to be electricuted.

**"Boy, you are just dieing to play, aren't you. I never told you about those shackles. If you pull or struggle in anyway, those shackles will give you a nice jolt. Now, let's play the game," **Shadow Stitch explained, firing a long, hot flame towards me.

When the evil flame connected, my bottom part of my waist and lower became severely burned, revealing my crispped and blood leaking flesh. I cried and screamed in pain from all this, especiually when my will power to stand faded away and I became an electricuted experiment.

**"What, getting to hot for the game? Fine, I'll cool you down," **Shadow Stitch laughed, fading away into nothing.

I finally got on my feet, spat out blue blood, and looked down at my smoking, damaged, naked body. My will power started slipping away, telling me about what's going to happen to me soon (a shut-down), **"I guess...I'm going to shut down soon. At least, I won't harm anyone ever again...Until, Jumba fixes me at least," **I sighed, coughing up more blue blood.

After talking to myself, holes started forming all around the ship, fallowed by water afterwards. The water finally touched my feet, making me shiver from how extremely cold it was. Suddenly, the water started to die down and the water from the holes quit coming out. Amazingly, the water began to swirl into a vortex, until it all came togather and formed into a blue person.

**"Spring!" **I called out, coughing up more blue blood.

_"Angel!" _She formed back to herself, running to me afterwards, _"I can't believe this has happened to you! I'm going to heal you emediantly," _Spring put her paws on my burnt-crisp-belly and surrounded my lower half of my body with a blue light.

**"Maybe, you shouldn't, Spring!" **I screamed in pain.

_"Why? Wait, don't tell me; the guilt you have for your past doings?"_

**"IH!"**

_"You have to forget about it. That happened a long time ago and it can't be changed. It's over. If you keep dwelling into the past like this, your goals and dreams for the future will never come true. Seeing you like this, annoys me to no end," _she finished healing me, as well returning my fur, and setting me free from the shackles, which gave me a another jolt.

I feel down from the wall, still feeling incredibly weak, as she put me against the wall.

**"I feel extremely weak. Did you replace the blood I lost?" **

_"Sorry, Angel, I can't create blood. If I could, I would be helping you and everyone else that needs it. I'm sorry," _Spring gave me a sad face.

**"It's okay, I understand. Jumba will fill me up. Oh, and you're right about before, Spring. I'll try to forget about it, and if I can't, I'll just hug somebody and let them cheer me up, instead of panicking and feeling like I should leave or be destroyed. I promise it will never happen ever again,"** I told her, putting my paw over my heart.

_"Good, now I-AAAHHH!" _She screamed in pain.

Spring turned around and her black spot, which I never noticed, started bleeding red blood.

**"Sorry to break up the moment, but your guy's mushy stuff, is making me sick," **Shadow Stitch growled.

_"Good, I hope you get sick so bad, you'll lose all your ghost stamina and die for good!" _Spring screamed at him, healing herself with her blue light trick.

**"Not before you!" **He laughed and I started hearing an electrical sound.

Spring ran to me, hugged me tight, and we magically appeared at the beach.

_"I'm going to set you behind these bushes and trees. I hope he doesn't find you," _Spring set me against a tree.

She ran away, going though a bush before me, not making any of the leaves rustle at all. I couldn't help myself, but weakly crawl to the bush, poked my head through the bush, and watch Spring from a distance, which she was just standing there, until she vanished and a black beam hit the sand, created an explosion. Sand blew everywhere, and smoke filled the air. After the smoke cleared, no body was there.

Then a white beam fired down from the sky, then another one in a different place, and another one. I looked up at the star-filled sky, and sure enough, Shadow Stitch in his second form, and Spring were fighting.

Spring fired her white beam out of her mouth at Shadow Stitch, who dodged the attack and faded away. Then Shadow Stitch fired his black beam out of his mouth at Sping from a different place. Spring fired her beam at the black beam, obviously seeing who was the strongest. Both weren't done yet, Shadow Stitch's green eyes fired out fire at Sping, who launched water with electricity flowing into it, going through Shadow Stitch's attack, electricruting him into stopping, which the white beam blew half of Shadow Stitch's head, which blood pourd out, as well his insides.

Shadow Stitch fell down from the sky, but Spring wasn't done with him yet, as she fired out a lot of fire balls, which spread out wide and homed onto the enemy. Unfortuanately, the black bastard didn't give up, as he ripped his head off, threw it at the incoming attack, and blew up into a black wall, thus stopping the attack. The shield broke and it formed into the whole head, even with the appendenages on it, and it dissapeared and reappeared back in its place.

After having his head back, Shadow Stitch's spices came out from all over his body, except for his two large and long horns, floated for a little bit, and homed onto Spring, who sorrounded herself in a white sphere. Instead of the spike bouncing off, they hit the sphere like jelly and surrounded her in black ball with a red glowing line around it. The ball rocketed down to the growned, slamming into the sand, exploding, and releasing an electrical force.

Shadow Stitch laughed loudly, obviously victorious over my friend. He turned his back from the crash site, toward me (he's standing on the sand now), and started walking away. Suddenly, five white spikes with blue glowing and fading bands on them, like Shadow Stitch's spikes, rocketed out of the crator and jammed though Shadow Stitch's back, making the tip of the spikes stick out of the front of the evil one. I could clearly tell that this was not over.

A white blur came out of the crater, firing a red beam, which blew off Shadow Stitch's arms, and it rammed him, still firing its red beam continuesly, all over Shadow Stitch. When the white blur stopped, I was shocked to see Spring transformed into Shadow Stitch's form, except for her chest part, where there was no spikes.

Shadow Stitch, how ever, looked like he went through a shredder. The black fiend melted into a black blob and fell from the heavanly sky. Spring, still continued her attacks, realeasing her spikes all over her body, and letting them home onto the monster. Suddenly, a giant sand hand, came up from the ground and threw an astroid sized black ball, thus stopping the spikes.

Spring dodged the ball and went back to her barrage of attacks, which she threw lightning bolts, fired balls, ice balls, acid, and a giant group of these small white balls.

While Spring attacked, the giant black ball, started forming red electricity inside it, and exploded into a red black hole (exactly like Holio's).

Shadow Stitch went back into his form, spread out his large wings, and soared to the black hole, dodging all of Spring's attacks that were being sucked up. Spring tried to excape, but she ended up getting sucked up as well. I on ther other hand, tried getting away, but I end up with the same fate as Spring.

The black hole close, making me trapped in a red tube, until I hit the black end of it, which I ended up falling into a sandy floor.

I looked up and screamed when a human skeleton was in my face. I quickly got up and fear took over my body for what I've seen just now. I was warped into a place where human remains left. The sky was red, the ground was covered with skeletons, super tall biuldings stood ruined, the road was all crushed up, cars were flipped on their backs on fire, well majority of them at least, and the one I hated and feared stood at the other side of me.

**"Welcome to my paradice, bitch!" **Shadow Stitch extended his arm and grabbed my throat, pulling me to him.

**"Back off, you poor excuse for a being!!" **I screamed, spitting blue blood at his face, which went through him.

Shadow Stitch wasn't impressed with me and he let me know by speezing my throat, making me bleed from being cut by his razor sharp fingrures and slashing my waist with his other hands.

I began to scream and cry.

**"Scream all you want. You're friend won't-" **Suddenly his head blew off and Spring picked me up and took me to the top of a tall building.

**"He hurt me again," **I looked down at my blood leaking wounds.

_"Jumba's going to really fix you up," _she began healing me, _"If I keep doing this, I'm going to loose Ghost Stamina, which means, if I get hurt or heal people, I loose the abilitity to survive attacks from other ghosts," _Spring explained.

**"Naga. I don't want that happening. My life would be ruined if that happens."**

_"I know, Angel. Well, I've have a ghost to destroy," _she finished healing me and flew into the air.

Emediantly after she flew into the sky, cars went flying at, Spring, with a black, shadowy cover on them. She stuck her hands out, using her ghost abilities to push the cars back at high speed. I ran over to the edge of the building, looking down at the evil one, waiting for the cars to hit him, which they stopped before hitting him. The vehicles started spinning around, and they magically broke down into these small black balls, and they were flung back at, Spring, who just stood there, un-intimidated.

She started spinning her body rapidly for some reason, until a gray thing came out of the sky and surrounder her, sucking up everything in its path (a tornado), it was even starting to suck me up!

I looked around, finding a broken door, flapping from the wind. I ran to the door, going inside a partially lit spiral stair case, ran to the end, opening a door, revealing a extremely messy office. I ran to the windows, seeing more of this pheonomanon, which the grey thing Sping surrounder herself became pure black.

Suddenly, a noise from another part of this trashed office surfaced.

**"Who's there!?" **I cried out, shaking with fright agianst the window.

Nobody replied, but something was moaning, dragging things, coming close to me.

I shook harder and called out again, **"Who's there!?"**

After I yelled, something bit my right shoulder, which scared me into closing my eyes and punching it, making me hear a bone braking sound after my fist connected. After I hit it, what ever it was hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see what I hit and that was a mistake...A very scary mistake.

There, laying next to me, a decapitated dead human body, which blood coming out of its chewed up body, and the head sat next to the body, leaking blood heavily (a zombie)

This was too horrid for me watch, so I ran away, but I ran into a incoming wall from the ground and something invisibly pushed me into the ground, with shackleds popping out of nowhere, keeping me bound to the floor, which I tried to excape, but faild do to my weak strengnth. While I was shackled to the floor, more noises were coming, maoning, dragging, and bone cracking noises, until the beings found where I was and started turning me into a meal.

They began chewing and gnawing at me, taking some of my flesh and fur. I screamed, hoping Spring or someone would save me from this treatment.. Suddenly, the windows broke open, having the black balls hit the monsters and making them dissapear. Spring came into the building, freed me, and we ended up on top of another tall building.

_"I'm so sorry. If I didn't do that counter attack, you wouldn't be like this," _Spring appologized, healing me back to my health, _"I've got to get you out of here!" _Spring cried out, making us pop on a different biulding.

After we magically ended up on this biulding, a tall biulding blew up, coming down and turing into a cloud of dust.

_"Lucky, I came and got you, or you would be living under rubble."_

**"I didn't asked you this, but, what happened to you and where are we?" **

_"First, we created ghosts steal abilities from the host. Second, I think we're in a different dimention of some sort for Shadow Stitch to call home. I think we can excape if I weaken Shadow Stitch enough. Until then, we're stuck here," _Spring explained.

**"You're not leaving my world, bitches," **an evil voice came from behind us.

We turned around, and sure enough, the evil one was there.

**"Don't you know when to quit!"** I growled.

**"Angel, Angel, Angel, you should know, evil never quits. In fact, I'll have a friend to help me," **Shadow Stitch evilly smiled.

A red zig-zaggity line came down from his fore-head, down to his crouch. Blood started leaking out, until he ripped in half and formed into two panting indeviduals. The blood on the floor, magically dissapeared.

_"You know, deviding into new beings, devides Ghost Stamina too; and if you loose Ghost Stamina, this place and you are through!" _Spring mocked.

**"I have enough strength to destroy both of you. Now, let's gang up on them!" **The green eyed Shadow Stitch, ordered his clone, who just stood there.

**"I said, GET THEM!" **Shadow Stitch screamed.

Suddenly, the clone's eyes started flashing red and green until it turned red.

**"What? Where am I?" **The red eyed Shadow Stitch looked around in anger, **"Oh, it's you, Spring. I'm ready for round two," **The R.E.S.S. spotted us, floating in the air, **"Why am I so weak!!" **He screamed.

**"Because I devided myself and created you. Now, are stamina is devided. Now, get them my clone!" **The G.E.S.S. ordered.

**"Clone? I'm no clone! And Nobody tells ME what to do!" **The R.E.S.S. tackled the G.E.S.S.

**"What are you doing, you idiot! Go after those fools!"**

**"I'll attack them, after I destroy you, you FAKE!!" **The real Shadow Stitch slammed the G.E.S.S. into a gaurd wall.

**"I think we should get out of here, while we can,"**I wispered in Spring's ear.

_"I agree."_

Spring opened her arms wide, looking like she was concetrating her energy on something. Electricity formed from her hands, going into a white ball in the middle. We looked behind us, making sure they were still fighting, which we could tell by having a tall biulding or few blow up and crumble.

**"Are you almost done?" **I asked her, anxious to get out of here.

_"It will be finished, right...About...NOW!" _

Spring threw this giant white ball that was the same size as the black ball from eirlier, and exlpoded into the air, created a black hole, that was white. It was extremely powerful that we both became sucked up from it. We hurled through it, and landed in the sand, having my face make an imprint of it.

_"I've got to get used to this. I think we've won this round, Angel. Then again...If Shadow Stitch didn't devide, we won't be here. I guess when I formed inside Shadow Stitch, something went horribly wrong. This is strange, even to us ghosts. The strange thing is, the real Shadow Stitch didn't even know where he was or anything. Lucky it happened, because I'm dangerously weak, and if I get worse, I'm gone for good. There are two ways for me to heal, and they are, letting me possess you for two days, and rest, or you staying awake for five days, with out any sleep. Either way, Shadow Stitch can't touch us. The bad thing is, those Shadow Stitchs will regain, Ghost Stamina too. So, which will you choose?"_

**"I'll stay awake for the five days, if that's fine with you," **I told her, feeling guilty.

_"That's a good choice anyways. What ever you do don'...fall...asleep," _She warned.

**"I'll try as hard as I can," **I assured.

_"Bye, Angel. Be safe," _Spring dissapeared and the whole place started moving like rippling water and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes, having a light blind me, until my eyes went back to focus. As I was getting up, something on the right of left of me, started screaming. Then I started to scream and struggle to excape, but some things were attached to my chest, arms, and my belly button, and they hurt so bad when they moved.

_"Angel! Don't panic! You're safe! Lay down!" _Stitch's voice tried to calm me down from a short distance.

I laid back down, still shaking from the fright of all this.

_"You're finally awake,"_ he sat in a big red chair on the right of me, holding my paw, _"You've been unconcious for two days. After you panicked and fainted, Jumba and I took you to the medical center in Jumba's ship-"_

**"JUMBA'S SHIP!" **I screamed, trying to excape, only to fail from all the pain from these tubes and other things. I laid back down and looked at everything quickly.

_"Don't be scared, Angel. Jumba is helping you, as well as I. While you were unconcious, cuts, rips, and other things started happening on your body and blood started gushing out from them. The weird thing was, those cuts and such healed themselves rapidly, but the blood you lost never came back. Sometimes the heart moniture would speed up quickly and slow down at times. We were really worried about you," _he explained, kissing my paw.

**"I'm sorry, Stitch for what I've done to you and Jumba. I became frightened and I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to harm anyone, honestly. I promise to forget that day, because nothing today will help it. I've learned to forget about it, because it's going to destroy my future and goals; and those dreams are what I want to accomplish, not to be destroyed because of guilt."**

_"That's great, Angel. Oh, Jumba and I forgive you for the attacks. The thing that really matters is your safe and alive. Now, rest so you can regain your blood and energy faster."_

**"I can't, Stitch. Spring is extrememly weak from healing the wounds caused by a green eyed Shadow Stitch and fighting him. In order for her not to be destroyed, I have to stay awake for at least five days, in order for her to survive," **I dissagreed, explaining the importance.

_"Well, that explains the wounds and how they're being healed. Great, you can't sleep because of your gaurdian, I guess I could call her that, is hurt really bad from the damb shadow of me," _Stitch growled.

**"As long as I have you at my side, I don't need sleep," **I put my anttennae on both of his shoulders.

_"Oh, that is so sweet," _a woman's voice suddenly appearned on the left of me, which Stitch sat at the right of me.

On my left, stood a green, female experiment that was half the size of me, and had a long, skinny tail with blond fur at the end of it.

**"Who are you?" **I asked the experiment.

_"Stitch never introduced me? I'm experiment 248 or Belle. I'm designed to annoy people by sceaming or scarying them. I live in Nani's room, being an alarm clock for her," _She introduced, sitting next to me.

**"Hello, Belle. I'm sure you know me, or could I be wrong?" **I greeted her.

_"Yeah, Stitch told me everything about you. Oh, I'm sorry for screaming. Stitch told me to scream if you were to wake up or have problems."_

**"I'm sorry for screaming too. I just got out of a terrible ghost fight and woke up with tubes and such going into me."**

Belle put on a what-are-you-talking-about-face, obviosly thinking I'm going insane.

_"It's a strange story, Belle," _Stitch backed me up.

_"If Stitch believes you, than I believe you. So, what did I miss while I was gone, Stitch?" _Belle asked, changing the subject.

_"You didnt' miss much. The family turned into babies, except for Lilo, by experiment 151 or Baby-flier. She lives at the pound turning old dogs into puppies, so they will be more appealing to people to adopt. Then, Angel and I finally met, after five monthes of her capture from Gantu, she's adopted by the Edmonds. Then, Mrs. Edmond found out she can talk and such, now she thinks Angel is a special dog. Right now, Mrs. Edmond and Nani are trying to make up a plan to stay at both homes and still have me. Angel and I, are learning about each other, pregnacy, babies, and Angel's trying to learn everything about this planet, so we can...Do our thing and have children. _

_Um, we have three more new cousins, they are experiments 409 or Caren. Angel found her pod and delivered it to me. Caren has the ability to heal, people and such, she's basically Jumba's nurse. The next experiment is, 578 or Thundra. Thundra is designed to create mass thunderstorms and flood planets with continus rain. She lives anywhere on this island, making rain for farms to grow crops. The next experiment is 505 or Ploot, he's designed to pollute planets by using garbage. He's good now and cleans the island," _Stitch gave the mouth-fulled Belle.

_"Back to the children thing. You and Angel want pups? Can we even create pups?" _Belle stared at us.

_"Sure, Jumba said we could. As for the baby deal, Angel wants a baby really, really badly, but I'm not sure if I want any because of the resposibility. I don't know if I can take it," _Stitch explained, giving a signed.

**"I know you can do it, Stitch. I believe in you. If you can capture our dangerous cousins that can destroy this planet, then you're responcible to take care of a child. Plus, you're not going to take care of them alone. You'll have me and the whole o'hana to help you. It would be selfish of me, not to help you."**

_"I know, I know. I just don't want to rush into things and scew up and have it unable to reverse it. That's why I want to learn and other things so we are ready. I don't want to fail you and make you look bad and embarrass you,"_ Stitch looked down.

**"Don't worry so much. I know you won't fail or embarrass me. You'll be the best father and our kids will think so too," **I tried to encourage him and give his confidence in himself.

_"Oh, this is so sweet. I wish my Yaarpy would be like you two. I have to keep bugging him just to get him to spend time with me. I can't wait to see him again. I've been in a screaming contest, on another island, since Nani had a few day off. I came big with a big first place trophy. Then I was asked to be an alarm for Stitch and Jumba, just incase you would wake up and such. So, that's my story. Oh, Stitch, you should show Angel, Lilo's 'Cousin' book so you don't forget to show Angel the experiments you may bave forgetton, like me," _Belle hopped off and started walking away.

_"Yeah, I forgot about that book. I'll be back, Angel," _Stitch fallowed Belle.

I looked around the room, feeling calm again, **"I promise you, Spring, I won't fall asleep. I'll do what I can to keep my word," **I told myself, waiting for my bugee bu to come back.


	18. Stuck in Bed

Chapter 18

O'hana

ElectricCircuslover: This took me a while but I got it done. There's a few parts where you're going to be mad, but there will be some really good parts that some have been dieing to hear. The next chapter is as long, if not, longer than chapter 16, but it's more 'life-ish' and really funny. Maggy and Thrundra make an appearance in the chapter.

Enjoy!

I waited for a few minutes until Stitch's voice entered the room, _"Sorry I took too long, Angel. Lilo lost the book so I had to look around for it," _Stitch hopped on up next to me, but being careful not to bump me and sat down next to me with the book.

I sat up slowly, enduring some of the pain from the tubes.

_"Becareful, Angel. I don't want you to serverely hurt yourself," _Stitch told me with worry in his voice, as he was helping me up.

**"Thanks, Stitch. I really needed the help."**

_"You're welcome. Now, let's start," _he opened up the book, _"This is experiment 120 or Snafu. He is designed to foil any plans, wheather trying to catch him or just doing something you want to do. The only way to capture him, is by accident. His one true place is the police department, foiling a criminal's excape plan," _Stitch pointed at a small, blue experiment, _"This is Experiment 323 or Hunkahunka," _Stitch pointed to a tasty looking purple bird, _"He's designed to make people fall in love with each other and make the victim loose the will power to speak for themselves, just by pecking them. Hunkahunka lives at a carnival, pecking couples that are in love, who are in the 'Tunnel of Love' ride. This is Experiment 297 or Short-stuff,"_ he pointed to an orange experiment, _"He's designed to short out mechanical appliances, but he grew really big, thanks to Jumba's growth ray _(I betcha Stitch is probally thinking something dirty right now.) _, Short-stuff became a gaint. He's a spinning chair ride for the carnival, Hunkahunka lives in," _Stitch explained, turning the page and pointed to a female experiment with big ears.

_"This is Experiment 234 or Shush. She's designed to listen to enemie's conversations and have the voices come out her tail, which is like a speaker. Shush works for the C.I.A. and uses her power to get plans out of the bad guy."_

**"What's the C.I.A?" **I wondered.

_"They are a secret police organization that work for the goverment. What ever they do is classified. A friend of the family works for the C.I.A. or at least he's says anyway, Cobra Bubbles is his name. He comes when something important happens, usually about us aliens and the goverment_," he explained.

**"So that means, if I get pregnate or marry you, he'll come to arrest us**?" I asked him, feeling worried.

_"I'm sure he'll come, but we won't get arrested. Cobra will just give us a warning or something_," Stitch cleared my worriness.

**"Whew, I don't want any trouble with the law."**

_"Let's see," _Stitch went back to showing me the other experiments, _"This is experiment 390 or Slimy. He's designed to make people slip on his slime trail. He's one of the experiments that revolted against, Gantu. He lives at 'Plummer Men of Kauai,' where his slme goes down clogged pipes and push what ever it is down. This is experiment 603 or Zap, an experiment that is designed to be a living, lazer ball. He too, revolted against Gantu. His home is insides a cave, where people can explore thanks to his shiny body. This is experiment 311 or Tickle-Tummy (_I made up the number. Did you know, she wasn't in the credits at the end of Leroy and Stitch?). _She's designed to tickle people. Tickle-Tummy lives at, 'Pele school,' tickling pre-schoolers durning play time. Here's a strange cousin. This is experiment 204 or Nosox. He's designed to hide socks in his empty place. The strange thing is, if you press his red nose, he'll wash them. His one true place is this town's hospital, cleaning all the patience clothes _(he's that experiment on 'Snafu', the one that looked like a washing machine with socks showing), Stitch turned some more pages.

_"This is a strange cousing. This is Experiment 340 or Nodessertro. He is designed to steal people's pudding, creating a mass depression. Jumba tinkered with his programming a little bit, instead of stealing pudding for nothing, he steals it, sells it, and gives owners the money. He lives at a few stores around town_," Stitch pointed to an experiment with red fur, four eyes, long, pointy ears, four arms attached to its small body. His nose big and green with brown dots all over it, buck teeth, and his face and head looked similair to holio.

_"This is Experiment 274 or Alexander. He is designed to make long distance phone calls, racking up a heafty phone bill. Alexander makes his homes at the 'Telemarkers of the Hawiian Islands,' business, calling different countrie other hawiian islands to sell things," _Stitch pointed to another experiment that has red fur with blue zig-zaggetiy lines going acrossed his body. His head is a perfect circle with large yellow lines going accrossed his head, going around his large brown nose with long anttennae with hands at the end of them, around his noses. Alexander's body was slim with six arms and four legs, two on the front and two at the back.

_"Here's a frustrating experiment. Experiment 397 or Spats is designed to make people argue with each other. He lives with this famous wrestler sponcer, making his wrestlers meaner in combat. I have one more experiment to show you," _Stitch turned to page to another set of pictures and pointed to a pink, tasty looking experiment, _"This is Experiment 254 or Mr. Stenchy, He's designed to be the cutest thing to anyone, except us experiments, who become jealous of since he hogs our friends attention. To make matters worse, he is a stink bomb that releases the most terrible smell after forty-eight hours after activation. He lives on Pleakley's planet, since those people like his nasty stench. I hear he ran out of stink and wants to come back to this planet," _Stitch closed the book, _"I have one more experiment for me to intoduce to you,"_ he let out one of his extra arms, which was holding this strange device, _"This is Lilo's hand held video game. While I was looking for the book, I found her game. Inside this game, is a trapped experiment. Here, press the button that say's 'power' on it," _Stitch gave me it, telling me which botton to press.

I pressed the button on the small device, which at first was black with some some red words going from the bottom of the screen and faded away when it hit the top. After all the words dissapeared, big crimson colords words suddenly a on the screen that said, 'Zombie Slayer IV' and the word 'start' was fading in and out from the bottom of the large crimson words.

_"Press the start button here," _Stitch pointed to a gray button on the device.

After I pressed the button on the device, a small, green creature popped on the screen.

_"About time some body...Turns me on. Well, hello bugee bu _(precious). _I think you glitched my heart, you pink hottie," _this small creature slicked his antennae back.

**"Sorry, little guy. I'm taken. I already have a bugee bu, and that's, Stitch," **I broke it to him, who looked pretty upset.

_"That's not fair! Fine! All I can see is your face anyway. I don't know if you even look sexy anyway. What ever your body looks like, I bet it's ugly and unatractive. Hump!" _He complained, turning his back on me.

Stitch grabbed the device in outrage, _"You better say sorry to my bugee bu or I'll make sure those will be your last words!" _Stitch growled.

_"Why should I? She just broke my heart!" _The experiment growled back.

_"I'm going to make sure you're broke into nothing!" _Stitch opened his mouth, slowly putting our cousing in his mouth.

_"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" _The creature pleaded.

Stitch stopped and handed him to me, who looked really frieghtened to see me.

**"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I like hurting anyone in any way. I like to help people, make others smile, and all kinds of good things. I only want to be your friend and know who you are and what you do. Please, don't be afraid of me," **I tried calming him down.

_"So, you won't hurt or turn me off?" _He asked, gathering himself up.

**"Naga," **I assured.

_"Sorry about my behavior towards you," _he appologized to me.

**"Appology accepted. So, which experiment are you, cousin?" **I started.

_"I'm Experiment 223 or Glitch. I'm designed to make technology attack its user. Lilo tricked me into being inside this game. Plus, I deseved it anyway for turning the advancements Jumba built for Lilo's home against everyone. All well, I like being in here anyway, I have Lilo to play against me. But, lately, it's been getting boring. Nobody has played against me in two weeks and it's getting boring and lonely in here."_

**"That sounds awful. I've been in that route. Maybe, we can keep each other company for a while. I'm sure Stitch has better things to do than sit on my bed, watching his bugee bu have tubes going into her, right Stitch?"**

_"I have nothing better to do than take care of you," _Stitch kissed my cheek.

"STITCH! LET'S GO INTO TOWN AND FIND MORE COUSINS!" Lilo called out.

Stitch growled, "NAGA! STITCH IS KEEPING ANGEL COMPANY!" He yelled back.

There was a small silence, until there were foot steps running somewhere close in the ship, getting louder and closer with each step. Lilo ran to the door way, shocked to see me up.

"Angel! You're finally awake!" Lilo called out, running to me, crawling on the bed, and hugging me.

"OUCHIE!" I yelped in pain from the tubes moving around inside me.

Lilo emediantly broke off with worry on her face, "I'm terribly sorry. How bad did I hurt you?" She asked, looking everywhere on me.

"Just a buch of stings from these tubes moving around, that's all," I assured.

"Are you sure? I can get Jumba to help you," Lilo offered.

"Naga, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Stitch, do you want go up town and look for some more coussins? We can get Angel something and tell Mrs.Edmond that she's awake and fine. I also need pictures of the experiments that have been caught just recently to," Lilo repeated, adding more information to it.

"Naga. Stitch wants to stay with Angel. Meega want to help and keep bugee bu company," Stitch dissagreed, kissing my cheek and handing her the 'cousin' book.

"Please, Stitch," Lilo begged.

"Go on, Stitch. I'll be fine. I have Glitch to keep me company," I licked him.

"Aright, bugee bu,' he reluctantly gave in.

"Before, Stitch go, meega get walkie-talky, so bugee bu can call Stitch if she has problem or needs something," Stitch hopped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

"I think he cares too much about me, Lilo. Then again, it would be helpful if something happens to me. By the way, I Gantu still a baby?" I wondered.

"No, he's his big, stinky-head self again. He shouldn't bother you now. Gantu usaully doesn't make a comeback...Well, except that-"

"Please don't talk about it. I don't want to remember that horrible day," I interrupted, looking down.

"Sorry, I won't say anything more about it," Lilo appologized.

"Thanks. I'm getting over it now. So, hows Kristie? I bet she's worried sick about me," I changed the subject.

"Yeah, Mrs. Edmond's 'bout ready to go into a heart-attack. She'll be happy when Stitch and I tell her you're awake, so will Myrtle. If fact, the whole o'hana is was worried about you, especiaully Stitch and Jumba. I'm so happy you're fine now. I don't want to loose you, you're o'hana and I love you," Lilo smiled a big friendly and loving smile.

"Wow, thanks. I love you, too," I hugged her slowly, so I wouldn't get hurt from these tubes, which I ended up getting hurt anyway.

"Oh, 624. You're being awake? I am seeing you and little girl are to be with the making it up to each other now," Jumba's voice appeared in the room.

"JUMBA!" I cried out happily.

"Yes, 624, I am happy to be seeing you too. How are you being?"

"Let's see, I'm shocked to see a buch of tubes going into me, which they hurt when I move, and I'm surprised to be stuck in a medical bed in the same ship that I was de-hydrated into a little ball. So, how are you?"

"I am being fine and happy. 626 is crying out to family about you being concious again. So I came out here to see if he was saying fib, but I am to see he's not fibbing about situation. So, how are you really being, 624?" Jumba asked, examining me.

"I feel fine, except for these dumb tubes going into me. Other than that, I'm okay," I laid back down and put the waiting Glitch on my pillow, "Can I have these tubes out of me now, since I'm awake?" I asked him, hoping he would do it.

"I am sorry to say this 624, but, you've lost a dangerous amount of blood. You are to stay in that bed, rest, and let your body refill its blood blood supply I even put a tube through your belly button, leading to your belly space, so everytime your belly-space growls, chicken noodle soup will be pumped into it unit it's full. That tube is so acidic resistant, your stomach acid won't break it down for your body to be absorbed. Anyways, back on topic, you are supposed to stay in bed for five days, while I moniture you every fifteen minutes, making sure you are fine and well nurished," he explained.

"FIVE DAYS! I can't stay here for five days. I have to go to Mrs. Edmond's home, excersize, keep myself groomed and cleaned, and most of all, I'm going to be bored out of my mind. It'll be like living in a glass jar again!" I cried out.

"I am being sorry, 624, but there isn't much to be choosing," Jumba appologized.

I sighed, "okay, okay."

After a few seconds, Stitch came back and handed this white device.

_"This is a walkie-talky, a device that can communicate with people if you press this green button; and to turn it off, you press the green button again, that's all," _Stitch explained.

"Thanks, Stitch. Why need marriage? We're mates already, taking good care for one another. Bugee bu means 'mate,' so marriage wouldn't really mean anything. Marriage or not, we're mates anyway. We can create babies or pups anyway, since we're mates. So whe need it? Plus, it costs too much," my brain clicked with random realisation.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Lilo and Stitch asked, scratching their heads.

"I don't know. It just came up from some reason, but I'm right about it. I'm calling off the wedding. Who needs a wedding if bugee bu is the official word for 'mate' and 'precious.' Humans need marriage, animals don't"

"Well...That's a surprise," Stitch scratched his head again.

"But, this was your idea," Lilo complained.

"But, I didn't know much about Earth then, and I was caught up with all this change. I think Sinker spent too much time on Earth and picked up some things that don't concern us alien/illegal genentically mutated animals with destructive and non-destructive abilities."

"Meega think, bugee bu has point, Lilo," Stitch agreed.

Lilo sighed, "You're lucky nobody did anything for the wedding. I don't think Stitch can protect you from the whole o'hana, especiaully Nani. I'll tell everybody that it's off and inform everybody what you've said," Lilo insisted.

**"I hope everybody doesn't come after me," **I told Stitch worriedly.

_"They will have to go through me, before they can harm a single hair on you," _Stitch flexed his muscles all over his body, which wooed me.

**"Stitch, meeeooooowwww!" **I purred after finishing.

Lilo giggled at me, "Well, Stitch, I think we should get going, we don't need a certain pink experiment wetting herself or creating a river of drool.

"Gaba? We experiments don't go to the bathroom, but I'll make a river of drool if Stitch reveals his true form, flexing out his muscles," I gazed at him.

"Angel, that was an expression..." Then she paused for a moment, "You experiments don't go to the bathroom" Lilo realised.

"Oooohhh, that was only an expression, okay, I understand. And, yes we experiments don't go to the bathroom, only if we swallow something alive is when we go, but the being will still be alive when he or she comes out our patookie," I explained.

Lilo made a face that clearly said, 'gross,' "I shouldn't of asked. Well, we really need to get going. Those experiments won't take pictures of themselves by themselves. Well, that sounded wierd. Anyways, let's go Stitch," Lilo climbed off.

**"Stitch, before you go can you reveal your real form and flex again," **I asked, tempted to hop on him and mate.

He did what I asked of him, causing me to drool at his sexy sight, **"I can't wait to breed with you," **I lost control.

Stitch blushed, then I blushed in embarrassment, **"Sorry, I didn't mean-"**

_"Hush, Angel. Don't panick. To tell you the truth, I always wanted to make-love with you ever since I first saw you six months ago," _Stitch blushed even deeper red, scratching the back of his head, _"If you want, I can keep my real form out, except in public for you," _he offered.

**"I would love that, Stitch. You look much more hansom that way," **I purred some more.

"Jumba, what are they saying?" Lilo asked Jumba, since she didn't know our language.

"Oh, 624 and 626 are being lovey-dovey on each other, that's all."

"Huh, I don't even want to know what they're saying. I could be adult, gross stuff," Lilo spat her tongue out.

Stitch hopped off the bed, after kissing my cheek, and fallowed Lilo out of the doorway.

Jumba chuckled, "624, you make me prouder and prouder everyday. It's only a matter of time being that you two will give into one another's appearance and breed. While you two are breeding, I'll-" then he stopped and started to walk away.

**"What will you do...Hey! You better not spy on when Stitch and I have sex!" **I yelled.

Jumba stopped walking, before leaving the room, "No, no. Jumba will be up-grading computer so it can predict birth time, predict stages, and I have to create an invention so I can see fetus perfectally inside your womb, as well other experiments. I promise you, that spying on you two during breeding will not be happening," Jumba defended himself.

**"Good! Because Stitch and I will make sure it will never happen!" **I warned, giving him a deep growl.

"Boy, 624 is being big grumpity, grump, now," Jumba left.

**"I mean it!!" **I yelled agian, shaking my paw into a fist.

Then I sat up again, picked up the device on the pillow with out looking, and hugged it tightly into my chest, squeeling out my bugee bu's name, while twirling my body back and forth in bliss.

_"Boy, I like this scene. To bad, I'm stuck in this stupid game," _Glitch's muffled voice came out of the device I was shoving into my chest.

I pulled out the device, revealing a smiling big, Glitch.

I blushed again, **"Soaka. I didn't know it was you, even if I should've known," **I appologized in embarrassment.

_"Why appologize? Any man would like that. Boy, if you treat devices like that when you get really happy, I would love to be in them," _he smiled wider, obviously thinking dirty about me.

**"Hey! I may be a nice person, but that doesn't mean I won't get angry or defensive on people. The only one who gets those privilages is Stitch. So keep you nasty, perverted things to yourself. I'm sure you don't won't to become part of my body," **I threatened.

_"Naga! I won't say nothing more, Angel! I promise!" _He begged.

**"You know my name now. Yes, I'm Angel. My other name is Experiment 624. I'm designed to turn experiments before me evil or good, except for experiments built after me by singing. I also have the ability to turn other people evil," **I intoduced.

_"I guess you were supposed to be the last experiment, but Jumba had some other plans," _Glitch made a picture of Jumba, having a light-bulb turn on over his head.

He made me chuckle a little bit, **"Hey, that's a little funny what you did to Jumba," **I complimented.

_"Thanks. Do you want to try this game? I'm getting antzy to play against you. It's been awhile since I've played against somebody. I'll even teach you how to play," _Glitch offered.

**"Sure."**

(1 hour later)

**"That's a fun game, Glitch, even if I'm not that good at it, but I still had fun," **I sat up, putting him on my lap.

_"I think so. You've lost a total of 257 matches against me, and I was being easy on you too."_

**"Hey, I tried the best that I can. I'm not good at any game. Hmm..." **my brain click with realisation again **"...I think you should live at that arcade place, near the beach. you could challange many different people, and when everybody is gone, you'll have Experiment 276 or Remmy, who lives in a virtual reality game. Plus, think of all those challanges," **I told him.

_"Oooh, is there such a place?" _He asked, star-gazed.

**"Ih."**

_"I want to live there. Living there will be much better than being under a bed forgotten or lost," _Glitch chose.

After a few minutes, Lilo and my bugee bu came back, along with my most favorite human in the world, Kristie.

"Oh, Angel! I've been worried sick about you," Kristie ran over to me.

"I was worried about that, Kristie. I don't want you to have a heart attack."

"It's too late for that," she hugged me carefully, "How long do you have to stay here?" Kristie asked, braking off of the hug.

"I'm stuck here for five days, in this bed," I answered her question.

"Five days! You're going to miss your appointment with Dr. Jones!" Kristie complained.

"IH!!! I'm not going to that terrible place!" I cried out happily.

"No, you're still going. I have change the date for your appointment," Kristie waved her finger at me.

"But, but, but I'm fine! I'm not sick anymore. No sneezing or coughing see," I took in a big thing of air in my nostrils, which there was some snot in there.

"It doen't matter. I'm supposed to take you back, sick or better."

I just wined, "Okay, but, if something else gets shoved up my butt, I'm going to do the same to you. The only thing I'll let in there, is you know what, from you know who," I told her, winking at Stitch.

Stitch blushed and smiled, turning his back towards me, hiding his blushing happy face.

"Well," Kristie started tickling me, "You shouldn't talk about your love life when there is children around," Kristie warned, winking at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I've should've known better."

"What do you mean, 'you should've known better'?" Lilo asked me.

"Don't worry, Lilo. It's adult stuff," I told her, which she made another gross face.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't ask then, especiually when Stitch is blushing and smiling really big," Lilo looked at Stitch, putting a smile on her face, "I'm glad to see you this happy, Stitch. I hope you stay like this forever, it would make me happy, if you do," she hugged him.

"As long, bugee bu is in our o'hana, Stitch will," he returned the hug.

"This is so cute. I would love to see things around my house. Oh, speaking of 'cute,'" Kristie turned to me, "I talked to Nani about how to settle this 'dog' problem, and we've come to an agreement. Each month, you're going to switch places on where you're living. This month, you're living with Nani. Also, every monday and tuesday, you have to switch places for those two days, so you don't become homesick. I'll give you an example, if you're living with me on my month, when monday comes, you can stay with Nani, until wednesday," she explained.

"Ooh, I like this, does Myrtle know?" I asked.

Kristie snickered, "I told her about some fake rules sharing a dog that the owner lost and such. It was so easy to trick her. Speaking of dog, if you're going to spend the night at our house, Stitch has to sleep outside in the dog house I bought. Myrtle doesn't like Stitch for some reason, but I can share my blanket and pillow with him."

"Oh, okay. At least he'll be with me. I'm glad it almost worked out," I told her gladly.

"Me too. I can't keep making stories on why you dissapeared all the time. With this plan, my daughter won't suspect a thing."

Suddenly, something was making a ringing sound insided her pocket. Kristie took out this small item out of her pocket, opened it up, pressed a button, and started talking to it, "Hello?" Kristie asked.

There was a small voice on it started to come out of the device, which Kristie put on a worried look, "That's terrible. I'll come in emediantly to fill her possition," she closed the device and put in her purple pocket, "Joy just went to the hospital from a heart attack. Sorry, for leaving so suddenly," Kristie apologized, running out of the room.

"I do admit, that is terrible, but, Experiment 409 or Caren, will heal her in no time. Spreaking of experiments, I have pictures of the experiments that were captured, but never had their pictures taken," Lilo ran out of the room, as well my bugee bu.

A few seconds later, they came back. Lilo held some pictures, while Stitch brought in a red heart shaped box, with gold, cursive words on the top of it, saying, 'I Love You,' and he also held some roses in his other hand.

Stitch ran up to me, hopped on the bed, and handed me the gifts with a I-Know-You're-Going-To-Be-Really-Happy, and handed me them with joy.

"Oh, Stitch. You shouldn't have," I sniffed the flowers.

_"Yes I should. I love you, and I want to express my love towards you with gifts," _he disagreed.

I kissed his lips, keeping this form for a few minutes, "I know you love me, and you have every right to be, but you don't have to give me gifts all the time to show me. All I want from you, is your love, honesty, devotion, caringness, security, and most of all, your safty," I licked him.

"Meega know. I just like giving you gifts. I love seing you happy," Stitch smiled bigger.

"One of these days, I'm going to be the one buying you the gifts," I purred.

"Meega, know you will, but in the mean time, open you heart box."

I opened it, anxious to see what was inside, and what I saw, I just drooled, "CHOCOLATE!!" I squeeled, sniffing the aroma.

_"Since you love chocolate so much, I decided to get you a big box worth," _Stitch told me, before I attacked the brown treasures.

It didn't take me long to eat the whole box of chocolate squares and heart shaped candies, which the all dissapeared inside my tummy.

"Boy Angel, I'm going to make sure I'm eating any chocolate food near you. You're just like, Stitch, with coconut cake or other coconut type foods," Lilo snickered.

"Are you making fun of me?" I complained playfully.

"Yes, choco-fiend," she laughed.

"Yes, keep laughing, human, I'll find your most favorite food out and tease you about it. Until then, I'm dieing to see the pictures of our cousins," I changed the subject, as I took out the brown paper and what ever else was in this big, hollow box.

"Can you throw this away, but keep the heart box undernieth our bed, if you please," I asked Stitch.

_"Sure, Angel. What do you have in mind with the box?" _Stitch wondered, taking items off the bed, as well the floweres.

"Well, I was thinking thinking about taking pictures of us when we go out on a date or something, and keep them in the box. It will be our little, memory box," I explained. (Remember when Stitchie found out about the tape in the box, finding him and his other siblings being squeezed out of Angel's crotch. Well, here it is!)

_"Hmm, that ain't a bad idea. I'll ask Jumba to create a camera and a video camera, and I'll put the box under our bed, and keep the flowers on your dresser," _Stitch agreed, running off.

"Wait!" I stopped him.

_"Yes, Angel?" _Stitch came back.

"Can you get the books we've picked out that one day?" I asked him.

_"Okay," _he ran off.

"What kinds of books are you guys reading? Is it adult stuff?" Lilo asked.

"Well, it is adult stuff, but it isn't too gross. In fact, what Stitch and I are reading are about babies. The gross part, is done, I think."

"You guys want a baby? Boy, that's a mistake, I would know. I had to take care of four of them, and they were, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch. That was just a nightmare.

I giggled, "Everybody turned into babies? I wish I was there. I would scoop them all up and hug them, especiaully Stitch. Sigh, I wish I had a baby. I want to be a mother, raise a child, and have fun as a family of experiments," I sighed again.

"I didn't know you felt that way. Now that I think about it, it would would be cool to have an experiment kid around the house. I hope you and Stitch get a girl, so Victoria and I will have another friend to dress up, talk about boys, and other things with."

"Speaking of daughter, would you be interested in sharing a room with our daughter, if Stitch agrees with me, and we get one?" I asked her.

"That would be awsome! Yes!" Lilo agreed.

"That's good. I'm sure and her will be good friends. I don't really have room for an extra child, so it's hard trying to find room for him or her when they get older."

"If you do get a kid, what are you going to name them?"

"Well, if we get a boy, I think I'll call him Stitchie, and if we get a girl...I think I'll call her Spring, named after that really nice ghost that's been extremely helpful towards me. My Shadow Stitch problem has gone from bad to worse. Instead of one Shadow Stitch, there's two now. Spring's hurt pretty badly," I looked down, noticing Glitch on my lap, who I forgot all about, "Oh, Lilo, I just remembered about Glitch. He wants to live in that arcade place, near the beach. He's getting pretty sad that nobody plays against him and such. I think he would be over joyed if he would live there next to Remme," I handed Glitch to her.

"That's a good place for you. All I need is the link cable and I'll you'll be in a new home," Lilo told Glitch, running off with him, dissapearing out of the room.

**"Darn, I forgot to ask her about seeing those pictures. All well, she'll be back. I wonder what they look like?" **I asked myself, laying back down.

"Are you being concious, 624?" Jumba's voice entered the room.

**"Ih,"** I replied.

"Good. I brought juice to keep body healthy and strong to make blood come quicker," Jumba came closer to me, sounding like he was pushing something heavy.

I sat up again, seeing my creator bringing this big barrel with a long clear tube coming from the top of it, next to my bed.

**"I better not be the one drinking that barrel full of juice, Jumba," **I crossed my arms, which hurt from these tubes attached to my body.

"Sorry, 624, this is medical purpose and your body needs vitamins and minerals for bodily maitnance. Plus, fluid secretion from fruit makes fur extra fluffy, shiny, and other fur-like qualitiess that gets better. Think about it, your body will even look more attractive to 626," Jumba tried changing my mind.

**"That's good and all, but I don't to drink anymore juice. The last time I drank a barrel of juice, it tasted sour and nasty. You're lucky I didn't puke in your face for it," **I growled.

"It is not being fault of Jumba. Pleakley didn't put sugar in lemon juice to make it sweet and tasty. This juice I have with me howerver, has many different types of fruit fluids, so drink up," he put the tube in my mouth.

I spat it out, **"Naga," **I spat it out, turning my head away and closing my eyes.

"So, that is how you're being. Fine! I will have to shove tube though your patookie storage and into your muscle tube," Jumba threatened.

I put my paws under my patookie, **"Fine! Fine! Fine! This juice better taste better, Jumba."**

"It will," he put it back in my mouth.

I started to suck the juice out of the barrel, which tasted wonderful.

"See, was to be telling you it was good," he walked around the bed and sat in the red chair, waiting for me to drink it all, which would take quite awhile.

I drank a little bit and paused, taking a break for a few seconds, so I could ask him a question.

"624 should be drinking, sweet, fruity beverage," Jumba complained.

**"I know, but I remember to ask you if you could put an alarm clock on my dresser?"** I asked, sucking up more juice after asking.

"I'll put it on my evil-to-do-list," Jumba took out a pecil and a note pad.

I took the tube out of my mouth again, **"What's on your evil-to-do-list?" **I asked, going back to sucking up more juice.

"Jumba has much doing. I have to build clock, build new attachment to buggy, so it can sheild up and survive any projectile attack, up-grade computer so I will know what experiments are breeding, as well informing me about how many female is carring, and when the B-X is being born, I have to create a few video camerous, a picture camera, and fix air conditioner for over-heated homestead," he read his list off.

After a few minutes, Stitch came back, holding big pile of books, and hopped on my bed, _"Okay, which book do you want us to read first?" _Stitch asked me, setting the books down, which I pointed to a blue book.

_"'Mind of a Child,' huh? Okay, Angel," _he picked up the book and sat next to me.

(6 hours and 43 minutes later)

_"Well, that's all the books, Angel. I've learned so much, I feel like I'm ready to become a father. Before we do our thing, we need to do baby training. If we do good, then we'll breed," _Stitch decided.

I sucked up the last of my juice and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain from the tubes, and kissed him wildly, **"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" **I cried out, sqeezing tightly.


	19. Earth Liv' part 1

Chapter 19

Full Day of Fun

Part 1

ElectricCircuslover: I finally got this part done. I thought this chapter was three pages longer than chapter 16, but it's much, much longer than 16. This chapter starts of with a little bet of sexual activity and such so don't get mad if I didn't warn you because I just did.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's been five days since I found out Stitch wanted children, and I've been happy ever since. Jumba came in, ready to take away another barrel, "I have great news for you, 624. You are now able to leave hospital bed now," he took out the tubes (the tube going into her belly was already gone).

**"I'm finally free!" **I cried out happily, making a yawn from being drowsy.

"You sound tired, 624. Have you been sleeping well?" Jumba asked, taking out the last tube.

**"Naga," **I yawned again, **"I've been living off of coffee, sweets, fruit juices, and talking to Stitch for most of the nights, preventing myself from falling into one of those nasty nightmares," **I explained.

"Hmm, maybe I will build a machine to that prevents nightmares later. Now, time to help you off of bed," he picked me up and set me on the floor.

**"Whoa!" **I said in surprise, feeling my legs becoming all wobbly, causing me to fall down on my belly, **"I have to get used to using my legs now," **I shook my head, **"Hmm, I feel different. Feel like I changed, or something," **I grabbed on to the chair and helped myself up.

"Yes, you have changed, 624. All the vitamins and minerals you consumed and were absorbed by your body have caused your body to mature even more. I will bring highly reflective glass to show you, your new appearance," Jumba left the room, just as I got on my feet.

A few minutes later, he came back with a mirror my size and put it in front of me, making me smile with shock and surprise.

**"JUMBA! I'M SEXIER! Whoa! My breasts have gotten really, really big, I curve in little more, my patookie looks much better, my antennae is even longer, and my fur qualities have been boosted," **I turned around with trouble, **"Boy, Stitch is going to like me," **I giggled.

"I knew you would like it. Juice can help body heal faster, but for my experiments, it also does more than fix, he, he," Jumba chuckled.

"**I can tell," **I made a small hop, bouncing me enlarged breasts.

Then I suddenly fell down when I tried me first step, **"Jumba, a little help here," **I complained.

Jumba picked me up by my arms and kept me up on me feet as I walked around.

"**How come my legs aren't working so well?" **I asked him, trying to walk.

"Legs haven't been in use for awhile and the blood circulation is slowly taking effect. You should be fine in three minutes," he explained.

(3 minutes later)

"Okay, 624, legs should be good as new," Jumba let go.

"**Yes! My legs are back to normal!" **I ran around, did a back-flip, then rolled into a ball around the room, and then to Jumba, **"Thanks you so much for the help!" **I crawled up him, kissed his cheeks, and ran out of the room to my home.

I ran to home, hopping from tree to tree, seeing home coming closer to me. I finally made it home, sprinted down a jungle hill, ran under the hammock, rolled down the stairs, ran up the stairs to my home, hopped through the flap of the dog door, ran up to Stitch, who was sleeping on the couch, hopped close by to him, crawled onto him, and kissed him wildly all over his face. After that, I made a long kiss on his lips.

"_I would love to have this as an alarm clock," _Stitch said, having his eyes still closed, which I envied.

I giggled at him, **"Silly, bugee bu. Wake up, I want to show you something," **I licked his cheeks.

I got off him, stood on the couch, waiting for him to get up. He opened his eyes, sat up, and his eyes and mouth went wide open, _"ANGEL! Holy smokes, you're hot! Jumba wasn't kidding about the fruit juice. Can I feel you, especially those jugs on your chest," _he began to drool at my sight.

"**Sure, but we have to be in our room. We don't need other eye, especially Lilo's," **I agreed.

A fast as a flash of light, Stitch picked my up, ran me to our room, closed the door, put on a small sigh that said, 'Do Not Disturb' on the other side of the door on the door-knob, before closing it, ran over to the bed, where he laid me down softly, climbing onto me after words.

We started kissing, while he was feeling me with his lower arms, while his upper arms where feeling my large breasts. He started to go lower, kissing down my neck. After the neck region, he started to go lower. Before he could make it to my breasts, he rolled me on top of him and began kissing between them with delight. Suddenly the door started knocking.

"_Oh, why now?!"_ Stitch's voice was extremely muffled under my breasts.

"**Don't worry, Stitch, keep enjoying me. I'll handle it," **I purred, sliding my hands under his head, "Who is it?" I called out.

"Angel? You're finally freed! Is Stitch in there with you? I would like to take him to the movies. If you want, you can come, too," Lilo answered.

"Sure. Just let Stitch and I spend time with each other for at least five minutes. After we're done, Stitch and I will take a bath, brush our teeth, then get our disguises on, and leave," I told her, feeling a little pain from Stitch nibbling too hard on my nipples, **"take it easy Stitch. You're starting to hurt me," **I whispered to him.

"Soka," his voice was still very much muffled.

"But, that'll take too long!" Lilo complained.

"I'm sorry, Lilo, but I want some time alone with my bugee bu, and I'm sure you don't want to go to public with two stinky experiments do you, right?"

Stitch then rolled on top of me, _"Hey. Who are you calling stinky?"_

"**You and me," **I started tickling him, rolling back on top of him.

"I guess you're right, Angel," Lilo gave in, "Hey, what are you two doing in there?" Lilo heard Stitch laughing from being tickled.

"I'm just tickling, Stitch," I answered back.

"Can I tickle him, too?"

"Uh, I don't know, Lilo," I looked down at Stitch.

"Lilo! What are you doing over there? Nani approached our door.

"I was going to ask Stitch and Angel if they wanted to go to the movies with me, which they will. Then I heard Angel tickling Stitch. So I asked her if I can help her, but she's unsure," Lilo told Nani.

"Lilo, you see that sign on this their door-knob?"

"Yes, but I was asking a question."

"I know, but when you see that sign on their door-knob, don't bother them. Stitch and Angel need time for themselves and you bothering them, and taking Stitch away from Angel makes them upset. When they're done with what ever they are doing in there, you can ask them what ever, but wait for that sign to come down. Alright?" Nani told her.

"They're going to take forever in there!" Lilo complained.

"I know they'll take long, but that doesn't mean you won't see them anymore. They need time for themselves, just like you when you are upset and want to be alone from everyone else."

Lilo sighed, "Okay, Nani. I understand. I'll leave them alone and wait until they're done.

"I know it's hard to be alone, but you must respect their privacy. I'm proud of you, lets go to the kitchen and I'll give you a treat," Nani offered.

"Okay," Lilo sighed and they walked off.

"_Finally that's over with," _Stitch sat up.

"**Yeah. I feel sorry for her. She only wanted to spend time with us. Maybe we should stop, Stitch," **I lowered my ears.

"_Please no. I want to spend time with you. Plus, we have five minutes, like you said," _Stitch wrapped around me and kissed my neck.

"**Okay, but not a second longer,"** I took a pillow, laid down flat on the bed with my back facing the ceiling, kept laid my head on my hands on the pillow, while keeping my eyes on the digital clock that said 11: 37 am.

"_What do you want to do now, Angel?" _Stitch started kissing down my back, down to my tail, and the bottom of my patookie.

"**Well…Remember when I said the only thing that I'll let inside my patookie is your…Well, you know. That's what I want," **I chose, blushing madly at what I chose.

"_Anything for my bugee bu," _he crawled on top of me, sliding his arms under me, squeezing my breasts pleasurably. Then, he slid his man-hood inside my patookie, pushing and moving his 'thing' around.

"**OH, STITCH!! This is so pleasurable!" **I moaned, **"FARTHER STITCH! GO FARTHER!!" **I urged.

Stitch let out his extra arms, put them under my hips, and started to pull my lover part of my body up further to him,, making 'that;' go even farther into me. I began sweating, panting, moaning loudly, and my pulse sky-rocketed. This was the best physical feeling, I've ever felt willingly.

"_Okay Angel, I've got to go to the bathroom," _Stitch's man-hood started to become longer.

"**No. Keep it in there! It'll be even more pleasurable!" **I disagreed; moaning and feeling some of his craydon come out.

"_Okay," _he let go and his man-hood fired.

"**Ooh…Mmm, I love you, Stitch," **I told him softly and passionately, enjoying this treatment.

I looked away from the door and onto the digital clock, **"Stitch! It's 11:53!" **I tried getting up, but Stitch's weight kept me down.

"_Please, Angel. I need my energy to come back," _he panted.

"**Okay, Stitch," **I agreed, since Stitch used more energy than I did.

I waited and waited, while his breaths were slowly coming back to normal. He started to get off me and his penis slowly came out of my patookie, **"Oooooooh. Aaaaaah,"** I laid my head back down, letting pleasure fill my body once again.

Stitch finally got off me and sat down next to me. I got up, sat down, and hugged him, **"Oh, thank you for the pleasure, Stitch. I've never had such a time," **I kissed him.

"_No, thank you. Most women would never give in so easily, and plus, I've never had such a thrill. This event felt like heaven."_

I blushed and scratched the back of my head, **"Well, it's just a natural part of my body, but when your package goes in it, it gives me such a thrill. Oh, speaking of package, I can see your 'thingy' hang out of your fur. We can't have anybody, see that, expeciually a little girl named, Lilo," **I giggled as I pointed at his erected man-hood.

Stitch blushed, and hid his penis with his paws, _"You're right. Well, you can't leave either because your nipples are showing," _Stitch playfully fought back.

I looked down at long and big breasts at the tip, which did reveal my nipple's since my fur was all ruffled and spread out.

"**It's very easy to cover myself. All I have to do push my fur back to my nipples and head to the bathroom," **I tried and failed, **"I need a brush. Stay here, while I call Nani or someone else to help me," **I hopped off the bed, ran to the door, making a small enough gap to slide my head out, "Nani!" I yelled out.

"Yes!" she replied.

Nani came out of the kitchen and walked over to me, "Yes, Angel?" She crouched down in front of me with a somewhat angry face.

"Do you have a brush? I really need one to cover my nipples with my fur," I asked her.

"I have a big, blue brush you can keep. Oh, you and Stitch have to be quieter when you guys do your thing. I can hear you two from my room, the next door after your guy's. I don't want to be kept up at night by hearing that. Okay?" Nani told me quietly (too bad she puts up with it anyways. Poor Nani!!)

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nani. We didn't mean to be that loud. Stitch and I lost control of ourselves. Oh, I almost forgot; Is Lilo still waiting.

"Yes. In fact, she's asleep in her room as we speak."

"I apologize for being late. Stitch and I had such a pleasurable time, we lost track of time, you know."

"That's fine, but please be a little more quieter. I'm going to get your brush," she started walking away.

"Oh, Nani. Have you seen my black dress and my disguise?"

"Yes. I handed washed them in the laundry and gave them to Stitch to put away. Only Stitch would know," she walked away.

I closed the door and turned to Stitch, which his man-hood was hidden again, **"Did you put my disguise in the closet, along with me sparkling black dress?" **I asked him.

Stitch hopped off the bed and opened the two-door closet, _"Do you want your petals disguise?" _He asked, hopped on the long metal bar with my clothes hanging.

"Ih," I agreed, walking up to him.

"_Here it comes," _he took off the disguise, tossed it to me, hopped off onto the wall, (it' like a small room) crawled up all the way to the top where two long shelves, jutting out near the ceiling, which my hat sat on the top shelf, and tossed the hat to me.

"**Thanks, Stitch," **I tossed my things on our bed and took out the necklace Pleakley gave me, **"We still haven't put our pictures in my necklace," **I open it.

"_That's because we never had a camera until now. Now, hold still."_

"Gaba?" I looked up, which a sudden blinding flash appeared and made me see colors.

"_Tada! Jumba gave us a video camera and picture camera, and this picture is worth keeping," _he pressed a button on this small device and a small picture came out from the top.

"**You're not going to actually keep that picture, are you? That's embarrassing, and what if somebody finds it?" **I asked him, holding my things.

"_Nah, I'm just messing with you," _Stitch put the camera back, ate the picture, grabbed his things, hopped on off, and walked over to me.

Somebody was knocking on the door again, probably Nani, "I've got your brush, Angel," Nani's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I ran to the door, opening it with my body hidden from her.

"Here's your brush," she handed me the brush, which I wrapped my right antennae around it, and took it.

"Thanks Nani, I wouldn't know what I would've done with out you," I thanked her.

"No problem," she sat up and walked away.

Before closing the door, I took the signed, put it on the other door knob, and closed the door.

"**Once I get my nipples covered, we'll take our things to the bathroom, take a bath, brush our teeth, and leave," **I started brushing the fur on my chest.

"_Do I have to take a bath? I hate water," _Stitch complained, fixing the bed covers.

"**Oh Stitch, you're overreacting. Come on, let's go get cleaning," **I grabbed my things after finishing brushing.

"Naga," he finished, sitting down and crossing his arms.

I sat my things down, and hopped onto the bed in front of him, **"Oh, Stitch. Please take a bath with me," **I told him softly and passionately, turning his face to mine and rubbing my face against his, **"I know you hate water, but you love me, right?" **I rubbed my breasts up his face.

"_No fair," _Stitch got up, hopping off the bed and taking my stuff along with his.

"**I knew you would see it my way," **I walked behind him.

"_Yeah, yeah."_

We went into the bathroom. I turned on the water, while Stitch got two towels. The water filled up with warm water. We both hopped in, which I enjoyed since it was so warm and relaxing. Stitch and I quickly cleaned each other all over our bodies, which felt so good to be clean and fresh again, it was even better when Stitch was the one cleaning me.

"_Well, we're done, Angel," _Stitch finished cleaning me legs and hopped out of the tub.

"**See, water isn't bad. I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it, and we both enjoyed it. I told you that you were overreacting," **I pulled the plug and hopped out of the bathtub.

After I told him, Stitch took the towels and wrapped put them both back of me, holding both of them with is four arms, and kissed me. He broke off from the kiss, he began drying my back, while his other arms were 'drying' my patookie (he's squeezing her butt-cheeks).

"_I know water is bad, but when you're in it, then it's good," _Stitch finished cleaning my back and started on the front of me.

I blushed, **"Well, I see you'll go in the water when I'm in it."**

"_Only a bathtub or shower," _he finished drying the front of me and released me.

Then I started to dry him off, starting on his patookie and finishing at the back of his head.

"**Hey Stitch, you never revealed your real appearance," **I noticed.

"_That's because there was so much going on, that I forgot to- ooooh!" _He stopped when I started to dry his crotch.

"**Hey. Keep that thing in there or I'll eat it," **I playfull threatened.

"_Well, if you will go quicker, maybe it won't come out. Too late."_

I could feel his 'thing' get longer, **"Control yourself, Mr. 626. I don't want Lilo seeing 'that' and I'm sure nobody else wants to either, except for female experiments," **I finished drying him, and just as I thought, his erected penis was hanging out.

"_It's not my fault I'm a man," _Stitch complained.

"**Well Mr. Man. I would get Willy back indoors or he'll be grounded from his friend's house tonight. Huh, Willy?" **I made a long kiss to his man-hood and tide the towel around his lower body to hide it.

"_I'll try. Lucky I wear pants to go along with my disguise," _Stitch took the brush off of the toilet and handed it to me.

I brushed the front of me and Stitch brushed the back of me after I finished, **"If we get a girl, what will you name her?" **I asked him, changing the subject while feel him brush my back and squeezing my rear.

"_To be honest with you Angel, I don't have any ideas, besides Angel the second or Lilo the second," _he brushed my patookie.

"**I've got a name for her."  
**

"_What will you call her?" _he wondered, brushing my legs and kissing my patookie.

"**I want to name her, Spring, named after that really nice ghost that is helping me with my Shadow Stitch problem. She deserves some recognition."**

"_I agree with you Angel, 100 percent. I have a name for a boy if we get one," _Stitch finished grooming me and handed the brush to me.

"**Do you want to be groomed?"**

"_No. I like the way my fur is, but thank you anyways," _he disagreed.

"**Alright, it's your choice," **I crawled up the sink after setting the brush on the toilet seat, **"So, what will be the name of our little boy if we get one?"** I opened the cabinet, taking my white toothbrush with my name in gold cursive going down, and taking Stitch's green toothbrush, along with the tooth paste.

"_I want to name him, Stitch Jr," _Stitch ran up the sink, which I handed him his toothbrush when he made it up.

"**I don't like that name. It's too average and too boring and unoriginal. Would like to name him, Stitchie," **I disagreed, brushing my sharp teeth.

"_What make you think you're going to name him Stitchie, which I do think it's perfect?" _Stitch brushed his teeth.

"**Because I should, since I'll be the one having him or her inside my womb, kicking with your strength, if inherited, then I'll get hot all the time, and other bad things, but the worst of them all is having him or her come out of my virgina, the one thing that is not meant to be stretched. Imagine the pain and agony I have to put up with, Stitch. But, I'm not intimidated by the pain, because I know they're free from me and I can spread my love to him or her," **I finished brushing my teeth.

"_I know, Angel," _he agreed, looking down with his ears low.

I lifted his head up, **"Don't worry about me, Stitch. It's natural. Out of all that pain has the most valuable and greatest reward of all after enduring such pain, and that is a baby to start a new family. With you at my side, I can accomplish anything, and I know you and the o'hana will take good care of me. I have faith in every single one of you," **I cheered him up.

"_I know Angel. I just don't want to see you in pain and agony because of me," _Stitch finished brushing his teeth.

"**I know, but the pain is inevitable. As long as you're at my side, I'm fine," **I hugged him, which he returned the hug.

"_You're right," _Stitch broke off.

"**Oh, I have a very special job for you when I give birth," **I rinsed the toothbrushes, put them back, and hopped of the sink.

"_What do you mean, 'special job?' What are you going to make me do?" _Stitch wondered, following me.

"**Well, when I'm squeezing our child out, I want you to reach inside me and guide the baby out. I want you to be the first person to touch our children," **I put on my disguise.

Stitch was wide-eyed and stared down at my crouch, _"M, m, m, m, me put my paws in there?"_

"**Yes," **I replied, putting on my necklace.

"_I can't do that, I have claws and they don't retract like yours. Plus, it'll make the moment of birth even more painful for you," _Stitch complained, putting his pants on.

"**The pain wouldn't least make a difference. I'm going to feel great pain anyway, no matter what."**

"_Why must I put my paws in there? When you squeeze'em out, I can keep him or her balanced until the baby is out of you," _he tried changing my mind, potting on his shirt and wig along with his sunglasses.

"**Because, the baby will come out easier and you'll be there to make sure everything is fine," **I sat on toilet lid, waiting for Stitch to put on his shoes.

"_Okay, okay, you win," _Stitch gave in.

(Did you know? The bigger the hips the easier the baby comes out. I learned that in creative living class.)

We left the bathroom, still chatting down the hall, until we went up the elevator, finding Lilo still asleep on her bed.

"**Oh, Lilo's still asleep. I'm going to wake her up," **I told Stitch, walking up to Lilo's peaceful form.

"Lilo. Wake up, Lilo wake up," I shook her.

She started to stir, and then opened her eyes, "Stitch?" She sleepily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Do I look blue to you? And when did Stitch sound like a girl, huh?"

"Oh, it's you Angel," Lilo yawned and stretched with her eyes closed.

"Sorry we took so long. Stitch and I lost ran into a series of problems, but we're ready to go to the movies now."

Lilo yawned again, "That's okay. Just give me a few and I'll be ready to go," Lilo sleepily told me, still having her eyes closed.

"Okay. Stitch and I will go to the entrance room and wait for you," I walked over to Stitch and down we went.

"_That's what you call our living room?" _Stitch chuckled as we left the elevator.

"**Hey, I didn't know it was called a living room. I just called it that because it was the first room you enter from outside," **I told him, entering the kitchen.

"You two are just in time," Nani told us, putting finishing making sandwiches, "I was about to call all of you down for lunch," she put our sandwiches on the table.

We hopped on our seats, having Stitch scoot his chair next to mine and began eating. Nani just stared at me longingly, "What happened to you, Angel?" she wondered.

"Remember those barrels of fruit juice I had to drink for five days?"

"Yes."

"Well, it made my body more mature. My breasts have gotten bigger and longer, my body curves in little more, my patookie looks much better-"

"And feels better" Stitch added.

"Yes that too. Anyways, my antennae have become even longer, and my fur qualities have been boosted," I finished explaining.

"Well, that good for you. I hope a certain blue illegal genetic experiment behaves himself when he's with Lilo and you. Right, Stitch?" Nani looked down at Stitch accusingly.

Stitch lowered his ears and gulped, "Stitch will," he started eating his peanut butter sandwiches.

"I'll keep him in place for you, Nani. That's why we weman are her for; to keep our men satisfied and to keep them in place," I assured, starting to eat.

"That's a nice way to put it, but I expect you to behave yourself too. That means, no touching each other's privates, no talking sexually, and no erection, Stitch."

"Why are you two picking on Stitch about mega problem? It's a man thing, and Stitch can't control it. Stitch try keep it in. Stitch don't want trouble," he finished eating.

"Just try, Stitch. I know you can't control it, but try not to think dirty about me. Save it for our room. Okay?" I kissed and went back to eating, "And last, my face is up here. Not down there," I pointed.

"Why must Angel be strict all a sudden. What's wrong with, meega staring at Angel's breasts?" Stitch complained some more.

"Because I don't want Lilo thinking that boys can touch and stare at girl's privates anytime they want. It'll send a bad message and it may do damage to her future and I don't think you want Lilo to think you're crazy because you would rather watch these than anything else," I ate my last sandwich and handed it to Nani, "Thanks for lunch, Nani," I thanked.

"You don't have to thank me. It's like my job," she put the plates in the sink and called for Lilo.

"Back to the breast watching conflict, must Angel think so far in the future?"

"Yes, a child's mind is always open. What ever you do to me makes Lilo's open mind suck that up. We want to show her right from wrong. What you do to me, could scar her and make her go through therapy. Now, do you want that?" I explained.

"Naga. Okay, Angel. Eye to eye, not eye to breast," Stitch agreed.

"I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this because I want Lilo to have a safe future. I think she would like that."

Nani clapped her hands, "Wow, good job, Angel. I can tell you're mother material. All this time, I've been worrying about you being one of those parents that don't think of the consequences for their child's future, but I was wrong, by the looks of this, I could be wrong," Nani complimented me, getting cups and pouring milk into them.

"What is this? Pick on Stitch day?" Stitch complained.

"Don't worry Stitch, we still love you," I kissed his lips.

"Hi, Stitch and Angel," Lilo walked into the kitchen when I kissed Stitch.

"Good after noon, Lilo. Still tired?" I broke off and greeted her.

"Nah, I'm awake as a Zombie," Lilo took her lunch on the table and scooted her chair next to mine.

"What's a zombie?" I began drinking the milk Nani laid out for us.

"A zombie is a person who died and came back to life to eat people's flesh and brains," Lilo explained.

I spat my milk all over the table in shock.

"Angel!" Nani yelled, rushing to clean the mess, "Next time, spit on Stitch.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Stitch complained after I apologized to Nani.

"Don't worry, I won't spit on you. Not one drop of my saliva will get on you," I licked Stitch and turned to Lilo, "There are such people on this planet," I asked, feeling worried.

"Yes. They come out at night to eat any living being," Lilo began eating her lunch.

"_Don't believe her. She watches a lot of horror movies," _Stitch made sure I wouldn't get scared.

"What did you tell, Angel? Did you tell her that Zombies can only die if they catch on fire or get brain damage?"

"Ih, Stitch don't Angel scared even more of the dark," he hugged me close.

"**Remember, don't touch my breasts or Willy will be grounded tonight," **I warned him.

"_Don't worry. I won't."_

"What did you just tell Stitch, Angel?" Lilo ate her last sandwich.

"I just told him that he was hugging me too tight. That was all," I lied, drinking my milk and hopping off of the chair.

"What happened to you?" Lilo notice my advancement to my body.

'**This is going to be a long day,' **I shook my head.

"Remember those barrels of fruit juice I had to drink for five days?"

"Yes."

"Well, my body curves in little more, my patookie looks much better, my antennae have become much longer, my fur as become, softer, shinier and other fur-like qualities, and last. Can I tell her Nani?" I asked her, who was taking Lilo's plate.

"I think it's okay."

"Tell me what?" Lilo wondered.

"To tell you the last thing, that my breasts have become really big and longer," I pushed them up and let them bounce.

"What are they used for?" She asked, pushing one of her fingers in the side of my right breast.

"Please don't touch that area, it's one of my private parts," I warned.

She quickly took her finger out and apologized, which I accepted, for she didn't know.

"Now to tell you what they are used for. When I have my baby inside my belly, my digestive track should be a little messed up. The vitamins and minerals from food I eat, will go to the baby and to my breasts so they can create milk for the baby when he or she comes out so he or she will have food to survive on, which the milk will be sucked out of my nipple. What's left of the vitamins and minerals will go to my body.

Lilo just sat there with a perplexed look, "Inside your belly? How will my friend will get in there? I understand the rest, but I don't know how the baby will get in there?"

"Um…I forgot that part. All I know is that much," I lied.

"That's okay. Usually people forget when they're in the spotlight. I think that's cool you can create milk all the time. All we have to do is milk you like a cow and we'll have milk when ever," Lilo cried out happily.

"Um, Lilo. My milk is for my babies not for kids and adults. That's their only food and drink. My sharing milk will make me run out, which could make them starve, or worse, die, and I don't want that happening."

"Yeah, that would be heart breaking and unfair. I could never forgive myself if that were to happen."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to be anybody's cow," I hugged it.

"I still think it would be cool. At least if we run out of milk we got you, if you didn't have a baby needing it."

"Lilo, I may be an animal, and I hate to admit that, but I'm a person too. Just remember that, when you compare me to another animal, okay?" I broke off.

"Why? Wait…Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Just a little."

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Don't take this personal or anything, but what kind of animal are you?"

"I don't mind. I'm the first species of Crylangneeoid (Cry-Lang-nee-oid), that is the Quilton Quan name for 'Beautiful Evil Monster Singer.' Each of us experiments are a new species of animal," I explained.

"Whao! I would've never known that. How do you know so much about you guys?"

"Well," I started scratching the back of my head, "Before Jumba dehydrated me, I asked him a lot of questions about us, certain planets, and anything I could see, smell, hear, think and such. I was like a walking dictionary that needed to be filled and Jumba was the only one to fill it," I explained.

"That explains it. What species are you Stitch?" Lilo asked my bugee bu.

Stitch just shrugged, not knowing at all, "He's the first species of Starlikyte (Star-Lick-Kite), which means, 'Small Creature of Chaos and Destruction,'" I told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I found out from Jumba when you guys left me alone to have fun outside when I was stuck in bed."

"Sorry," Lilo apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry. Let's just get finished and go to the movies. I also have to go to Kristie's so she can take me to the dreaded vet, then go talk to Babyfier, then come back, run around town twenty times, then come back to relax.

"Why do you have to run around town and go to Babyfier?" I wondered as we walked out of the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Nani called out, stopping in front of us, "Before you guys leave, here's seven dollars each so you guys can get in and get snacks," she handed us the money.

"Thank you," we all told her before leaving the kitchen, then the house.

"Well," I continued on the conversation, "I want to get some exercise in since I never had the chance when I was stuck in bed. I want to keep my self thin and healthy. As for the Babyfier part, Stitch and I are going to practice taking care of babies, by turning one of us into a baby, take care of them for a week, have them back to normal, then do it to the other person who took care of their baby mate. I want to talk to her and see if she'll help us. After that, Jumba can create a teeny-weeny baby inside my belly, so he or she, will be able to survive, until he or she comes out of me, which will be quite painful. That's only way I can create a baby, now that I remember," I explained, keeping the more mature things to me.

"Good idea. I sill have some baby things you guys can use. By the way, how will the baby come out? (the most famous words for young children, well not exactly the same words by you get the point) I know animals give birth by having them come out their butt. Will that happen to you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," I told her with surprise of this knowledge."

"I bet that will hurt. Animals are so strange. They do the weirdest things."

"Ahem," I faked coughed.

"Uh, but you and Stitch are completely normal. Yeah, just like humans with fur and different appearance," she blushed, knowing what she had said about us.

We finally went into town , walking on the streets, watching male experiments stop what they were doing to stare at me in hope and lust, hoping that one day, they will get piece of me. After much walking , we made it to the theater, (Sproing and Kernal) haven't been captured yet, "Let's see, 'Sludge Mummies 3: Feeding Time,' 'Zombies from Outer Space,' 'Chainsaw Harley,' and 'Loving You Love Me.' Which movie do you guys want to watch? I want to watch the Sludge Mummies movie," Lilo decided, looking at the posters.

"Stitch agree."

"I want to pick, 'Loving You Love Me," I chose.

Lilo and Stitch gave me a you-got-to-be-kidding-look.

"I think we'll watch that later," Lilo disagreed, walking into the movie place.

"**That's not unfair,"** I told myself

Stitch held my hand and kissed it, _"Don't worry, you'll like it, trust me."_

"**Okay," **I told him reluctantly, as we went in.

Inside the theater, there stood four large empty doorways. On the far left wall, next to this counter full of strange things and a man with red shirt and black pants was starting to put things together. On the far right side, was the same, only a woman with the same clothing, only more feminine, was fixing things up. In the middle, stood two doors, spread far apart from this machine in the middle, that wasn't seem to be working (a broken popcorn maker). Next to both sides of the counters was two large doorways on the same wall as the two spread apart by the machine. However, on the right side of the counter stood some strange devices that had monitors and balls (Arcade games and candy dispencers).

"I guess we're a little early or something," Lilo wondered, walking up to the right side, where the man in black and red with a goofy hat was fixing things up.

"Sorry little dudes. The theater doesn't open until 3:00 PM. You guys will have to wait for..." he looked up at the clock behind him, "An hour and forty-three minutes for this theater to be opened," the young boy told us, who looked like her was 17 or 18 years of age.

"I guess they changed the time. Well, lets go to the pound to talk to Babyfier. C'mon," Lilo left and we all left the theater and went to the pound, which was a great length.

"We're here," Lilo said as we approached the place that gave me a new home.

Then we went inside, "Hello, Lilo," Merium greeted her.

"Hello. Can we see the dogs in the pound?" Lilo asked.

"Sure," she allowed.

We walked to the empty door way, down the hall, and into the heart of the pound, "Babyfier?!" Lilo called out.

Babyfier flew down and hovered in front of us.

"Stitch and Angel want to talk to you. Go ahead guys."

"Okay," I told Lilo.

"**Stitch and I have a very important question for you. Will you be willing to turn Stitch and I into a baby? Stitch can be a baby for a week and I'll take care of him. After he's back to normal, he'll do the same to me, because Stitch and I want to have a baby. We need to practice taking care of babies, and you're the perfect person to help us. Can you do this tomorrow?" **I asked her.

She took out the pacifier in her mouth and started to speak, _"This is such a surprise. I would never expect this from anyone, not even Stitch. Yes, I will help. I would do it tomarrow, but this place is going to be inspected by some people. After tomarrow, I will help," _Babyfier agreed.

"_Then it's settled," _Stitch agreed as well.

"**Thank you for the help. You don't know how much this means to us," **I told her with joy.

"_Anything for the o'hana," _she flew away.

"Will she help you guys?" Lilo asked.

"Ih," we both told her.

"She said, she's going to help us, but after tomorrow, since this place is going to be inspected by people," I informed her.

"That's good. Do you guys just want to go home and wait a little bit?" Lilo asked as we started walking away.

"I would like to, but, I have to go to the Edmonds so they can go to that terrible doctor," I wanted to get 'that' over with.

"Ooh, I feel sorry for you. Lucky it's your last time," we left the room.

"Thanks for letting us see the puppies," Lilo thanked Merium.

"I'm sure they would say the same thing towards you," she smiled, waving us good-bye.

We all walked home, all feeling happy inside. Nani was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie, "You guys are really early. Did you guys miss the movie?" Nani asked us as we entered the room.

"The theater opens up at 3:00 pm. Since we didn't want to wait there, we went to the pound, so we can talk to Babyfier…" Lilo and I told Nani our baby plan, which she just made a face that clearly said, 'there goes the house.'

"Lucky we still have our baby things in the attic. When you guys go, I'll bring the stuff down and put it in your guy's room," Nani wanted to help.

"That would be very helpful Nani. We could use the help. Well, I've got to go the vet. Can you take my disguise and necklace and put it on the bed, Stitch?" I asked my bugee bu, taking my things off and handing it to him.

"Sure, Angel," he kissed my cheek and ran off.

"I'll try to be here as quick as possible," I hugged Lilo and ran out the door on all-four to Kristie, which didn't take me long.

I ran to the door and knocked, "Who is it?" Kristie's voice approached the door.

"Bark! Bark!" I called out, making sure nobody was watching.

"Angel!" Kristie cried out, opening the door frantically.

Right when she saw me, I was emediantly scooped up and hugged tightly, "I'm missed you so much," Kristie started crushing me,

"Well, you're going to miss me even more if I die for suffication," I started breathing hard.

She held me out and kissed me everywhere on my face, "I'm so glad you're safe. I didn't mean to crush you," Kristie apologized, taking me in the house.

"Next time give me a warning, please?" I crossed my arms as she held me like a baby.

"I'll try. I'm so happy you're out of bed. What brings you here, Angel? Wait…today you go to the vet," she looked at her watch, "Lucky you're here. I need you to wear your caller, and where's your red bow? All well," Kristie set me down and left and came back shortly, "Here's your caller and bow," she put the stuff on me, picked me up, and took me to the car, "You've gotten lighter, Angel. In fact, you've changed a lot in your appearance," she set me in the car and walked around and buckled up, along with me.

When she left, I told her how I became this and other things before stopping at the vet, "Stitch like it. In fact, his treatment towards me, was so blissful," I sighed dreamingly as we stopped.

"So, you two are going to have puppies?" Kristie asked with excitement in her voice.

"No, not yet, but Stitch did say yes to having them. It will take us two weeks to practice taking care of babies, but it'll be worth it. I would tell you how we're doing it, but it's a family secret. We will be busy and I won't be spending anytime here," I warned her.

"Okay, I understand. It doesn't matter anyway, because I will be gone for 16 to 18 days on a business trip to New York. This works for the both of us," Kristie left the car and helped me out.

"Will Mertle be going, too?"

"Yes," she walked me to the building of doom.

Kristie took me inside and walked up to the woman behind the window. While they were talking, I looked around the room, which looked like a ghost time.

"Okay. I'll contact Dr. Jones. Please be seated," the woman nicely ordered.

"Thank you. Come on, Angel," she walked me to some empty seats, which I waited on her lap.

We didn't wait that long, as the door suddenly opened, revealing the perverted doctor himself, with the same clothes wore last time I was here.

"Ah, Mrs. Edmond, do come in," he greeted her.

Kristie picked me up and took me to the door we he went through, then went to the first door on the right, "May you put Angel on the table, please?" Doctor Pervert asked.

"Okay," she took me to the table and set me down on it, which made me nervous.

"Has she been taking her medicine?" he opened my mouth, looking inside with his light thing.

"Yes, she's been doing a great job on taking them on time," Kristie lied.

"Well, her throat looks normal," he closed my mouth, "All I have to do is check her temperator and you can go on your way," he went over to his desk and picked the thing he put in my patookie last time.

I looked at Kristie with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, Angel, but he has to check your temp. and we can go. I'll get some treats when we get home," Kristie tried to calm me down.

"Now, hold your dog down," the perverted doctor told her, which she obeyed.

'**No! He'd going to put that in my butt again! Please no! Please no! Please-' **my pleading thoughts were cut off by shoving the thermometer inside my patookie again, **'Hey! That's cold!'** I screamed in my head.

I tried to escape, but Kristie was still too strong for me. Then it slowly came out my rear, **'I'm embarrassed again. This would be humiliating if any experiment saw me like this,' **I sadly thought to myself.

"Lets see, her temp. is 94.5. I think this that should be okay for her. We're done. All you have to do is sign some papers and have a nice day."

Kristie picked me up like a baby again. I just crossed my arms and looked away, as she took me out of the room.

"I know you're upset with me, Angel, but he has to do that, and I have no control over it. Like I said before, when we get home, I'll give you some treats," I looked back her, "I promise," she finished.

I licked her cheek and smiled, **'Chocolate,' **I thought happily, picturing myself eating those coconut chocolate balls. I couldn't wait to have them again.

"Done all ready?" The same lady behind the glass asked as Kristie set me down.

"Yes," Krisitie replied.

"I need you to sign some papers," she ordered.

Kristie did what she was told and handed them back.

"Okay. Thanks for coming," the lady thanked.

"You're welcome. Let's go, Angel," Kristie started walking away.

I fallowed her out of the door, into the car, and she drove us away.

"You owe me big time, Kristie. You said he wouldn't shove anything else in my butt, but he still shoves the thermonitor up there. It was cold even! I'm embarrassed now. I never, ever, want to go back there again," I growled.

"I promise you won't. Next time you have trouble, Jumba will take care of it, not Dr. Jones," Kristie assured.

"Good. Now, what kind of treats will I get?" I asked in temptation.

"I have some muffins with raisons in them you could eat," she stopped the car and helped me out.

I wasn't thrilled with the idea, "So, my reward for letting that guy shove things in my butt is a raison muffin?! I expected chocolate! And a lot of it!" I yelled, as we walked home.

"Angel! I don't have anything with chocolate! All I have is muffins!" Kristie yelled at me.

"Alright," I softened up as we entered the house, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I should've been more polite. I haven't slept in six days and that experience back there must've realeased the grump in me," I apologized, walking into the kitchen.

"You haven't slept in six days? Oh my gosh, that's terrible! Are you having sleeping problems? I have a pill that will make you fall asleep," she offered, as I hopped on to the counter.

"I'll show you the muffins first then get you the pills."

I looked around the counter, not fully paying attention to her. Then I found a plate with all this small brown things with black things all over it, "Are theses the muffins?" I asked, picking up the plate and sniffed it, which smelled good.

"Yup. While you're eating, I'm going to get you the sleeping pills.

Then I fully paid attention to what she said, "Kristie! Don't get the sleeping pills!" I cried out.

"Why?" She wondered.

"I get really bad nightmares and they look so realistic," I told her while eating the ten muffins and keeping the Shadow Stitch problem classified.

"Well, if you have a bad nightmare try to think positive and it'll go away. Here's an idea, Since it's a dream, try to picture yourself holding something to combat the nighymare like a special chew toy or something," Kristie tried to help.

"I've never thought about that before. I always thought I couldn't do anything. Thanks for the ideas. I think it'll solve my little problem," I smiled, thinking of a way to help Spring.

"Do you want the sleeping pills?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine without them," I ate the last muffin, "But, I'll have more muffins, if you please?" I asked.

"Sorry, those were the last ones."

"Okay," I hopped off the counter and burped, when I landed.

I quickly put my hands over my mouth and excused myself.

Kristie giggled, "You're so cute!" she picked me up and started squeezing me in a hug.

"Okay, Kristie, I've got to get back to Lilo's house. They're expecting me back with out a wheelchair," I felt myself brake in half.

"Oh, sorry again. I'll miss you, Angel. I hope, when I come back, you'll give me some good news," she set me down.

"I hopes so two, Kristie."

"Well, I've got to get packing, for the plane. Take care," Kristie hugged me one last time before leaving.

Kristie walked away and I left the house.

**End of Part one.**

Return to Top


	20. Earth Liv'n part 2

ElectricCircuslover: I'm extremely sorry for being so late I didn't have any way to type and send my documents until recently. I'm extremely happy that I'm back in business again. I'm just glad to be back..

Enjoy!!!

"**Boy, I'm going to miss her. I hope she doesn't get hurt at this New York place. I would never forgive myself if she would get injured in any way. If-" **suddenly, something hit my head as I walked down the sidewalk.

The item bounced off of my head and rolled down the sidewalk to a puddle of mud at the end of the sidewalk.

"**Cousin!" **I called out, running to the red pod.

Lucky for me, I grabbed the small ball before it fell into the mud puddle, **"Whew!" **I wiped my forehead with relief.

Just as I thought I was in the clear, a stupid red car ran the puddle in front of me, splashing the dirty water on to my clean fur and the pod, **"Great," **I sarcastically told myself.

The pod started to grow and make an overloading sound as it grew into a spherical ball of light. After a flash of light, the pod was replaced by a female-looking Yang, only she didn't have small volcanoes on her back, exception of her ears, like Yang. Instead, she had a bid brown blot on her back. And she was larger than Yang, but slim for her size.

"_I'm going to turn this pathetic place into my very own lava bat, hahaha!" _The Experiment laughed, making her sides bloaded with an orange-light inside, and releasing a massive volcano on her back, replacing the brown blot, and expelling lava out it and onto a yellow car from across the street.

"Naga, cousin!" I cried out, catching her attention.

"What are you going to do, pinky?" She growled, spewing lava out to hit me. Thanks to my agility, I dodged the attack and hopped onto her back, crawling up and grabbing her volcano-like- ears, holding on for dear life while she kept trying get me off. "**It's time to turn youu good. Ah Coo Nethan Rooschnee An La Nash Tad Noss, Tumundah Spa Deetah, Tenushta Spoo!" **I sang loudly. 

The Experiment stop shaking and looked at the lava pool she stood in, _"Oh my! What a mess I've created!" _She gasped.

"Um, hello? Yeah, can you put me somewhere a little less hot? I would really appreciate that," I asked her. 

"_Oh, most definitely," _the she ran out of the lave pool and onto grass.

I hopped off her and onto the safe ground, **"Thanks for that," **I thanked.

Sirens started to go off, telling me that it's time for us to leave this scene, **"Come with me," **I told her, running off.

"_Okay," _the experiment fallowed, _"So, what's your number?" _She asked me..

"**I'm Experiment 624, but you can call me, Angel. What's your number?" **I asked her.

"_I'm Experiment 567. Who named you, Angel?"_ Experiment 567 wondered.

"**Experiment 626 or Stitch, he's my bugee bu," **I answered her joyfully.

"_You have a mate? Well, who would've thought we could have a-" _she was interrupted by us run_ning into Yang coming out of the left corner of the fence._

"Hey! What where you're- Oh, hey Angel You're looking outstandingly beautiful today. Oh, who's this levelly lady?" Yang wondered, staring longingly at 567 as we all got up. 

567 blushed and looked away with a smile on her face.

'**I'm sensing new bugee bu's in the making,' **I smiled, **"She's Experiment 567. I think she's designed to surround cities in lave and create her own bath," **I told Yang for her.

"_And I'm supposed to make water to hot for planets to drink," _she added, gathering the courage to speak to him.

"_Ooh, I like. I'm designed to destroy cities with lava too…Well, I used to anyway. Now I create land with my friend/cousin, Yin. I hope you live with me, it would make me happier, since Yin is constantly all over Huggo. I haven't had anyone to spend time with me since those two found each other two days ago,"_ Yang smiled at her.

"_I, I, I'll live with you after Angel gets things situated with me, if, if you don't mine?"_ 567 gathered her courage to ask him, blushing deeper red.

"_That would be great. I think your company will be satisfying," _Yang smiled.

The sirens that went off earlier started to come closer to us in a fast past, and things could end up going wrong if we were to be spotted by whatever making the noise.

"**I think we should get going, Yang," **I warned him.

"_I guess you're right, Angel. I hope I see you soon, 567," _Yang smiled and ran.

"_I hope I see you soon, too," _567 said softly, gazing at the running Yang.

"**Let's keep going," **I ran off.

"_Okay," _she fallowed.

We ran quite a ways, but we approached home.

"_He looks so hansom, Angel. I can't wait to be with him. Oh, is this where you live?" _She finally snapped out of Yang's love spell.

"**Yes," **I answered, running up the stairs and through the flap of the door.

The o'hana sat on the couch, exception of Jumba, and Pleakley, watching a magical box this planet called a television, until Experiment 567 and I caught their attention.

"Angel! Don't you dare bring that experiment into the house!" Nani yelled.

"Come on, Nani, she's family. What if I told you, you couldn't bring your cousins in here or other family members? How would you feel inside?" I tried to convince her.

"Fine. I'm giving it ten minutes."

"Nani," I crossed my arms and tapping my right foot.

"Okay, but if he or she does anything wrong or destroys anything in the house, it's out. Do I make myself clear?" Nani agreed.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

"Good," she sat back on the couch she got up from to yell at me.

"Can we borrow, you, Lilo, for a moment?" I asked her, getting things situated for my new family member.

She and my bugee bu hopped off of the couch and fallowed me to my room, also answering questions on how I found and captured 567, as we all went into my room.

"**This is Lilo, and she will give you a name. Lilo is a very nice girl, who helps homeless experiments, such as yourself. She will also give you a name to make you more of a family member. You'll love her. If you have any questions, I'll be in the bathroom to take a shower," **I told the experiment.

"You know what to do, Lilo. Oh, just to inform you, 567 would love to live with Yang," I winked at Lilo, "I'm going to take a shower," I warned her, leaving the room.

"Ooh! Stitch come too!" My bugee bu called out, running to me.

I just purred and smiled at him. We went into the bathroom, Stitch grabbed some towels, while I, on the other hand, filled up the tub with warm water.

"**I have some good news for us, Stitch," **I told him, watching our water slowly come up.

"_What kind of good news?" _He replied.

"**Experiment 567 has a crush on Yang and if things play out, they'll become mates and have children. Wouldn't that be helpful for us?" **I smiled at him.

"_Why would it help us at all?" _Stitch scratched his head after he set the towels onto the toilet seat.

"**You really need to think ahead more often. What I'm saying is, if they make kids, then our children will have someone to play with that is more…Um…Like us and they won't feel totally alone. That would do wonders for their mental self, you know," **I explained.

"I guess you're right, Angel. Our little ones do need somebody that is a little less…Human. Plus, it would probably save us the tissues for their tears. I see your point of view now," Stitch agreed.

The water in the bathtub finally filled up and was ready to be used, of course it was a little challenging to get Stitch into the tub again, but…A little persuasion can go a** long **way.

Things started to go at a smooth kind of pace, having Stitch clean my back and so-called washing his squishy 'toys' with his extra arms while I cleaned the front part of me.

Once I was cleansed of the dirty water, I started cleaning Stitch's back, playing with his cute tail near the end of finishing his backside. He turned around, so I could wash the front of him, since he knew that I liked it. Though, I never kept going after finishing his face. His eyes were so heavenly and communicative in a loving way. I just kept staring at those black eyes, never keeping them out of my view. Those eyes of his, made me feel even more lovey-dovey for him. I finally made a move, not cleaning more of him, but bringing him into a hug and making out to him slowly. He went along with it as if he **knew **exactly what I was going to do.

We were making out in such a passionate manner, when the door suddenly flew open, killing the moment for the both of us. I didn't bother turning around to see who or what it was, since I would be revealing more of me to whoever it was than I wanted. Instead, I hid behind Stitch and looked over his shoulder, revealing Pleakley with that ridiculous camera.

"Rub a dub, dub, kissing in the tub. That was good footage," Pleakley chuckled, coming closer to our tub.

"Pleakley! What are you doing!?" I growled, keeping close to Stitch and making sure that my breasts were perfectly hidden from that stupid camera.

"Jumba lied when about my favorite show being gone for good; you know, 'America's Gushiest Home Love Stories,' show? I just now found out and I'm ready to start shooting again. Now, go back to the kissing. I have a love movie to make," Pleakley moved to a different part of the bathtub, trying to get a better picture of me.

"NNNAAAANNNNNIIIII!" Stitch and I yelled out.

Nani and Experiment 567 ran into the bathroom, finding Pleakley in here with the camera.

"Pleakley! What are you doing!?" Nani yelled.

"I'm making a love movie for my favorite show," Pleakley told her.

"I don't care if you're making a million dollars in here! Get out!" Nani yelled, pointing at the door.

"But, I-"

"OUT!" She yelled.

Pleakley ran out the door, if fear of Nani, but he poked his head out of the doorway, "I may not had my chance now, but I won't give up here. Never!" He left.

"Thanks, Nani. He going to be a pain in out patookie again," I sighed, still keeping my body hidden behind Stitch.

"If he bothers you two again, just shout out my name," Nani assured.

"Thanks, Nani," I thanked her, before she left.

"_Ohh, you said, 'Nani,' not 'Maggy.' Lilo named me Maggy now and I couldn't feel any happier," _567 told us.

"**Congratulations, Maggy. Did she give you the place you wanted to live?" **I asked her.

She smiled, _"Yes. I'm living with Yang now. I'm so happy and I thank you for all this. If it weren't for you, I would be destroying a town and possibly my future. So I thank you so deeply for everything, Angel," _she thanked me, which put a uncontrolled smile on my face.

"**Thank you so very much for that Maggy. Now, I don't want to be rude or anything, but, can Stitch and I have our privacy. I would really like to get out of the tub and get ready for the movies," **I asked her kindly.

"_Oh, yes. I won't waste anymore time. Thanks, Angel," _Maggy closed the door after leaving.

I signed and unhide myself, **"I would love to keep kissing you some more, but we really need to get going," **I told him.

He pulled me close to him and told me in a quiet and sly tone, _"That's what extra arms are for," _he kissed me, keeping his upper arms on my back, feeling me, and letting one of his lower arms play with my breasts and the other one clean himself.

This was just like heaven and I wanted nothing to stop it at all, but Stitch and I were starting to get carried away, making me fall backwards with him up top of me under the water, and there was a little bit more going into something else than me in the water, if you're getting my drift (Stitch's erected, you-know-what is inside her.)?

He quickly got me up, worried about me drowning, _"I'm soo sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to do this," _he apologized, trying to get his breath from all this excitement.

"**It wasn't all your fault, it was mine, too, but having 'that' inside me was nobodies fault, so don't blame yourself for anything," **I assured, catching my air.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, then hopped out of the bathtub. I fallowed him, out after I unplugged the cork. Once I got out, I slipped on the floor, lucky for me, Stitch caught me, and sure enough, we were staring into our eyes. He broke the moment and helped me up, rubbing me dry from the towels. After that, Stitch started grooming me until I was back to by soft and brushed self. It was so magical for us, but the clock was ticking.

We left the bathroom with our wet towels and our clean bodies. Stitch and I put our towels in our basket. When we both left our room, loud bangs and yelling coming from the living room. When we ran into the living room, a large hand came down and picked up a big bag and put Maggy, who was in the bag, into a glass container.

"Well, if it isn't the pink abomination!" Gantu growled, pointing his blaster at me.

"I'm not a abomination! I'm a caring person, not like you!" I growled back.

"I'm not the one who couldn't hold onto to a deal and get me into trouble. You nearly cost me my job!"

"It didn't make a difference anyway you got yourself fired two days later. You're very lucky Hamsterviel has no other contacts, because you wouldn't keep getting your job back so easily. You've been fired six times since I've been captured. Why not get a different job?" I growled.

"Because, I live to hunt the bad guys," he fired a net at me, which I dodged easily.

"Not this time, 626!" Gantu growled, firing a net at Stitch, who was running for the bookshelf and wrapped him up.

"Da Bugee Bu!" I cried out, running to him, only to become wrapped up and put into a glass jar next to an angry Maggy.

"**STITCH!!!!!!" **I screamed as I watched my home go farther and farther away from me.

"**Take me back! I want to make a family with him!" **I screamed at Gantu.

"You can't make any off-springs! You're just an item and nothing more than that."

"**Yes I can! And I'm not an item. I'm an animal or species of alien. Now, take me back or I'll, I'll…I'll kick your butt!" **I growled.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh 624! You're puny strength is not match for my size and power. I think you've been rubbing off of the abomination. And speaking of abomination…Since I know you can breed, I'm going-" before Gantu finished, he tripped over something and Maggy and I somehow detached off of Gantu's back and we were sent spinning down a dirt slope.

Lucky for Maggy, she hit a large rock and was freed from her container. Unfortunately for me, I kept rolling down hill feeling…Uuurrrrrppppp. **'I just took my second bath!' **I screamed mentally as I was being covered by my vomit.

I started to slow down thanks to some wet sand from the pond I was rolling to, **"Stitch!! Maggy!!! Somebody!! HELP!!" **I screamed as I was slowly going down into the water.

I slowly went down under the water and stopped at the bottom.

I started to cry**, 'I'm stuck down here in a glass container with vomit in it and nobody knows I'm down here!' **I cried harder.

Suddenly, I saw Gantu flying in the air with the back of his pants on fire and landing next to me, which made forcefully pushed my container up the sand hill and out of the water.

Before I rolled back down, Maggy stopped my container and helped me out, covering her nose from the stench that was released and coming off of me.

"_Whoa! What are you covered in?" _Maggy asked, backing away from me.

"**Let's just say I'm covered with what I ate for breakfast and snack today," **I explained to her.

"You haven't heard the last of me, trogs!" Gantu hollered, walking away in the water.

"**How good is your accuracy?" **I smiled, getting the horrid capsule.

"_Very close to precise," _she smiled mischievously, knowing what I'm thinking, as she sprouted her large volcano.

I stuck the capsule in her volcano. She launched the capsule and it landed on Gantu, having the vomit slide on to him.

"Unidentified substance! Unidentified substance!" Gantu panicked, running even faster.

Maggy and I laughed hysterically, before leaving into the jungle.

I kept calling out my bugee bu's name, but no answer. Then I started hearing my name being called out by Stitch, who seemed to come closer and closer toward us.

"**Stitch!" **I yelled.

Stitch hopped out from a bush and hugged me in an instant. I tried to warn him, but I wasn't fast enough (he was also so happy to see Angel that he didn't care what she was covered as long she was there).

"_What are you covered in? You smell horrid and feel slimy," _he asked me.

"**I'm covered in vomit. We have to take yet another bath," **I answered his question.

"Yuck! I mines well live in the bathroom!" Stitch complained, unhugging me, "At least you're safe with me and that is more important to me than getting wet. Let's go back to the bathroom," Stitch sighed, hugging me. 

"_That's so cute. I hope Yang is this loving towards me," _Maggy swooned, obviously seeing hearts.

I smiled at her and let Stitch guide me back to the tub. We walked back home, making the family clench their noses as they cleaned the mess Gantu made.

Stitch and I grabbed our disguises and took our bath as quickly as possible. We finished shortly, drying and grooming before putting our disguises on.

"Does everyone have your movie money?" Nani asked, Lilo, Stitch, and I.

"Yes!" Lilo took out her dollar and started waving it around.

"Stitch and I's money is inside Stitch for safe keeping," I told her.

"Don't you have extra arms, like Stitch?" She asked.

"Naga," I replied.

"I think she should have a purse," Pleakley insisted.

"What's a purse?" I asked Nani.

"A purse is something we weman carry our things in, such as money, makeup, brushes and other things. You put it on your shoulder. I think you should get one. It would really be useful for you," Nani explained.

"That would be nice. Okay, Nani and Pleakley," I agreed.

"Ooh, I can buy one for her the next time I go to the mall," Pleakley clasped his hands.

"Thanks. Well, we need to get going," I told them and us four left the house.

We all walked to Yin and Yang's home. Yin was gone, but Yang stayed, watching the waves move.

"Aloha, Yang!" Lilo called out, turning his attention to us.

He started to walk us, but Maggy seemed nervous, _"What if he doesn't like me for me, Ange? What if, he puts 'that' in me and I don't want to? What if Yin comes and gets angry with me and forces me to leave? I'm scared Angel. Please help me," _Maggy pleaded to me.

"**Don't worry, Maggy. He loves you for you, I can tell. He's a very nice person and I think you two would make a wonderful couple. If he does do 'that' with you and you don't want to, tell Stitch and I and we'll make sure he'll learn his mistake. And, Don't worry about Yin, if she complains about you, tell Lilo, she'll get things straight for you. Remember, if you have any problems, tell me," **I hugged her.

"_Thank you very much, Angel for everything," _Maggy hugged me back and ran to Yang, hugging him lovingly.

They waived us bye and ran off.

We walked away, happy that things worked out nicely.

"What did she say? She looked nervous about something," Lilo asked as we walked into town.

"Maggy was just a little shy and I helped her become less tense. I'm really happy for her," I told her.

Lilo just smiled happily.

We made it into town, but when we walked into the movie theater, there was a small line for the movie we wanted to see.

Stitch handed me the money after we got in line. We waited for awhile, but not too long.

When we were next, all of us gave him our money in exchange for the tickets.

"Sorry little dudette, hats are not permitted in the theater," the young man who made us exchange with him and tell us the time earlier.

"What? But, I need my hat to stay on," I complained.

"If you want to see the movie, you have to see the movie or you'll have to leave," he pointed at the exit.

I was starting to get angry, "I'm warning you, I really need to keep my hat on. You don't know how much I need to keep this on!" I growled.

"Take it off!" He yelled, taking it off my head, which he backed away in horror, "What, what is that!?" The young man cried out, scared to see my antennae.

I quickly thought off thought up a lie, but my anger made it hard to think. I had an urge to punch him in the face, but I knew better, "These were arms growing out of my head at child birth, but changed into these horrid things, when I grew up. I wear my hat so I could at least feel what it is like to be treated like a human," I lied, wrapping one of my antennae aournd his neck and pulling him down so I could grab his shirt and put him infront of my face, "Okay dude, I've had a crummy day! I had to go to a doctor's office, onto to have something shoved up my butt. I almost gotten myself melted by a strange volcano monster. Then, I was kidnapped and the clumsy person dropped me down a hill, making me vomit all over myself, while being stuck in a pond, which I had to take my third bath. Now, I came here to watch a movie with my family and you embarrass me by taking my hat away and humiliating me infront of all theses people. If you don't give me back my hat, this is going to be YOU!" I rapped my antennae around a carboard man holding a gun and ripped the head off, putting it infront of the young man, "GOT IT!?" I growled.

"S, s, sure, little dude," he gave me the hat, "Thank you," I thanked, taking his hat and throwing it at the exit door, before going in the doorway, which lead to a hallway.

"That was amazing!" Lilo cried out, amazed by my actions, "How did you think of a lie like that?"

"That can actually happen to babies. Sometimes they'll grow extra arms or something, but usually doctors cut them off. Anyways, that was not nice of me to lie, but it was important. I don't want you to lie at all, okay?" I asked her.

"I promise I won't," Lilo assured.

"Angel, get scary when angry," Stitch quivered.

We entered a big room, with chairs everywhere in two rows, going down a hillish down lane to a giant white screen.

We sat on the right side, last row of seats, next to a large mean with a slushy of some sort.

"Stitch get snacks, meega need things?" Stitch asked us.

"Can you get me a slushy and two candy bars?" Lilo asked.

"Me too," I told him.

"Okataka," Stitch agreed, taking Lilo's dollar and running off.

I was looking around the room, learning my surroundings when I spotted a red dot at a black upper right corner. It suddenly split into two and a white, shiny evil smile. I shook with fear.

"Lilo! We have to get out of here! Shadow Stitch is here!" I shook her.

"Where!?" She looked around.

"At that corner!" I pointed at the fiend.

"There's nothing there," Lilo complained.

"He's right there!" I pointed again, showing the monster.

Suddenly, Spring popped in front of me, causing me to scream at the top of my lungs in fear (also making the ice cream guy spill his slushy. I couldn't resist!!).

"_It's okay people, these two girls saw a bug and screamed fear. Just go back to your business," _Spring told the people that looked back at us, who went back to there business. (Spring's voice is always in italics and she always speaks English)

"Hey! I created a bug city at one time," Lilo complained.

"_Forget that. I came here to tell Angel that there's nothing to worry about. Remember, Shadow Stitch can only hurt you in your sleep, not in reality. I just want you to have a fun time. He's just going to pester you,"_ Spring explained.

When she said that, Shadow Stitch fired a black beam, but when light touched it, it vanished. Suddenly, G.E.S.S. came out of a wall and rammed the monster through a wall, making them both dissapear.

"Thank you very much, Spring!" I tried to hug her, but I went right through her and fell onto the floor, facing up at her as I shook from the cold.

Spring sighed, _"You forgot that things go through me."_

"Angel!" I heard Stitch's voice.

"_No! Don't!" _Spring tried to stop what Stitch was doing.

Soon, Stitch was on top of me with his belly across my face, "Stitch? Can you please get your belly out of my face, please?" I asked him muffledly.

"St-st-st-Stittch-ch-ch Ca-ca-can't," he shivered from the freezing body of Spring.

Lilo got him off me and put him on the chair and helped me up on a chair too.

"_I'm sorry for this, but you must know that the living can't touch the dead. You'll be back to your normal selves again. Anyways, bye and have fun," _she vanished.

"So that's Spring. That's nice of her to warn you. She seems nice," Lilo smiled, helping Stitch warm up.

After a few minutes later, we were back to ourselves. Stitch handed Lilo and I our slushies. When he came let out the chacalate bars, I couldn't help myself and grab the treasures, ready to gulp them down.

"Hey!" Lilo complained.

"Uh, sorry?" I shrugged with a smile and gave back their chacolate bars.

Suddenly the screen turned black and the movie started to come on.

(2 hours and 37 minutes later)

"No! Get away from me!" A man's voice screamed at the moaning monsters at least that was my perception anyway, since my hands covered my eyes while I shook with fright.

"Nooooo!" He screamed and I started hearing meat of some sort being ripped to pieces.

"With this city devoured by the sludge mummies there is no more hope for any living thing…Or is there? You will only find out by watching 'Sludge Mummies 4: New Hope. Until then, survivors will be waiting, ha, ha, ha!" A sinister voice filled the room.

Everybody started clapping, signaling that the horrid movie was over.

"That was a great movie! Huh, Stitch and…Oh. What's wrong with Angel? Did she get scared?" Lilo asked in a sympathetic tone.

I kept my face in Stitch's shoulder, shaking from the fear.

"Angel frightened. Meega sad," Stitch told her.

"I didn't know you were that scared. Is there anything I can do to make it up?" She asked me.

I lift my head up and rubbed my chin, "I would like to see that love movie. Can I?" I asked,

Lilo sighed, "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Yay!" I cried out happily.

We left the room, I clung onto Stitch as we left the hallway.

"Did you enjoy the move?" The man who always says 'dude' all the time asked me, looking quite nervous to see me.

"It was okay," I replied to him.

We were going to go into the love move show, but a lady didn't let us in, since we all were short by a dollar.

I sighed, "Let's just go home, Lilo," I told her sadly.

"_Oh, hello, Stitch.. Ooh, this must be your mate, Angel? She's pretty," _a woman's voice told us from behind.

Lilo, Stitch, and I turned around, seeing a friendly female experiment that looked so similar to Sparky, but was pink, a tad bit smaller and more feminine. Her round toenails were green with a red lightning bolt on all eight nails. Her crouch all the way to her chest went from black on the bottom to a cloud-white color when it came to her chest, with lightning coming down her chest down to her crouch. Her claws were blue with pink lightning bolts on them. Her antennae were like Sparky, but were extremely long and at the end of both a storm cloud hovered around the ends. Her tail wasn't like Sparky either; she had a large ball with pink lightning coming from both dark clouds at the ends of the ball. She really looked pretty for such a destructive experiment.

"Hello, you must be Thundra. Thanks for calling me pretty. I think you're pretty, too. How come you're here?" I asked her.

Sparky came from behind her with some popcorn and a some money.

"_Sparky asked me out to the movies for a date. We're going to watch the love movie here," _Thundra explained to me.

"Can we accompie you? We all need three dollars so we can get tickets for the movie," I asked her.

Sparky shook his head with happiness and gladly handed us a dollar.

"Thank you so very much," I thanked.

"_No problem," _Sparky smiled.

We all paid for the tickets and picked our seats ready to watch the movie, which I was more than happy to watch. Sparky and Thundra sat behind us. I sat next to Stitch on his right side and Lilo sat the other side at the end.

(2hr. and 21 min.)

"Oh, Ramone, please stay here and watch the sunset and the loving stars in my eyes for your love," a beautiful blond haired lady clung to a gorgeous man's tuxedo as he held her close to him.

"Anything for you my, beautifully wonderful, Daisy, after I give you our last kiss before our day turns into a glorious night of stars," he told her, staring into her eyes.

"Let's we…" she kissed him and the credits come down.

"Oh my. That was sooo romantic," I cried happily, clapping histerically.

"Oh, Stitch. Would you do something so romantic like Ramone?" I asked him, still stairing at the credits.

I didn't hear any comment. When I face him, he and Lilo were asleep in their chairs. I nudged Stitch, who woke up instantly, "I was watching! I was watching!" He looked everywhere.

I rolled my teary eyes, "And how much of the movie you watched?" I asked him, with an eyebrow up.

"_Uh…Lots?" _He shrugged.

I sighed and shook Lilo, "Is it over yet?" Lilo asked while waking up.

"Yes, it's over."

She opened her eyes up and got off the chair, "That movie was more boring than Pleakley's cooking shows. Hey, how you're crying?" She asked me.

"I loved it so much that it made me cry," I explained, fallowing Lilo out of the row of chairs and up the slope.

"_I really enjoyed the movie Sparkey," _I heard Thundra talking behind us as well we were in the hallway.

I looked back of me and saw Thundra clung to Sparky, who smiled delitily while she kissed his cheek..

We left the theatre, and boy it was dark out from the sun being going.

"_Thank you very much for bringing me here, Sprarky. I really enjoyed the time with you," _she thanked him and kissed his lips, making a long kiss before she broke off.

Sparky had a big dopey smile on his face with blushing red cheeks.

"_It was nice seeing you all. I hope we can meet again," _Thundra smiled at us and flew away.

"_Whaaaahhoooooooooo!!!!!" _Sparky flew up into the air and did tricks before flying away

"He's so happy. I'm so happy to see him this way. He really deserves someone," I hugged Stitch.

"Stitch agree and he make perfect bugee bu for Thundra," Stitch agreed.

"I don't want kill the mood, but we have to go home before Nanisaurous Rex gets us," Lilo warned.

"I agree," I left with them.

We walked far in the dark, as I clung onto Stitch for security, as we walked home. When we did come home, Nani yelled our names from the kitchen

"Busted," Lilo said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you guys? I was worried sick about you three. Do you know how late it is? Lilo is not to be out in the dark, no matter what!" Nani scolded.

"It was Angel's fault! She made us watch a borring movie," Lilo blamed me.

"No. Last time I remember, you wanted to make it up to me for making me scared of a movie I didn't even want to watch," I complained back.

"Bugee Bu's right," Stitch pointed out.

"I don't care who's fault it was as long as Lilo and you guys are same," Nani hugged us soothingly.

I started to get tearing, feeling that I-have-no-mother-feeling. I started balling and broke out of the hugged, running to my room with a trail of tears fallowing.

"**Why me!? Why do I have no mother to nurture me? I only want to have a mother that looks like me in every way, but do I have one? No!" **I sobbed, **"I get an evil creator that created me to destroy! I don't have a mother or father or any siblings, but an evil creator. Why was I destined to have that kind of life? I only want a mother. Mrs. Edmond is like a mother to me, but she's a total different species. I wish she gave birth to me," **I cried harder.

"_Angel? Don't cry. Mrs. Edmond is very caring and she doesn't have to give birth to you in order to be your mother,"_ Stitch hugged me.

I put my face in his chest, **"I know, but I want to have a mother that is my species. I want a mother that can take care of me, show me love, kindness, and security. We experiments don't have mothers and that doesn't bother anyone, but it does me. It's lonely for me and I feel alone," **I told him with a teary gaze.

Stitch wiped my tears away and held me out, _"Angel. We don't need a mother that looks like us in anyway to accept them. What matter most to be a mother nurturing, securtity, and this," _he put my hand on his chest over his heart, _"And Kristie shows that perfectally and she isn't even you or my species. She thinks of you as her daughter and I think you should think of her as your mother," _he staired in my eyes.

"**You're right. I shouldn't have said thoses things about Kristie. She may not be the same species as me, but that doesn't she can't be my mother. Thank you, Stitch, for showing me that. I guess I do have a mother," **I smiled, wiping my tears away.

The their was knocking at the door and then the door opened, having Nani's head poke in, "Is everything okay now?" She asked.

I ran up to her legs and clung onto them into a hug, "I'm sorry I worried you. It was no bodies fault just me. Please don't punish anyone. I'm the one you have to punish," I cried into her legs.

Nani crouched down and wiped my teary eyes away, "It doesn't matter anymore. Nobodies in trouble. The most important thing is you're all safe," she hugged me.

"I still think it's my fault, but thank you for making me feel a little less guilt," I broke off.

"You're welcome. Now, who's hungry?" Nani asked us.

"Stitch am!" My bugee bu called out.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed," I took off my desguise and hopped onto my bed, covering up after I laid down.

"Okay, Angel," Nani left.

"Good night Angel, but don't be sad for Stitch, please?" Stitch asked me.

"I won't," I assured.

"Tanka and good night," he closed the door.

"**I wish you were here Kristie or should I say…Mom," **I shed my last tear and went to sleep.


	21. Blue Eyes of Mystery

Chapter 20

War of the Stitches

ElectricCircuslover: Things are moving quicker now and I like that very much! This chapters pretty short, but there's a character that's new here that isn't in my profile. He's one of my secret characters. He'll play a big part later!

Enjoy!

(She's dreaming)

I was running around this destroyed city from these glowing green deceased humans with glowing green slime coming out of their ancient paper around their bodies (the sludge mummies).

"**Darn it Lilo. Thanks to that movie, I'm having a nightmare about it. Wait…" **I told myself as I crawled up a partially destroyed tall building, **"What Kristie told me. Could it really be true? Hmm," **I said, standing on the flat top of the building.

I started thinking really hard, picturing an L. X. S. 4 series, the fastest hover vehicle in the galaxy. Suddenly, right out of nowhere, a red, miniature version of Jumba's ship, only without a top and it had 10 thrusters on the back of it, **"Amazing! It looks just like the same one I drove on Quiltan Quan. I can remember it so vividly," **I clasped my paws together.

(Flash Back)

It was a normal day on Quiltan Quan. Jumba made me train at the park, honing my skills in speed, agility, evasiveness, and other things, since the last experiment he built destroyed his training arena. After so many hours, he decided to let me rest for the day and go home. We were walking to his L.X. S. at the time I was rambunctious and all over the place.

"**Can I drive it? I want to learn how to drive," **I asked him as he opened my door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Jumba does not want even an itsy-bitsy scratch on it. There for, I don't want you to drive very expensive vehicle," he opened my door.

"**Pllleeeaaaassssseeeee?!" **I asked him, giving him a big friendly smile.

"How could I resist such a cutesy face?" Jumba scratched under my chin.

He went into the passenger side, while I hopped into the driver side, looking at all the buttons on the driver side.

"What ever you do, do not press the red button," Jumba warned me, getting buckled up.

"**You mean, this button?" **I asked him, pressing the big red button among other buttons.

The vehicle started up and in a speed of 250 mp, sped all around the town and eventually landing in a small pond.

"We must get out before vehical exploads! And I spent 200 Qualts to have it (that equivalent to 2 million dollars!)" Jumba frantically unbuckled his seatbelt, sounding depressed.

We escaped the L.X.S. and swam to shore, where we saw the ship exploded into millions of pieces.

"**Uh…Sorry Jumba," **I smiled nervously to him.

(End of Flash Back)

"**I wonder if I can still drive it?" **I asked my self, hopping into the vehicle.

I was amazed with all the buttons again and pressed a purple button with a spring sign on it. When I did, I was flung into the air and the L.X.S. blew to pieces, **"I thought I could drive it," **I shrugged.

I closed my eyes, concentrating and visualizing what I could do. Suddenly, I felt something come out of my back, and what it was, big feathery wings. **"I can fly!!" **I cried out, flapping my wings and doing tricks. Out of no where, the black hole the G.E.S.S. created formed near by me, sucking me up and spewing me into the horrid place the evil one called 'home.'

"**Welcome bitch!" **The G.E.S.S growled, floating in the air.

He had half of my body in his mouth, **"You taste very good," **he snarled.

"**I hope I make you sick!" **I screamed as his mouth closed.

Suddenly, I rocketed out of his mouth, loosing control of regaining my air. Letting my wings glide out, I was able to slow down and regain my lost control. I made a turn, seeing a black shadow make a fist into the G.E.S.S's. stomach.

The figure turned his head towards me, revealing his red, shining eyes of evil. Suddenly, another black figure rocketed from the sky and rammed them both into the ground. The figure turned around, revealing a Shadow Stitch with blue eyes.

'Three Shadow Stitchs!! One was bad enough. Two were unbearable. Three!! Spring, what did I do to this monster?" I sadly thought to myself. 

The figure disappeared as watch him fly down to the monsters. I, on the other hand, took the flying–far-away-approach. I flew away at a high speed, when heard a whistling sound behind me. Unfortunately for me, I was being fallowed by a red beam. I tried doing some dodging, but it didn't help me, as I was hit on my right wing, making me loose control and head down.

Lucky for me, Spring, or at least I thought if was Spring, grabbed me by my waist and took me up to the sky.

"**Thanks, Spring," **I made a deep sigh.

"_I'm not, Spring. I'm the B.E.S.S and I'm here to help you," _a deep voice told me.

"**How come you want to help me? You're evil!" **I growled.

He grew angy, _"I'll show you evil!" _He growled deeply, letting me go to my doom.

"**Help!" **I screamed, seeing every thing come close to me at a high speed.

Suddenly, I was grabbed my waist again and up in sky I went again.

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," _the blue eyed monster apologized.

"**Don't ever do that again!" **I growled.

He signed as he took me far away.

The B.E.S.S. didn't take me very far, as he was hit by something, which I could only tell from his jarred movements and him growling in pain. He let me go, probably on purpose, that's what I thought at least.

He once more caught me and put me on top of one of the tall crumbling buildings. When he did, I ran away from the fiend, **"I think you're trying to kill me!"**

"_Kill you! I've saved your pathetic life several times and you think I'm trying to kill you?! Why should I protect your miserable life? I should jus let these two clown destroy you! I'm here to help you and you're spitting it in my face! I hope they destroy you!" _The B.E.S.S. growled.

I was shaken to hear those words. In fact, I was so shaken that I turned around to say sorry for my attitude towards him. Maybe I could count on him, but my I still didn't trust him. Anyways, before I could tell him, he was gone. When I ran up to the side he was standing, a black shadow flew up into the sky while being fallowed by a black beam.

My better judgment was telling me to run away, but before I did, someone grabbed me in the back of the neck and surrounded me in a big red ball. The figure released my neck and spun me around in the ball, to see his evil red eyes.

"Ah, so nice to see the pink witch again. I don't know who your blue eyed replica of me is, but for some reason, I'm thinking you're the cause of all this mess. I'm not happy with this at all and I believe you should die for it. So, a fine way of ending your life is to have a ball of a time. You see, the red orb you are in, will create such a wonderful explosion if it touches the ground. How will it touch the ground? By me throwing you off of this building here," he held me over the edge, between this building and the next, "Good riddance you hellish bitch! I'm-" before he could finish, the ground below us crumbled, making him fall down in it and accidentally dropping me off the edge to my death. 

I was falling at a fast speed between these buildings. As I fell, the G.E.S.S. blasted through a wall into the next building with the R.E.S.S fallowing him and creating a giant explosion and making the building next to me fall down next to me.

Miraculasly, the B.E.S.S. stopped me from hitting the ground and blowing away the falling building.

"Thank you so very much. Can you let me out of hear please?" I pleaded to him. 

He smiled evilly at me and started spinning me around, turning the ball blue, **"What in the hell are you doing!!!" **I bellowed at him.

The B.E.S.S. didn't reply. Instead, he through me back into the sky.

As I was flying into the sky, the Shadow Stitch with green eyes, rammed me out of the ball and made me fall on another building top. Unfortunately for the green eyed monster, the ball exploded, filling smoke in the air.

I didn't stand around for anything else to get me. I ran down this building, trying to be careful of the red and blue beams coming out of the wall of the other building. I managed to get down to the ground. When I did, I high-tailed it on the road.

Shortly, my friend, Spring, came out of a blue hole in front of me, _"I need to get used to this dimension thing," _she complained to herself.

Spring suddenly grabbed me and we ended up on top of one of these stupid buildings again. For some reason my wings vanished in the progress, thankfully they did disappeared, they've been trouble since the start.

A few seconds later, a massive explosion from far away had accord, surrounding that part of the city in a big red ball. In a bright flash, that part of the city was nothing but a giant crater.

"What power!" Spring exclaimed. 

"**Thank you," **a deeper voice of Shadow Stitch thanked.

We turned around, seeing a massive monster that a little shorter than Gantu. His massive body was surround by black, long spikes, with red fading and glowing bands near the tips. His claws have become talons with red claws as his feet. He had a six pack and six muscular arms. He looked similar to a demonic parsata (alligator) but more in a Stitch-like appearance. There was red skin from his crouch to the bottom of his chin, which his skin resembled the smooth skin of the parsata. On top of his head stood two long and wide horns with small spikes protruding from both of them. Near the tips, six longer spikes curved up, facing the sky. His tail was massive with spikes coming from all sides. Near the tip, four longer spikes sprouted out, and the tip had three long spikes sprouting at the end. The monster also had two massive demon wings with on the bottom and top of them. To my surprise, it was the R.E.S.S in a new form.

"**It's so nice to see my enemies again and to show off my new form to them. I forgot all about this form and the memory came to me when I hit my head. But, now, I'm the ultimate ghost. It will be so easy to destroy all of you," **the monster laughed, creating two big red electrical balls at the tips of his horns.

Spring grabbed on to me and we ended up on another building. Far away, the same explosion and everything, made another crater in the city.

"_I'm in trouble, Angel. How in the hell am I going to beat him? I don't have that much strength, nor do I know my third form. I don't know what to do," _Spring whimpered.

Suddenly, I was rapped around Shadow Stitch's massively long tail, having his spikes poke me, but not pierce my skin.

"Is that the sound of defeat, I hear?" Shadow Stitch laughed. 

"_Leave her alone!" _Spring screamed, firing her white beam.

Shadow Stitch easily slapped it away, **"Or what? You're going to beat me? Not a chance, Spring!"**

With out the R.E.S.S. noticing, a green beam hit his back, making blood come out. Shadow Stitch growled as he turned around, **"It's the green eyed fake," **Shadow Stitch growled, firing his black beam at the figure.

The G.E.S.S. fired his black beam out of his mouth at the other beam, only or for the R.E.S.S. beam to easily over come it and hit the other evil doer.

He screamed in pain, as he lost part of his body, releasing red blood. The other Shadow Stitch laughed in victory, only to be distracted enough for Spring to punch his face, which didn't seem to bother him.

Shadow Stitch smacked her away, hurting her pretty badly from it. He was just too powerful for her.

"**I'm seeing a pretty grim future for all of you," **Shadow Stitch bellowed.

After he said that, a blue and green beam hit the back of his head, pouring more blood from him. Shadow Stitch made a sound of a dragon of some sort that I could clearly tell he was hurt.

The monster looked back of himself again, seeing the B.E.S.S. and the G.E.S.S. together in their second forms.

"You again!? You're going to pay for that!" Shadow Stitch bellowed, releasing two red electrical balls again. 

The dodged the attack and fired two black beams, which the behemoth, slammed the attacks down.

What was strange to me is, the G.E.S.S. came down to fight the massive beast but the other Shadow Stitch stayed. Most importantly, why would these two even help each other in the first place?

Suddenly, the B.E.S.S. created a giant blue black hole.

"**No! I'm not going back!!" **Shadow Stitch screamed, grabbing the ground with his six arms.

The G.E.S.S, B.E.S.S, and Spring fired all their beam attacks at the monster, hurting him enough to let go of the ground and become sucked up into the black hole.

Moments later, we were all back to the beach and everything started to become wavy like ripples in the water. Suddenly, everything turned black and my eyes opened to the bright light of the morning sun in Stitch and I's room, but the strange thing is…I didn't open my eyes at all!!

'**Where am I?" **I mouth opened to release my voice, but my control was absent.

"**Oh no! You've possessed me!" **My voice filled the inside of my head.

An evil smile went across my face, _"I'm free and I'm going to get some pay back on the one who caused so much pain, you stupid Hawaiian girl," _my voice growled.

Shadow Stitch took my body, went to the kitchen, stole a butcher knife and went to Lilo's room, and hopped on her bed, **'It's time for revenge,' **Shadow Stitch's voice filled my head.


	22. Qustionaire

**QUESTIONIARE**

ElectricCircuslover: I felt like doing this and I love to hear opinions of people.

What is your opinion of the story (Stitchfreak626 don't blow it!) and how will it end?

If you were Angel, what would you do in a situation such as this?

Am I going too far with the love or should it be tone down?

If you had to watch one of Angel's love movies, what would you say to get out of it?

If the whole world were like Angel would there be any war of some sort?

What would be the first sentence Stitch would say if Angel suddenly lost all her fur?

What is your most favorite chapter?

What is your most favorite character?

Which character are you most curious about in any of my stories?

Which story does you like the best?

Which character do you hate the most?

What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

What would happen to the galaxies if Pleakley became the ruler? Would that be good or bad? (Dumb question right?)

Should I continue on the 'Learning from the Best,' short story?

How many chapters do you think this story has?

If Angel became chocolate, would she be silly enough to eat herself to death?

Who would win? Godzilla, King Kong, or Stitch on a really bad day?

When people think, 'When Pigs Fly?' what is the first thing that comes into your head?

Do you think that this Blue Eyed Shadow Stitch is evil or good?

Would Stitch look good in a Speedo? What's your opinion?

Who's more dangerous behind the wheel? Pleakley or Angel?

Which story do you want me to put up next after 'Fighting a Shadow'?

Would Angel eat her own mate if he was made of chocolate?

Do you think Jumba had a crush on Angel on the 'Angel' episode?

Last, which animal do you like best cats or dogs?


	23. A Shadow's Fun

Chapter 21

Controlled by a Shadow

ElectricCircuslover: Here's another chapter, it'll be a while until the next chapter is updated. You will see some familiar people in the next chapter and you'll learn something that is very important with Angel's brain after something happens to her in a certain way.

Anyways, enjoy!

Opened her eyes, screaming from the shear terror that 'I' was doing. Immediately, Nani and my bugee bu came up, seeing me unexpected with a knife in my paws.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was having a bad dream and I must've thought Lilo was the monster," Shadow Stitch lied, dropping the knife and crying.

Stitch grabbed me into a hug took me down the elevator. I wished I could tell him that Shadow Stitch was controlling me, but I had no possible way of showing him.

Stitch took me in the kitchen while Shadow Stitch cried, _"Is something wrong, Angel?" _Stitch asked me.

"_I know what's wrong! You and me being together! I'm de bugee buing you!" _Shadow Stitch growled, running into the bathroom and closing the door, keeping my ear pressed against the door, which we could hear Stitch cry.

"**You're an asshole! Here me? Asshole! I want you to march right back there and tell him that we want to be back together!" **I screamed, filling my head with my voice.

'**Shut up! He was going to break up with you any way. I just speeded up the process,' **Shadow Stitch growled, having his horrid voice fill my head.

He ran up the sink and stood in front of the mirror, _"Hmm, how am I going to change this horrendous pink fur color to black? Think. I know, I can find paint at that hardware store!" _Shadow Stitch thought out loud.

"**WHAT!? You are not going to ruin my fur with paint!" **I screamed.

'**Oh be quite. Hearing your voice is giving me a headache,' **Shadow Stitch complained, hopping off the sink.

Suddenly, Spring appeared in front of the door we were about to leave from, _"Get out of Angel's body or I'll tell Stitch!"_ she warned.

"_That's what you think, 'Oh, Stitch. I'm sorry that I broke up with you and tried killing Lilo, but it wasn't me doing those bad things. Spring was making me do it and I didn't have any control. I thought she was my friend, boo hoo!' That's what I'm going to do. So back off. You've lost!" _Shadow Stitch growled, opening my mouth so he can fire one of his beams, only to burp instead, _"Damb it! I forgot that my abilities don't work here. At least I'm free that's what matters," _Shadow Stitch complained.

"_I'm sorry, Angel," _Spring faded away.

"_Good. Get lost," _Shadow Stitch laughed, leaving the room.

He took me into the living room, finding Stitch on the couch crying hysterically. He notice us and hugged me, _"Why did you dump me? What did I do to deserve this?" _He tried spitting out the words.

Shadow Stitch broke off of the hug and kicked my bugee bu balls, who fell down and wailed in pain. Shadow Stitch laughed and kicked him in the face before leaving my home.

I cried. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. His possession his forcing me to watch all the terrible things he was doing using my body. I felt hopeless. Just hopeless.

Shadow Stitch ran into town, finding the hardware store with the paint inside. He went inside, an man that looked like in his late fifties gave me a weird look as we entered.

He went to several isles before finding what he needed, _"Ah, some paint. Let's see, blue? Yuck. Red? Tempting, but no. Hey pinky, do you want to be yellow?" _Shadow Stitch laughed.

"**I don't want to be any color but pink! Get me out of here! In fact, get out of my body!" **I screamed at the top of my longs.

'**How about no! I've waited too long for me to just give up my new life. You don't know what's it like to be dead. So can it, bitch,' **he growled.

I just shut up.

"_Green? No. That reminds me of that fake. Ah, good old black," _he took the paint bucket, which was somewhat heavy, _"I think I'll take one of these. Maybe when I'm done getting my new paint job, I'll do some painting my self," _Shadow Stitch chuckled, taking a large paintbrush.

He went down the isle and to the counter. Shadow Stitch was about to leave, when the man yelled at us, "Hey! Are you going to pay for that or do I have to notify the police?"

Shadow Stitch smiled and put his things down, **'Time to have a little fun,' **his voice chuckled as he walked to the counter.

He hopped on the counter, taking one of the sunglasses and putting it on and suddenly bit the mans hand, grinding my sharp teeth into three of his fingers, before taking them off and entering my belly.

The blood and the fingers tasted sooo good, but I knew my ethics well, **"Give back that man's tasty fingers now!" **I screamed.

'**This is only something to hold off the hunger little miss nice. Plus, why would I listen to you? You spoil all the fun!' **Shadow Stitch laughed, trashing the whole store before escaping with the paint supplies.

When we left the store, a familiar voice screamed Shadow Stitch's name, catching the monster's attention. There, standing a few feet of us with is arms crossed and foot tapping the concrete, was Stitch, with the angriest face I've ever seen.

"_I suppose that pathetic ghost, Spring, told you what's going on? Well, too bad. I'm controlling this body and there's nothing you can do to free you mate," _Shadow Stitch growled at him.

"_You're going to pay dearly for this Shadow Stitch!" _Stitch bellowed, running after me.

Shadow Stitch quickly hit Stitch in the face with the paint, giving Shadow Stitch enough time to make my antennae hold the supplies while he climbed the wall of the hardware store.

"**Your antennae are so weak. I can hardily climb this wall," **the monster complained.

There was sudden yanking of my antennae, which hurt a lot from below, who was Stitch causing the problem.

Shadow Stitch took the paint bucket and hit Stitch across the face with it, making him fall onto the ground and become unconscious.

I felt devastated. I felt that all this was my fault ant that I should be destroyed.

Shadow Stitch ran far away from the town and headed into a small jungle of streets and homes. When he did stop, he stopped us under a tree of some person's yard, dead tired from all the running, _"I'm beginning to think that being dead is a lot better than this," _Shadow Stitch huffed and puffed.

"**In that case. Give my body back!" **I screamed.

"_I'm not that desperate!" _he growled.

Then my belly began to growl hungrily, making the birds in the tree over us look even tastier. Shadow Stitch released the supplies, crawled up the tree quietly, and wrapped two birds with my antennae, chewing them up to death before swallowing.

He belched with a satisfaction, releasing a feather or two. He looked around, seeing a kid with a garden hose put water in this big bucket.

Shadow Stitch smiled evilly and took the paint supplies with us.

"A pink doggy," the blond haired boy laughed.

Shadow Stitch growled at him, making the boy run away with fear. Shadow Stitch of course, laughed at the child. Using my claw, he opened the painted bucket, nearly ripping my claw off of my paw, dumped the water out of the bucket, and put the black paint into the bucket. He took off the sunglasses and hopped into the bucket, rolling into a ball before going in.

I was horrified! My fur was completely ruined. He stood up and of course, I was pitch black with out a single trace of color on me.

"**I want you to fix, fix, fix, FIX IT!" **I bellowed.

"_How about, no, no, no, NO! This is my body now and my body needed a new paint job!" _Shadow Stitch yelled back.

It was no use into talking to him. I was just a voice in my head anymore.

Shadow Stitch took the hose and put it in my mouth, quenching our thirst. He stopped shortly and put the sunglasses on.

"_I feel like painting and this reminds me of a song I once heard," _Shadow Stitch evilly smiled, taking the bucket of paint and putting it in the paint can and ran over to someone's red door, _"I see a red door and I want to paint it black," _he sang, painting it as if a child had done it, _"No colors anymore I want them to turn black. When I see girl's in their skinny summer clothes, I turn my head until my darkness goes," _Shadow Stitch ran up to two girls with these tight mini-skirts and ruined their clothes with the paint, _"I want to paint it, paint it, paint it black. I want to paint it, paint it, paint black," _he began destroying someone's flowers and painted funny pictures on homes, _"No more will my mind sink a deeper blue, I could not foresee this happening to you. If look hard enough into the setting sun, my love will laugh with my until the morning comes. I want to paint it, paint it, paint it black. I want to paint it, paint it, paint it black. Paint it black as night, paint it black as tar. I want to see the sun blotted out the sky," _then he started humming the song. Then he started to repeat it, driving me crazy.

(2hrs and 12 min. later)

The town was ruined with graffietie from the monster. Thanks to him, we were being chased into the jungle.

"**I would love it if you would stop getting me in trouble! Because of you, we have to hide!" **I complained.

"_It's not my fault that I wanted some fun. This is only the start!" _Shadow Stitch laughed.

I growled as he climbed up a tree and hid in a hole, hiding from the police. Shadow Stitch kept silent as the dogs were barking and police yelling. They stopped in the our area, looking everywhere.

"We need to catch this thing! It has ruined too much of the town with its paint!" A police officer complained.

"We'll get the creature. Buddy, Mitch, and Cascar have its scent in this pitucular area. Wait! Buddy it trying to climb this tree! The creature must be hiding in the hole!" A lady called out.

Shadow Stitch jumped out of the hole, hopped on a brown big dog (boxer), and slit its throat, killing the dog instantly.

"Buddy!" The policewoman took out her laser gun-looking weapon.

Shadow Stitch ran away into some bushes, laughing at the police officers. Suddenly, I could here gun shots and pieces of trees came out from certain earas of the trees.

"**They're shooting at us!" **I screamed.

'**Don't worry pinky. I'll make sure there will be no holes in you," **Shadow Stitch growled.

We left the jungle, finding three cars with flashing blue and red lights, _"Let's see them get far now? He, he, he," _Shadow Stitch chuckled, slashing all of their tires with my new black claws.

Shadow Stitch ran down the road, only to be tackled by Stitch shortly after. Shadow Stitch tried to strangle him with my anttennea, but he grabbed them with his lower arms and tied them around his waist. Shadow Stitch tried to punch him, but Stitch was too strong and fast, grabbing my paw and the other one, keeping them tight in his grasp, while his other arms picked me up and took me away.

Stitch had to sneak his way back home, hiding from crowds of angry town's people and police officers, but he made it home with me still bound to him.

"Quick! Container!" Stitch called out to the o'hana, who waited on the couch. Lilo and Jumba left the room, hoping to help.

Lilo came shortly with a glass container. Stitch quickly untied me from him and put me in the container, keeping me from escaping.

"Your all going to die!!" Shadow Stitch screamed.

Lilo began to cry, "Go cry you weakling! I hope you cry to death!" Shadow Stitch growled, as Lilo ran to Nani on the couch.

The family glared at me, "What are you maggots staring at?!" Shadow Stitch bellowed.

They looked away and watched the television, "Yeah. Go ahead and watch the box with magic pictures in it," the monster growled.

"_Leave them alone! Or I'll make you shut up with force!" _Stitch growled.

"_What? Hurt me? Go ahead! If I feel any pain of any sort, your pathetic bugee bu will feel it too. So go ahead and hit me! I dare you!" _Shadow Stitch growled.

Stitch's angry face turned to a face of sadness and despair.

"_Just as I thought," _Shadow Stitch laughed.

Jumba came back with a big needle with a purple liquid sploshing around inside of the glass.

"What's that fat ass? Is that something to shove up your rear?" Shadow Stitch laughed.

"No. This is going into your rear," Jumba opened my container, not realizing me agility and speed.

"That's not happening!" Shadow Stitch growled, ready to hop through the flap of the door.

Before he could make it through all the way, something grabbed my feet and pulled me back in, before the need went into my right patookie cheek.

"**Hey! That hurt!**" I complained, before everything turned black.

(6 hrs. Later)

My eyes opened up, yet I didn't' control them, signaling that I was still possessed.

"Hello, 624, is Stitch-like phantom still controlling you?" Jumba asked me.

"_I'm not that Angel or 624 idiot. I'm Shadow Stitch and I demand you let me go!" _Shadow Stitch bellowed.

"I see tweaking with brain didn't help," Jumba shook his head, putting the same needle in my patookie again.

"**What did you-" **before I could finish, everything turned black again.

(3hrs later)

My eyes opened again, this time, I was in a glass jar facing a television screen, (the one Stitch was in the 'Topper' episode) turning it on.

"Let's see if we can find 624 in that imposter's head," Jumba turned the television on.

"**If things play right, I can be free and I know how I'm going to be free with Stitch's help," **I giggled.

The television showed Shadow Stitch in his normal form, destroying Kauai with his powers, destroying buildings, cars, and killing people.

"So beautiful!" Jumba clasped his hands together.

Stitch glared at him.

"Sorry. Forgot that 626 is not big fan of evil anymore," Jumba apologized, changing the channel.

There was many horrid pictures of Shadow Stitch destroying Kauai, but I was sure happy to see me and only me on the television screen. I didn't think television would make me look so fat.

"**Hello? Is that me on the screen?" **I asked, which the picture of me copied me in every way.

"Da bugee bu!" Stitch cried out, kissing my big face.

"**I'm happy to see you too, Stitch. But, I need you to free me and I know how to do that…I'm giving you permission to have fun with my body. Shadow Stitch should be irritated enough to give up and release me," **I told him.

Stitch turned to Shadow Stitch, who backed away.

"Stitch get bugee bu! Stitch get bugee bu!!" Stitch cried out happily, taking me out of the ship.

"_No! Please! She's lying! Angel's been cheating on you for 625! She' even had sex with Kixx and liked it!" _Shadow Stitch lied, trying to escape his fate.

"_Angel is true to me and I can trust her with anything, you liar!" _Stitch growled, taking me into house.

"Is Angel back to normal?" Lilo asked, waiting on the couch.

"Not yet. Stay away from Stitch's room. Too dangerous to go near," Stitch lied.

"He's lying! He's going to hurt me, Lilo!" Shadow Stitch pleaded.

"Nice try Shadow Stitch. Stitch would never hurt Angel at all," Lilo told him in disbelief.

Stitch took me to our room, closing the door, locking it, and sliding me onto the bed. Shadow Stitch tried to strangle Stitch with my anttennea, but he ended up have them tied around Stitch's waist.

"_No, please. Don't do this to me. I, I'll do anything! We can work out a deal," _Shadow Stitch pleaded, backing away from Stitch.

"_Will you give back Angel and go away for ever?" _Stitch approached us.

"_Never!" _Shadow Stitch screamed, running after Stitch to strangle him.

Stitch was too fast for Shadow Stitch, as he quickly moved away back of me, put his paws on my chest, and forcefully used his body weight to hold him down.

"_Give me back, Angel!" _Stitch yelled.

"_Never!" _

Stitch moved up hire, putting his man-hood in my patookie. I just moaned.

"_Get that out of me!" _The monster screamed.

"_Not until I get, Angel!!" _Stitch pushed harder.

"_I'm not giving up this body!" _Shadow Stitch bellowed.

Started to press harder, actually having it inside my patookie tube.

"_I can't take it anymore!!!!" _Shadow Stitch screamed.

"**Oh, Stitch thank you so much!" **I cried out happily, letting out tears.

Stitch got of me, hugging me tightly, as I cried over his shoulder, **"He ruined my fur. My beautiful fur is ruined by his black paint. I hope Jumba can get it off me. As long I'm with you, that is more important," **I kissed him.

"_I'm glad your back in my arms. I was worried about you. But, I'm glad you're back," _he kissed me.

Once Stitch was normal, you know, having 'that' hidden again, he took me out of the room. Lilo wanted to ask me some questions, but Stitch told her that it wasn't the time to ask.

We walked back to Jumba's ship, who was relieved that I was back to normal.

"**Is there anything you can do to get this black paint off my fur?" **I asked Jumba.

"No, I'm apologizing,624, but I can remove paint off of skin at least. Fur isn't porus so the cleaning room, won't be able to fix it, but your skin will be clean at least," Jumba told me.

I started to cry, **"I have to…to…To remove all my fur?" **I choked.

"I'm afraid so, 624," Jumba told me unhappily.

I started to cry, **"My fur is going to be gone! I'm going to be naked! If there's nothing covering me, all the male experiments will be on me like fluentics on shanta **(flies on shit)**!" **I cried in my paws.

"_Don't worry, Angel. I won't let anyone touch you or anyting or they'll be in a stretcher. But, I think Lilo could share her muumuus with you, if you want?" _Stitch tried calming down.

"**Thank you, Stitch," **I kissed his cheek, which went into a blushing red.

"**Where is this cleaning room? I would like to get this day over with," **I asked Jumba.

"Come," Jumba walked into a door way.

We walked a little bit, until we were in a narrow walkway with two doors on both sides of the walls.

"Just walk in and I'll press the clean button," Jumba told me, showing me the door.

"**Thanks, Jumba," **I walked into the small room.

The door closed and a purple steam-like gas filled the room. After a few minutes, the gas was gone and the floor was filled with black liquid, which disappeared into the floor, telling me that I was back to my peach skinned self, but the black paint on my fur stayed.

I opened the door by pressing a red button next to the door and walked out of the room.

"Good luck, 624. And don't worry, pink fur will be back in two weeks," Jumba tried helping me soothe my nerves, but backfired.

"**Not helping, Jumba," **I growled, walking back to Stitch.

We walked back home, walking into the kitchen and finding a chair at the dinner table as every else started eating pizza.

"Can I ask her now?" Lilo asked Stitch.

"Sure," I said.

"What was it like to be possessed by a ghost?" Lilo wondered.

"It was like having your body move and do thing it wanted with out your ability to control it," I explained.

"Hmm, I never had any idea. So, what are you going to do with the paint on your fur?" Lilo wondered.

"I, I," I couldn't answer her question and I ended up crying in Stitch's chest.

"Brother put paint on Angel's fur. Naga come off at all. Angel needs Lilo's muumuu to conceal her private parts. Can Angel have some, Lilo?" Stitch asked her.

"Of course!" Lilo ran off, which I could tell by her getting off the chair and hearing her feet slap the floor as ran off.

"Meega get undergarments, I'll Stitch be quick," Stitch helped me off him, running off too.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. If there was something I could've done, I would've helped you," Nani apologized.

"Don't worry, Nani. I better face the facts. My fur has come off if I'm going to be pink again. Plus, if I keep going like this, the stress will make my fur fall our. I just want to be normal. It's only two weeks and not a lifetime. I only wish I didn't have to go through this," I looked down.

"If you need any help or someone to talk to just ask Nani and I. We would love to help in any way possible," Pleakley told me in a sympathetic tone.

"Pleakley's right. We will love to help you in any other way, just ask," Nani said.

I smiled at them, "Thank you both for the concerns and I will keep them in mind," I told them, wiping away my tears.

"Okay, Angel. We have your things ready," Lilo called out, having Stitch fallow her with my poka-dot underwear and braw.

"Thank you both for this," I thanked them, hopping off the chair.

"Anything for the o'hana," Lilo replied happily, giving me the red muumuus.

"We'll be home soon," I left with Stitch.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Nani asked me.

"I will when we come back," I assured, leaving the kitchen and out of the house.

We walked back into town, luck for us, everyone was asleep, giving us a chance to make it to Clip's home so she can eat or cut all my fur off.

Stitch and I arrive at Clip's home, having the building dark, exception of a few lights. Stitch knocked onto the door.

Nothing happened at first, but when my bugee bu knocked harder, lights started coming on and a door opened, revealing Clip in a pink nightgown. She quickly noticed us and ran over to us, opening the door.

"_Hello, Stitch. Why are you here and who is this?" _Clip wondered.

"_We're here to get rid of Angel's fur completely because of the black paint Shadow Stitch put on her. Can you do it?" _ Stitch wondered.

"_Oh my, so that who was on the news today. I'm sorry, about what you had to go through, Angel. But, I can help. Fallow me into the bathroom," _Clip walked to the girl's bathroom next to the counter.

Stitch handed me my clothes and I fallowed her into the bathroom. It was a medium sized bathroom with many walls surrounding the toilets and a long counter jutting of the wall on the right side of the room with sinks built in it. I hopped onto the counter, seeing my reflection of the giant mirrior.

"_Are you ready, Angel?" _Clip asked, looking anxious to eat my fur.

"**Yes," **I told her reluctantly, **"Goodbye my once beautiful fur," **I sadly said to myself.

In a flash, Clip ate all my fur, rubbing her belly in satisfaction, while I watch my reflection revealing my naked peach body.

"_I'm going to bed. I hope your fur grows back. I'll tell Stitch to come in," _I Clip hopped off.

"**Thanks and good night," **I told her.

I just stared at my naked self and cried.

The door suddenly opened, and I heard Stitch's claws clack onto the counter.

"_Angel, please don't cry. You'll be back to normal soon. I promise you that nobody will get to you with me around," _Stitch tried to confort me.

"**Don't worry, Stitch. I'll be fine. I can't keep crying for ever. I have to face it, my furs gone and won't come back for a short while. I just have to make the best of a bad situation," **I turned to him, who had his mouth and eyes wide open.

I smiled a little bit at his reaction to me, **"You know, there is more to life than these," **I held my breast up and let them bounce and jiggle, which Stitch's eyes fallowed the movement with his white pupils.

"**Let's go home," **I put my clothes on, **"This underwear and braw don't fit me anymore," **I complained with the tightness of things.

Stitch just smiled at me.

We finally went back home, which everything was dark. We ate our dinner, brush our teeth, and went to my room, before I took off the clothes, in a naughty voice Stitch asked me if he wanted to take my clothes off. I knew where he was going. I hopped onto the bed and off course I let him.

Stitch closed the door, turned off the light, and hopped onto the bed. He rubbed his paws with happiness. I laid down on my back, while Stitch crawled up Lilo's muumuu, removing my underwear and kiss it before tossing it somewhere. Stitch went right back inside the muumuu, making me laugh from his tickling fur, as he removed my braw, which he had in his mouth when he came out. He then took off the muumuu, revealing my naked body to him.

(2hrs 21mins later)

'**Boy, when Stitch gets tired, he gets tired,'** I giggled.

We were sleeping on our sides, keeping each other close and hearing Stitch's rapid heartbeat beating after we had 'fun.' We didn't go 'all the way' but we still had fun.

I finally closed my eyes, hoping to have a good day tomorrow…Or at least I hoped anyway…


	24. Answering my Questionaire

Answering My Questionnaire

ElectricCircuslover: I'm sorry I haven't updated or anything, but I don't have any way to submit anything for a while. I can still type, but trying to submit something is even harder. I should be getting my own apartment very soon and when I do, things will diffinately change. I'm very sorry for the inconvieniece. I really am, but it's not my fault. Please forgive me.

What is your opinion of the story and how will it end?

I think I did an alright job, not the best of my work but it makes good practice for later stories. The ending I already know and I won't tell.

If you were Angel what you do in such a situation?

I wouldn't have any ideas exception of doing what Spring tells me.

Am I going too far with the love or should I tone it down?

I think it's just right. I expect a couple to do such things, if not less or more.

If you had to watch one of Angel's love movies what would you say to get out of it?

I would agree after I paint my eyelids of shapes of my eyes so when I close my eyes it'll look like I'm watching.

If the whole world were just like Angel would there be any wars or some sort?

Not one. In fact, the place would be boring!

What would be the first sentence Stitch would say if Angel lost all her fur?

"_I've found my hidden treasures"_

What is your most favorite chapter?

Mine is both parts of chapter 19.

Which character are you most curious about in any of my stories?

The only character I'm curious is William

What is your most favorite character?

Stitchie

Which character do you hate the most?

Mr. Fursell ZooCoo

What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

All I'll say is baby training.

What would happen to the galaxies if Pleakley became ruler?

The world would probably collapse upon its self.

Should I continue on the short story, 'Learning from the Best?"

I've debated on this for a while and yes I will continue it.

How many chapters do you think this story has?

29 chapters

If Angel became chocolate, would she be silly enough to eat herself to death?

I wouldn't be surprised. That's what the dog-cones are for.

Who would win? Godzilla, King Kong, or Stitch on a bad day.

Stitch hands down.

When people say, 'When Pigs Fly," what is the first thing that comes into your head?

Well, Stitchie's probably doing a science school project.

Do you think the B.E.S.S. is evil or good?

I won't say a thing about that.

Would Stitch look good in a speedo? What's your opinion?

It would be horrific and funny at the same time.

Who's more dangerous behind the wheel? Pleakley or Angel?

Pleakley

Which story do you want to put up next after 'Fighting a Shadow?'

I'm thinking 'War of the Toys' or 'Welcome to the Zoo.'

Would Angel eat her own mate if he was made of chocolate?

Yes. She's eaten Stitchie by accident, Taffy by loosing her cool, and there are several others she's eaten.

Do you think Jumba had a crush on Angel during her episode?

I think yes because he seemed a little nervous or shy when he asked her about the documents of the other experiments at first. Then he was keeping an eye on her blue prints in his room when Lilo walked into the room. Sure he could be using that data to make a better version of her, but hey I've got my opinions and viewpoints.

Which animal do you like the best? Cat's or dogs?

I'm afraid of big dogs and my cats have ruined a lot of my story stuff and ruined my house. So that's neither for me.


	25. 1st Time for Everything

Chapter 22

Baby Training Starts

ElectricCircuslover: I'm extremely sorry for the very late update. Things have been chaotic and I've slipped into dangerously low and suicidal depression times. I'm a little happier now that I moved out of the house and into the apartment I've wanted since I laid my eyes on for almost a year. I have some computer stuff, but I need a more updated tower for my thumb-drive thing and internet. I've been doing my typing on a laptop from a generous friend. The next chapter is short and I shouldn't take long for me to type it all up. Enjoy!

I started to wake up; feeling like someone was carrying me. Unfortunately, I found myself in a glass container being carried by Gantu. Then I realized, I was still completely naked, revealing myself to the world!

"**Let me out!" **I pounded against the glass

"You have finally woken up. It was too easy to capture you while both you abominations slept with the windows open. By the looks of you, 624, a certain sandwich making experiment will be enjoying you," Gantu chuckled.

"**What is 625 going to do to me!?" **

"Hamsterveil complained that I never captured any female experiments. After I mentioned him what you told me, he's been complaining since," Gantu growled, "Anyways, Hamsterviel wants you and 625 to breed. With both abilities inherited, you will give birth to the strongest off-spring in the galaxy, thus taking over the galaxy!" Gantu explained.

My eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could, **"NAGA!!!!" **I screamed, pounding everywhere against the walls of the glass container, **"I'm not going to make-love to 625! I'm not carrying his child!" **I bellowed.

"Oh yes you are! Both abilities inherited will be very valuable. Your off-spring could even turn 626 evil."

"**Your plan has a major flaw in it, Gantu!" **

"There's no flaw. It's the perfect plan!" Gantu growled.

"**Do you know I'll carry that child for many months?! Stitch could capture me and poof, the child's ours!"**

"Not if I hide you at Hamsterveil's prison. Being there will make sure that abomination will never get you. On top of that, every time you give birth, you'll breed a different experiment, then give birth, and repeat it over and over," Gantu explained, leaving the jungle and approached his ship.

"**I'm not breeding with any body, except Stitch!" **I rolled into a ball, hiding two of my three privates.

"Yes you are!" Gantu bellowed, taking me in the ship.

He took me up the elevator and put me on the floor.

"What's today's catch? I know… Something useless or nothing at all," 625 laughed as he approached us, obviously not knowing my existence yet.

"I have a very useful experiment, but I need your help to make her more useful," Gantu chuckled.

625 gasped, "A naked women experiment! What does this hottie do?" He gasped out in surprise.

I heard his hands on the glass back of me, slide to the front of me. (The capsule is standing up).

"That's Experiment 624. Remember her?" Gantu revealed.

625 gasped again, "Th, th, that's hotcakes!? Why is she naked?!" 625 ran to a different side, trying to get a good look at something, probably my patookie. What a pervert!

"I don't know, 625. Maybe she wanted to make herself more appealing to 626. But, Hamsterveil wants you to breed with her so she'll have an off-spring with the powers of the mother and father," Gantu explained.

625 screamed with bliss, "I'm going to make-love with hotcakes!!!? I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy!"

I unraveled myself, making my knees hide my large breasts and crouch, **"It's not happening!" **I screamed at him.

"It's happening, 624. I need to get a shock collar and remote for it," Gantu stomped off.

I cried in my knees, knowing what's going to happen to me.

"Don't cry, Angel-kins. It's not as bad as you think. You're going to make-love the sexiest experiment created. You'll also have a baby! You're dreams of being a mother is coming true!" 625 tried to cheer me up.

"**I want Sitch's child not yours! And, if you thing your sexy, you must be brain-dead. Stitch is much sexier than you'll ever be!" **I growled.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"**Why should I tell you? You're too lazy to take care of a woman! You don't use your strength to protect anyone or yourself. All you care about is sandwiches; and when I become pregnant and I give birth to the baby, you won't know how to take care of us!" **My blood started to boil.

"I can take care of you and offer protection," 625 fought back.

"**Yeah, you can prove that to me if you let me out of this container. Maybe, I'll kiss you if you do," **I tried to bribe him, hoping he would let me escape.

"Not a chance, sister. This could be my only chance and nothing is going to do things that I always wanted to do to you, and nobodies going to screw it up for me," 625 looked angry.

"**I hope Stitch beats you up! In fact, I hope he slaughters you!" **I began to cry into my knees.

625 just gulped, knowing that the chances of him getting beaten up by Stitch could be high.

Gantu started coming back. He was holding a red collar with a small remote with a big red button on it, "I have the shock collar and remote," he walked over my container and picked me up, "You're going to give me a nice paycheck," Gantu put his face in front of my container.

"**I hope that money makes you sick!" **I yelled, still keeping my face in knees.

"Good. I've wanted a day off," Gantu growled, opening my container and grabbing by the ears, lifting me up, and letting my nakedness revealed to the both of them, which I tried my best to cover.

"Holy-smokes! What made you sexier!? I can't wait to make-love to you now!," 625's eyes went wide open as he rubbed his hands anxiously.

Gantu put the color on my neck and walked me to a metal door, **"I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH 625!!!!" **I bellowed, kicking around as we entered a large room, (625 and Gantu's room) "With this shock collar on, you will," Gantu growled, as he threw me onto a large, soft purple bed, (Gantu's bed).

I tried escaping, but I felt an electrical surge go through my body, bringing me down to my knees.

"Okay, 625, do your thing. I'll be standing close to the door. If she doesn't do you say, call out my name and I'll shock her," Gantu ordered.

"Thank you very much, Gantu," 625 thanked, hopping onto the purple bed, waiting for me to do the nasty with him.

Gantu closed the door, leaving me with a yellow sandwich-making alien that wanted to rape me.

"Come to bed, Angel-cakes and spread your treasures with me," 625 patted the bed.

"**Go to hell! I'm not having sex with you!" **I growled at him, crossing my arms.

"Gantu!" 625 yelled.

"**AAAhhhhh!!" **I screamed in pain, feeling an electrical surge run through my body, making me fall on my side.

"Come on, hotcakes. All have to do is make love to me and that's all," his voice sounded a little sympathetic.

I struggled to get up, **"I'm sorry, Stitch," **softly and sadly said to myself.

I finally got up, hopped on the bed, walked to him.

"I knew you would see it my way. Now, I want you to make out to me," 625 ordered.

"**Okay," **I reluctantly told him, getting on top of him, which did make me laugh from his fur rubbing against my skin, (she's very ticklish, remember!?).

"I want you to be more passionate to me," 625 ordered some more, putting his hands on my back.

"**Okay, 625," **I told him passionately, purring afterwards.

"I just love it!" He forced my head down and started making-out to me, as he was squeezing my left patookie cheek with his other hand.

This was so terrible to me, I felt like I was cheating on Stitch by doing this.

625 stopped making out to me, lucky he did because he was making me suffocate. He started to kiss down my neck, as he squeezed both of my patookie cheeks with his hands, forcing my body down as he lowered himself to his between my breasts and sucked on my nipples, which made me moan with pleasure, "I've always wanted to do this!" 625's voice was very muffled under my very large breasts.

"Hurry up, 625! 626 is going to figure out that I took 624 soon!" Gantu yelled.

625 rolled on top of me, still kissing between my breasts, "Don't rush me! This is just like making a perfect sandwich! You can't rush perfection!" 625 started kissing down my belly.

'**I'm being compared to a sandwich? How pathetic,' **I thought as I felt him kiss my naked crouch, forcing my lower body down on him, "I want you to close you thighs as closed as you can," 625 ordered.

I closed my thighs, moaning from all the action he's given me, "I'm in heaven!" he cried out in happiness, making me moan from him kissing my 'womeness.'

After he finished, he told me to roll over on my belly, and he got on top of me, which felt like I was being laid on by a fat human child.

625 started to kiss my shoulders and the back of my neck as he was squeezing my breasts happily and making me moan by having his man-hood push inside my patookie.

Eventually he stopped pushing once he expelled his craydon from you-know-what. He was tired and along with me.

"I'm tired but I have enough energy to go all the way!" 625 panted as he got of me.

He ordered me to go on my back, signaling to me that he was ready to do the deed to me. 625 crawled onto me, making out to me, squeezing my breasts with his upper arms, and using his lower arms, which I didn't know he possessed, to squeeze my patookie cheeks and forced me farther down.

I felt myself cry inside as he put 'that' inside me, **"Naa-**_**gaa!**_**" **I moaned

"It's time to make you a child!" He cried happily, pushing 'it' farther into me.

I could feel his 'thing' get longer inside me, and I could clearly tell he was getting close to spraying inside me.

I felt myself cry inside, **"NAA-**_**GAA," **_I began to moan loudly.

'**Please help me!'** I cried out mentally, feeling 'that' become longer.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down, revealing my angry bugee bu!

Stitch ran up to us, ripped 625 off me, and threw him at the wall next to the fallen door.

"**Da Bugee Bu!" **I cried over his shoulder, **"They tried impregnating me so 625 and my abilities would be inherited by the baby!" **I cried harder.

"_Bugee bu won't be pregnanted while I'm here. You're going to pay very dearly for this 625!" _Stitch bellowed.

My belly started to grumble very loud and painfully. Then I felt different…but in a bad way. My face turned from a sad teary face to a face with an evil smile that would lick its lips as I stared at my prey, **"Don't hurt him Stitch. I'll take of him," **I told him.

"_Gaba?" _He wondered.

After he said that, I ran after 625, grabbing his feet with my antennae as he tried to escape out the door.

(1 minute and 35 seconds)

I burped in satisfaction as I rubbed my grumbling-in-pain-belly, **"You tasted like a bologna sandwich," **I stared down at the bump on my belly.

I burped again, **"Excuse me," **I giggled, **"Meega full," **I sat up, turning to Stitch, who had a look of shock and worry, **"Can you take me back home?" **I yawned.

Stitch backed away, _"Naga. I don't want to be a meal," _he warned.

"**I won't eat you. I love you too much for you to be meal. In fact, I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I did that. Maybe Jumba can figure out my strange behavior. But, please take me back home; I have a belly-ache you wouldn't believe?" **I asked him, lying back down.

"_Okay, but if I sense you're going to make a meal out of me I'll tie you up like an animal," _Stitch warned, taking the large purple blanket and wrapping me up.

"**I won't. I love you too much for you to become a meal. Plus, I need a furry blue fried to help me for baby training. Remember?" **I asked him.

"_I guess you're right about that," _he picked me up, _"Boy you're heavy," _Stitch complained.

"**Let's see you eat a fat experiment and see how light you'll be," **I giggled, licking his cheek.

"_Were you tasting me?"_

"**Oh, Stitch," **I complained, **"I'm going to take nap. Please set me on the couch when I get home," **I yawned and closed my eyes, falling into the dream world.

(2 hours and 31 min.)

I woke up from another horrible nightmare. Lucky for me, Spring saved me from another devastating attack from R.E.S.S. My eyes were blurry at first, but they came back into focus, revealing Stitch sitting on the floor watching me with a big smile.

"_Good morning, Angel. I'm glad you're awake now. I hate it when you're clawing at the air and screaming my brother's name," _he kissed me.

"**Is Lilo here?" **I smiled at him.

"_Naga. She's at hula school," _Stitch hopped onto the couch next to me.

"**How about you and I have a little fun together?" **I smiled wider.

"How about not?" a familiar very muffled voice said, coming from the giant bump under the purple blanket on top of me.

I lifted the blanket, discovering that my belly has swollen up, making me look pregnant with a giant baby.

"**Oh my! I, I look pregnant!" **I cried out, sitting up and having my covers fall of me.

I quickly picked them up and covered my upper body.

"I'm just as cramped as a baby!" 625 yelled.

"**Well, if you didn't try to impregnate me, you wouldn't be in there," **I got off the couch, trying my best to conceal my privates.

Stitch picked me up and took me to our room, set me on the bed, and closed the door after putting the sign on the outside of the door.

"**Come over to me big boy," **I bounced my large breasts.

Stitch smiled wide and hustled over to me, hopping on the bed and crawling on top of me.

"Get off me!" 625 yelled with a muffled voice.

"**Naga. This is my body and I can do what ever I want with it. Huh, Stitch?" **I asked Stitch, who shook his head and went back to sucking on my left nipple.

I rolled on top of Stitch and put my paws on the back of his head as I enjoyed this treatment. I heard a muffled scream under my breasts, but I didn't pay much of an attention. Eventually, Stitch rolled on top of me, struggling to breath.

"_You're really heavy. I was suffocating from you, and 625 moving around his making the fun harder," _Stitch lowered his ears.

"**I'm sorry, Stitch," **I apologized, lowing my ears.

"_There's one thing we can do that shouldn't bother us, or at least me at least, if you know what I mean?" _ Stitch smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"**Ooh, I'll like that!" **I laid down on my belly, which I felt a lot of movement inside me and a great amount of extremely muffled yells and screams.

Stitch got on top of me and started doing his thing to me, which I moaned loudly in pleasure.

We both did this for much for quite awhile. We didn't know how long or cared, since it felt so wonderful to us.

"**Oh, Stitch," **I moaned, rolling on my back and putting my hands on by belly, which of course, there was a lot of movement, and panted really hard, **"You're wonderful," **I complimented him, trying to catch my breath.

"_So are you, Angel," _Stitch moaned, rolling on his back and trying to catch his breath.

"Are you both done!?! I would like to not suffocate in here!" 625 bellowed with a muffled voice.

"**We're done," **I slowly caught my breath, lying on my side, kissing my bugee bu's cheek.

"Good! I was starting to lose my breakfast!"

"**I wish I could loose mine," **I sat up, still catching my breath from the 'fun' Stitch and I had.

"Well, your breakfast would like to get out and have some clothes to wear. So, if you ever be so kind to do so!"

"**I'm sorry, but the only way for you to come out is: one, if I get nauseous and puke you out. And two, you have to go through my whole digestion process and come out the back passage," **I explained, finally catching my breath and sitting up.

"Get sick and puke me up! I don't want to come out of there!" He bellowed, pushing my belly-space's walls, making my belly show his exact outlines of his hands.

"**I'm not getting myself sick," **I took the necklace off my dress and put it on, **"Do you know where Lilo's muumuu is? I would love to take a bath after I ask Jumba about my strange behavior," **I asked Stitch.

"_I put them in the hamper. I think Nani took it all already. I'll get a few from Lilo's room," _Stitch insisted, sitting up with calm breathing and having his erected man-hood sticking out.

"Come on, hot-cakes. I have a home too. Please let me out. I promise, I will never try to make-love to you ever again, even if Gantu forces me," 625 pleaded.

I started to actually feel a little sorry for him. There was no way he could come out, besides those two options, and I'm definitely not going to get myself sick in order to get him out.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go through my digestive progress if you want to come out," I told him, lying back down on my back.

"_I'm going to get you a muumuu or two," _Stitch ran off, obviously having 'that' hidden again.

"I'm going to starve and dehydrate in here, if I don't get out of here!"

"I promise you that won't happen to you. All you have to do is tell me if you're hungry or thirsty and I'll nourish you," I assured.

"But, the food will be mash up!" 625 complained.

"I'll swallow it up whole for you," I guaranteed.

625 sighed, "I'm going to hate it in here."

After a little bit, Stitch came back with a green muumuu. He hopped on the bed and handed it to me when I sat back up, "Thanks Stitch," I thanked him, standing up, putting it on, and letting my necklace hang out.

"I'm going to straighten the bed out before we go to Jumba," I took the purple blanket and threw it onto the floor before I started fixing the bed.

"Gantu's going to come and get me and his blanket, you know?" 625 told me in a confident muffled voice.

"He can have his blanket with pleasure, but he can't have you, unless he cuts my belly open and have you fall out," I told him with confidence, feeling that it will never happen.

"_Which will never happen," _Stitch added, folding the very large blanket, _"I would never forgive myself if Angel was treated in such a way," _he left the room with me fallowing.

"I know you won't let that happen to me," I purred with delight and kissed his cheek as we left our room and walked towards our destination.

Before we could make it to Jumba and Pleakley's room, there was someone knocking at the door. Since there was nobody going for the door, Stitch and I did.

When I open the door, seeing the giant cousin hunter, Gantu, who had many bruises all over his face, including two black-eyes, obviously from Stitch.

"I'm here to get my blanket, 625, and 624," Gantu growled, pointing his blaster at me.

"_You can have your stupid blanket, but you're not having my bugee bu!" _Stitch bellowed, throwing the blanket at his face.

"You can't have the abomination," Gantu growled wrapping me up in a net.

"Stitch! Help!" I screamed, clawing at the net.

"Yeah cuz! I'm get crushed in here!" 625 screamed.

"625?" Gantu heard my breakfast's voice.

Stitch untied the net and I hugged him tightly, "Everybody stop crushing me!" 625 yelled yet again, which I squeezed Stitch even tighter.

"625?! Where are you!?!" Gantu peaked his large head him the house, looking for his friend.

I turned to the worried alien, "Gantu. I ate 625. He's in this big belly of mine," I told him, putting my paws on my giant, bulging belly.

"No! This is a trick!" Gantu yelled in disbelief.

"You better believe it, blubber butt!" 625 yelled out.

Gantu couldn't believe any of this, "How could you eat your own brethren? An experiment with your shape and size could never fit an experiment with a size such as 625!?"

"We experiments have a different digestive system than everybody else. All we experiments stretch from the inside. Plus, if 625 didn't try to rape me he wouldn't be inside this big belly of mine. You know, we female experiments eat the ones that rape us. It's a defense mechanism we have," I lied, well I think anyway, so maybe I can save my life and some other female's life, looking at my claws casually.

"You do?" Gantu asked.

"Oh yeah. That's what happened to 625. You know Gantu, if you don't want this happening to your little sandwich body, or any other experiment for that matter, I would stop this raping idea. Unless…You like having your bologna-tasting friend becoming a meal for a female experiment?" I tried to persuade him.

Gantu thought about it for a moment, "Now that I think about it, I won't have to deal with the problems 625 give me," Gantu rubbed his chin.

"Don't you think about it, fish-lips!" 625 yelled.

"Oh, I have 625. I'll have the ship to myself! Ha, ha! See you later, 625! Oh, 624, I'm going to discontinue the breeding idea. I'm not going to be the one putting up with the crying, the feeding, and all that infant junk. Have fun, 625! Oloyha!" Gantu ran off, taking his blanket and jumping in joy.

"Come back here! You giant fish stick!!!!!! I want out of here!!!" 625 started pushing and punching my belly-space's walls.

"By the looks of this, 625. You're going to be staying with me. You always said that we had to spend some quality time together," I chuckled.

"This is not what I had in mind," 625 grumbled.

"_Do you female experiments really eat the ones who rape you?" _Stitch wondered, eating the net, and taking me back on course to Jumba.

"I don't know. I told Gantu that so he would leave us female experiments alone. Only Jumba knows," I shrugged

We walked to Jumba and Pleakley's room and went in, since the door was wide open. Jumba was working on something at his table while Pleakley was sewing something.

"Angel's finally awake!" Pointed out.

"Ah, big-bellied 624. I'm glad you are to be awake. I've created anti-nightmare device to protect subconscious, 624 from this 626 phantasm. All you have to do is stick this somewhere on ear and device will get rid of any nightmare," Jumba turned to me, holding this really small square device that was blinking light-green, before I grabbed it and stuck in on my right ear, near the hole into my head.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I can finally have my wonderful dreams again! Thank you so very much Jumba!" I kissed his cheeks rapidly.

"Jumba must be warning, 624, not to get device wet in anyway possible. Having it wet will reverse polarity of device. Instead of good dreams, you will have horrible nightmares," Jumba warned.

"I promise I won't," I assured, hopping off him.

"That's being most helpful. Now, what brings 626 and 624 into our room?" Jumba asked.

"I came here to ask you about the strange behavior I had this morning. I'm pretty sure, Stitch to you, right?" I asked Jumba, looking at Stitch.

"Ah yes, 626 told me about the events this morning. It took me much of Jumba's time to figure out why my experiment would do such a preposterous thing. Alas, I have figured out behavior of 624. Now, I tell you your answer. One of your ingredients to creating you 624 is Crunticle (Crun-tick-kal), a Zikle (Zee-Kul) Planet animal species inhabitant. Crunticles is species of animal with many antennae on its many heads, peach colored skin, and it is basically giant worm with lots of sharp teeth and heads. Now, I did much research and I have found out that the Crunticle has the same problem you have. You see, a Crunticle has a short life span so breeding is essential for survival of species. How ever, their brains are fixed to animal instinct but have social behavior like humans. They look for mates that have feelings for each other. Sometimes, its not all that way, the males might lose control of themselves and rape the female Crunticle. When this happens, the chemicals zert and grunch form in the female's brains, making themselves lose control and eat the male that raped them, thus stopping the reproduction system of the Crunticle. It is also been researched that if any creature is in way of female Crunticle of her target they too will be eaten. What I am to be believing is taking the Crunticle's antennae and skin for helping creating you may have created those two chemicals in your sarlact nerve in your brain, thus making you do the same thing as the female Crunticle. The only difference is, your reproduction system won't destroy any type of sperm entering your virginal passage. So, there you have it, 624," Jumba explained.

I was speechless, "I'm made of a worm from outer space? Eeww!" I quivered.

"Think about it, 624, you're made of worse things than that," Jumba chuckled.

"I don't even want to know. Well, thanks for informing me about that Jumba. I may not feel the same about what I'm made of ever again," I thanked him, walking out of the room.

"Wait, Angel!" Pleakley stopped Stitch and I with a stack of my undergarments, "I just made your undergarments more comfier since your thingies on your chest are much, much larger and your underwear is a little too tight on you. I even made you some bikinis for you," he handed the stack to me.

"Uh, thanks. Who gave you permission to touch my undergarments?" I asked him.

"Stitch did. He said they weren't fitting you and asked me to resize them. I don't how you can actually move around with those thingies on your chest," Pleakley explained.

"I do thank you Stitch for taking that into consideration, but next time, please ask me. Even if it benefits me, I still want you to ask me when we're handling my underwear and braw. Okay?" I warned him.

"_I'll ask next time," _Stitch agreed.

"Thank you Jumba and Pleakley for helping me. I do appreciate for what you have done for me. I wish I had something to give in return," I thanked them.

"That's okay," they told me.

"Are you sure? I would really like to repay you guys for helping me."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, thanks anyway," I walked out of the room with Stitch.

"I know what you can do for me, hot-cakes. Can you make some sandwiches for me to eat? I'm getting hungry in here," 625 asked.

"Okay. What do you want to eat and how much?" I replied, walking into the bathroom with my bugee bu.

"I want five PB&J, three cheese sandwiches, and-"

"Whoa," I interrupted him, "I'm not eating that much and I'm definitely going to eat more than just sandwiches," I plugged the bathtub hole and let the warm water come out of the facet.

"I'll starve in here!" 625 complained.

"You won't starve. You don't need to keep eating like that, especially sandwiches. You should try eating something else than that. I'm not going to gain a bunch of weight because of you," I growled, staring down at the really big belly, "Can you get me three PB&J sandwiches for our guest? I promise I'll treat you well if you do," I set the undergarments next to the sink and toyed with Stitch's chest hair with my claw.

He smiled and ran off in a hurry.

"You guys make me sick," 625 complained.

I just sighed and watched the water come up. Soon, it was just the right height for Stitch and I to clean in. Once I turned the water off, there was a knocking at the door, _"Are you dressed Angel?" _Stitch's voice was on the other side of the door.

"I'm dressed Stitch," I warned him.

He opened the door quickly and locked the door. Stitch quickly gave me the sandwiches, "Here comes the sandwiches, 625," I told him, swallowing them whole, "It could be a little while until the sandwiches," I pointed out to him.

"Thanks," 625 thanked.

After I told him, we hopped into the tub, after I put my anti-nightmare device (AND) on top of the clothes on the toilet seat

Stitch started to clean himself with the bar of soap. He really looked good and those muscles, meeeyoow,

"Can I help clean you?" I asked my bugee bu, who smiled at me.

"_Be my guest, Angel," _he agreed.

Of course, when we begin to clean each other our bath time would end up in panting in the end. The funny thing was, every time we did something fun in the tub, you had 625 complain and complain about every little thing. I guess, it feels good to rub it into his face; however, I also felt like I was a jerk about it too. But the man is romantically blind and I can't help but rub it in his face. Maybe I'm just angry deep inside for his attitude towards me when I talked about my loving feelings towards Stitch over the months I was captured.

We took much time in the bathroom, but we finished in a panting manner, as I expected.

I put on my stripped underwear, my large striped braw, green muumuu, and the A.N.D. We left the bathroom, and walked into our room, which had all these baby things such as rattles, baby carriage that was definitely too big for an experiment baby, or at least I think anyway, and some other odds and ends.

"I can tell, Nani did this. I'm so happy to have found a person so caring," I smiled, tossing the undergarments on my bed and grabbing a little yellow stroller.

We left the house, walking and chatting about are future as we went to the pound, where I found my second home. Stitch and I walked behind the building, calling Babyfier's name through a window.

We waited for a few seconds until she fluttered out the window with wonder on her face.

"_Hello, Stitch and Angel. What brings you two to my one true place?" _Babyfier wondered, hovering in front of us.

"We want to practice taking care of a baby and we were thinking if one of us, with the help from you, one of us could be a baby and the one who isn't the baby will take care of him or her. It would be valuable if you could help us. Can you help us?" I asked her.

"_Of course I'll help you both," _she agreed happily.

"_Well, it's time for me to do the job. Please take good care of me," _Stitch kissed me.

"I'll try my best to take care of you, Stitch," I kissed him back.

Stitch smiled and backed away from me, _"Okay Babyfier, I'm ready," _he said, smiling back at me.

Stitch waved and Babyfier released this powder stuff from her tail and onto Stitch. Suddenly, strange noises surrounded him, along with a swirl of colors. Once it all stopped, there was only a miniature version of my bugee bu crying on the ground.

"Thank you very much, we'll be back in a week or so," I told her, picking my 'baby' up and putting him in the stroller.

"_It was a pleasure helping you both. Have fun,"_ Babyfier flew back into the building.

"Well, it's time to go home, now," I told him, walking my crying back home.

The crying was just maddening to 625 and I. I don't know how I could've survived the whole way there.

I struggled to get the stroller up the stairs, but I made in the house, ready to due my job. Taking him out of the stroller, I sat on the floor and tried to calm him down.

"What do you want me to do Stitch? Hmm, maybe I'll put your binkie in your mouth," I asked myself, taking out the pacifier out of the stroller and putting it in his mouth.

Thank goodness it worked.

"Finally you shut that brat up! He was giving me a headache!" 625 complained.

"I would give you a good beating if you were out of me, " I complained, taking my bugee bu to the kitchen, along with his bottle.

"Like you can," 625 mocked.

I was stating to become angry, "I'm so sick of your complaining!" I yelled, climbing up the fridge after I set Stitch's bottle, opening up the freezer, and taking a try of ice as I kept Stitch balanced.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to do this!" I dumped some ice into my mouth and swallowed them, "Ooh, I don't feel well," I told my self, feeling a tingling sensation in my head as I put the ice tray and closed the door.

"Hey! Th-th-thatsssss cold!" 625 complained moving around inside me.

"Every time you insult me, I'm going to eat some ice cubes and let you freeze in there," I warned, opening the fridge door so I could fill Stitch's bottle.

"O-k-k-k-k-k-y, ho-t-t-t-t c-c-c-a-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-e-s-s-s," 625 chattered his teeth.

"That also goes for those names," I told him told him a dark tone of voice, getting a glass of milk and putting it into my 'baby's' bottle.

"F-f-I-n-n-n-n-e," my meal agreed.

"Good," I told him, filling my bugee bu's bottle up and putting the milk into the fridge.

I walked back to the living room, still feeling a strange sensation inside my body. Once we entered the living room, I climbed onto the couch, ready to watch some television. The first thing that came on was some cartoons, in my opinion Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck looked tasty. I didn't get much time to watch, as for very noisy horn of some sort was blown nearby, waking my bugee bu up.

"Darn it," I mumbled under my breath, "Please don't cry any more," I tried putting his binkie back in his mouth, only to spit it back out onto the couch.

"Uh oh. Please stop crying. Here's your bottle," I put the bottle into his mouth, only for him to spit it back out, "Well, this isn't good. Wait, I have an idea, I hope this works," I told myself, lowering my left antennae down to his face.

Thank goodness he stopped when Stitch put my antennae in his mouth, getting it all wet with drool as he was sucking and gumming my antennae.

"Aww, that's adorable," I stared down at him, seeing him look up at me with his cute eyes, "He may be adorable, but now I'm attached to him," I complained.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed by an experiment that I haven't seen in a while.

"Hello, Belle," I greeted, still keeping Stitch balanced.

"_Well, no time no see. Boy you look gorgeous, but what where's your fur and how come you have that big belly? Are you pregnant already?" _She inquired.

"No, not yet. I ate that lazy experiment 625 this morning," I answered, only to be interrupted by my meal.

"Who are you calling lazy?! I do a lot of things!" 625 yelled.

"When you mean by doing a lot of things, you mean by making sandwiches all day and sitting around watching television," I complained.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you, humph," he complained.

I sighed, "Sorry about that. Anyways, 625 raped me this morning, because Gantu wanted me to create a powerful baby with our powers combined. Thanks to Stitch, he saved me before he sprayed. The strange thing was after that, I felt really different and I became painfully hungry and I ended up eating 625 whole. I later found out from Jumba that one of my ingredients does the same thing in the same situation and the chemicals in the ingredient's brain, which I inherited." I explained to her.

"_Well, that's out there. So, when did you give birth to your guy's baby?" _Belle wondered, giving me a smile.

"No, Stitch and I haven't done our thing yet. We're doing baby training thanks to Babyfier. We both are going to take care of each other for a week, like I'm taking care of Stitch for this week, so we can get a good feel for taking care of a baby. It was something we both agreed on before taking that big step," I explained.

"_That's very interesting and smart. Stitch looks very cute in your arms," _Belle complimented, smiling down on him.

"He's adorable alright, but, as you see, I'm attached to him now. He's using the ends of my antennae for binkies. Just as I want, right?" I told her with sarcasm.

"_It could be worse," _she chuckled, _"Any ways, where's your fur and what's with the little upgrades here and there?" _Belle inquired.

As soon as she said that, I lowered my ears and told her the story about how I lost all my fur and why I'm more matured.

It was very difficult to explain the whole situation from the beginning to now. She was a very skeptic women that didn't believe in ghosts, and I'm not even sure if she believes me at all and is just pretending to go along with it; but she looked and sounded convinced that I was telling the truth and not letting my imagination get to me.

"_Wow, so much goes on around here when I'm gone. Usually I'm always somewhere out of here, but I never can keep up on what goes on around here. Coco is just like me, always gone and never to be found. He lives up in the attic, but he's always gone during the day and night. It's rare to see him around here."_

"I've seen him at least once and that was when he visited me when I was in the hospital bed. Lucky for him, his chocolaty scent from him was starting to make me lose control, since I'm a chocoholic," I chuckled.

"I'm not made of chocolate but here I am!" 625 complained.

"Well, if you didn't try to impregnate me, then you wouldn't be different. I'm giving you a warning now. One more complaint and you'll get more ice in there," I warned.

He shut up and stopped moving.

Belle, gave me a strange look, _"This is really awkward and bizarre. I would never expected any of this to happen period. Enough of that," _she changed the subject, _"How's you and Stitch's relationship? Are you guys thinking of doing something romantic or any get away plans?"_

"Nope. We don't have any plans. In fact, we haven't even had any dates in…" I started to think, "thirteen days. I think I will be the one who chooses where to go and do this time. I think I'll make one a few days after baby-training. Then we'll do are thing," I decided, licking Stitch's little head.

"_Sounds good to me. My little Yaarpy's finally showing some affection towards me. He reacted with joy when we kissed for the first time before I came into the house and seeing you in such a state," _Belle smiled happily at me.

"So that's what that loud noise was."

"_Yeah. Oh, sorry if Yaarp woke Stitch up" _Belle apologized.

"All well, boys will be boys. Did you know that Maggy and Yang are living together? Maggy is madly in love with Yang, but her shyness almost ruined it for her. Thanks to me, I've gotten her to live with him. I hope she's doing okay."

"_Yaarpy and I saw them kissing each other has we chatted and walked around town."_

"Awe, that's so cute. She's overcoming her shyness. That's very good for her. I hope it gets better for her. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have had the chance. After all, I'm the one who turned her good and helped her live with Yang."

"_That's very generous of you, Angel. Is there any chance you could help Yaarp and I in our relationship? He's showing me some affection, like I told you before, but I want to boost his love towards me even more," _Belle asked, hoping I would say 'yes.'

"Ooh, I see bugee bu's in the making," I smiled at her.

Belle blushed and waved her hand at me, _"Well, you know."_

"Okay, how about you and Yaarp have a romantic dinner at French-fry's home, like Stitch done to me. Then you two could go to the beach and dance with some music. After that, you guys could stare at the stars and make shapes out of them. Or, you could see a romantic move up town. Before you go, Pleakley can make you a dress and decorate your face. He really does a good job at it and it'll make your mate-to-be even more attracted to you," I gave her some ideas.

"_That might be perfect. Thanks for the ideas. I'll get Pleakley to make me a nice dress for me to wear and I could store it in Nani's closet, since I live in there," _she agreed.

"That might be hard. I hope she doesn't have any disagreements with that, but it would be nice. If she doesn't you could store it in my closet. I wouldn't mind," I offered.

"_No, it'll be alright, Thanks any way," _she turned down the offer as she left to Pleakley.

"Hear that Stitch? Our children might have more experiment kid friends to play with," I smiled down at him, looking at his sleeping form.

I began to yawn, "Boy, seeing you sleep is making me sleep. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a nice nap," I yawned again, laying down on my back, "I love you Stitch," I told him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

(45 minutes later)

"Whaaaaah!!" Stitch's cries woke me up from my nap.

I put my antennae back into his mouth, who just spat it out and cried louder.

"What am I going to do now? Hmm, maybe you're hungry?" I sat up, grabbing the bottle with my antennae and putting the rubber nipple in his mouth.

He settled down and started to joyfully suck the milk out of the bottle, "I think I'm getting better at this. At this rate, I'm going to be a pro-mother," I thought out loud.

"_Hey Angel," _caught my attention, entering the room.

She wore a black sparkling dress with both sides the dress having a triangular opening from near the her hips to the bottom of the dress, sometimes exposing her legs. It had bands on her shoulder, keeping the dress from falling down and it exposed all of her neck and a little bit of the top area of her upper chest.

"_Do I look good or what?" _She spun around.

"You look better than good. You look like a man-magnet," I complimented.

"_Thanks. Pleakley made it form me for my first date with Yaarp tonight. And I know a place to get some romance songs for the date. Thank you so much for helping me, Angel. I wish there was a way I could repay you," _Belle said blissfully.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Suddenly, grumbling noises were heard in my stomach area and I was starting to feel some pressure inside my patookie, "Oh, I feel funny. Can you hold Stitch while he's feeding for me? I've got to go the bathroom," I asked her, getting off the couch and started 'dancing.'

"_Sure," _she agreed, giving me a funny look.

"Thanks, and make sure you keep his head balanced," warned her as I sped to the bathroom.

I frantically knocked in the door, "Who's interrupting Jumba's excretion time?" Jumba complained.

"I have to use the bathroom!" I yelled to him, constantly moving around.

"Stop moving so much!" 625 complained.

"I would if I didn't have to go so darn badly," I complained back.

I heard the toilet flush and the door opened, which I quickly ran in, closed the door, and sat on the toilet, after I took off my muumuu, and started excreting this liquid stuff out my rear-end, along with some unpleasant noises and gas, which really embarrassed me because Jumba was at the other side" of the door.

"By the sounds of that 624 you and 626 are setting of your natural excretion process," Jumba chuckled.

"You're spying on us!" I yelled in defense.

"No, I'm knowing because of you and 626's moans at night and some parts of day time hours. Since, you two are waiting after parenting practice, I'm figuring that you two are do going other way around," Jumba chuckled, "Since, 626's craydon is being stored in your potookie storage, the walls inside are releasing the air in the air pouches inside the walls of the storage. With out the air being absorbed, it creates more pressure inside, thus speeding up your excretion process," Jumba explained, which made me blush deep red.

"I can't believe we're that loud. Has Lilo noticed yet?" I asked with worry.

"Not at all. Little girl can be hard sleeper."

"Hey gas girl. Can you and Jumba have a conversation without me being stuck in the little girls room being used. I would really appreciate that," 625 complained.

"You're right bologna boy. This is getting really weird," I agreed for once.

After I said that, Jumba's started walking away and the sound of crying had replaced his sounds, _"Angel! I need your help. Stitch's crying and I don't know how I can make him stop. Please hurry up," _Belle pleaded.

Once she said that, I stopped doing my business, wiped my rear of Stitch's neon purple goo with toilet paper until I couldn't get anymore, put on my muumuu and ran off to save Belle.

"_Please take him," _she begged, handing me my baby bugee bu.

I carried him over my shoulder and patted his back, making him burp, which made him quiet.

"_You're really good," _she complimented me.

"Those baby books really come in handy," I smiled at Stitch.

"_Well, thanks Angel for the help. I'm going to put my dress in Nani's closet," _Belle walked off.

"Tell me about it when you have a chance."

"_Will do," _she agreed, disappearing in Nani's room.

When she left went to the kitchen and refilled Stitch's bottle, which was half full, and went back to the couch to lie back down and pressed the power button on the nearby remote I snatched.

"_Bye Angel, see you when I have a chance," _Belle waved and went out the door.

The Jumba and Pleakley then walked into the room, "We'll both be back in about an hour. Tell Lilo that we're at the mall when she comes from hula school," Pleakley informed.

"Will do," I assured.

"Lets go Jumba" Pleakley left.

"624 is lucky. She gets to sit on big hiney on couch and watch television," Jumba complained, walking out the door and closing it.

"Awe, poor Jumba. He has to do some walking with Pleakley. Good, he could lose a few hundred pounds, huh Stitch?" I giggled.

Stitch laughed and clapped his tiny paws. While he was clapping my antennae accidentally slipped out of his mouth. I was about to get it, but he grabbed it, put it back in his mouth, and made a small growl. Then he started to yawn.

"I think it's nap time for you," I told him softly, laying down on my back and letting him sleep on me.

It didn't take long really and once he did, I was ready to watch some carefree television.

There were a lot of things to watch. I watched cartoons, which Bugs Bunny looked tasty, especially Tweedy. I changed the channel 36 which was an insulting movie to us aliens (Independence Day). Changed the channel again to 35, which was a soap opera called 'Lover's Trail' that made me cry. The next channel was the news, showing me in covered with the black paint causing trouble. Stupid Shadow Stitch. The next channel was a dumb talk show that was so boring that I changed it to a deferent channel, which didn't matter because the channel I switched to was too fuzzy to watch. So I gave up on that channel and went to a different channel, which finally something caught my interest, a baby show. I was watching the 'Baby Stories' for quite sometime until Lilo opened the door, which I had to change since Lilo was too old for a women giving birth.

"I'm home!" Lilo called out, closing the door behind her.

"Sshhhh! Stitch is trying to sleep," I whispered, trying to quiet her down.

"Sorry," Lilo whispered, walking over to us, setting her book bag onto the floor before climbing onto the couch, "How long has Stitch been a baby?"

"I don't know really, it's been quite awhile. Stitch has been pretty good for the most part. Oh, Pleakley told me to tell you that he's shopping along with Jumba."

"That stinks. I wanted him to sew my muumuu. There's a rip on the back of it, right behind by neck. I'll just wait until he comes home. So…How's 625? I heard about the incident this morning and I thought Stitch had anger issues. If you get angry, I'm definitely going to stay away form you."

I chuckled, "Yeah I showed him alright."

"Yeah, you showed me alright. You showed me your throat and your stomach," 625 mocked.

"You deserved it," Lilo scolded.

(Stitch told her a different story that sounded really bad, but not in any way or form of something sexual)

"So…How was your day?" I changed the subject, "It's been pretty boring without Stitch today. Ever since you two have been together he's been paying more attention to you again. I'm happy that you're back and that you and Stitch have been happy since. But, I have the feeling of being rejected again," Lilo told me with a sadful voice.

"I'm sorry. I have no intentions to take him away from you. It's not my fault at all. I don't want to short your time with Stitch. I'll talk to him when he's back together. We'll get this straitened out for you. In the mean time, I would like to spend more time with you. I know a lot about Stitch, but I don't know you too much. If you don't mind, we could create a friendly bond and make it stronger between us if you let me," I smiled at her.

"That would be okay I guess," Lilo made a small friendly smile, "But if we were to play a game soon after we finish talking, how could we play if you're too busy taking care of Stitch?"

"It's very easy. Since Stitch is sleepy, I could create a small bed for him with a basket and blankets. Do you still have a that basket I slept in the day I first came here?" I asked her, trying my best to push the horrible thoughts from my mind.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was jealous and I thought you were taking my friend away from me. I should've treated you better," Lilo apologized.

I was quiet for a few minutes, "Thanks Lilo. To be honest with you, I probally deserve it. I never meant to harm anyone. I was blinded by my love for Stitch and Gantu was very threatening that I didn't know what to do. Can we change the subject, it's making me very depressed inside?" I asked her, feeling myself become teary.

Lilo gave me a very sad and sympathetic face, "Sure and I forgive you for everything. I'll get the basket and your blankets and pillow," Lilo insisted.

"Thanks very much for that," I smiled.

"No problem," she ran off.

I sighed, "Such a sweet girl" I said to myself, staring down at my bugee bu.

Lilo came back shortly with the first 'bed' I ever slept in my new home, "Thanks very much," I thanked her.

"You don't have to thank me, Angel. I just want to help you. I could at least make it up to you," Lilo put the basket in front of the couch, setting my blanket and pillow up in comfortable way.

I got off of the couch, making sure I wouldn't wake my sleeping baby boy and set him in the basket and covered him up. He was so out of it, my antennae easily slipped out of his mouth. He moved a little, but not enough for him to notice.

"Doesn't he look cute?" I asked Lilo, looking down at him with awe as I clasped my hands together.

"I admit he is kinda cute. So, do you want to play a game Stitch and I love to play?"

"Sure. What game do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if we could play Zombie Hunter?"

"O…Kay? How do we play?"

"It's very simple to play. What we do is one of us has to be a zombie and the other person has to be the hunter. Instead of tapping each other, you have to throw sock balls at each other. Also, the zombie is supposed to make scary noises and moan," Lilo explained.

"I get it. It's like playing cat and mouse with projectiles. Okay, I'll play. But, we have to be quiet for Stitch," I warned.

"I'll try" Lilo assured, "Now, lets get some socks from my room and roll them all up over here," she walked off with me fallowing her.

"Who's going to be the zombie?" Lilo wondered as we went up the elevator.

"I will. I need to lose some weight anyway," I gladly volunteered.

After I said that, there were muffled laughter inside my bulging belly, "When did you realize that?" 625 laughed.

I just growled and ignored him.

When Lilo and I were done rolling up the socks, we began the game. I was moaning and groaning for brains. Soon after I started, Lilo hit me on the head with a sock ball. I pretending to act dead and fall on my belly, which 625 complained, but I just chuckled anyway.

A few minutes after she left, I got off the floor and started picking up some sock balls with my arms and antennae, "Time to get Lilo," I chuckled, feeling a good inside me.

Once readied, I took the elevator down, hearing moaning from nearby place, which the sounds were easily pinpointed to the kitchen by my acute sense of hearing.

Of course, Lilo came out of the kitchen with her hands sticking out with sockballs in them and her face looking mindless as she walked wobbly towards me. To be honest, she sounded better moaning like a zombie than I could. After all, she's been on Earth longer than I have and I don't know too much about this planet.

"Brains! Brains! I want Angel's brain!" she moaned, throwing sock balls at me.

I dodged the projectiles, but with the extra company I was carrying, it was certainly hard and a challenge. The sock balls barely missed my feet, but I had the chance to throw mine back at her, of course she was pummeled and it was my turn to be the zombie.

We played for much of the day, however, the breaks during the game would increase when Stitch would wake up and need some attention. When I was able to get him to sleep, we both went back to the game. It was great for us. We laughed, shared our emotions, gossiped, cried, helped each other, and best of all, bonded better.

"Well, that was fun," Lilo hopped onto the couch along with me.

"You're really good at this," I complimented her, turning on the television.

"You weren't bad yourself, Angel. I really enjoyed playing with you," Lilo smiled.

"I wonder how long we played? I know we've played for a few hours, but I don't know what time is it."

"Go to channel 34. Usually the Weather Channel always has the right time," Lilo told me, turning her body to the television.

I did what she said and went to channel 34 and when it came on the time on the bottom of the screen was 5:37 p.m.

"Huh. Jumba and Pleakley should've been here few hours ago. I hope they didn't get into any trouble," I lowered my ears.

"Me too," Lilo agreed.

A few minutes later my sensitive ears started picking up sounds from a short distance to the house. The noises grew and grew until whatever they were opened the door with paper sacks in their hands.

"Why do you always take extensive ways to destinations?" Jumba complained huffing and puffing as he was walking into the kitchen with two brown paper sacks.

"Because it's good for you, Jumba. You need to lose some of the fat on your body. Don't you want to feel better about yourself," Pleakley argued with him, fallowing Jumba while he carried his bags, too.

"Jumba likes having oversized-body. Makes getting through crowds of people by pushing and shoving easier," Jumba laughed.

"That's not nice. In fact, that's the opposite of nice. That's mean," Pleakley complained again.

"I'm evil genius. I'm not supposed to be kind, nice, helping, and other nice things."

"You help the family and that's being nice. So, that means you are not evil."

"Family is exception. Other than family, I'm evil," Jumba complained.

"Nothing gets by you, Jumba," Pleakley mumbled.

"Complain all you want. Evil Genius Jumba is not changing," Jumba complained, setting down the groceries and stomping out of the kitchen.

Lilo and I got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, seeing what's going on, "What's going on?" Lilo wondered.

"Oh, Jumba's just mad because he had to do some extra walking, that's all," Pleakley started taking the stuff out of the bag.

"It sounds like something else than fighting," I told him.

"Don't worry about it. We ague about things all the time," Pleakley took out a small bag out of the brown paper sack, "I bought you your very own purse," Pleakley handed it to me.

"Ooh, thank you for it. It even matches my fur color," I happily put it over my shoulder.

"Your welcome. Now, I need you two to leave the kitchen so I can put things away and make dinner," Pleakley ordered.

"I want to help," I hopped onto the table.

"Don't you have to take care of Stitch?" Pleakley asked, putting things into the refridgerator, "He's asleep," I answered.

"I guess you can help put the items away," Pleakley agreed, setting a bag in front of me.

"Okay," I started grabbing oranges out of the bag and putting them into the refridgerator.

After Lilo, Pleakley, and I put all the things away, Pleakley shooed me out of the kitchen. All I wanted to do is help him cook.

"What's wrong with him? I only wanted to help," I complained to myself, sitting next to Stitch.

"You don't want to help him in his diabolical food. A salad full of rats would be a better meal than his cooking. Don't get me wrong; he can be a great cook sometimes, but that's once in awhile. Sometimes he will be good at cooking foods that will make sick without even tasting it," Lilo warned.

"I've never tasted nor seen his food. What if I like it?" I asked her.

"I garrentee that you will be sick from his cooking. Not even Stitch can eat his food and he can eat anything," Lilo tried to warn me.

"Except his vegdibles," I added.

"What? Oh yeah. Except his vegetables. Totally forgot about that. Do you like vegetables? I don't," Lilo wondered.

"Of course I do. I ate them all the time when I was living at Gantu's secret storage room. Almost all my sandwiches had at least some sort of vegetables. Eating those veggies kept me from being fat," I explained.

"Speaking of sandwiches," 625's muffled voice entered our conversation, "Can I have some sandwiches for dinner? I'm starting to get hungry and thirsty in here," 625 asked.

"Not until dinner," I rubbed my belly, "I'll eat plenty of food for the both of us," I assured.

625 signed, "I'll just lye down and wait," he said, moving around inside, trying to get confortable.

My belly started growling, "Talking about food is making me hungry," I told myself, starting to watch some more television and wait.

(1 hour and 45 minutes later)

We were all fiending for something to eat, except for Stitch, who was drinking his 'meal' with joy.

"How long is it going to take Nani to fix up dinner? I'm starving," I complained, keeping Stitch's bottle balanced in his mouth.

"If Pleakley didn't put laxatives in the in the macaroni and cheese, thinking they were noodles, we wouldn't have to be waiting. Just to tell you, laxatives makes people go to the bathroom a lot and we humans don't like that," Lilo patted my back, calming me down.

"Dinner time," Nani told us from the kitchen.

Lilo ran off, but I was the one still feeding Stitch, "Come on, Stitch. I've got to eat too," I complained softly.

He finished shortly and I burped him. Once I did, I put him back in the basket and covered him up. I didn't take him long to fall asleep and when he did; I kissed his forehead and ran off to dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked Nani climbing onto the kitchen chair.

"Macoroni and cheese and hotdogs," Nani pointed to the specific food items.

"Is the hot dogs, really made from dogs?" I wondered, watching Nani put this long meat thing on a bun and putting ketchup and musturd on top of it.

"No, it's just a name for them. They're actually made of pigs," Nani set the hotdogs back on to the plate.

"Interesting," I told myself, taking a bite out of the hotdog, "Mmm, this tastes good. I think you're a good cook, Nani," I complimented her.

"Thanks Angel," she started to set her plate up.

I started to eat my food. Hunger was the only thing I knew at the moment. I was so hungry, I scarffed my food down so fast that, Nani didn't even have a chance to sit down and eat her food.

"Well, that was good. Can I have seconds?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

Everybody just stared at me.

"I knew you were hungry, but dang, Angel. You ate like Stitch to coconut cake," Lilo chuckled.

"When you gotta eat. You gotta eat" I shrugged.

"Nani grabbed my plate, refilled it, and gave it back, "Try to eat slower this time, please," Nani told me, keeping a friendly voice.

"I will," I assured, eating again.

A few minutes past, since I finished my first plate. Since then, the table has been buzzing with questions, answers, and how everybody's day was.

"Meega full," I rubbed my stuffed belly, "Thanks for dinner, Nani. Does anyone have to go to the bathroom before I take my bath?" I asked my family.

They shook their heads and went back to eating.

"Could someone watch Stitch for me and find a basket for me to sleep in next to Stitch in the living room? I would really appreciate that," I asked them again.

"Sure, Angel. I would be glad to help," Nani volunteered.

"Thanks so very much. I'm glad to have someone such as you," I thanked her.

"Your welcome."

Once she agreed, I left the kitchen and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. It was easy without Stitch, but it was lonely too.

I decided to take a shower this time and started to clean myself emediantly.

"So, Angel. When am I going-" before he could say anything the food I ate cut him off.

"What was that? How do you like the food? That's your dinner for tonight," I chuckled, cleaning my arms.

"WHAT?! I'm not going to eat this! This is sickening! I want real food that isn't chewed up by you!" 625 complained.

"I specifically said that was your dinner. Eat some of it or starve," I growled, keeping my cool.

625 just mumbled, "Fine! If I vomit it wasn't my fault!" he yelled muffledly.

After a short while, I finished and got ready quickly, then left. Everybody sat in the living room on the couch.

Lilo sat next to Stitch and a basket that resembled my bugee bu's basket and it even had some blankets and pillows.

"Thanks very much," I yawned, getting into the basket and covering up, lowering my head.

"You're going to bed? The o'hana's going to watch 'Dracula,'" Lilo said in the scary voice at the end.

"Sure, I'll watch 'Dracula' before I go to bed. What problem can it cause?" I shrugged, giving her a smile.

"You'll love it," Lilo happily said, putting a tape in the VCR.

(2 hours and 23 minutes later)

"That was a great movie," Lilo said joyfully.

"Not for me. I'm scared now," I shook from fear under the blue blanket.

"I didn't know you would get scared by this movie. I've watched this tape since I was 3 years old and I never shook once from it once. Sorry you're scared," Lilo apologized.

"624 is how we to say…To be scaredie feline," Jumba laughed, leaving the living room.

"Will you be okay, Angel?" Nani crouched in front of me.

"I should be okay. I'll just hide under the covers," I assured.

"If you have any trouble, feel free to sleep in my room. I trust you now," Nani offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I declined her offer.

"Okay, good night," she hugged me.

"You too and Pleakley as well," I told them.

Nani turned off the lamp, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I hid under the covers and went to bed, hoping to have good dreams.


	26. Stort Day

Chapter 23

Lax Day

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry if this chapter is disappointing. I didn't have any ideas at the time, but the next chapter is better and so on.

Enjoy!

"Whaah! Whaah!" Stitch cried loudly, waking me from a wonderful dream and stare into darkness.

Feeling around the room with my hands and antennae, I found the couch and sooner or later the button to the lamp. Once turned on, I went to take care of Stitch, who was hungry for milk. He drank out of his bottle happily and stared up at me with content.

"**You're going to need more milk," **I smiled down at him, walking into the dark kitchen.

I tried my best to keep myself calm, but the dark was my biggest fear. Who knows what lives in the dark and what would happen if something would leap out and get you. These thoughts have plaged me for three years of my short life.

"**Darn horror movies"** I started to shiver.

Finally making it to the door, I quickly opened the door, letting the security of the fridge light make me feel the security I have lost when entering the dark room.

It was a challenge to fill his bottle, balance Stitch, and make sure not to wake anyone. Thanks to his cooperation, I was able to do my job without any trouble.

I closed the door, instantly being surrounded in darkness. I quickly walked back to the living room light and went back to feeding Stitch.

"**Finally," **I took his bottle and licked his face, **"You're so adorable," **I kissed his full belly, setting him back into his bed after burping him.

Stitch quickly went back to sleep. Once he did, I took the liberty of turning off the light and going back to bed.

(8 hours and 21 minutes later)

Waking up to a familiar but satisfying smell, gave me a home feeling. It felt good to just wake up and have nothing bad happen. It's not fair what I have to go through and I'm the good guy, well girl to be more literal.

My eyes were blurry at first, but rubbing them put them back into place, only to see Lilo walk up to my basket.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Lilo greeted me as I yawned and stretched out on all-four.

"Good morning," I greeted her back, sitting up drowsily, "What's cooking?"

"Nani's making scrambles eggs. In fact, she sent me over to you to tell you that your eggs are done. You woke up before I did," Lilo explained.

"Thanks anyway," I crawled out of the basket, "I hope Stitch doesn't wake up from the scent of the eggs. Speaking of waking up," I looked down at my large belly, "Are you awake in there?" Asking 625 before going into the kitchen.

There was no reply from him.

"He must still be asleep. I don't know how he could even sleep in there? I imagine it would be very uncomfortable, especially when the person who ate him moves around too much. All well, I'm sure the food will wake up," I chuckled.

"Good morning, Angel," Nani greeted me, as I climbed onto the kitchen chair.

She put this yellow square thing onto the crispy bread, set it onto the plate with the scrambled eggs, and put the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Nani," I thanked, putting my fork, which was already laid out of for me, into the eggs and began to eat joyfully.

"Your welcome," she smiled down at me.

"How did scaredy-cat, 624 sleep last night?" Jumba teased, sitting on the other side of the table from me.

"Cut it out Jumba," Pleakley complained, sitting on the right of Jumba, "Because she is afraid of the dark, doesn't give you the right to pick on her," he stuck up for me.

"I do have right. I created her! So it his Jumba who has right!" Jumba shouted.

"Be quiet, Jumba. You're going to wake up, Stitch," I tried to hush him, but he didn't listen to me.

"I can wake up little tikeling, 626 any time Jumba feels," Jumba raised his voice.

"Don't you dare wake that child," Nani scolded him, waving her spatula at Jumba, who didn't even want to look at her, "Okay, okay. Jumba will be quiet like small rodent and not wake infant 626," Jumba mumbled.

"Thanks Nani very much," I thanked.

"No problem," she winked at me.

Once I finished my breakfast, I decided to take a bath. Nani was even nice enough to watch Stitch for me, but I had to move fast, since she had to go to work.

I grabbed the neccairy items and went to the bathroom, setting all my things onto the toilet set, and went into the bathtub for a shower.

"Is this how you start off your day all the time? Taking a shower or bath. Why not just take a break for a day," 625 yawned.

"**Well, duh. I always clean myself in the morning. It makes me more appealing to people. At least **_**I **_**don't take like a slice of meat," **I mocked, cleaning myself with a bar of soap.

"Sorry little-miss-tidy. Next time I won't taste so good," 625 complained.

"**Oh, come on, 625. If you didn't do to me what you did yesterday, you wouldn't be in there. It's too early to fight. Save it for later," **I complained.

"I can't help it! Look at the position I'm in!"

"**You're position will get worse, if you irritate me even more," **I warned, keeping my cool.

"Fine. I won't talk about it!" 625 yelled and kept quiet.

I sighed and finished cleaning myself up. After a short amount of time, I finished getting cleaned. I got dressed up and put the A.N.D. (Anti-Nightmare Device), and cleaned my sharp teeth before leaving the bathroom and walking into the living room.

"He's been very quiet ever since you were gone," Nani smiled at me, ready to go somewhere.

"Thanks very much, Nani. I don't know how I could repay you," I thanked her.

"You don't have to repay me. Anything to help a family member. I'll see you at 6:00 p.m. again. Take care, Angel," Nani walked out the door.

"Bye, Nani," I told her cheerfully.

"What do you want to do?" Lilo asked me, sitting on the couch.

"To be honest with you, I don't know what to do. Since it's raining, I can't do what I want to do. I wanted to walk around town, find a bench at the park, and just relax with Stitch at the park. Now that I think about it…I haven't been exercising like I should. I need to really get back on track with my life," I sighed, sitting next to Stitch, staring out the window.

"Don't worry, Angel. Everything will go back to normal for you. I believe in you," Lilo scratched the back of my head, which felt really good.

"You really think so?" I turned to face her.

"I know so," Lilo smiled.

"Thanks Lilo. You really are a kind person. Would you be kind enough to teach me about Earth?" I wondered.

"Sure," she agreed.

(45 minutes later)

I learned a lot of things about Earth. I learned what a vacuum cleaner was, Elvis, a record, toasters, and much, much more about this planet. After we finished, Lilo created a 'test' for me to take, which was incredibly easy. Thank you Jumba for the ability to learn things fast.

"Well, you passed. You're a quick learner, Angel," Lilo complimented, handing me the paper with a gold star sticker on the top right of the paper.

"We Experiments learn fast," I shrugged.

"Well that explains it," she scratched her chin.

"What else should we do?" I asked, starring down at Stitch, who still slept peacefully.

"I don' know. Rainy days are so boring. There's nothing more to do around here. Let's see what's on television," she grabbed the remote control from the edge of the couch and started flipping through channels.

As she did, I hopped onto the couch, knowing that Stitch wasn't going to wake up at anytime soon.

There was nothing on. The only thing on that was remotely interesting was the news, which talked more about the stupid incident involving me and Shadow Stitch, or the Loony Toons.

"Rainy days are so boring," Lilo complained, flipping over to the Loony Toons.

"I don't blame you. With Stitch sleeping so much, there's noting for me to do. I hope Belle is okay. Yaarp and Belle went on a date last night and she never came back. Maybe she's coming right now. I hope so. I would love to hear what she has done," I lie down on my side, which a series of complains erupted from inside my belly.

"Fine, captain sandwich," I sat back up.

Lilo laughed at me, "So, Belle and Yaarp are becoming boy-friend and girl-friend? That's very interesting to hear."

"Yep. Yaarp was very shy and Belle feared that she wasn't attractive enough for him. I can't wait to find out. I really hope she pairs up with him. Who knows, maybe Stitch and I's children will have friends. I'm sure they would wants some. After all, they would be the only experiment kids in this whole universe. Don't you think they would be lonely with out any of their kind? I would,"

Lilo was quiet for a short while until the door suddenly opened, revealing a drenched friend in a black, sparkly dress.

"**Finally you're home. I was starting to worry about you," **I greeted her.

"_I'm fine. Drenched, but fine," _she walked into the hallway, obviously getting…Things situated.

"What did she say?" Lilo inquired, looking excited.

"All she said was that she's fine and drenched. That's all," I explained.

"At least you know what she's saying," Lilo pouted.

"It not my fault. Blame Jumba."

Lilo just looked away from me and continued watching the television.

Belle came back with a towel wrapped around her chest, down to her feet, and hopped onto the couch, keeping the towel up.

"**So, how was it?" **I asked her anxiously.

"_It was wonderful," _she told me in a passionate voice, _"The candlelight dinner was romantic and heavenly. Yaarpy and I went to the beach and did everything you said, which I thank you with all my heart. It's a shame that I forgot the music, but the minor setback never ruined the night. It was so great that Yaarpy and I…Almost…Did it at the beach. Oh Angel. I'm sooo happy now. Thank you very much for helping me make our relationship better. I can't wait to be his bugee bu. He's so hansom, I could melt in love," _she clasped her paws together and starred at me with stars in her eyes.

"**It sounds like you two really had fun last night. I'm glad you has such a time," **I told her happily.

"_Thanks. So...How's baby training going?" _Belle changed the subjected.

"It's going smoothly, but it's been very boring lately. Stitch's been doing a lot of sleeping, which is good for a baby, since they need lots of sleep, but I'm unimaginably bored. At least I have Lilo; And it's good to talk to a fellow Experiment. What we should do is get a few of our female Experiment friends and sit around the table and talk about what's going on."

"_Sound's good to me. The only problem is Nani. She hates having other cousins here," _Belle pointed out.

"Just get hot-cakes to eat her and wala. No Nani," 625 laughed.

My face filled with redness with embarrassment and anger after he said that.

"**Excuse me. I have to show are guest a **_**cool **_**surprised," **I growled, hopping of the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"**You have embarrassed me in front of my friends and you happen to press a few of the wrong buttons," **I growled at him, crawling up the fridge and opening the freezer door.

"Well, maybe if you didn't eat me, maybe I won't," he complained.

"**That's it! I'm tired of hearing about YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" **I screamed, swallowing a whole tray of ice.

I closed the door and crawled down, feeling very odd.

"**I feel funny," **I shook from the freezing cubes inside my body.

"Hey! That's cold!" 625 started moving around.

"**If I hear the slighted complain from you, I'll eat another whole tray of ice. Got it?" **I warned, giving him a deep growl.

"Ok-k-k-k-k-a-a-a-a-y," he chattered his teeth.

"Ooh, I see 624 is to say, getting angry with failure sandwich-eating 625," Jumba chuckled.

"**Don't get me even more angry Jumba," **I growled at him, too.

"Hey, just wanted to see what commotion was, that's all," Jumba left.

I sighed and went back to the living room with an angry look on my face.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Lilo asked, having a concerned look on her face.

"It's that stupid, 625 again," I sighed, hopping back onto the couch.

"Sorry I can't help you."

"There's nothing you can do. Don't worry about it."

"_He's that bad, huh?"_

"Ih. He's irritating and he keeps complaining about me eating him and it's getting old really fast."

"_What you need is a massage to make you relax. Can I give you one?" _Belle offered.

"**Ooh, I would like that," **I agreed.

"_Lay on your belly," _she ordered.

"**Okay," **I did what she said, which made 625 complain, making him freeze his butt off even more.

(6 hours and 12 minutes later)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stitch's cries woke me up from a good dream.

I instantly got off of the couch and came to his aid. Happiness finally came to me as I started feeding him the milk from his bottle.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep? Well, it's dark outside, so it is definitely nighttime," I said to myself, looking at the night life from the window.

Stitch finished quickly and was burped easily as he stared at me with his cute black eyes, well, the feeding part at least.

"You need a bath," I held him in front of me.

Stitch gave me a dirty look. I just laughed at him and tickled his belly, making his dirty look into a face filled with laughter.

"You're finally awake!" Lilo called out from the kitchen, "It's dinner time."

"Okay, I'll be there," I happily told her, setting Stitch in his basket, who cried.

"What's wrong, Stitch?" I picked him up, who stopped crying

"Can I eat in here?!" I called out.

"Sure!" Nani replied back.

She came into the room with a plate full of the same food from last night and set it in front of me.

"Thanks, very much Nani."

"No problem," she walked away.

It was no easy chore to eat my dinner while balancing my bugee bu, but I slowly ate it all, which my belly grumbled.

"I'm done Nani!" I called out.

Nani came back out of the kitchen and picked my plate up from my lap.

"The food was great. I'm stuffed. I hope that's enough for the both of us."

"I hope so, too. That was the last of the leftovers," Nani walked back into the kitchen.

"I think it's time for a few people to get cleaned," I put my finger in the middle of Stitch's nose.

He cried, obviously not happy about getting a bath, "Your crying is not going to change my mind, Mr," I rubbed my face against his as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Stitch?" Lilo asked, eating her dinner.

"Stitch's upset because he has to take a bath," I explained.

"Does anyone have to go to the bathroom before I go?" I asked my o'hana.

"Nope," they all replied.

Once they said that, I got what I needed and went into the bathroom, getting into the warm bathwater when it was filled up.

Stitch was so fussy while I cleaned him and trying to clean my body at the same time was even harder. I felt sorry for him, I hated to see him cry, or anybody else for a fact.

After much time, we finally finished. It was funny when Stitch turned into a big puff ball when I started drying him. But, the amazing thing was, he quieted down when I groomed him. He really seemed to enjoy that.

"See, your okay with mommy," I rubbed his face against mine.

He giggled and started to yawn, starting to close his eyes.

"Somebody's ready to go to bed," I told him in baby talk, "I guess I could miss just one night of brushing my teeth. I think I'm going to go to bed," Yawning as I was talking to myself, leaving the bathroom and heading to the living room after getting dressed and putting the A.N.D. in my left ear.

Putting Stitch in his bed first, I went back to my basket and closed my eyes, ready for another day, hopefully it wouldn't be so boring like today.

"You're going to bed already. You just woke up an hour ago," Lilo complained, making me opening my eyes.

"Taking care of a baby is tiring and trying to clean them makes things even more tiring to me," I told her, closing my eyes, "Oh, can you or Nani fill Stitch's bottle for me and set it next to my basket?" I asked her and went back to sleep.


	27. Changing Old Habits

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Getting Used to Your Food

ElectricCircuslover: Yeah, sorry for the late update yet again. I've been busy and really stressed out. Then depression took over and aspergers came in things just went down hill. Then I couldn't motivated and the list just gets worse as you read on and on. Well, this is the last chapter for the baby training. I didn't have any ideas at the time and I was getting bored. Things will start to become a little more entertaining after this. I'm sure you guys know what going to happen now. Plus, you'll see a few familiar faces he, he, he. And a few new identities. Enjoy and please bear with me and review.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys. I've been thinking really hard and arranging my profile and stuff. The big change to all my stories such list of B-Xs and the new addition of K'lina, Nani and David Kewena. I wanted the kids who lived in the house hold to have a human close to their age, but I didn't have any ideas until it just dawned on me. Since Lilo doesn't fit that description, I had to make many adjustments. I'm still thinking and planning and correcting. Putting this imagination genius brain at work. I also beat another goal and I'm now standing at a whopping 170 stories thought up, majority chunk of them is my Umbrella Series. Check the profile out. I haven't put down subtitles to tell because they're still under creation. Thanks for putting up with this boring message now you can watch (or in this case read) the feature presentation.

I woke up, revealing darkness in my eyes. I sat up from my bed and walked to the couch, turning the lamp on after hopping onto the couch.

"**I see Stitch is sleeping perfectly,"** I looked down at his peaceful form, **"I wish I didn't wake up so late,"** I yawned, stretching my arms up.

Suddenly, Spring's voice appeared next to me, scaring me out of my seat in onto the wall back of the couch.

"_Sorry I scared you. I have nothing better to do than just talk," _she giggled, starring up at me from the couch.

"**I've missed you so much. How are you doing?" **I asked her happily, feeling joy fill my heart.

"_I'm doing just fine. I've also come to tell you to please do not get that device wet. It's doing a great job on keeping that bastard away from us, but I do warn you. If that device gets wet, then Shadow Stitch will become even stronger, but that isn't all, that device could even change me. Instead of helping you and being friends, I could change and end up destroying you. I cannot stress it enough. All it takes is a small drop of any liquid and my help and friendship is out the window and I'll turn into someone or something else. I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but it's true. That thing in your ear is unpredictable," _Spring warned.

I was quiet after that. I mean, what would happen if this device that's given me the freedom to sleep without problems, backfires on me and possible be powerful enough to do such a thing. This made me feel that now I **MUST **be careful with this device. What can help greatly can hurt greatly too.

"**I'll try, Spring. I'll do my best to keep this device from getting wet," **I assured

"_That's most helpful. So...I see you're doing a great job on taking good care of Stitch," _She changed the subject.

"**Thanks. Those baby books really did come in handy. I'm really happy that I'm taking care of him. He's so adorable, I could eat him up," **I looked down at him, smiling at his so adorable sleeping form.

"_I heard about your incident. I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed someone. The Shadow Stitch's really had me under some hot water. They're getting harder to deal with. Speaking of Shadow Stitch, I learned that the Green and Blue-Eyed Shadow Stitch's are split personalities. The blue-eyed Shadow Stitch knows he's a split personality, and he is surprisingly good, and he's on our side. The Green-eyed Shadow Stitch has no idea, but still believes that the real Shadow Stitch is his clone gone wrong. The original still doesn't know what the other two are still. It's a shame that the G.E.S.S. isn't on our side, we could use the help. At least I have a partner; B.E.S.S. may be nasty and rough for a good guy, but it's better to have a rough good guy than three bad guys. The thing that I wonder about is, how did Shadow Stitch find out his third form? Heck, I don't even know if I have one. All well, it'll come when I need it the most. Hopefully it'll come sooner than later," _Spring explained.

"**Whoa. I saw that coming. Wow, he was good after all. I have one question for you."**

"_Shoot," _she crossed her arms.

"**I was wondering why you don't show yourself around here? It would be a lot better than living in my head or something like that," **I wondered.

"Well...I'm kinda shy. It's like stage fright, you know," Spring starred down at her feet. "**Shy huh? There's nothing to be shy about. People around here are nice and caring. After all, I'm way different from everybody in this o'hana and people love me with all their heart. ," **I tried to make her feel better and to try to give her some confidence.

"_I could try, I guess," _she lifted her head up with a small smile.

"**That's the spirit, Spring. It would be nice to have another friend living here. At least you would have somebody else to talk to with other than me. I imagine that it gets boring without anyone to hang around with. I would know. I've been there. I know Nani would be upset, but there's nothing she can do to stop it. At least you won't be the one getting hit with a broom and antennae crushed by a locked door," **Angel chuckled.

"_What if everybody is asleep? There's nothing I can do," _Spring wondered.

"**I'm pretty sure that someone would turn on the television for you to keep you entertained," **I answered.

"_Good idea, but what if I get bored with a show and want to change the channel? I'm pretty sure nobody wants to wake up in the middle of the night. After all, I can't touch or move things until five years of being dead," _Spring shook her head.

"**Well, that's a problem…Hmm, well, you could visit me or Stitch and maybe Lilo in our dream worlds. I'm pretty sure we would enjoy the company. Unless...Well, you know," **I offered, feeling my cheeks get warm by blushing.

"_Sounds okay. And I do assure, if I even sense that, I'm gone," _Spring assured, putting her hands up in a stop-like fashion.

I giggled, **"Maybe I'll put on some warning signs. Until then, you could spend some time in my dream world and keep me company, until Stitch is back to normal. I guarantee that it wouldn't go that far in my sleep," **I assured.

"_Well, I could loosen up and take a vacation. A Very long vacation," _she agreed.

I began to yawn, **"That may be sooner than you think," **I stretched out, **"Oh, that reminds me...Can you teach 625 about raping female experiments and make him shut up about me eating him? He's driving me out of my mind," **I asked her.

She smiled mischievously and nodded in agreement.

"Tanka," I thanked her, turning off the light and crawling into my bed.

"_See you soon, Angel," _Spring still smiled, fading away into the dark.

(8 hours later)

Spring and I had a lot of fun and relaxation before Stitch's cries woke me up into bright morning.

I quickly took off my blankets and rushed over to Stitch. Taking Stitch out of the basket, finding the bottle next to his basket, I began to feed him some of the milk, who finally quieted down as I kept him balanced.

As I was feeding him, sudden rapid movements were going on inside my big belly, "I'm sorry, Angel! It was my fault I'm in here! It was my fault and nobody else!" 625 screamed, finally stopping his rapid movements.

'**I see Spring did here job,' **I chuckled inside, **"What made you change your mind? I thought **_**I**_** was the one who is to blame?" **I played stupid.

"I had this horrible dream about us. It was really scary and life-like. Please accept my apology," 625 begged.

"Hmm…I would have to say 'no.' After what you did to me and making me look the way I do. Why should I forgive you?"

"Come on, Angel. I'll do anything and I mean anything," he pleaded.

"**Hmm…I'll accept your apology only if you wear a pink tutu back to your home," **I tried not to laugh at the shear thought of it in my mind.

"What!? I can't do that! That's humiliating!"

"**So is carrying you around and making me look fat. I guess you're just not sorry enough," **I started to burp Stitch, which was sooner than expected.

"There has to be another way. I'm sorry for the way you look, but making go out in public in a tutu is a bit pushing it," 625 tried changing my mind, only to fail miserably.

"**Well, you're going to need clothes and you're not going to take **_**our **_**clothes. So, I guess you just want to leave here naked then," **I giggled.

"Fine. You win. I give up," 625 sighed deeply.

"**Apology accepted," **I agreed, putting Stitch back into the basket, who smiled up at me, **"Now, what do you want to eat? I promise I won't chew the food up this time," **I assured.

"I'll eat a few bologna sandwiches, if it isn't too hard to ask for," he answered.

"**Sure," **I agreed, covering Stitch back up and heading into the kitchen to eat.

It felt good to eat something that actually satisfies your taste buds in the morning. But it felt even better to finally get someone so stubborn as 625 to shut up, and apologize for something they caused.

"Meega full," I rubbed my belly in satisfaction, **"Try not to eat all of the sandwiches. I want the rest to at least be absorbed by my body, Okay?" **I warned, putting the supplies back.

"No problem," 625 agreed.

After putting the things back, I went back to the living room, finding my baby bugee bu sleeping peacefully in his basket.

"_Well that was easy," _Spring chuckled.

"Sshh," I shushed her, making sure that 625 wouldn't find out about his 'dream.'

"Hello Angel and...Um…Spring," a little girl's voice greeted us from behind.

I turned around, finding Lilo watching us with a tired look on her eyes.

"Good morning, Lilo" we both greeted her back.

"What brings, Spring here? Is there something wrong?" Lilo wondered.

"_No. There is nothing wrong. I'm here to...Well, join the family. That's if the o'hana can...Um...Accepted my differences from everyone," _Spring smiled nervously. (Spring's words are always italicized)

"We will. O'hana means family, and it doesn't matter what you are or what makes you different from everyone. Family is about loving you no matter what the difference from everybody is and staying together no matter what the costs," Lilo told her, making me cry inside.

"_Thanks, Lilo. I guess there's nothing to be shy around here anymore. I feel better now. A family. I've never of guessed of having my very own family," _Spring wanted to cry but couldn't.

"You're very welcome, Spring. Well, I'm going to eat breakfast. I hope you will enjoy your new o'hana," Lilo walked away and went into the kitchen happily.

"_Thank you so very much, Angel. I'm so happy now. I don't know how I could repay you for what you've given me," _Spring thanked me deeply.

"**It was no problem. Can you watch over Stitch for me, while I get myself cleansed?" **I asked her.

"_Of course, Angel," _she agreed, giving me a loving smile.

"**Thanks," **I thanked her, leaving to do my job.

(15 minutes later)

I was finally cleaned and ready for the day. I picked out my striped braw and underwear for my undergarments, a red muumuu, my sun hat with the pink ribbon on it, and my prized possession, the necklace was given to me by Pleakley that I will cherish for all eternity.

"**So, how was Stitch?" **I asked her, feeling all cleaned up.

"_He's been very quiet. I'm quite surprised with how he's so calm and quiet. I don't know what I've would've done if he started crying while you were getting cleaned," _Spring shrugged.

"**Well, Stitch's been very good and I guess he wants to stay like that. Actually, babies need 18 hours of sleep," **I told her, looking out the window, **"It looks sunny out. I think I'll spend some time at the park and walk around town. Do you want to come with me?" **I asked Spring, giving her a smile.

"_No thanks. I'm just going to take one step at a time and hang around here. Thanks anyway," _Spring declined.

"Good morning, Angel. Which experiment is this and what does it do? Better not be destructive," Nani walked into the living room, starring at Spring.

"_Actually, not an experiment. I'm a created ghost," _Spring told her without a tone of sadness. I would be depressed if I had her life.

"What? Is she a real ghost, Angel? Or an experiment that thinks she's a ghost," Nani asked me with much skeptism her voice.

"She's real, Nani. I don't know how she lives with it but she's a ghost alright," I smiled at Spring.

"_Yep. I'm dead, history, gone. I want to join the family. Angel wants me to live a better life basically," _Spring smiled back at me.

"I don't know if we even have any room for you. I'm sure you have to sleep or something like that, right?" Nani wondered, looking upset.

"_Nope. I can't sleep, I can't cry, I can't even touch anything until my fifth year of death. I'm just there. Like it said before, it doesn't me at all. I have a close friend and that's what keeps me from being depressed from what I am. And a family, would make me feel as if I never was a ghost at all," _Spring told her happily, but I could feel sadness in her tone of voice. It seemed happy, but it didn't sound happily if you tuned into her voice closer. I guess she was sad and it made me sad because it was my fault in the first place.

"Well, okay. But no funny business. Got it?" Nani waved her finger.

"_Of course, Nani. Plus, whose going to want to hang around a dead girl right? Even if I did get a boy friend, there's nothing we can do. I can't even kiss him if I tried," _Spring started to get defensive.

"I wasn't talking about that, Spring. Well, I'm going to eat breakfast before I find out. Welcome to the family," Nani quivered. "We have aliens, strange kids, and now ghosts. What else are we going to live with us? Elves?" Nani quietly talked herself.

"**What was all that about? Is there someone you like?" **I asked her with curiosity.

"_Well, I got my eyes on a few men," _she smiled.

"**Who is he?" **I inquired.

"_I'm not telling. You'll find out later," _she giggled.

"**You're no fun. Well, I'm going to see if I can get some money off of Nani. Just in case if we get hungry," **I walked into the kitchen.

"Can I trouble you for some money, Nani. I'm going to hang around town with Stitch, and I was thinking, if I could have some money if one of us gets hungry. I'm don't want too much, but a enough to get by. Can I please have a little money?" I asked her, crawling onto the kitchen chair.

"Sure. Here's a twenty," Nani pulled the twenty dollar bill out of her pocket, "I expect the change back. And Angel, don't bring any more people to live here. Space is very limited, okay?" She asked, handing me the money.

"Okay, Nani. I'm sorry, but Spring was so sad and she didn't have anybody but me to hang around with. Try to be nice with her. She's slowly adjusting to the new environment," I asked her.

"I will Angel. Have fun," Nani agreed.

"Thanks, Nani. I really thankful to have a nice friend as you," I thanked her, hopping off the chair.

"Can you be a little bit more careful? That hurt," 625 complained.

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," **I apologized.

"Can I come?" Lilo asked, coming into the kitchen.

"You have hula school to go to, young lady," Nani reminded.

"How about I go with you to school tomorrow with Stitch. How about that?" I offered.

"I would like that, Angel," Lilo agreed.

"Then it's arranged then. See you later," I smiled and left.

After I got what I needed, I left the house with the Stitch in the baby stroller with a binky in his mouth and his bottle in my pink purse, **"It's a little wet out, but it's not that bad out. At least it's warm out. Maybe the water will dry up today or tomorrow," **I cheerfully told myself, going down the stairs, which was very frustrating.

Once I did get passed the stairs, I was on the move and was enjoying every minute of the fresh air. For once, I could just have a normal day outside and have nothing go wrong.

I walked quite a bit before finding the park and the nearest bench and sat down on it. I took Stitch out of the stroller and cradled him in my arms, staring down at his peaceful black eyes.

"**Sigh, it reminds me of my early days at the Quilton Quan Park. I'm so happy to feel the way the mothers did when they took their children to the parks. It feels just like being alive for those few weeks before turning into a pod. I wonder what would my life be if I would've stayed in pod form? All well, it doesn't matter anymore. The thing is, we're going to be parents and have a wonderful life together," **I told my bugee bu, sighing dreamily, **"I'm so happy," **I rubbed his nose against mine.

"How come you didn't want any kids from me when you were still in your container?" 625 asked me, interrupted the happy moment.

"**To be honest with you, 625. I didn't find you attractive enough for me to 'get it on' with you. Plus, I wanted to carry Stitch's child not yours. I don't want to sound like a jerk or anything to you, but you're just not female getting material. You've got a great personality and kindness, but you lack cleanliness, motivation, and you can't protect anyone. If you clean up your act, maybe, just maybe, you could get a bugee bu for yourself. There's also something else that makes you lose women is the names you give us, like Angel-cakes for example. It shows us that you're just a jerk and a pervert. If you fallow and change your ways, you could be a great man. And I really mean that, 625. You know, I always like as a friend when I was stuck in that container, even when you kept calling me those stupid names," **I told him whole heartily.

"You did?!" 625 exclaimed in surprise.

"**Sure I was. You were my guidance to the outside world when I was kept in that secret compartment. You would make me smile, got me food when I was hungry, and helped me when I needed the help. You were a pretty swell person."**

"Thank you, Angel. You don't know how good you just made me feel. I'll think more about what you told me. I'm sorry for the way I've always acted towards you. I've always loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You were the most stunning looking person I've ever seen. I just couldn't help myself. I'm sure the other men would say the same things, including Stitch, if he was normal right now."

"**Well, you've got a point there. I see a lot of men stare at me as if I was some prize to get. There have been a few men that lost their senses and wanted to rape me, but Stitch put some sense into them. Why do men like my breasts? There nothing but appendages for creating milk, at least I think for female experiments, as well. Really, what makes these so special that make men ogle these?" **I asked him, hoping to get a good answer from a 625.

"Well...I don't know, Angel. I don't know why we like them, we just do. I guess it feels good to squeeze, suck, and feel them. It feels pleasurable to touch or see them. Other than that, I don't know other than hormones, and that's too personal for a men to tell a touchy-feel scientist," 625 quivered with muffled voice.

"I expected you to know. Then again, there are things that I like but I can't explain why I like them so much. I guess it's the same way. Psychology...Such a strange thing, it is."

"You're right about that," 625 agreed.

"**It feels good to have a nice conversation with you and feel peace fill me up. Ever since that day I ate you, it been 'you ate me because this' or 'if you didn't eat me I wouldn't be complaining.' I just wanted a peaceful conversation and day, but the way you've been acting always ruined it for me," **I told him sadly and softly.

"That's over now. That nightmare really opened my eyes on who really caused the problem and how my attitude's been. It's my fault I'm in here and my attitude towards you about it has been just as bad as a moldy sandwich with rotting ingredients stacked in it. I have learned to accept responsibility for my actions."

'**That must've been one hell of a nightmare Spring gave him to sound this apologetic,' **I thought in amazement, **"Thank you."**

"You're welcome."

"**You deserve a reward. Do you want a ice cream sandwich?" **I offered.

"Sure. I've eaten many sandwiches, but, I've never had an ice cream sandwich," 625 agreed.

"**Neither have I. I learned it off of Lilo. They're located at Slushy's home and a few grocery stores. I'll go to Slushy's since o'hana members get free ice cream and slushies," **I set Stitch in his stroller and covered him up.

"That's nice," 625 said happily, muffled from belly-space.

I got off of the bench and walked out of the park and farther into town, which people were still painting over the graffiti Shadow Stitch force me to make, damb bastard.

When we finally got to Slushy's home, even the manager was painting the building as I went inside. These poor people.

"_Whoa! Is that you, Angel!?" _Slushy gasped out, having his mouth wide open.

"**Yes, it's me," **I sighed, rolling my eyes in disgust.

"_Damb. Clip told me that she had to eat all your because of some incident and Yaarp heard from Belle that you ate that lazy experiment 625. I didn't believe any of them until now. I hear a lot of gossip and rumors about a lot of things, but, this spread like wildfire. You still look great, despite what happened to you," _ he said as I walked up to the counter with the stroller still in front of me.

"**Thanks. I knew we experiments were communicative, but I wasn't us to be that communicative, especially about me. Anyways, can I order four ice cream sandwiches?" **I asked.

"_Sure," _he hopped off and went into an open doorway.

He came back and hopped onto the counter, handing me four small, but long bars with paper surrounding them and a picture of the product on the paper.

"**Thanks," **I said as I grabbed the really could bars.

"You're welcome. It looks like you're taking care of Stitch. Keep up the great work," he smiled down at him.

"**Thanks for everything. I want you to have a five dollar tip for taking your time out of your day to help me," **I handed him the twenty from my pink purse.

"_Oh shucks. It wasn't a big deal, but thanks, Angel," _he took the twenty, put it in the cash register, took out a ten and a five and handed them to me, which put in my purse.

"**Thanks bye," **I turned around, keeping the balanced in my hands as I pushed Stitch. I would've put the ice cream with Stitch, but the last thing I want to do is make him sick.

"_Bye, Angel! Come again," _Slushy yelled.

I left the ice cream shop and went back to the park and sat back down, more than anxious to eat the chocolaty-scented ice cream bars.

"**I'm going to swallow yours first with wrapper so they don't mix with mine," **I warned him.

"Okay. I can't wait until they come to me. I'm as anxious as a kid getting candy."

I smiled and swallowed his whole, **"That would've tasted better of I didn't have to eat the wrapper. But, all well. I'm going to eat mine," **I smiled happily as I unwrapped both sandwiches.

I squealed with joy and ate them happily. Chocolate, my most favorite thing to eat in the whole wide world.

"**Hmm, tasty. Though, I feel funny now. I hope you're not freezing in there now," **I looked down at my bulging belly.

"I'm cold, but I'll get used to it. I just can't wait until they come to me. I'll eat any sandwich...Well, except Gantu's sandwiches. Garbage would be more appetizing that his sandwiches," 625 joked, making me chuckle.

"**Yeah, he probably gets his ingredients from nearby dumpster because he's too dumb buy good food," **I started laughing.

"I bet he gets his recipes from a cook book called, 'How to Cook Garbage for Saps.'"

We both started to laugh up a storm, making up jokes about Gantu and how incompetent he was.

"**This is so much fun. Sigh, it feels good to laugh. It's good for your mental health, you know," **I picked Stitch up and started cradle him in my arms.

We all relaxed on the bench for some time, sometimes shortened by Stitch's cries of hunger or attention.

After awhile, I decided walk around town and do some chatting with the other experiments, which took majority of the time. It was nighttime again, which made me extremely nervous as I went back home. Thank goodness, I made it back with my heart in tacked.

I went into the kitchen, finding everyone else eating pizza at the dinner table, except for Spring, who just watched everyone eat from the counter.

"It's nice to see you again. Did you have fun?" Pleakley asked, getting me some food to eat.

"Yes, we all had fun. Finally, I got out of this house and breathed in some fresh air. I talked to a lot of my cousins. They sure were surprised to see me like this. Anyways, did you all have a good day?" I asked them cheerfully.

"Yeah great," they all told me sounding unenthusiastic.

"Are you going to eat in the living room again," Pleakley put the pizzas on the plate, giving me a small stack.

"Ih," I told him.

"Okay," he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I thanked and let the stroller get pulled behind me with my antennae, **"I'm so tired and my feet hurt," **I complained, sitting between my basket and Stitch's basket.

Eating felt enjoyable and filling, but swallowing some of the pizzas whole sure was irritating though.

After three plates of pizza, I cleaned up myself, handed Nani the fifteen dollars, watched a horror movie with the family, and went to bed.


	28. Easy Livin'

Chapter 25

Family Fun

ElectricCircuslover:Sorry this took longer than expected but I've had some trouble. I'm on the road of recovery with a few speed bumps here and there. Chapter 26 is also short, too.

I took good care of Stitch for the week I had him. I had a lot of fun with him, and I would miss him so dearly to my heart.

I sat on the couch, cradling him in my arms, feeling like I was going to sob when he was laughing while playing with my antennae, as Jumba was busy creating the formula to bring Stitch back to his adult self.

"I'm going to miss you," I poked his nose with my right antennae, who grabbed it and starting sucking on with a big smile on his face. It was so heartbreaking that my eyes were starting to tear up from all this bottled up emotion I had inside the pit of my stomach.

"I'll miss you baby Stitch," I told him softly and sadly.

"_You're really attached to him," _Spring told me, sitting on the right side of me, while Lilo took the left.

"Ih. It's like I'm getting rid of my very first baby for good," I told her sadly, starring down at his precious eyes.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Angel," Lilo apologized, "You'll have a baby very soon and you'll never get rid him or her like this. They'll be around forever. I'm sure you want to have Stitch back, don't you?"

"Ih."

"If you want a baby, you and Stitch have to make a letter the stork and the stork will bring you a baby. You can't do that without Stitch, right?"

"Ih," I replied, playing stupid, "You're right, Lilo. I have to face it. Stitch is right here, nobody else. Stitch can't stay this way forever no matter how much I love the way he is. I'm just going to miss him so darn much."

"_Just look forward to having your own children with Stitch. You've dreamed for this for so long. Don't blow it now," _Spring tried cheering me up.

"I know," I sighed.

"Jumba has finally created antidote to Experiment 151's baby-effect," Jumba walked into the room with a bottle of this brown stuff in it, "Time for little tikeling 626 to take his medicine," Jumba tried pulled out my antennae from his mouth and tried putting the bottle in Stitch's mouth, who pushed it away from him.

"Let me give it to him," I told him.

"Here, 624," Jumba handed me the bottle.

"Time for your last meal," I told him, beginning to choke.

"Mama," he said with tiny happy voice, grabbing the bottle and started drinking out of it.

"He called me mama," I began to cry, "He called me mama!" I cried out happily, letting out a waterfall from my eyes.

Shortly, a swirl of coloreds surrounded Stitch (just like the Babyfier episode), turning the baby I loved very much into the adult I missed so much. Once he did become an adult, I accidentally dropped him, due to the weak strength that plagued me ever since my creation.

When he fell to the floor, I pounced on him, kissing him all over his face with pure joy.

"_Did you miss me?" _He chuckled

"**All seven days you were a baby. I'm going to miss your baby self, but I'm going to have one that is part of both of us," **I hugged him after we got off the floor.

"You're crushing me, Angel," 625 complained, which I let up on the hug.

"_He's still in there? This is only going to delay baby training," _Stitch complained.

"He should be out in a few more days. This may be his last day inside my belly-space or early tomorrow morning. You do know where you're going to be stored for the remainder of the two days, right?" I asked him, looking down at my large belly. "Yeah," he sighed, "It starts with a 'B' and ends with 'UTT.' I'm going to be even more cramped than I am now. I don't think I'll even be able to move," 625 complained.

**"It'll go by fast," **I told him.

"How did Angel take care of Stitch? Was she good or bad?" Stitch asked our three 'judges,' which he was surprised to see Spring.

"She was perfect," Lilo gave a thumbs up.

"624 was unseparible from you. She gave gave you 115.5 of parental love and care," Jumba agreed.

_"Angel was just like a real mother to her baby," _Spring smiled.

_"Why's Spring here?" _Stitch turned to me, giving me a confused look.

**"She's going to live us now," **I answered him.

_"That's giood. Where will she sleep?:_

_"I can't sleep. I"m dead. I I"m up 24/7. Don't worry, I won't bother anybody if they're busy or sleeping," _Sjpring assured.

_"That's good," _Stitch agreed.

**"Are you hungry, Stitch? I learned how to make pancakes, sunny-side eggs, and some other things. I also learned a lot about Earth, thanks to Lilo and Nani. I feel so...Human now"** I told him happily.

_"That's really great to hear, Angel. Oh, don't mind cooking anything for me right now. I'm not hungry. I've noticed that your fur is coming back," _he noticed, which surprised me actually.

**"I never noticed it. I should be back to my pink self in a week or two. I hope my fur grows back to the way it used to be before the Edmond's come back. I'm pretty sure they don't want to have a naked dog on their premisous," **I licked him.

_"I forgot about that. It's going to be hard to devide my time between you and Lilo," _Stitch lowered his ears.

**"I want you to be with Lilo. I want you to spend more time with her than me. You're making her sad because you spend more time with me than her. We're both not going anywhere anytime soon."**

_"But,but I love you. I want to spen a lot of time with you.You're my bugee bu, family, and future. What if Gantu tries to take you away from me again?"_

I sighed, **"He won't attempt to try to capture me anymore. He's tired of losing me, taking care of me, and he is sick of the constant yelling from Hamsterviel about me. So, I'm perfectally fine. Plus, Lilo's family, too. You have to treat her as if she was me. I want people to feel at home with me here, not hate me. I need a some breathing room anyways, even if I love you and all."**

Stitch sighed and looked at the smiling Lilo, _"You're right. I promised to protect her and treat her fair, no matter what the cause was. I'm not being fair; and crowding you is neglecting my duties I've promised to her. I couldn't bear with myself if I something happened to her and I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you, too," _he turned to me.

"I think we should go out and have some fun as a family. Maybe we can go to the beach and get some fresh air," I proposed.

"That would be great! I'm going to tell, Nani!" Lilo hopped off the couch and ran off into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Lilo came back with pure joy on her face, "We're going to the beach! Nani's gathering all the things right now. I'm going to get my bathing suit!" She ran off again with Jumba fallowing.

**"I didn't expect everyone to be so enthusiasiic about this," **I told my self, walking into the hallway to my room, **"I can finally try out my bikinies," **I told Stitch happily.

_"Ooh, I can't wait to see you in them,"_ the rubbed his paws together.

_('If only that stupid 625 wasn't in there. Sigh, I hope he gets out of her stomach and into her rear. At least I won't have to see that gut or hear his irritating voice," Stitch thought)_

_"Are you going to swim, that's if you can anyways?" Stitch wondered._

_"**Sure. I'm a good swimmer. In fact, I float. I think I'll mostly relax on a beach chair, though. Are you going to swim with me?" **I asked him, entering our room._

_"You know I hate water. Plus, I can't even swim. My molecular density is too great, therefore, I sink like a ship with a hole in it," Stitch complained, which wasn't surprising, really._

_"**I'll wrap my antennae around your shoulders and keep you up. I'll make sure you'll be close to me, so I'll be there if anything starts to happen. Okay?" **I assured, rapping my antennae around his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_"I guess I can swim with you," he broke off, putting on a dopey smile._

_As I grabbed my pokadot braw and pink bikini, putting them on after setting my necklace, on my dresser, making sure that I wouldn't lose it at the beach. Once situated, we left our room, grabbing a few towels before heading into the living room, finding a big red cooler in front of the couch._

_"Do you have any beach chairs so I could relax?" I asked Nani, who was putting things into the cooler._

_"Sure, I'll grab a few," she smiled, putting a few last things into the cooler, before leaving._

_Once she walked out of the room, my stomach was starting to growl, but I wasn't hungry at all._

_"ANGEL!! SOMETHINGS HAPPENING IN MMM!!" 625 panicked, getting cut off from my belly-space's walls, actually making his whole form into my waist area. He tried moving it appeared to be and his body was slowly going down, getting pushed farther inward as he went down, until the belly I've been carrying for a week vanished, giving me my thin waist again. Thank goodness, it was humiliating to look like that. I try to ignore what people say the best as I can, and I do a very good job at it, too._

_"**Well, I'm thing again," **I shrugged, **"I fell a lot of pressure in my patookie, but it doesn't bother me that much. I don't feel very much movement from him. I almost feel sorry for him, but he'll be out in two more day," **I noted._

_Nani came back with the chair, surprised to see me back to my old self. Of course, everybody kept asking and such, but I cleared it up. I would hear a continuous "ewe" from them, but facts are facts._

_"Is everybody ready?" Nani called out._

_"Yeah!" We all called out and ran to the green jeep._

_It didn't take long for us to make it to the beach. Stitch and I got out of the jeep and helped Nani take out the stuff. If was only fair that we helped since she brought us here to have fun and unwind._

_After setting up 'camp' on the beach, I grabbed some glasses that resembled the ones I used on 'the day,' put on some sub block, and just relaxed on the beach chair._

_"It's just like the day I fallowed you around town and found you at the beach. Remember that day?" Stitch said happily, sitting on the sand next to me._

_"Please don't make me remember that day," I told him casually._

_"**Okay," **Stitch sighed._

_I looked over at Stitch, who was building something out of the sand. He looked really cute playing in the sand with Lilo. Nani was surfing, Pleakley was busy picking up seashells, and Jumba was too busy getting some sun in. It was calm and peaceful with the people chatting and kids laughing._

_I don't know how long I was lounging for but, swimming was starting to feel like something interesting to do for awhile. Stitch however, was making a row of sand castles at me. I smiled, but in the back of my head, I was rolling me eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but he takes things to far sometimes._

_"Those look good, Stitch," I complimented him._

_"Tanka," he replied, giving me a warm and friendly smile._

_"I'm going to go for a swim for awhile, do you want to join me?" I asked him. After all, he was alone, since Lilo went with Nani to surf. I don't blame her at all for leaving him. All he kept making was me, and only me. I'm going to have to talk to him some more and be a little bit thorough about it this time._

_He paused for a moment, looking at the sea, back at me, back to the sea, and back to me, "I'll go with you," he made a nervous smile, looking unsure._

_We ran to the water, after I took off the sunglass, and made a splash into the water, well I did anyways. Stitch stared down at the water coming up and down to his feet on the beach sand._

_I walked over to him, tied my antennae around his shoulders, and made them tight enough were they wouldn't untie themselves._

_"**You're safe now. See," **I assured, pulling on to them._

_"Are you sure you'll keep me safe?"_

_"Of course I will. I love you too much for you to shut down. I promise, you'll be safe with me."_

_"Okay," he started walking slowly into the water, until I was floating on the water. Stitch however, had to be kept up. We swam around for awhile, until we got bored and went back to playing in the sand._

_We had a lot of fun on the beach. I went surfing with Nani for the first time, which I might add that I'll never do ever again. Now that's on my 'to be scared from' list. Lilo, Stitch, and I chased each other on the beach. We made sandcastles, buried each other under sand, swam for awhile, played volley ball with some people. I accidentally popped the ball and ruined the fun. I blame myself for that one. I shouldn't of had my claws out. We did all sorts of things. It was a real family bonding experience. In my opinion, we needed that so that the family could get used to me a little more. Plus, I wanted Lilo, Stitch, and I to do more together before. If I'm going to be a resident of this household I've been blessed with, then it is fair that we all get equal rights regardless of preferences._

_The sun was starting to set and it was clearly time for us to go before the dreaded misquitoes came out. All of us, with the exception of Pleakley and Jumba were all wet from the water at the beach. It was a real swell time, and I was so glad to be part of it. We all thanked Nani who cheerfully gave us a welcome reply. You know, she's been a lot nicer to since the first time we met. Though, first impressions can be hard under the circumstances that she has to live with._

_By the time we got home, it was nighttime. Nani didn't bother to take the stuff out, but she wanted to at least take the cooler out of the Jeep and leave the rest for her take care of tommorow morning. It was the same routine. We cleaned up, I cleaned my teeth, wore a green muumuu, and put the A.N.D. back in my ear, from which I kept on my bed after I woke up. I didn't want to take any chances on getting it wet from Stitch's transformation back to adult form._

_When we finally finished everything up, somebody knocked onto the door. Nani answered it before me. It was yet, another pizza boy._

_"**I guess we're having pizza tonight…Again," **I sighed, walking into the kitchen._

_We ate a plentiful dinner and watched some scary movies afterwards. Stitch and I decided to go to bed earlier, so we so-called planned. Before we actually went to bed, we did our thing. We were interrupted a few times by Lilo, but thank goodness she didn't see what they were doing. I could only imagine what was 625 thinking right now, he, he, he._

_(Don't worry. They fed 625 hotdogs and for drinking they had a long straw for getting fluids.)_


	29. Getting Down to business

Chapter 26

Sending the Message to the Stork.

ElectricCircuslover: I wanted to put dwon two of elvis's songs,but I just wanted to get this done more. I forgot. If you want to rad this, I want to warn you first. This is definutely for M rated people. I just wantec to warn you guys before you guys read this. I'm sure you know why I warned you? Enjoy at your own risk.

A lot of things happened passed these 11 days. 625 finally came out of my patookie, which hurtlike hell for a while, but I'm sure the whole town thought it was funny to see him in a pink ballereena suit and naked. Stitch took good care of me and boy he was happy to get that done.

After we finished baby training, I decided to halt our 'exploration' for two days, which is today by the way, so we could spend a little more time together and get some pictures of all three of us. I also wanted to get a picture for my necklace so I could have something to look at if I was alone.

Speaking of that, Belle and Yaarp finally became mates thanks to my incouragments and so did Maggy and Yang. They weren't the only ones, Sloady-head and Phoon paired, too. And I almost forgot about Sparky and Thundra pairing, as well Bonnie and Clyde. I also caught Experiment 526, any experiment that is designed to turn planets into frozen wastelands, and introduced her to Slushy and they paired, too. Slushy even named her Frozanna. Sigh, love. There was another experiment that was activated, but she was good all around and she lives with Elastico. This experiment is 055 or Elastica, an experiment that was designed to make things strechy so Jumba's neices and nephews, which I didn't know he had, wouldn't break his personal belongings. There were also two other experiments that were activated and have paired up. These two are Experiments are 121 or Candy, an experiment that turns anything into chocolate and makes planets go into an obiece state, and her mate Experiment 039 or Taffy, her prototyp. He is designed to make candy for Jumba's neices and nephews. Huggo and Yin finally paired up, too. I'm so happy for all these people. My children might have a lot of friends to make.

My fur finally grew back! I don't have to wear anymore clothes, with the exception of going to the beach. Stitch is the only one who gets to see those. The three of us went to a carnival, the beach, Stitch and I watched the stars and had some more dates. It was all magical. The family that once dispised me, now loves me with full of heart. I have never had that all my life. It feels special to me and the love from them I give back.

Stitch and I were going home from an experiment part at the beach. It was already nighttime perfect for breeding if I must say. The party was great, thanks to this A.N.D. going home in dark wouldn't be as scary as it used to be. I'm sure Shadow Stitch is pissed beyond words, but with this thing, he can't touch me. At the party we had a lot of fun, there was a belching contest, Spooky one that one, the boys played football while we girls talked about our lives and what's going on. Stitch and I wan the sandcatle and dancing contests, but Thundra and Sparky won the kissing contest, and there was so much more to do. I had such a great time with our 'cousins' it really ate away at the time.

**"I had a lot of fun with you, Stitch," **I kissed his cheek and set my head on his shoulder afterwords as we walked home in the dark.

_"Too bad Lilo couldn't come with us because of her hula school. I'm glad Spring went with her. She really is a nice person."_

**"I'm glad that she's created. Spring's a very close friend to me, and she'll be with us forever. I feel very sorry for her. Spring can't concieve a child, kiss, make love, and she loves Heat. How is she going to expand the relationship if she can't even touch him. I'm glad Heat is loving her for her personallity. I don't know why he doesn't want to pair with her. I guess he's just not ready for a committing relationship. But, I hope it goes well."**

We finally made it home and went in happily, finding our family watching television.

"Where's Lilo?" I asked them.

"Lilo's spending the night at Victoria's tonight. She's gathering her things," Nani explained.

"I'm ready!" Lilo called out, bringing a heavy book bag.

"I hope you have fun," I told her happily.

"You're not comming?" Lilo walked up to us.

Stitch scratched the back of his head and brought me close to his side, "Stitch and Angel make letter," he said happily.

"You're writing tonight!! Please ask for a girl. I want to share a room!" Lilo got down on her knees and went into a begging form.

"We'll try, Lilo," I smiled.

Suddenly, a car was honking outside, "I've got to go. Good luck!" Lilo ran out the door.

"She certainly is enthusiastic about this," I looked at Stitch.

"I wish I had her entusiasm for staying up all night from hearing that trough my wall," Nani mummbled under her breath.

_"Can we do it now?" _asked anxiously, dieing to get to 'home base.'

**"Not yet. How about we spend some alone time in the pool?" **I put my finger in is chest, playing with his fur.

He gulped and shook his head 'yes,' _"I'm going to get my flooties," _he ran off.

**"I'll meet you outside,"**I called out to him and left the house, walking through the jungle to the glowing green pool. I my A. N.D. near by so I wouldn't get it wet nor lose it.

I dived into water and swam around a bit, waiting for my love to come for me. Stitch came back, looking silly with his yellow floaties around his shoulders. He jumped into the water, landing on me and making a big splash.

When we came back to the surface, we just smiled at each other, starring into each other's eyes.

_"I can't believe we're going to get busy. I've been waiting for this for a long time," _Stitch smiled wide.

I pressed my lips against his, **"I can't wait either. We're going to be parents! I 'm so happy," **I hugged him.

_"I'm happy too. I hope we get a boy."_

**"Hope I bear a girl,"** I dissagreed.

_"I hope we don't get a girl. You were the worst baby I've ever seen in my entire life."_

**"You survived, didn't you?" **I giggled.

_"Yes, but...MMM," _he was interrupted by my kiss, which went into a little make out contest.

We goofed around a bit in the pool and left with the A.N.D. which was red insted of green. I don't know what happed to it. I didn't see any water anywere near it. I didn't think much about it, and that's when I could kick my own ass later down the road.

We snuck back into the house from our window and ate dinner with towels wrapped around us. I imagine that we looked silly or they were waiting for my towel to accidently fall down and reveal my nipples, because they didn't want to even want to look at us, other than Jumba who just stared at me. Like a hawk. What was his problem?

After we ate, Stitch and I went to our rooms, grabbing Lilo's record player and our favorite album. We though it would add to the atmosphere.

I hopped onto the bed and took off my towel slowly while Stitch watched, enticing him for the fun of it. Stitch quickly closed the door, putting the signe on the outside door knob and opening the window, letting the calm air come into the room and let the music add to the envirement we created.

**"Come her big boy," **I said slyly, rolling onto my belly, rubbing my breasts aganst the bed slowly.

_"Shouldn't you be on you be doing that to me?" _he said with a michievious, walking up to me.

I leaped up at him and tackled him, pinning his arms down with my hands and starring down at his face, **"Like this?" **I swayed my breasts on to his chest.

_"Your close, but a little higher," _he smiled wider.

**"You really want to play, don't you? Well, I guess I can do that. After all, they're itchy anyway," **I said slylie, moving up on him.

**"That hit's the spot," **I purred, rubbing them against his face.

He started kissing every part them, making moan with delite.

_"Baby need milk," _Stitch said muffledly, starting to suck on my right nipple.

I maoned loudly and rolled around the bed as he did this.

("And so it begins," Nani complains, hearing Angel's moans through her wall, "I'm glad I bought these headphones this morning," she said with sarcasm, putting them on, "Should I just tell them to keep it down so I can sleep? It wouldn't matter, they'll only do it louder in few hours. I paid 20.00 for these and I can still hear them!" Nani shouted, throwing them at the wall.)

_"Where will the baby be?" _Stitch asked playfully, as he was sucking on my left nipple as he was on top of me.

**"Well, he'll be right inside my belly," **I purred.

He kissed right between my breasts and started to kiss lower down my body slowly. I started kissing my belly, which I puffed up for him.

_"Right here?" _He began making out to my belly where my belly-button was.

**"Exactally there," **I moaned, putting my hands in the backof his head.

_"I wonder where the baby will come out? Wait, I think right here is where the little squirt will ccome out," _he said playfully, kissing down and eventually shoving his face into my 'womeness,' and making out to it, causing me to moan loudly in pleausre.

Rolling over, I got up and wrapped my thieghs around his head, and pushed him in my vagina farther as he kissed it with pleasure, while assisting me by putting his hands on my butt, squeezing them and pushing his farther into me. Suddenly, I felt somthing large, flexible, and long go inside me and wiggle around, **"OH STITCH!! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!" **I screamed in pleaure, starting to bounce and move my crotch back and forth against his face, getting more pleasure from his tongue.

He roolled me over and slowly got up, letting his tongue slide out extremely slow, giving me more pleasure to preserve.

We started panting like dogs on a hot day, **"Where does a man keep his baby creating formula kept?" **I panted, giving him a mischievous smile.

He pointed to his crotch, crawling to him as he did. I put his 'man-hood' in my mouth and started sucking. Stitch put hoth of his hands on the back of my head, fell on his back, and pressed his lower body up and down continuously, as helped him by sliding my paws under his butt and squeezed on them as I pushed his body up. I could feel his penis get longer in my mouth. Before I could release hime, Stitch rolled on top of me and started to have sex with his penis still in my mouth. I started screaming, but he couldn't hear me, for he was consintrating really hard on me. Now he was starting choke me now, litterally, and I knew he was going to spray at anytime. In defense, I bit his 'man-hood' releasing me as I coughed up a storm while he clenched his 'man-hood.'

**"What the hell were you thinking?!" **I bellowed,** "You were sufficating me!"**

_"I'm sorry. I was so into it, I lost sight on what we were dlong, IPlease forgive me," _he appologized, giving me a really sad look with his ears going down.

I let up and walked up to him and kissed him, **"Next time be more careful," **warned him.

_"I will," _he assured, grabbing my ass and pulling me farward into him, _"Shall we?" _he asked calmly.

"Ih," I agreeded.

He purposely fell on top of me and started doing his job. He let out his real form, using his four arms to push his penis as far as he could inside me, which I screamed with pleasure. eventually, he sprayed inside me,which felt really weird, but pleasurable.

(3 hours and 21 minutes later)

Stitch and I didn't stop after he made his first squirt, but we did, however, took a series of breaks. I don't know how much he's sprayed but I know it was a lot of craydon. We kept the blanket on us as we just relaxed, finishing our job. Suddenly, our sensitive ears heared a stick snap, catching our atention to Jumba in the tree with a video camera in his hands.

**"YOU PEEPING TOM!!" **I bellowed, throwing my pillow at him and making the fat spy fall out of the tree.

Jumba walked over to the window, rubbing his head, "I wasn't spying. I was getting footage for my research," Jumba said nervously.

_"You filmed the whole damb thing!! I want you to burn that whole tape!" _Stitch bellowed, getting up, revealing his erected penis, making me blush.

"Gah, 626, put male appendage away," Jumba looked away.

Stitch sat back down with the blanket hiding it again.

"Jumba will not ruin film. I need this in order to predict birth, gender, and powers. Do you two want me to help you with task?"

Stitch and I grumbled and shook are heads 'yes'

"Well, let me do my part. Good night 624 and 626. I've never been so proud of you both more than being now. Goood nkight, I wish you both best of luck," thanked and walked away.

Though, he forogt one detail...We had very good hearing as he was talking to himself that we were silly to believe him.

**"that pervert! Get him Stitch," **I growled.

He smiled and leaped through the window, shorty hearing Jumba get beaten up and hearing the camera break to pieces.


	30. Super Shadow Stitch

Chapter 27

Getting Back to Business

ElectricCircuslover: There's only two chapters left after this one!

(Angel's dreaming) **"What is wrong with this A.N.D.?!" **I yelled, seeing a vortex of red, blue, green, white, and pink in the sky, as well the sand becoming green and the trees dissappearing.

Suddenly, a ear pearcing sound surrounded me from all directions. Once it stopped, a black, female figure that looked like me but had red fading and glowing markings and claws appeared in front of me, **"Hello bitch!" **she growled, pushing into the ground and choking the life out of me, **"I would like to intorduce myself. I'm Spring's split personality named, Despaira. Thanks to Stitch getting the device wet from spashing water onto it, I took over Spring. Why am I wasting my words on you? I'm going to enjoy killing you," **she growled, opening her mouth.

Before she could do anything, a black beam hit her, releasing me before sliding away.

**"I want to destroy her!" **the G.E.S.S. belowed.

**"Fuck off!" **Despaira growled, getting up off of the ground, and fired a black beam at him from her mouth.

The G.E.S.S. grabbed the beam, powered it up and threw it back at her.

Despaira smiled evilly at me, and threw me at towards the beam with her mind. I quickly thought up of the metal, Charra, the most reflectable metal in the whole galaxy, which popped up in front of me and saved me from the beam, but it hurt like hell when I hit the wall of metal.

Once I hit the ground, the wall of metal broke to pieces of green spikes and I was on the run again. As I was running, something rammed me in the causing me to drag my face into the ground from the force. I got up onto the my feet and looked behind me, finding the R.E.S.S with a face of pure anger, **"Welcome back. I've missed you so much," **he extended his arm agrabbed my throat and pulled me to him, **"You've really pissed me off now. I'm going to end this ordeal once and for all!" **He growled, making his eyes glow brighter.

Emediantly after he said that, another Shadow Stitch rammed him from the side. To my surprise, it was the B.E.S.S.

**"Thank you Shadow Stitch. Well, never expected to say those words," **I thanked him, who picked me up and flew into the sky.

_"Don't call me that. I don't want to have a name that represents evil. Call me, Shadow instead," _he growled, flying really fast.

**"Okay, Shadow. Where are you taking me?" **I wondered.

_"I don't know. I outta let them destroy you, but I won't. I need to free, Spring. Damb it, I can't take on three enemies. You really screwed yourself now. I should destroy you myself, but I won't," _Shadow growled.

He was rammed from bellow, dropping by accident.

I tried to remain calm, but falling from the sky wasn't very fun either. I consitrated on something that would help me. Thankfully, a glac (a Quiltian parachute) was attached to my arms, saving me from hitting the sand like an astroid.

Getting out from under the Glac was a pain, but having my face shoved into the sand by Despara's foot was no fun eighter.

She got her foot off me and picked me by my next, having my face facing her, **"Did you think you could get away from me so easily? Eernt, you're wrong," **she growled.

**"I know you're in there Spring. Please try to free yourself!" **I called to her, which Despaira gave me a dirty look, **"Springs gone. That do-googer sister of mine is gone forever thanks to you. I'm going-" **she was cut off by another Shadow Stitch ramming her.

I took advantage of this and ran for my life, only to get pulled up onto the air by my anttenea, which hurt, **"Is that you Shadow?" **I asked, looking up, but not being able to see his eyes.

_"Who do you think I am?! A Shadow Stitch that likes lugging you around! They're tearing me apart. I don't know how long I'm going to last," Shadow growled._

After he growled, someone grabbed my feet and pulled me down into the water. I was pulled down deep under water, but was released luckily. I looked down, nobody was there, but when I looked up, the R.E.S.S. was in front of me from a short distance. He fired a black beam from his mouth at me, but another Shadow Stitch took the blow for me, not moving after the hit.

**"You fool!" **the fiend bellowed, but was rammed by another Shadow Stitch.

By this time, I was running out of air. I rolled into a ball and let my body float up to the surface. I went up faster than expected, then again, I wasn't expected to be kicked up out of the water. I bounced onto the surface and unraveled myself, facing the sky.

I got off of my back and onto my feet, only to blown away into a nearby bush. A giant explosion accured in the red water that sent a mushroom cloud of water into the air. When things got settled, the R.E.S.S. in third form came out of the water with Shadow in his massive hand! The beheamith closed his eyes and opened his mouth, coving Shadow with red electricity. In an instant, Shadow was gone and over and under his eyes had blue squintedly curved lines as if they were the top and bottom of a circle.

The monster laughed and turned to me, and vanished. I turned around, but he was in front of me. He then wrapped me up with his massive tail and brought me to his face.

**"What did you do to Shadow!?" **I screamed.

**"You mean that fake? I absorbed him and his powers and stregnth. I'm even stronger now!" **He bellowed, crushing me with his tail then slammed my body into the ground.

After I landed, Despaira rammed Shadow Stitch, only moving him back only a little. She backed up from him and snarled.

**"You think you can push me around? Well, think again!" **Shadow Stitch snarled deeply, firing a blue beam from the blue squinted marks at Despaira, hurting her very badly.

I ran over to her with tears. I knew if Despaira dies, Spring dies with her, **"Please free yourself, Spring," **I cried.

Despaira gave me a dirty look, but was replaced by pure pain when my tears connected to her body. Emediantly, blood started leaking out of her body and came together to form Spring, my closet friend in the world.

I hugged her and just cried over her shoulder, **"I'm sorry to break up the moment, bitches," **the beheamith laughed, hitting us with his tail.

I hit a tree while Spring was in the sky, rolling as she went higher.

**"Time for you to be absorbed," **the R.E.S.S. laughed, picking Dispaira with his massive tail.

Before he could do anything, a white blur rammed the monster into his stomach, sending him through a tree. Spring growled, and flew into the sky.

Shadow Stitch dropped Despaira, **"YOU BITCH!!"** Tthe monster belowed, rocketing up at Spring, who was in here 2nd form.

After he flew into the sky, somebody grabbed me from behind, choking the life out of me, **"Did you forget somebody?" **ASshadow Stitch chuckled.

He began choking me, but Despaira rammed him, saving me from the monster's grasp, while she pummled the G.E.S.S., only to have both of them get crushed by the beheamith, who looked royalily pissed.

R.E.S.S. rocketed back up to the sky at Spring, while the other two were too weak to fight anymore.

I was so amazed by the speed and strength she had. Shadow Stitch tried hitting her with his tail, but she grabbed it and ripped it off of him and started beating him with it. Soon after, Shadow Stitch grew another tail, by this time Spring vanished and reappeared over him. She ripped his horn out of his head and rammed them through his back, making him bellow in pain.

Suddenly, he began spinning his body, while his horns in his back vanished and went back to his head, creating a black force field, that pushed Spring farther and farther apart from each other.

**"What is he doing?" **G.E.S.S. wondered.

After he said that, a massive black hand came out of the force field and grabbed the weakened Shadow Stitch.

He tried to fight, but he was too weak. Spring tried to help him, but a blue beam came out of the forcefield and hit her, making her fall down to the ground with Despaira. Eventually, the hand came back into the forcefield and the weakened enemy vanished.

_"Noooo!" _Spring slammed her fist against the ground.

The black forcfield broke and went inside Shadow Stitch's body, but was replace by a green electrical one. Soon, that shield shrank and went into his eyes, which created a green line going accrossed his eys and attaching to the blue lines.

The monster bellowed with laughter, **"I'm even more powerful. No body can stop me! I'm super powerful! I'm Super Shadow Stitch!!" **He proclaimed, and vanished.

The next thing I know is, Spring was slammed under his hand, which was starting to turn red. Lucky for her, Despaira kept firing out black beams at Shadow Stitch.

He snarled and walked over to her, who looked fiece and weak. She tried floating up, but S.S.S. slammed her into the ground, ramming his horrid horns into her body. Spring tried to help, but S.S.S. fired a black, red, green, and blue mixed beam at her, severally damaging my best friend.

S.S.S wrapped his tongue around Despaira and swallowed her whole! Soon a red lighting bolt hit the fiend, hurting him extremely badly. Soon, it was all over, the blue lines were now attached by a red zigzagity line, making a red circle with the blue lines being the top and bottom.

**"You're next, Spring," **S.S.S. snarled.

Suddenly everything went black and I woke up, crying into my hands. All hope was lost.


	31. Getting into the Groove

Chapter 28

Getting Used to Life

ElectricCircuslover: I was running very low on ideas and I really wanted to finish the story so I could move on. So, I wanted to at least give Angel an enviroment that she wanted and have her own family business. It's short, but I didn't have very many ideas at the time. I did do a lot of adding and fixing to it so people would understand what I was trying to say.

Enjoy.

(Normal Story now)

It was terrible for both Angel and Spring, who brought the news to the o'hana. Stitch felt so heart broken and Jumba was upset about his priceless device getting ruined.

"I warned you 624 about getting nightmare device wet. Now spook is stronger because of your neglect," Jumba scolded Angel.

"It wasn't Angel's fault. Stitch get device wet. Angel took care of device as if Stitch was baby," Stitch growled.

"It doesn't mean much of anything for time being. Jumba doesn't have resources to a duplicate. There's nothing Jumba can do. I'm sorry, but this supernatural look-alike of 624 is only hope. Sorry, 624," Jumba appoligized, walking into the hallway.

"I'm doomed!" Angel wined, covering her eyes with her paws.

_"Don't worry, Angel. We can beat this thing. When there's pain, there is a reward for enduring the pain. I promised to be by your side when trouble with ghosts like this, and by god, I'm keeping that promise," _Spring tried to comfort her.

"I hpe ypu're right," Angel took her paws off her eyes and made a small smile.

Just then, somebody was knocking on the door. Nani opened it up, revealing Angel's 'mother,' Kristie.

"Hello Nani," Kristie greeted, which made Angel jump with joy.

"I'm here to pick Angel up. It's our month to keep her. In fact, my daughter is waiting anxiously in the car to see her," Kristie noted.

Angel ran out of the living room her 'mother's' legs, "I missed you so much mom! I never want you to leave me," Angel cried into her right pant leg.

"Mom?" Kristie wondered, picking her pet/friend up, "Why are you calling me 'mom?'" She smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I call you 'mom' because to me, you are like a mother to me. I've missed you so much," Angel explained, licking her cheek.

"I've missed you, too. Are you ready to come home with me?" Kristie asked her, who said 'yes,' but gave Stitch a sad look.

"Go on Angel. Stitch see Angel tonight," Stitch smiled.

Angel blew him a kiss and was carried away by Kristie to the car, after thanking Nani.

"I missed you, Angel!" Mertle cried out, grabbing her when Angel hopped in the car, choking her in the process, "I hope you didn't get Lilo's weird germs. I don't want my pink puppy to get Lilo-fied. No I don't," Mertle scratched her back, setting Angel on her lap next to Gigi.

Angel felt so happy to be with her 'mother' again. She knew that Kristie would take good care of her, teach her how to cook, and her even more about Earth and such. Shortly, everybody made it home. Everybody left the car and went inside the home, giving the party animals a fresh breeze of home.

Angel yawned, she wanted to take a nice nap on the couch, but she knew that red-eyed nightmare was waiting for her and Spring can't take anymore fights.

"Who wants to play fetch?" Mertle asked her 'dog's.

Angel and Gigi barked happily, both pretending to be doggish.

"Come with me girls," Mertle opened the door to the hallway and ran off.

"_Did you have fun?" _Gigi asked her pink friend, walking down the hallway slowly.

"**Well, it was a bit of yes and no. The good parts were, completing baby-training, learning a lot about Stitch, Earth, and cooking, and we…Did it," **Angel blushed.

Gigi stood silent, _"Oh my! How was he?" _She gasped in surprise.

"**It was like heaven and Stitch was the sex god. He really knows how to satisfy a woman. Now the bad parts. Okay, you know that ghost Shadow Stitch? The one that I was so-called hullicinated that day?" **Angel asked her, hoping that she would understand.

"_I've heard some things about him from the other experiments," _Gigi said, giving Angel some relief.

"**Well, he possessed me and forced me to do some heinous things to the town after he soaked myself in a can of black paint, ruining my fur. Once he was finally gone, I had to have all my fur shaved off and I had to wear clothes for about two weeks. Then, 625 raped me, but thank god he did have the chance to spray thanks to Stitch. After that, I lost my senses because of these two chemicals in my brain from that event, and, unfortunately for him, I ate him. He came out 9 days later and boy did that hurt. On top of that mess, Shadow Stitch spit up into three beings a G.E.S.S. who was pure evil and B.E.S.S. who was good. There's tons of things for me to say, but for short. I've gone through heaven and hell while you guys were gone," **Angel explained.

"_Sounds like a rough time. I'm sorry to hear about the bad things, but you'll be a mother soon. That's a plus. I'm very happy for you," _Gigi smiled.

"**Thanks. Well, let's play fetch. I'm pretty sure, Mertle is wondering about us."**

"_I guess you're right," _Gigi agreed and ran off with Angel following.

( 1 week later )

Angel has had a lot of fun at the Edmonds and the terrible nightmares she has to endure are still present. She has learned to cook really good from Kristie and has gained more knowledge about Earth. Suddenly, Angel starts to get sick and puke everywhere on May 7. She goes to Jumba to figure out the problem, but finds out that she's carrying 2 tiny boys and 2 tiny girls. Stitch fainted and Nani wanted to kill her. Trying to find room was going to be even harder than expected, but Jumba was starting to get to work on it. Spring and Jumba were proud, and Angel was happy beyond bliss.

( June 2 nd )

A lot of time has passed since Stitch and Angel found out they were going to become parents. Angel's gained much weight since she found out. Then again, she eats more than she needs to. On top of that, Angel has turned into the best cook ever to set foot on Kauai, next to French-fry. Thanks to Kristie and French-fry, Angel has been quite happy and useful around the house. Thanks to everybody, she's learned everything there was to know about Earth, which adds to the happiness that has been blessed to her.

Stitch was walking Angel up-town blindfolded, since the experiments and family wanted to surprise Angel with their birthday present. Stitch stopped in front of a big building named, 'Heavenly Sweets,' in big blue words going acrossed the long wall, near the roof. Once that blindfold came off of her eyes, Stitch was squeezed into a tight hug.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGEL!!" _All the male and female experiments cried out.

"_We all built this for you, along with Jumba, for a birthday present to you," _Heat told Angel, blushing from seeing her up close in person.

"**Oh, thank you all!" **Angel thanked them all, kissing all of their cheeks before giving Stitch a big smooch.

Everybody went in once Angel went inside. Inside was pretty large with white flowery wallpaper. On the left of the shop stood a few glass tables and wooden chairs on the blue carpet area. Against the wall sat a couch that matched the wallpaper with a glass tea table with a fancy tea set on top of it. On the right corner of the left side of the shop, a medium sized television stuck out from the corner with the remote on the arm of a flowery chair below.

On the right side of the shop, there stood a lot of shelves and cabinets behind a glass counter that was attached to the wall next to the entry door, which spanned all the way to end of the shop, leaving a medium sized gap at the end. There was even a rather large oven standing against the wall, which looked very expensive, on the other side of the glass counter. It really looked like a family place to eat and it also looked professional. There was plenty of things behind the counter. There was a large sink for dishes, a microwave oven attached to the wall between two cabinets, a large refrigerator that stood next to a pink door at the end of the that side of the room, drawers and bottom cabnets with glass doors with a wooden frame all across the wall, a television on the corner of the wall, facing the other television on left side of the room (the same television with the nice chair below it). Under this television however, sat a plain wooden chair against the wall next to the beginning of the glass corner. Stitch made sure that Angel would stay safe, so he wanted to have an experiment guard Angel. Each week, the there's always a different experiment. That's what the chair was for. The floor was tiled with pink and blue squares surrounding the right side of the shop, where the blue carpet took control of the left side of the shop.

The pink door lead to the bathroom of the complex. The room was all marble without any windows on the walls on the pink floral pat. There was a nice bathtub with a shower head and pink curtains with blue flowers. There was a pink toilet with blue toilet lid and a black sink. There wasn't too much more other than some wooden cabinets for bathroom supplies and towels, and a light bulb.

Angel was so happy, she could've exploded into a million of pieces. When she went back home, she blew out five candles on a big chocolate cake, after making dinner. Once cleaned up, she went to bed after making-love to Stitch.

(Next day)

Angel was starting her first day at 'Heavenly Sweets.' She put an 'open' sign below on the window stand under the picture of Angel's face on the window with 'Heavenly Sweets,' going over her head. After she put the sign out, she walked around the counter and hopped onto a wooden stool, sniffing these peanut-butter balls with chocolate covering their bodies, with the exception of the top of them.

"**Would you like to try out my 'buckeye's? I can't have peanut butter because my babies are allergic to peanuts," **Angel asked Heat, who payed more attention to Angel than the television at the other corner of the shop.

He snapped his gaze from Angel and nodded 'yes' with content.

"**Thanks very much. Tell me what they taste like," **Angel smiled, giving him the biggest one she made.

He took a few sniffs and ate it, ready to tear up from how good it tasted.

"_It taste wonderful! This buckeye really does fit the description of your 'Heavenly Sweets,' shop," _Heat complimented.

"**Was it too sweet? Or was it just right?" **She wondered, clasping her paws.

"_It was just right, Angel. Thanks for giving me a piece," _Heat smiled.

"**Thanks. That's all I wanted to know," **Angel went back to attending her things.

In a matter of two hours, Angel had accumulated 237.19 from her baking, which she kept in her cash register. The empty glass counter was later replaced by pies, candies, cookies, and cakes over the time she's been baking.

"**This moneys going into you, my darlings," **Angel rubbed her growing belly, and put some money from the counter into the cash register, **"I can't wait for all of you to come out. I'll be the best mother you'll ever have," **she promised, taking some money out the stack before putting the stack away.

"**Thanks for guarding me. I want to reward you 30 for watching over me," **Angel climbed down the stool and walked over to Heat, ready to hand the money to him.

"_Naw. I don't want to take it. Watching you is the best reward of all," _Heat scratched behind his head.

"**Are you sure? I want you to at least have some spending money," **Angel put the money in his hand.

"_Well, here," _Heat gave back some of the money, _"I'll at least take half from you. Thanks very much, Angel," _Heat smiled, starting to blush some more.

"**Well, okay then. I hope you enjoy the money," **Angel smiled at him and went back to her stool.

Immediately after she got on to the stool, out of all of the people in the town, the person that made Angel happy walked into the Angel's shop, immediately making her smile with joy.

"Happy birthday, Angel," Kristie greeted her 'daughter.'

"Mom!" Angel hopped onto the counter, giving her mother a hug when she came close.

"I heard yesterday was your fifth birthday and that you owned your own sweets shop. By the looks this, they were telling the truth. I'm so proud of you Angel. Your dreams are coming alive," Kristie smiled very proudly.

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my family. I'll forever be eternally grateful for all that's been given to me," Angel broke off of the hug.

"I'm pretty sure people will accept your thanks. As for me, I have a chocolate cupcake for you and a gift in my purse," Kristie took out a big chocolate chip cupcake from her purse.

"Ooh, thanks," Angel grabbed the cupcake and swallowed the cupcake whole and waited patiently for the gift.

"Did you even taste it?" Kristie giggled.

"Yup, and I'm sure my children will love it too. Eversince I've been pregnant, my digestive system has been all screwed. My empty-place has grew and the belly-space shrank. The muscle tube leading to my patookie storage now has holes leading to other muscle tubes, which lead to the placenta and so on. What ever they don't absorb goes to my body or becomes breast milk, what ever is left come out of my rear now. Do you know how painful it is to squeeze out a fork or-"

"Okay Angel, I get the picture," Kristie interrupted.

"Soka. This isn't the place to talk about that. So, what's the gift?" Angel asked with curiosity.

Kristie took out a paper from her purse and handed it to Angel, "Due to the kindness of Kristie Edmond, Lilo Parakia is now Angel's caretaker. Thanks to her kindness, Angel will have a new family and friends to spend the rest of her days with. We wish Angel the best of luck," Angel read the note out loud.

Angel was taken aback to this, "I, I, I'm so happy! Oh thank you very much. But…I won't spend anytime with you anymore," Angel started to tear up.

"Sure you can. Because you live somewhere else doesn't mean you won't be able to see your mother anymore. I'm still going to live in the same house that once lived in. You can visit anytime you want. Heck, bring your children when they're out. I'll be waiting patienctly. Well, I've got to pick my daughter up from hula school. Take care, Angel. Take care of my grandchildren," Kristie hugged Angel and went on her way.

"Bye mom!" Angel waived, **"I can't wait to tell Stitch. I'm so happy. Somebody pinch me. YELP!" **Angel grabbed her rear and turned around to a blushing Heat, who just shrugged.


	32. Fin

Chapter 29

Surviving All Nightmares and Living All Dreams

ElectricCircuslover: So here it is. The end of my pride and joy. I've spent two years on it and I will never forget it. I've worked really hard on it, no matter how many people tried stopping me from writing on it or how depressed I got. I still accomplished this goal and that was to finish my own story. I thank those who have stuck around from the start to finish. I really couldn't get it done without any of you. I wish you all best of luck and I'll still practice at my story skills.

Enjoy for the last time.

Many months have gone by. Angel was on her last stretch of pregnancy, which made Stitch so happy with all of the abuse he had to go through. Angel grew so large bellied, it looked like she ate Cannonball for breakfast.

She closed her eyes for bed, unaware that it would be her very last nightmare.

(She's Dreaming)

Angel hid in the bushes on the beach. Shadow Stitch couldn't kill her because it would be breaking a rule to kill a pregnant women, so he decided to pummel Spring, who was in inferior to him.

They were in a big battle, beams flying everywhere, destroying whatever was in their way.

Spring fired a white beam at S.S.S. who rammed through it like paper, attempting to ram her, but failed.

S.S.S. fired a blue beam at Spring who dodged the attack with great effort, but was hit from behind by a the same beam, hurting her.

S.S.S. laughed and launched two black balls with red electricity in them from his horns. Spring vanished, grabbed Angel, and vanished, only to reappear in a different spot on the beach, but was still blown away from the attack from a far distance.

S.S.S. came out of nowhere, picking Spring up with his massive tail and beating her with his six massive arms.

Spring was getting weaker and the pain was getting worse.

Her face was starting to bleed heavily, particularly out of her mouth, **"Give up, Spring. You've lost!" **S.S.S. blurted out, firing a powerful black beam into her.

Spring tried firing back, but her beam bounced off, letting the black beam hit her in the face. S.S.S. laughed and let the lifeless body drop onto the ground, stomping Spring with his massive foot.

Spring was so weak she couldn't defend herself anymore. It was really sad to see such a good get beaten so badly. S.S.S. laughed and fired black beams from his curved bone spikes (the 6 spikes that are coming out the sides of his back and curve out to where they were come out from between each arm. These bones move freely as if they were arms themselves) and rammed them into Spring's stomach, making her scream in pain.

Spring tried fighting back, but she was too weak, _"You're nothing!" _Spring bellowed.

S.S.S. snarled and slammed his horrid horns into her face continuously, making her bleed heavily.

'_I've failed. My failure has cost Angel's dreams and her freedom. I'm so sorry, Angel,' _Spring thought helplessly.

Spring began to cry with the feeling of failure in her heart. Suddenly, a bright light was emitting from Spring's body, breaking the monster off her, **"What's happening!?" **S.S.S. bellowed, backing away from the intensely bright light.

The light disappeared, revealing a white creature with blue, pink, and red colored butterfly wings, four arms, with antennae that was just as long as Angel's, which had large pink flower petals all around the tips of the antennae and a large yellow tube in the middle of the petals. On its belly, there was a giant heart that was glowing and fading pink and blue colors, surrounding its body were many glowing and fading red hearts. The being even had a long thing tail and a massive pink heart that that glowed and faded. The being had the same body shape as Spring but its right eye was surrounded by a black star where as the other eye was nothing but white.

"_What happened to me? Is it…My third form? It is!! I feel much stronger now. I can't believe it! I don't know how it happened! But, I can fight again!" _Spring gasped out, spellbound by what's happened to her.

S.S.S. however was stunned by this, but he still kept his evil smile zoned on his nemesis.

He rocketed over to Spring, expecting to ram her, but amazingly, she vanished. As quick as a flash of light, S.S.S. stopped in pain with Spring's fist in his stomach, hitting him rapidly like a Janpanese guy hitting a punching bag.

Spring smiled and fired a pink beam into his stomach, hurting the fiend really badly. The monster backed off, clutching his belly in pain.

The monster snarled, firing a black beam from his mouth in anger. Unfortunately for him, Spring kicked it right back, blowing a hole into S.S.S's. chest. He looked down at the blood spewing out of the hole in his chest, but a white beam with hearts took the fiend's head off before he even got a chance to look at the destruction.

Spring didn't stop after that, she fired a barrage of blue, pink, red, and white beams that resembled shooting stars in the sky at the body, putting holes all over it. After she stopped, the being grew everything back, looking out of breath afterwards.

The Angel look-alike vanished and reappeared back of S.S.S, grabbing the monster's horns and ramming them into his back, along with his curved bone spikes. After that attack, she fired a large heart from the glowing fading heart on her body. When the attack connected with S.S.S, the lower half of his body blew off, vanishing into thin air, while the top part squirmed in pain.

Once again, S.S.S. grew what he needed back, but gasped for air this time. S.S.S. bellowed in anger and fired his black energy balls with red electricity at Spring, who just smiled.

She perked her antennae up, having the 'flowers' face the attacks. The yellow bulbs fired a powerful yellow beam, cutting through S.S.S's attack like nothing and hit the villain of the dark, creating an atomic blast, creating a giant heart cloud in the sky.

Once everything was cleared, S.S.S. was gone, but only for a short amount of time from out of nowhere, gasping for air as if he was losing his powers and stamina.

Spring glared at him and vanished, reappearing behind him and firing another big heart attack from the big heart on her body, making the monster scream in agony as he was speeding down the ground, only to go back up from Spring ramming him into his stomach and fire gold stars into his belly from her eyes.

She vanished again and fired two yellow balls from the yellow bulbs coming out of her antennae, blowing his lower body off again. Spring growled and kicked S.S.S. down to the ground, slamming in front of Angel.

He looked up at Angel, spewing red blood out of his mouth and at the end of his torso. S.S.S. started crawling to her, struggling with each try.

Shadow Stitch was starting to die! Suddenly, green, red, and blue ghosts started coming out of his body and vanishing into thin air, finally able to rest in peace while the monster went back to his original form, spewing out blood.

"**Nooo!!" **Shadow Stitch bellowed, **"You're going to pay dearly for this!!" **He snarled, opening his mouth, ready to fire a beam at her.

Before he could, Spring picked him up and gave the weakened fiend a royal beating of a life time, which he rightfully deserved for the longest time.

'I have to figure out a way to survive this! I can't take anymore of this!' Shadow Stitch thought, firing his black beam at his enemy, who grabbed it, supercharged it, and threw it back at him, hurting the monster even more.

'**I can't take anymore of this! At any minute I'm going to be destroyed! There has to be a way for me to live longer. Wait…Live. That's it. I'm going to live! I don't care about that dumb law. I'm going to hell anyways. Thanks you pink bitch again!' **Shadow Stitch laughed in his mind.

Shadow Stitch tried making a dive for Angel, but Spring grabbed his throat before he could go any farther.

"_Now look who's week? I've waited for a long time for this. It's time for you to die," _Spring growled, turning her eyes pink.

Shadow Stitch smiled evilly and concentrated on all of his power, turning into a black gas with reds.

He laughed and took a dive for Angel, who was attacked by Spring, but she went right though him!

"_Run Angel!!" _Spring screamed to her friend.

Angel tried to running away, but she couldn't move. Something was keeping her in place. The black gas went into Angel's giant belly, making it bigger.

Suddenly, a blue lighting bolt came from the sky and hit her belly and was fallowed by a tiny scream, **"Nooo!" **and everything went silent. Everything turned black and Angel woke up in pain after a purple fluid came out of her…Um…You know.

"**They're coming!" **Angel screamed in pain.

Stitch woke up emidiantly and ran out of the room to get some help.

(A few minutes later)

Everybody came into the room. Jumba brought in four metal cradles with glass over the tops of them, Pleakley brought in a video camera, getting a good place to get some good footage of Angel giving birth. After he set the camera up, Pleakley walked over to Angel and held her paw while Stitch got onto the bed, ready to fetch his children.

Angel started pushing her child out while Stitch guided him or her out of Angel. Eventually, Angel expelled her first child, who was held happily by his father.

Stitch handed his naked son to Jumba, who tied a string to the umbilical cord and put the boy in the cradle.

"B-X 001- All abilities were inherited by Experiment 626. Strength must be raised to surpass B-X 001's father," a computer voice noted, analizing the child as these robot arms were putting this clear liquid into the baby's eyes.

"Just like Stitch, Angel," Stitch said cheerfully.

Angel smiled, but it quickly turned into pure pain, starting to squeeze out another child.

"She's starting to hurt me," Pleakley complained, feeling like his hand was going to break in half from Angel's strength.

"It's going to hurt a lot worse if you let go," Angel snarled, struggling to squeeze out another child.

In a short amount of time, Stitch was holding his newborn daughter in his hand. He handed the screaming baby girl to Jumba, who did the same thing to the first baby.

"B-X 002- Has all abilities from Experiment 624. B-X 002 can not turn B-X's after her evil or good," the computer voice noted while the machine was doing the same thing to the baby girl as the baby boy before her.

"She's like Angel," Stitch said cheerfully.

Angel would've smiled, but the pain was too great.

It was the same routine Angel gave birth to another girl and was put into the same cradle as the others.

"B-X 003- Offspring has same abilities as Experiment 624 and Experiment 626. Powers must be improved to surpass Experiment 626. B-X 003 cannot turn B-Xs or Experiments before her. Only B-Xs and Experiments made after her is affected," the computer voice said, doing the same things to her as the other two babies.

"Just like us, Angel," Stitch said merrily.

Angel cringed with pain after he said that, squeezing her last child from her.

The last baby screamed as if he had colic. Stitch handed the baby to Jumba who did what he was supposed to do.

"B-X 004- He has all abilities of Experiment 624 and Experiment 626. Strength must be raised to surpass Experiment 626. B-X can change anything good or evil regardless of B-Xs or Experiments before or after him," the machine noted.

Angel and Stitch were so happy with what's been given to him, but Angel was heavily bleeding. Suddenly, Angel started cringing in pain, screaming from the pain from something moving slowly out of her.

To everybody's surprised, black baby feet with red foot round nail were coming out of Angel. Stitch went back to helping Angel while Jumba ran off and brought another cradle, who put the black-skinned child with red eyes into the cradle.

"B-X 005- No powers were inherited," the voice said, tending to the child.

Everybody was wondering where this child came from. Only Angel and Spring knew. However, Stitch couldn't ask either of them.

Angel later expelled the placenta and the muscle tubes. However, she lost so much blood from the birth, that her heart gave out, killing the pink new mother.

"Jumba will quickly get Experiment 624 out of shut-down as fast as Jumba can," Jumba assured to Stitch, carrying her lifeless body out of the room.

The family was devastated, but they didn't hurt as much Stitch did. Who just cried as he watched his newborn children.

Unknowingly to everybody in the room, Angel and Spring were watching from the ceiling.

"**I'm dead, Spring. I can't believe it. I'm dead now. My babies…" **Angel cried into her hands.

"_Don't worry, Angel. Jumba will get you out of your shut-down. You will be able to spend your days with your children. Believe me, you will be alive," _Spring assured.

"**You know. You're right. I will be back and have the life I dreamed," **Angel wiped her tears, **"They look so beautiful," **Angel gazed down at her children.

However, there was a black aura around the fifth child, who just cried and cried in the cradle, **"You'll pay for this!! I'll make sure of it!" **Shadow Stitch screamed.

"**What happened to Shadow Stitch? Why did this all happen?" **Angel asked Spring who just shrugged.

"**I imprisoned him into his reincarnation's mind. Thanks to me, nobody will have to fear him anymore," **Shadow explained.

"**How long will he stuck in there?" **Angel wondered.

"**I don't know. But, I wouldn't want to worry about that. There's a lot of powerful magic that's keeping him in there. Thanks to me, the you can sleep peacefully again. Please treat this child as if you and Stitch made him. He's got his own personality now. Farewell," **Shadow started fading away, **"I can finally rest in piece," **he murmured to himself quietly, fading away into nothing.

"**I will, Shadow. In fact, I'll name this child, 'Shadow' as a token of my gratitude for helping me with my Shadow Stitch problem. And you, Spring, I can't thank you enough. 'Spring' will definitely be one of my daughter's name," **Angel hugged Spring.

Many hours have passed since Angel passed away. But, thanks to Jumba, she got her chance to be with her children once again. After all the pain and misery over those months, she could finally achieve her dreams. Thanks to love, family, and determination, evil couldn't prevail over the Angel's love and her friend Spring.

Here is the names of her kids.

B-X 001 or Stitchie Lee Petals

B-X 002 or Spring Angelina Petals

B-X 003 or Berrie Rose Petals

B-X 004 or Andy James Petals

B-X 005 or Shadow Aaron Petals

Angel Love Petals and Stitch Romantico Petals

Angel gave birth April 17, 2006

Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares

THE END


End file.
